Kyuubi no ani
by babywolf-lover
Summary: The night when Kyuubi was pulled out of Kushina and sealed into Naru, he warned them if she was hurt in anyway he would come out of her. When she is 11, Kyuubi comes out, he decides to live with her and become her brother. But can everyone survive the two? Full sum/warning/info inside. slow KakaNaru.
1. The warning

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different.  
Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.)  
Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned.  
Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP  
There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama.  
I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Kyuubi growled as he felt his body slowly being sucked into Naru's newborn body. Minato, Kushina and Sarutobi watched.

"I will warn you all now.."he growled, they perked up. "If she is hurt anyway whether it be mentally, physically, or verbally, I will break the seal and come out."he said.

"What do you mean?"Minato rasped.

"Her body is not mature enough for my chakra, so it will be unstable. So when she is upset her chakra might react and if and when that happened before she at least reaches puberty, I will break the seal and come out."he said.

"Dammit Kyuubi."  
"I gave warning."he said as he finally disappeared.

Minato dragged Kushina over to Naru so she could give her final word as a mother to her daughter.

"Go ahead Kushina."he said, she smiled.

"Naru...don't be a picky eater and eat healthy, make sure you don't stay up late and you get plenty of sleep... Make friends you don't need tons just a few goods ones you can trust... make sure you study hard. Even if something doesn't go right don't get depressed... at the school make sure you respect your teachers and your older classmates... Be careful with your money, don't drink until you are 21. when it comes to guys make sure you pick out a good man, like I did with your father, someone who will always be there for you someone like ….. Kakashi or something..."she said, Minato nodded. "Also be wary of Jiriaya... he can be difficult and not the best role model."she said, Minato smiled. "Things will get ready hard for you Naru, but don't give up hope... and with this what Kyuubi said don't let your chakra get to out of hand, try to build yourself up no matter what.."she said tears poured down her cheeks. "Take good care of yourself.."she said. "Make sure to have a dream it will help you a lot, and have the confidence to back up that dream. There is so much more that I would want to tell you mother to daughter... I want to be with you longer..."she said and looked back.

"Minato.. I took all your time I'm sorry."she said.

"Its okay all I can say to you Naru, as your father I agree to what your mom said."he said. They sighed and gasped with their dying breath as Minato did the last seals to seal both his and Kushina's chakra into the seal for the future.

* * *

This chapter was just the info about what happened,

Next chapter will be a time jump...she will be 11 years old day of genin exams.

Anyways Review please :D  
Tell me what you think!

I am working on this and I kinda like it, its filled with humor and adventure and other stuff... review if you want to read more :)


	2. Exams and attacks

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

**Remember as I said this is a time jump. She is 11 years old! The day of the genin exams!**

_thoughts  
**Kyuubi thoughs**_

_~(A/N)~ Quick note before you start. The scene with Mizuki, Iruka, Naru and the scroll I had to amp it up a little just so he would come out after. So just to let you all know. I didn't go too extreme but yeah... _

_ANyway on with the story! :D_

* * *

Naru woke up and blinked a few times, she sat up and looked at the clock it was 7:30, she yawned and got up, she looked at her calendar and perked up.

"Today is the final exam!"she said. "I'm gonna be late!"she yelled to herself, she ran into her bathroom and took a quick shower, she came out and grabbed her bright orange jumpsuit and slid it on. She pulled her hair into a messy pony tail, the best she could do on her own with her length of hair. She sat down and quickly made some ramen and ate it quickly, she swallowed and took a drink of milk and sighed, she ran back and grabbed her goggles and slid her shoes on and ran out.

~o0o~

Naru sat in the classroom, her stomach was doing flips because of her nerves.

"Today's exam is on the clone jutsu."he Iruka said, she almost cried out.

_That's my worst technique! Great I'm never going to pass!_she whined in her mind and held her head tight.

Iruka walked out and Mizuki followed him, everyone chatted quietly with each other, Naru sat there shaking a little.

Each student was called into the room, finally Naru was called, she walked in shaking.

"Alright Naru... go ahead."Iruka said, she sighed and did the hand signs ram, snake and tiger.

There was a puff of smoke and a single clone appeared of Naru, but it was light colored and instantly fell to the ground.

Naru winced and gave him a small smile, Iruka's eye twitched a little.

"YOU FAIL!"he yelled, Naru winced and looked down, her lip quivering.

Inside her, Kyuubi smirked a little as he felt some of his chakra move a little.

Naru winced as she felt a sharp pain in her stomach, the clone disappeared, she held her stomach she whimpered a little. Iruka looked at her a little concerned, but shook his head.

"Iruka-sensei, why not let her pass...she was able to do the jutsu...somewhat..."Mizuki said, Naru smiled and perked up a little.

"Mizuki-sensei all the other students were able to create three working clones.. she could only make one and look it...its pathetic."he said, Naru looked at him upset, she gasped and held her stomach hard and whined. _Must have been my breakfast. _She thought.

"Naru you fail."Iruka said, Naru looked down fighting tears, she grunted and gasped as her stomach hurt, Iruka looked at her concerned. "Naru-"  
She walked out slowly holding her hurting stomach and walked out of the academy, she walked out and sat on the swing and gripped the rope with one hand the other held her stomach. She grunted and whimpered panting.

Finally the students came out laughing and cheering meeting their parents, Naru watched from the swing as the parents hugged their kids and cheered.

She heard all the 'good jobs' 'I'm so proud!', she whimpered and some tears slipped down her cheeks, she whimpered a little as she felt the pain in her stomach.

Iruka and Sarutobi stood by the building, Sarutobi watched Naru bend over holding her stomach tight and crying.

"Iruka..."

"She is upset... she didn't pass... the only one..."he said.

Sarutobi didn't say anything back to him, he watched Naru whimper and hold her stomach tight. _Please don't come out please, please!_ He thought in his mind.

Naru gripped her stomach and whimpered, she started to breath in and out and finally the pain stopped a little. She felt some movement and looked up through her tears and bangs, Mizuki stood there looking at her with a smirk.

"Come with me Naru..."he said, she swallowed and got up slowly and followed him.

~o0o~

Mizuki and Naru sat on a roof, she wiped her nose and looked down.

"I know Iruka is tough...but he is doing it for a good reason..."he said, Naru looked at him. "He is a lot like you ya know? He grew up with no parents either..."he said and glanced at her.

"But...this time... I really wanted to graduate..."she said looking down again.

"Well then... I guess I have to tell you... its a secret...but I will let you in on it..."he said looking at her.

"A secret?"she said.

~o0o~

Naru sat on the forest floor, she opened the giant scroll she took from the hokage tower. She read some of the text.

"Ugh clone jutsu?! Come on!"she whined.

o0o

After two hours she laid on the forest floor panting, she was covered in dirt with a few bruises.

"Finally found you Naru!"Iruka said standing in front of her, she sat up and smiled.

"Found me already! I only had time to learn one technique..."she said.

"What are you doing here? And with that scroll!"he said.

"Mizuki-sensei told me! He told me where the scroll was and how to find this place and-..."she trailed off looking at Iruka who was staring out in shock.

_Mizuki-sensei?_ He thought, he heard the familiar whistling.

"Watch out!"he yelled and shoved Naru backwards, as he was stabbed with kunai and shuriken against the small barn, she fell back with a yelp.

"You can't leave something alone... can you Iruka..."Mizuki said.

"Why?"he rasped pulling the weapons off his body.

"Why do you care? You hate the brat too!"he said, Naru gasped tears in her eyes, she felt a hard jolt in her stomach. "She is a demon and nothing else! she is worthless!"he snarled, Naru cried harder and fell to her knees and held herself tight. "Shut up! No one cares about you!"he snarled and kicked her back, she held the scroll and rolled crying out.

"Stop it Mizuki."Iruka gasped and stood up.

"You shut up too! You hate her too! She killed your parents...why do you even care?"he asked walking up to Naru. "She is only a monster fox that one will ever like or love."he said and stepped on her, she cried out in pain. Iruka launched some kunai and stabbed Mizuki he groaned and turned to him, Iruka lunged and tackled him, Naru watched crying hard.

"Stop defending her! You even told me you hate her!"he lied as he and Iruka tumbled around, Naru's chakra spiked high, she grabbed the scroll and crawled away from the scene and held the scroll tight and hid behind the tree, she heard Iruka groan and cry out in pain. She held the scroll crying, she stared out.

_I'm the nine tail fox? _She thought, she heard Iruka groan.

"Why are you fighting to protect her!? She is nothing!"Mizuki said.

"No...she is Naru Uzumaki ninja of the hidden leaf!"Iruka groaned out, Naru gasped quietly, her stomach started to hurt again.

"Come out Naru! Just give me the scroll...and after I will make sure you wont get treated badly by the villagers …."Mizuki said, Naru listened to him. "Or we could try this... come out... or I will kill Iruka..."he said, he pulled out a shuriken, Iruka tried to move, Mizuki kicked him and stepped on his chest.

"Naru... do don't do it...just... run..."Iruka gasped, Naru sat there shaking she glared and stood up slowly, she set the scroll down and walked out.

"Ah _it _came out..."Mizuki said.

"Don't you ever... touch my sensei again!"she glared at him, her eyes glowing red.

"What are you going to do nine tailed fox!"he snarled and threw a kunai, it stabbed Naru in the stomach, she gasped and glared at him, he smiled. Naru glared and formed the hand seals tiger with both hands and all the sudden thousands and thousands of Naru clones appeared. They all smiled and launched at the frozen teacher, Iruka watched in shock at all the clones.

Finally they stopped, Mizuki was unconscious and bleeding badly, the clones all disappeared, Naru stood there panting hard, she ran over to Iruka and bent down.

"Are you okay?"she asked.

"Yeah... Naru that was..."he said and let out a breath. "Close your eyes Naru..."he said, she looked at him confused and closed her eyes. She felt him touch her head a few times then something was set on her head.

"How much longer sensei?"she asked.

"Now..."he said, she opened her eyes he had her goggles and his hatai-ate was gone, she felt her forehead and felt the hatai-ate.

"Wha-"

"Congratulations.. you graduate!"he said, her lower lip quivered.

"Iruka-sensei!"she cried and hugged him tight, he groaned in pain but held her.

"We have to get back.."he said, she nodded and yawned and got the scroll, Iruka dragged Mizuki's body a little bit of the way then left it, he told the anbu where he was and they set out.

Naru walked back and gave the scroll back to Sarutobi and apologized to him. Iruka walked her home and sent her to bed, she smiled and shut the door, her stomach still hurt, she changed and looked in the mirror the smile fell. _Am I really just a monster?_she thought and crawled on her bed and closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Kyuubi yawned and smiled, he stood up and hit the gates, they burst open he stretched and walked forward, he paused and looked at the images of his holder through the years, he sighed and smiled. _**I guess I should protect her...**_he thought, he focused and sat, he did the signs tiger, bear, dog, bird, dragon and tiger, his body glowed bright then disappeared.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE! The seals Kyuubi used for the jutsu are not real! I just picked a bunch of random signs and threw them together! **

Anyways Review. I got 5 reviews on the first chapter alone! :D I love getting that many reviews! You all are awesome.

I had a few questions asked and I answered them in a PM but if any of you have a question(s) you can review on the story or PM me and I will answer them.

Next chapter begins human Kyuubi.. dun dun dun. Poor leaf village xD! Anyways I will update as soon as I finish it :)

But a warning as I said Kyuubi is going to be a little Ooc, just because he is more caring about Naru, he will still be mean and very bossy! But it will be kinda funny at some scenes :)

Review please :) The more reviews I get the faster I will update :)


	3. Nii san

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.)  
Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned.  
Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP  
There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama.  
I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Naru moaned and opened her eyes, she was really hot, she had sweat on her body, she moaned and rolled over, she stretched her hand hit some skin, she jumped and opened her eyes. She was met with a boy laying there a little taller then her, he had deep red orange hair, he had the same whisker marks on his face but they were wider, she smiled as she spotted a tooth that poked out of his mouth.

She reached with a shaky hand and poked his cheek a few times, to make sure he was real.

"Quit it kit."he said.

"What the-?!"she said and jumped back falling off the bed with a yelp. He sat up and stretched, she looked at his bare chest. "W...wh...who are you?"she asked.

"Come here kit... I have a lot of explain to you..."he said, she crawled up on the bed, he sat up and fixed the sheet.

"What's your name?"she asked.

"Kurama... but you may know me better as Kyuubi."he said.

"I thought Kyuubi was a nine tailed fox..."she said.

"Yes... but I have a lot to explain it may get a little confusing but bear with me..."he said, she nodded.

"Yes I am the Kyuubi the nine tailed fox demon...when you were born I was sealed inside you...but I warned them all if you were ever hurt in anyway I would break the seal and come out of you."he said.

"So...what...are you... leaving now?"she asked looking down.

"No... I am going to be taking care of you... I am now your nii-san..."he said.

"My brother?"she asked.

"Yes..."

"Wait! If you were sealed in me when I was born! You must know my mom and dad! So where... who...-"

"They are dead kit... your mother died after you were born and so did your father..."he said.

She looked down her lower lip quivered and tears started to slip down her cheeks, he sighed and tugged her closer and held her.

"Its okay..."he said. "Now...you need to get up.."he said.

"Why?"she mumbled.

"We have a lot of shopping to do...for me.. and for you..."he said.

"Like what?"

"Food...clothes... accessories.."he said.

"But I have my -"

"You will _not _wear that orange jump suit... you may wear orange ….but not so much..."he said, she looked at him upset but nodded.

"But... can I ask a question..."she said.

"Yes?"  
"What happened... that night I mean I have heard stories...but I don't know if they are true..."she said.

"I was taken under control by a man...who wanted revenge... he put me under the control and it hurt... a lot... then I was stopped in time...-"  
"By the fourth hokage right?"she said.

"Yes... and after I was sealed inside you..."

"How did my parents die?"she asked.

"We will have to talk about that later okay kit.."  
"But-"

"Naru!"he said. "You are to young to understand everything right now... I will explain..but once we get use to things..."he said.

She looked at him upset, he lifted her face. "I will explain but for now … you must trust me."he said.

"Alright..."she said, he smiled.

"Now get moving... we have a lot to do today..."he said.

"Okay..."she nodded and crawled off the bed and ran to the bathroom, he chuckled and pulled the sheet around his waist as he got up, he searched and found some baggy pants of hers and slid them on. She came out a few minutes later, her hair damp, she smiled at him and stood in front of the mirror and started to brush her hair. She growled and was about to give up, he walked up and took the brush, he started to brush it, and finally pulled it into a pony tail, he fixed her bangs and smiled.

"Thank you."she said, he nodded and searched, he found a baggy shirt and slid it on.

"Alright let's get going."he said.

"Where to first?"she asked as they walked out, he slid some simple shoes on and waited, she walked out with him too.

"I think we need to go see a certain old hokage..."he said and smiled a sharp toothed smiled.

"Okay.."she said and they took off quickly.

* * *

Well review!:)

This chapter starts the new Uzumaki's... dun dun dun... Kami help the leaf village xD Lmao!

Anyways Review! Last chapter I got 3 reviews a few questions.

I had a few questions asked and I answered them in a PM but if any of you have a question(s) you can review on the story or PM me and I will answer them.

Anyways Review please! :D

Thank you to all the fans/reviewers etc. of this story. I am glad I made a story that you all like :)


	4. Information and shopping

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

"WHAT?!"Sarutobi yelled jumping up, Kurama smirked at him. "How are...- what the-...huh?!"he said.

"Calm yourself Sarutobi."he said almost smiling, Naru stood next to Kurama.

"But..."  
"I warned you... you let that...Mizuki...-"he stopped and growled then sighed and calmed himself a little.

"But...why didn't you just leave?"

"I grew to care about her."he said and wrapped his arm around Naru's neck making her stumble into him. "I warned you and you let that bastard hurt her..."he said.

"But -"  
"She will be perfectly fine... I am here and I will not leave her.."

"But...nii-san... how can you stay with me in missions?"Naru said.

"I guess since... he was you...sorta at the time...sorta... he is a ninja..."he said, he searched his drawers and found a blue hatai-ate and tossed it to him, he caught it and held it. "But I got to know... how are you a human?"he asked.

"I am an entity... I know jutsu's..."he said and closed his eyes, Naru smiled and stood there. "Also... Sarutobi.. we need to talk about other things..."he said.

"About?"he said, Kurama looked at him, he fidgeted under the intense gaze.

"Naru... step outside I will be right there."he said, she nodded and walked out. "Who are you putting in charge of her?"he asked.

"Hatake Kakashi.."  
"White fangs son, her caregiver for years 1-3..."he said. "She probably wont remember him..."he said. "Alright …... that seems like a suitable choice... I remember him from Kushina..alright I guess that will be okay..."  
"Do you want to be put on her team?"  
"I don't know... I may just stay in the background... go with her but be a fly on the wall..."he said.

"Okay... also... does she still have your chakra?"he asked.

"A little... she doesn't have as much access to it as normal.. but that's why I will stay with her.

"Alright.."  
"Another thing... you will probably find out soon... ugh... that Mizuki... had a terrible accident."he said, Sarutobi gulped and shook as he smiled. "That is the warning I give... anyone who hurts her... will be shredded to bits."he growled and glared at him.

"So.. do you have enough money to get everything you need?"he asked changing the subject.

"We may need some more... we are going shopping for clothes and food..."he said.

"Alright... here..."he said and pulled out some extra money, Kurama took them and stuffed them into his pockets.

"Farewell.."he said and walked out, Sarutobi let out and breath and slunk into the chair.

"Kami help us."he said and slumped, he sat up and started to work again.

~o0o~

Naru and Kurama walked out and to the clothing stores, they walked in and some of the workers gave them dirty glares. A worker came up about to kick them out, but Kurama flared his chakra and glared darkly at the man. He gulped and froze, Kurama showed his claws at him and looked at Naru and back at him, silently telling him to help or else.

"Can I help you?"the man asked putting a fake smile on his face.

"Umm.. we need some new ninja clothes and some regular clothes..."she said smiling not even noticing how nervous the man was, or how Kurama was glaring at the man to make him help.

He took Naru and Kurama around the store and helped them pick out new outfits and shoes, finally after two hours, they were done and had a bunch of bags. They only charged them half price to scared of Kurama to charge the full price, he smiled at them as they walked out.

They both walked to the apartment and threw the bags into the apartment.

"Alright come on now we got to go to the store."he said, she nodded and followed him. They walked in Kurama glaring at anyone who glared at Naru.

He grabbed a cart and started to shop, he sniffed the veggies he picked out.

"Why veggies?"she said sticking her tongue out.

"Because you are going to start eating healthier."he said, she huffed.

They walked around the store getting different things, Naru grabbed a bunch of ramen packets, he looked at her.

"Come on! its ramen!"she whined.

"Put some back.. you can have some but not a lot.."he said, she grumbled and put some of them back, he smiled and walked away, they got enough food for a while and paid.

"Alright I think we are done for now..."he said carrying some bags, Naru carried other bags and they headed back to the apartment.

Kurama took the bags and started to put the food away slowly, Naru helped a little.

"Go put the clothes away."he said, she nodded and grabbed the bags. Kurama finished and walked back, Naru was hanging up the clothes, he helped her, she tried to sneak the jumpsuit in, he grabbed it.

"Nii! stop! Give it back!"she whined, he held it up above her, she jumped and tried to grab it. "Please."she looked at him with a puppy dog pout, he sighed and gave it back.

"But I better not see it on you."he said, she nodded and hung it in the back.

They finished cleaning and Kurama walked into the kitchen, he started to get the food out, Naru walked up.

"Do you even know _how _to cook?"she asked.

"I watched you.. and my previous holders enough to have _some _ideas."he said, she smiled.

"So how many holders have you been in?"  
"In total...three.."he said.

"Whoa."  
"Alright... you can help."he said, she smiled and helped him make some soup.

They sat down about to eat when there was a knock on the door, Naru got up and opened the door, Iruka with Sarutobi stood there.

"Naru.."he said, she smiled at him and stepped back they walked in. "So this is..."  
"Kurama... hello Iruka.."he said and smiled, he gave a small weary smile back. "What do you want?"he asked.

"We need to talk about everything..."Sarutobi said.

"Naru go eat."Kurama said, she sulked and walked over to the seat and started to eat while Kurama, Sarutobi and Iruka sat down on the couch.

"How is this going to work out? I have no problem with you joining her team...but I have no information for him."  
"I am later... but for now.. don't worry about it."he said.

"Alright."

"Will you be in the class on Thursday?"Iruka asked.

"Yeah."  
"Okay on Thursday I will announcing the teams-"

"ooh! what team am I on?"Naru asked jumping up.

"Naru!"Kurama barked, she glared and flopped back down, Iruka and Sarutobi chuckled.

"I brought this..."Sarutobi said and held out a folder, Kurama opened it and read it, he looked at Sarutobi.

"Really?"he said.

"It seemed the best."Sarutobi said, they looked at the photo's of her teammate's.

"Also..."Iruka said and set a note on the folder, Kurama read it and smiled.

"Alright..."he said, Iruka nodded and smiled.

"I wanted to ask... this... is this because of the other night?"Iruka asked.

"You did fine."Kurama said and patted his back, he winced at the claws. "Sorry."he said.

"Alright...we just wanted to talk to you about that..."Sarutobi said taking the folder back.

"Fine."he said, they got up and looked at Naru who was picking at her soup, she looked at them and smiled, Iruka walked up and ruffled her hair.

"See you later Naru."he said.

"Bye bye Iruka-sensei."she said, he nodded and walked out, Sarutobi waved at the two, Kurama walked to the door.

"What was said about _him_..."he growled.

"An animal attack... I just wrote it off..."he said, Kurama nodded and shut the door.

"Nii-san...what was that all about?"she asked.

"Just everything... and how its going to work out."he said, she nodded. He sat down finally and ate, Naru helped him clean up.

Finally they headed to bed, Naru got changed then Kurama and they crawled in the bed, it was almost midnight and both fell asleep.

* * *

Well review... It makes me want to update sooner the more reviews I get...

Anyways so Kurama's reign of terror has begun! :3 Poor leaf village! xD

Anyways Review seriously do it...do it!

Anything you want to know or curious about you can review or PM me if you wish :)

Next chapter: Happpy Birthday


	5. Happy Birthday

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

"Naru...Naru...Naru wake up..."Kurama asked and shook her. "Wake up Naru."he said.

"Mmhmm.. hmm... mm."she moaned and turned on her stomach.

"Naru wake up now."  
"No..."she whined and buried her face into the pillows. Kurama sighed and pinched her butt, she yelped and jumped up glaring at him.

"OW?!"she said.

"I said to wake up.."he said.

"Meany."

"No I'm not."he said. "Now come on.."  
"Why are we up so early?"she whined and looked at the clock, it was 8am in the morning.

"We are going to go training.. you have to be ready for your ninja team."he said.

"Fine..."she mumbled and dragged herself up, she stumbled out of bed and got in the shower, Kurama got up and got dressed. He walked out and made a quick breakfast and waited, she came out and held her hair brush, he chuckled and fixed her hair, he pulled it into a ponytail and waited again.

She came out, he held out the breakfast, she took it and they headed out.

Kurama got the 2nd training grounds and put the sign up, they walked into the woods in the clearing.

"Alright being a ninja you must be good at ninjutsu, taijutsu, and genjutsu."  
"I know that."  
"No.. no you don't …. I am going to teach you today on each subject..."he said.

"Okay..."she said.

"Good... and you know I am not going easy on you.."he said.

"Alright nii."she said, he smiled.

"The biggest weakness you have now is that I am no longer inside you..."  
"So?"  
"So.. your chakra reserves dropped... you still have access to my chakra..but not as easily.. so I will be teaching you how to make a connection from a distance."he said.

"Huh?"  
"I am going to teach you how to locate and connect to my chakra, this is a connection that is nearly impossible. But I will make sure you will do it."

"So if we do this-"  
"You will know where I am... if I am fighting... I will know where you are if you need help... and we will be able to share chakra."he said, she nodded.

"Alright tell me what to do..."she said.

He smiled and got ready.

~o0o~

Five hours later Naru fell to the ground panting hard, she was covered in cuts and bruises.

Kurama walked over to her and bent down, she looked at him.

"Your stamina sucks."he said, she swing her fist at him, he chuckled. "But it has gotten better..."he said. "We need to work on your body strength.. take a few minute breather."he said and sat down.

Naru sat up slowly and looked at him, he pulled out a bottle of water and took a swallow then tossed it to her, she took a couple drinks then set it down.

After five minutes he got her up and started the training again, he made her do push ups, sit ups, chin up and a bunch of other exercises, Naru's body was screaming in pain, she was panting hard. Kurama caught her as she fell from the tree, he held her as she shook in pain.

"You okay?" he asked, she looked at him through one eye and gave a small nod. "I'll get you cooled off."he said and walked over to the small lake, he walked into the water and gently held her close, he set first just her feet in the water, she sighed.

"Just drop me in..."she moaned.

"I can't the water is cool, you could go into shock."he said, she looked at him.

"You're really smart.."she said.

"Yeah..."he said, she chuckled, he held her as he slowly cooled her down.

~o0o~

By time they left it was almost 5pm, Naru was dragging herself to the apartment, Kurama helped her walk.

"I am so hungry."she whined, he chuckled, she opened the door first and stepped in.

"SURPIZE!"she yelped and fell back, he laughed hard and she glared at him, he helped her up, they walked in. Iruka, Sarutobi, Teuchi, Ayame, and a few nurses and anbu who grew to care about the girl were in her apartment.

"Happy birthday Naru!"they said, she gasped and jumped a few times. Kurama chuckled and ruffled her head.

"I totally forgot!"she said, they chuckled.

"Come on we have some food."she walked up and they all sat together eating and talking. Kurama and Iruka brought out the cake, she smiled and bounced in her seat.

She always got excited on her birthday.

They cut the cake and ate it, she smiled and laughed.

They gave her the presents, Iruka got her some new ninja gear, Sarutobi got her some new weapons. She jumped up and cheered when she got a book of free ramen coupons, Kurama groaned and rubbed his head. She had a few more gifts given to her.

Naru fell asleep on the couch, her head on Iruka's leg, he smiled and ran his fingers in her hair.

After a while everyone left, Kurama smiled and nodded at them, he walked over and picked Naru up, Iruka got up and smiled at the two.

"Goodbye."he said.

"Goodbye Iruka."he said and nodded and Iruka walked out. Kurama walked to the bedroom and set Naru down on the bed, he smiled at the girl.

_I don't think I have ever cared about a holder as much as I have with you.._he thought, he walked out and cleaned up. He looked at the calendar and sighed. _Tomorrow is going to be so much fun..._he thought, he stretched and yawned, he set up a barrier around the apartment and crawled on the bed next to Naru and fell asleep.

* * *

I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry for not updating this month! This month has been crazy! I went to the hospital about three times this month. The worst thing that happened was I got 3rd degree burns on BOTH hands! So I have not been able to type at all! That is why I have not updated my stories. I hope I didn't upset anyone! I am very very very sorry :)

So I am going to update every story if I can. :)

* * *

So Naru is now 12 and the story will begin to follow along with the manga/anime.

I am doing my best to make this story go along with the whole means the words, scenes, fights, etc. Pretty much the only thing that will be changed is when Kurama comes in and does things but I promise I will make it as close as possible :)

**Next chapter**: Team 7 **Spoiler: **Kurama and Naru meet Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi.

Anyways review please :)


	6. Team 7

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

"Naru wake up..."Kurama said.

"Why?"she mumbled in the pillow.

"Well if you don't want to be a ninja I understand."he said, she sat up.

"That's today?!"she asked.

"Yep so get up. I will make some breakfast."he said. She got up and walked into her bathroom and jumped in the shower, Kurama got up and started to fix the food.

"Nii-san!"

"Yeah?"he said walking back.

"Can you?"she asked holding out the brush, he chuckled.

"How do you want it done?"he asked.

"I dunno."she said, he started to brush her hair into two pigtails, he tied them up and fixed her bangs.

"There."he said, she smiled.

"Thank you."she said and ran back to her room, she came out and sat down, he smiled and set the plates down and sat down, they ate breakfast and sighed.

"What should I bring today?"  
"Nothing..."  
"What about the teams?"  
"If we do have a mission create a clone send it here and get the weapons."he said.

"Okay!"she said and smiled.

They cleaned up and walked to the bedroom, Naru checked her hair once more then reached for her goggles, Kurama grabbed her wrist, she looked at him. He picked up her hatai-ate.

"You are a ninja now... you wear this not those."he said, she smiled and nodded. She took it and placed it on her head, her bangs were under the hatai-ate in her face a little. Kurama pulled his on only leaving a few bangs on over it. He smiled at her, she gave a big smile.

"Ready?"he said.

"Yep!"she said.

They walked out of the apartment and headed to the academy, no one really paid attention to them, they sat in a desk and waited.

"Naru?"Shikamaru said, she looked at him. "What are you doing here? Who's this?"Shikamaru asked.

"I am a genin..."she said and pointed to the hatai-ate.

"How? You didn't pass."he said.

"She passed."Kurama growled.

"Who are you?"  
"Why does it matter?"he said.

"Just asking..."he said.

"He well he is-"  
"Her brother."he said.

"Yeah."  
"Cool."he said and walked away.

Sasuke sat in the desk behind them, he glared at Naru and Kurama. _She doesn't have a brother..._ he thought, suddenly Kurama turned and so did Naru.

"Do you have a problem Uchiha?"he sneered.

"Nii don't..."Naru whispered.

"Who are you?"  
"Is that any of your damn business?"he said.

"Stop acting-"  
"Like you?"he said, Sasuke glared and growled, Kurama smirked and glared back.

"Tsk...whatever..."Sasuke said looking away, Kurama scoffed and turned away, Naru looked at him from the side, he winked at her she sighed and smiled.

Iruka walked in and looked at everyone and nodded to Naru and Kurama.

"Alright settle down... all of you."he said. "I must congratulate you all you are genin!"they cheered. "Today you will be assigned your teams and meet your sensei's."he said.

They cheered and laughed, Kurama smiled at Naru's excited behavior.

"Let's start."Iruka said and started to name the teams off.

"Team 7, Naru Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha."he said, Naru looked at him shocked and glanced back a little, Sasuke glared ahead but kept glancing at Kurama and Naru.

Iruka went through all the team and finally finished.

"You will come back together and meet your sensei after lunch break dismissed."he said, they all jumped up and ran out, Naru and Kurama walked out after everyone was pretty much gone.

Naru and Kurama raced through the streets and stopped at Ichiraku's and got two bowls to go and went to the woods outside the academy.

They sat down in some shade and slowly ate.

"Nii...why did you try to pick a fight with Sasuke?"  
"Kit... you are a little to young to know everything …..but I guess the best way to say it it, Uchiha... can't be trusted...and I don't like them..."he said.

"Oh..."she said.

"I will explain later..."he said.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura's voice sounded, they looked through the trees.

"You are annoying..."Sasuke said.

"Idiot.."Kurama said.

"What did happen to Sasuke..."Naru asked.

"His whole clan was killed...he is the only known survivor...well not really..."he said.

"Why?"  
"As I said...they can't be trusted..."he said, Naru nodded. "Come its time to meet sensei.."he said.

"Who is it?"she asked.

"Kakashi.."

"Who?"she asked, he smiled a little.

"You will see..."he said and took her hand as the jogged to the academy again.

By time they both arrived Sasuke and Sakura were both in the classroom.

"Naru you are late!"Sakura snarled. "Who is this?"she asked, Kurama glared at her, they walked in and sat at the desk, Kurama sat in the seat and Naru hopped up on the desk.

"Naru did you hear me?"Sakura said.

"Yes..."she said.

"Then who is this?"  
"What are you too scared to ask him or something?"

"Well he came in with you so I just assumed..."she said. "Who are you?"  
"Kurama."  
"So-"

They started to ignore her and talk to each other, Sasuke glared at the two and Sakura tried to figure out the two.

Almost two hours later they were still waiting on their sensei to show up, Kurama was almost snarling.

"He's not always like this is he?"Naru whispered, Kurama nodded, she groaned and put her head on the table, he chuckled.

Finally the door opened and a man with spiky silver hair popped his head in, he looked at them then spotted Kurama. _Who is this? I was told I would have three not four..._

"Let's go on the roof."he said and walked out. Sakura walked out followed by Sasuke then Kurama and Naru.

Sakura was sitting as close as she could to Sasuke, Naru sat down on his other side away from him a little and Kurama plopped down next to her, Kakashi sighed and leaned against the railing.

"Alright introduce yourselves one at a time..."  
"What do you mean?"Sakura asked, Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams for the future..."he said.

"Why don't you go first …...show us how its done..."Naru said.

"Me?"he said and sighed. "My name is Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you that...my dreams for the future...never really thought about it...and as for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies..."he said.

"That was pointless..."Sakura muttered, Naru nodded.

"Alright you pinky..."he said, Sakura snarled at him, Naru stifled a chuckle and Kurama chuckled a little.

"I'm Sakura Haruno what I like is ugh... I mean the person I like is "she glanced at Sasuke and blushed

and let out a giggle. "My hobby is ugh..."she giggled again. "My dream for the future is..."she buried

her face in her hands and let out a squeal, Kurama and Naru rolled their eyes.

_Girls her age are more interested in boys then in ninja training.._Kakashi said, he sighed and looked over.

"Alright next..."he said.

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything.. what I have is not a dream because I will make it a reality, I'm going to restore my clan and destroy a certain someone..."he said glaring at nothing. Sakura blushed hard and stared at him in wondered, Kakashi gave him a hard stare. _Just as I thought._

He thought, he looked at Naru. "Alright.. now you."he said.

"My name is Naru Uzumaki, I like ramen, training, being around my nii-san and having fun, I hate traitors and other stuff... my hobbies... are training with my nii-san and sometimes pulling pranks... my dream...is to be an amazing hokage!"she said and smiled big, Kurama smiled.

_She is somewhat normal...but... nii-san? She must be talking about Iruka..._Kakashi thought.

"Okay.. um I guess you go... I don't know you..."Kakashi said looking at Kurama.

"My name Kurama Uzumaki, I like training and teaching Naru, I hate a lot of things and people I also hate when someone hurts my Naru."he said, Naru blushed. "My hobbies are hanging out and training with Naru... My dream...hm... I dunno..."he said and shrugged, Kakashi looked at him confused. _Since when does Naru have a brother...who is he?_ He thought.

"Alright you are all different in your own way...tomorrow we will meet and have our first mission."

"What is it?"Naru asked bouncing a little.

"A survival test..."he said.

"What?! We did all of those in the academy..."Sakura whined, Kurama rolled his eyes.

"This one is different... this will determine whether you become genin permanently or not."he said.

"What?!"Sakura screeched, they all winced.

"Only 9 of you will actually become genin... _I _am the one who decides this... show up tomorrow.. at training grounds three at 5am..bring your ninja gear..."he said and stood up. "oh and don't eat any breakfast... or you'll puke..."he said, they gasped, Kurama groaned and tipped his head back. "You're dismissed."he said and turned his back, they got up and walked away.

"Come on Naru let's go train."Kurama said, he noticed Kakashi watching them.

"Okay nii."she said and they jumped away together, Kakashi looked out at the village.

_Who was that? She... they... you only had one child right sensei? Something is going on... am I am going to find out what..._ he jumped from the roof and walked to the hokage tower, he walked in when he was given permission and bowed.

"Kakashi what can I do for you?"he asked.

"Um... I met my team today...and I have a question."  
"Yes?"

"Um... there was another student there...Naru said her nii-san... I didn't know...she even had a brother...who is he?"he asked.

"Oh...um...well... _sigh..._don't worry to much about it..."he said.

"but-"  
"Just get use to him...he will be on the team."Kakashi looked at him confused then nodded and left.

~o0o~

Naru and Kurama laid in bed asleep, Naru was awake anyways.

"Nii?"  
"Hmm?"he said his eyes still closed.

"What do you think is going to happen tomorrow?"she asked.

"Don't worry kit...stick with me.. and you will be alright I promise."he said, she smiled and nodded. "Go to sleep you will need it."he said, she nodded and laid back down and fell asleep, Kurama laid there and stared at the ceiling. _I wish I was as sure as I always sound... I have no idea what will happen now..._ he thought but finally closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**I have to admit I am OBSESSED with this story ! I am writing a new chapter everyday and the lengths vary, then I am writing ideas on my computer or in a notebook or whatever I am so excited for this.**

**So far I have about 57 chapters planned!O.O; **

**but I love this story and its gonna have alot of humor and fluff and Kyuubi being over protective. :3 **

**ALso I have put one fanart on my DeviantArt page check it out, I will also be uploading chapter covers soon I have to finish them :)**

* * *

So Naru is now 12 and the story will begin to follow along with the manga/anime.

I am doing my best to make this story go along with the whole story means the words, scenes, fights, etc. Pretty much the only thing that will be changed is when Kurama comes in and does things but I promise I will make it as close as possible :)

**Next chapter**: Bell test **Spoiler: **Team 7 bell test...just very different. :)

Anyways review please :)

**Everyone I am letting you all know if you have any questions or anything I will put them on the next chapter and answer the best I can without revealing much...so if you have questions or whatever go ahead review or PM me and I will put the answers or replies on the next chapter but I will also PM you back too :)**


	7. The bell test

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Kurama woke up and stretched and yawned, he sat up and looked at the time again. It was 6am, they were already an hour late. He focused and searched for Kakashi's chakra it was perfectly calm still asleep.

He snorted and got up and took a shower, he came out Naru was still asleep, he chuckled and walked out and started to cook breakfast. He packed some weapons for them both and a few rolls of invisible wires. He glanced at the clock and seen it was almost 8am. He walked back and smiled at Naru who was curled up in a ball still asleep.

"Naru wake up..."he said, she groaned and opened her eyes.

"What time is it?"she groaned.

"Almost 8am.."

"WHAT?!"she screeched and jumped up, he grabbed her pants as she struggled against his grip.

"Calm down kit!"

"I was suppose to be up three hours ago!"she said.

"He is always late calm down!"he said .

"How do you know?!"she asked looking at him still struggling.

"Kit I can sense all types of chakra, he is still asleep, so calm down, get ready and eat breakfast."he said.

"But-"  
"Listen to me."he said and grabbed her face squeezing her face. "I know what I am doing ….just listen to your brother.."he said, she nodded and relaxed, he let her go and she walked into the bathroom and got ready.

"Nii can you help me?"she asked holding her brush, he chuckled and walked up.

"How do you want it?"

"Pig tails!"she said, he laughed and fixed her hair up, she put her hatai-ate on her head.

"Come let's eat some breakfast."he said, she nodded and walked out with him.

"But didn't Kaka-sensei say no breakfast?"she asked as she took a bite of her breakfast.

"And he said to be there at 5am..."he said, Naru smiled and ate, he ate a little bit then waited. She finished and they cleaned up.

"Alright now let's head out.. here is your weapons."he said and held out a small pack.

"That's it?"  
"I have a plan... it will work and this is all we need."he said and smiled, she looked at him nervous then nodded.  
"Okay."she said.

They walked out and arrived at the training grounds, Sakura was sitting on the ground whining, Sasuke stood there staring out.

"Naru you are late!"Sakura yelled.

"No dip."Kurama said, Sakura looked down and Naru stifled a laugh, Sasuke's lip twitched before he controlled it.

Naru and Kurama sat down on ground a little ways away from the others.

"Okay so here is what we are going to do."he said and explained everything.

"Nii... shouldn't we try to help the others...?"she asked.

"You are way too kind heart-ed..."he said, she gave him a pout, he growled. "Fine..."he said, she smiled and nodded.

"Sasuke, Sakura...we should work together on this..."Naru said, Sasuke scoffed and looked away, Sakura looked at Sasuke then back at them then looked away.

"But-"  
"No kit you tried..."Kurama said.

Finally at 9:30am Kakashi showed up, he smiled.

"You're late!"Sakura snarled.

"I got lost on the path of life..."he said.

"More like the path of sleep."Kurama muttered and Naru giggled, Kakashi looked at them then shook his head, he walked over to the three poles and pulled out a clock, he pressed the top.

"This is set to go off at noon... your objective get these bells from me."he said and held up the two small bells. "If you don't get a bell you will tied to these post and forced to watch me while I eat my lunch in front of you."he said, Sakura gasped and held her stomach, Sasuke glared more, Naru and Kurama looked around.

"But wait sensei, there are only two bells!"Sakura cried.

"Very good Sakura."Kurama said, she glared at him, he sent one back.

"Exactly...so that way...now two of you will be sent back to the academy.."he said, they gasped while Kurama rolled his eyes. "We go when I say start...and..."he took a few steps, Kurama smiled and looked at Naru, she watched as he jerked some wires that popped up and wrapped around Kakashi's ankles and made him fall. He sat up and glared at the two laughing kids.

Kakashi sliced the wire and glared, Kurama grabbed Naru and took off. Kakashi got up and sighed.

"Start..."Kakashi said, the other two took off quickly.

"Okay... I just got the whole idea of this test."he said.

"What?"she asked as they ran through the trees.

"Teamwork, we will be alright as long as you stick with me and work with me."he said, Naru nodded and followed him. "We work together and take him down."

"Again..."she said, he nodded and smiled.

Kakashi stood there steaming almost in anger, he located Sasuke and Sakura but ignored them instead set his sights for a certain blonde haired girl and her brother.

_I'm going to kill them both...and say it was a horrible training accident... yeah that will work._ He thought and jumped though the trees. He sniffed and caught Naru's scent, he followed it and hunkered in the trees.

Naru was in the clearing looking for some weapons, she started to walk away, he jumped down and landed behind her, she whipped around and hissed.

"Got ya."he said, she started to run but he grabbed her shirt and held her as she tried to run. "Don't think so Naru...now where is your brother?"he asked looking around.

"Dunno..."she said, he growled and looked around, Naru struggled in his grip then slipped out, he growled and followed her. Suddenly he was pounced on, he struggled and looked up, Kurama was on his back, he flipped them over and pinned Kurama down, Kurama growled and struggled.

"Now Naru."he said, Kakashi looked back, Naru jumped and threw a net on Kakashi, he struggled Kurama slipped out quickly, he struggled with the wires.

He finally got up and started to pull it off, a bunch of Naru's ran out at him.

_The rumors are true...she can do shadow clones._ He thought and struggled, they pounced on him two wrapped themselves around his legs two grabbed his arms then one pounced on his back.

"Got ya!"she said and smiled. He struggled and tried to fling her off, Kurama ran at them and launched in the air.

Sasuke and Sakura watched in awe at the two.

Kurama hit, but it wasn't Kakashi it was Naru's clone, they fell back and groaned, Naru let them disappear. They looked around trying to find him, Kakashi smiled as he watched from the trees.

"Not that good."he heard, he whipped around, Kurama was right behind him, he launched and both fell from the tree and rolled out into the open.

Kurama let his chakra form a paw and pinned Kakashi down, he gasped and stared at him.

"What the-"he said, he focused and flipped them over. Kakashi jumped backwards into the trees.

Kurama and Naru walked up glaring at the tree tops, Kurama smirked and picked Naru up and threw her into the bushes.

There was a yelp and some branches breaking, then some growling, Naru and Kakashi were tangled up in a net together. Kurama chuckled and rubbed his head a little.

Kakashi growled glaring at them, and struggled.

"Fire ball jutsu!"they heard, Kakashi hissed as Sasuke created a fireball, he struggled, they both disappeared in time.

They fell a little ways away, Naru whimpered, she was under Kakashi's body, his face was less then an inch away, he panted a little and stared at her. He felt something inside him stir a little.

"What's wrong sensei? We to much for you?"she asked, he growled and jumped back, he tripped a trap and jumped out of the way of kunai and shuriken.

He panted, Naru climbed on Kurama's back and jumped up, Kakashi stopped her from pouncing again, she struggled. He spotted Kurama running towards him quickly, he hissed and spun them both around and kicked Naru, he heard a yelp and winced but jumped away and took off.

Kurama rubbed his head hissing, Naru was laying on the ground, her face in the dirt, he picked her up, she whined. He spotted a bruise from Kakashi's foot on her cheek, he growled a little and panted. She sat up rubbing the spot gently.

"You alright?"he asked.

"Yeah...so …... we still have some time left I think...what's our next move?"she asked.

"Nothing..."he said, she looked at him confused, he pulled out the bells, she gasped and giggled, he handed her one, they put them in their pockets and got up.

"What do you want to do?"she asked.

"Let's go see the others..."he said, they took off, they spotted Sasuke trying to fight Kakashi, he pulled him in the ground up to his neck easily and left, Naru giggled as Sasuke struggled.

Suddenly they heard a loud ear piercing scream, Kurama winced a little and blinked.

"Annoying."he growled.

"Should we help?"she asked, he sighed and shrugged, Naru jumped out Sasuke glared at her.

"Want some help?"she asked.

"NO!"he snarled, she shrugged and walked out, Kurama jumped out and walked away.

"Can we go for ramen after this?"  
"Maybe."he said, she cheered and they walked off, Sasuke grunted and tried to get out.

After a few minutes he heard the bush rustling and Sakura ran out, she froze.

"Sakura?"he said, she looked at him and fainted. "And that's my teammate..."he said.

He finally got free and woke her up just as the alarm rang, he growled and walked away.

Kurama heard the bell ring and the two walked back to the front. They arrived Sasuke and Sakura were already there.

"So nice of you to join us!"Kakashi snarled.

"Whatever..."Kurama said.

"Well I have some news for you all... none of you are going back to the academy.."  
"We passed?"Sakura said. "All I did was faint and fall over..."she said.

"Big surprise."Kurama muttered.

"No none of you will go to the academy...because I'm having you dropped from the program."Sasuke glared, Sakura gasped and Naru looked at Kurama, who rolled his eyes.

"Why?"Sakura asked, Sasuke growled and ran at Kakashi, he easily flipped him over and sat on him.

"YOU CAN'T SIT ON SASUKE LIKE HE'S SOME BUG!"Sakura screamed.

"That's one person's opinion."Kurama muttered, Naru giggled.

"Hey two twins... pay attention."Kakashi growled.

"What you got your panties in a knot because we trapped your a few times?"Kurama said.

"No!"he growled. "None of you even got the idea of this test! Why do you think you were put on teams?!"he growled.

"But-"  
"Teamwork! Sakura you didn't do anything except focus on Sasuke, Sasuke you didn't want to have any help and did what you wanted."he growled, Sasuke growled and slumped. "And you two-"  
"We worked together."Kurama said.

"Yeah the little twin mon- ugh..."Kakashi cut off when he realized what he almost said, Naru slumped and looked down fighting the tears. Kurama looked at Naru, seeing how upset she was, he snarled and got up, he launched at Kakashi and tackled him backwards, Kakashi struggled to move.

"Sakura..."Naru said standing up.

"What?"she asked as Sasuke came back and sat down.

"Here."she said and pulled out the bell and tossed it to her. She walked up to Kurama who was shaking Kakashi.

"You hurt my sister you're gonna pay!"he snarled in Kakashi's face, who was shaking a little.

"Nii-san..."Naru said, he looked at her and calmed down. "Give..."she said and held her hand out.  
"What the stupid bell?"he said and pulled it out, Kakashi looked at them in shock, Naru took it and turned.

"Here teme."she said and tossed it, Sasuke caught it.

"Ugh...thanks..."he said.

"Come on nii..."she said looking down.

"Naru?"he said sitting on Kakashi's torso still.

"Let's go...he only wants normal kids...so..."she said, Kurama looked Kakashi and jerked his head up by the material on his neck.

"Come near us again...and hurt her... I will personally rip your throat out..."he growled and leaned in Kakashi's face, he snorted and slammed his head back, Kakashi groaned when his head pounded, Kurama got off of him and walked away with the upset Naru. Kakashi sat up rubbing his head, he looked at them as they disappeared. _I should of never let that slip..._he thought.

"Sensei?"Sakura asked standing there, he got up slowly.

"You should thank Naru and Kurama.. you all pass...meet here tomorrow for your first mission."he said. "Dismissed."he said smiling, Sakura cheered and the two gave him the bells back. He held them and stood there looking down and cursed.

* * *

**I have to admit I am OBSESSED with this story ! I am writing a new chapter everyday and the lengths vary, then I am writing ideas on my computer or in a notebook or whatever I am so excited for this.**

**So far I have about 65 chapters planned!O.O; **

**but I love this story and its gonna have alot of humor and fluff and Kyuubi being over protective and Kakashi falling for Naru but fearing his life! :3 **

**ALso I have put one fanart on my DeviantArt page check it out, I will also be uploading chapter covers soon I have to finish them :)**

* * *

So Naru is now 12 and the story will begin to follow along with the manga/anime.

I am doing my best to make this story go along with the whole story means the words, scenes, fights, etc. Pretty much the only thing that will be changed is when Kurama comes in and does things but I promise I will make it as close as possible :)

**Next chapter**: Apologize, curiousity killed the dog **Spoiler: **Kakashi apologizes and messes up again in one day!

Anyways review please :)


	8. Apologies and curiosity killed the dog

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Kakashi stood there thinking about everything, he put the bells away.

"Kakashi Hatake."he turned and was tackled by an anbu. "Let's go."he said, Kakashi was pulled up and dragged away. The two walked down the streets, Kakashi sighed. _I'm in big trouble..._he thought and groaned in his mind, he was practically shoved into the office, Naru was sitting on the couch looking down, she glanced up then back down. Kurama turned from the window and snarled, he went to pounce making Kakashi jump back into the door, the anbu grabbed him and held him back.

"What is he doing here?! I'll kill him!"he snarled.  
"Kakashi..."Sarutobi said and pinched the bridge of his nose and signaled for him to come closer, he slowly moved closer keeping his eye on Kurama.

"Kurama...calm down..."Naru said, he looked at Naru and sighed, he relaxed and pulled away, he sat on the couch and held Naru's hand, still glaring at Kakashi.

"Kakashi..."

"I'm sorry.."he said.

"Don't apologize to me! Apologize to them! I have warned people... you were one of them not to speak that way and yet!"he said.

"It slipped... I was aggravated... I didn't mean that..."he said and walked over to them keeping a space between him and Kurama, he bowed to Naru. "Naru I am sorry...Kurama I am sorry."he said.

"Thank you..."Naru said, Kurama looked away and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Yeah...thanks..."he muttered.

"So...from now on Kakashi.. I trust you will not be speaking like that... and you will stop others from doing so..."Sarutobi said.

"Yes sir."he said still keeping his eyes on Kurama.

"So... your team? Did they pass?"he asked, Kakashi stood in front of him again.

"Yes...thanks to Naru..."he said, she looked at him shocked. "They got the bells and she gave them to Sasuke and Sakura..."he said and smiled at her, she blushed a little. Kurama looked at Naru and her blush then at Kakashi and almost snarled, he could feel his hair starting to stand on end.

"Alright...I need to work on the missions...everyone dismissed..."he said, they bowed and walked out, Kurama pulled Naru with him and Kakashi was behind them.

"Um...Naru..."he said, they looked at him. "Could I talk to you?"he asked.

"Yeah."she said, Kurama started to follow.

"Alone."he said, Kurama glared but stood there.

"What's up Kakashi-sensei?"Naru asked.

"I truly am sorry about what I said... I never meant it-"  
"I know its fine."she said and smiled.

"Okay...but I was telling the truth...if it wasn't for you ...the team wouldn't of passed."he said. "I'm proud of you."he said and ruffled her hair, she giggled and smiled big at him.

"Thanks."she said, he smiled and put his arm behind her on her shoulder as they walked back. Kurama stood up when they came back, he looked at Kakashi's hand and glared at it almost growling, Kakashi caught it and pulled it off of her.

"Alright Naru..."Kurama said and took her hand, they all walked out. "Come on, I'm going to train you."he said.

"But nii-san!"she whined, he growled and tugged her away, Kakashi watched them leave and smiled.

_Who is that though..._he thought and headed towards his apartment and sat down, he kept thinking about the team and about Naru and her nii-san.

He growled and paced a little.

_Minato-sensei only had one kid...only one... but... and I have never met him..until recently...its like he just appeared..._

Kakashi stopped and bit his lip. _He did say they would be training..._he sighed and flashed out of his apartment quickly and walked to their apartment, he looked around then checked for their chakra but found nothing, he slipped in through the window. He started to search around the room, suddenly he felt a tug and looked down, a wire was pulled by his ankle. _Shit. _He thought and was ripped up and into a net, he struggled but couldn't get out, he felt his chakra being blocked by the net. _I am a dead man..._ he thought.

At the training grounds Kurama perked up and watched Naru fight against his clones.  
"Naru I need to do something continue to work out... I will be back."he said and walked away.

Kurama walked to the apartment and smirked as he felt Kakashi's chakra, he walked in quietly and stood there watching the jounin trying to escape the net.

"You know the saying usually is 'curiosity killed the cat'...but I guess I can say curiosity killed the dog."he said, Kakashi looked at him and slunk a little. Kurama walked up and stared at him with a smirk.

"Ugh...Kurama...hi..."he said.

"Really?"he said and sighed. "What are you doing here Kakashi."he said.

"Ugh...just...just..."

"Snooping..hmm..."he said. "Maybe I should just leave you here..."he said.

"No please! I'm sorry..."he said.

"I'm ready to...you piss me off...and hurt Naru... then you apologize...then sneak into our apartment and snoop around..."he said, Kakashi slunk a little and looked down. Kurama sighed and leaned over and sliced a wire, Kakashi yelled as he fell to the ground. He sat up and rubbed his head and got up, Kurama stood there looking at him.

"Kurama I am sorry... I was just... I guess getting curious..."  
"Well next time... your curiosity will get you killed... I will guarantee it..."he said.

"Sorry."

"Whatever."he said, Kakashi looked at him and sighed then disappeared, Kurama reset the trap and locked the windows up and left again.

Naru looked at him as he came back, he had a snack with him, she smiled at him and sat down to rest for a few minutes.

"What happened?"she asked.

"Nothing...just had a mutt to take care of..."he said smirking.

"Oh...okay..."she said not really catching it.

"Anyway... we will work a little bit more then head home how's that sound?"he asked holding out some of the snack, she smiled and took it.

"Cool."she said.

* * *

**I love this story! I am working on fanart for it (which can be found on my deviantrArt), I have up to 70 chapters so far planned.. and I am currently writing chapter 23... whew! Its alot of work but I love it. I even have the KakaNaru fluff planned and everything! I am so excited! So review! ;)**

So Naru is now 12 and the story will begin to follow along with the manga/anime.

I am doing my best to make this story go along with the whole story means the words, scenes, fights, etc. Pretty much the only thing that will be changed is when Kurama comes in and does things but I promise I will make it as close as possible :)

**Next chapter**: D-rank...really? **Spoiler: **Team 7 begins D-rank missions!

And WOW I got 8 reviews on the last chapter! I am glad you all are enjoying this story so am I! So keep up the reviews... and you know what? just because you guys are awesome I will make a deal...

**If I can get over 3 reviews by tomorrow night I will update a new chapter on Wednesday (10/31) so review if wanna see a new chapter againe this week :) **


	9. D-rank? really!

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Kurama and Naru arrived at the red bridge, Kakashi showed up an hour later getting a deep growl from Kurama, making Kakashi shiver.

"Well...team... are we ready for missions?"he asked.

"Yes!"Naru cheered.

"Yeah."Sakura said nodding.

"Whatever."Kurama said.

"Hm."Sasuke said.

The five of them walked down the streets slowly heading straight to the hokage tower and walked up to the door and Kakashi knocked, Kurama growled and walked in, Naru smiled and followed him in.

Sarutobi looked up along with Iruka.

"Kurama, Naru..."he said.

"We need a mission."Kurama said, Kakashi walked in and glared at him.

"Here..."he said and tossed it, Kakashi caught it and opened it and groaned inwardly. _The only thing I hate the most about being a sensei... D-rank mission._ He whined his mind and sighed, Sarutobi smirked as Kakashi's demeanor changed.

_He hates D-rank..._ he smirked.

"Alright team 7... get going."he said, Kakashi sighed and walked out with the others behind him.

"What's the mission sensei?"Naru asked jumping up, he chuckled.

"We have to do some guarding..."he said, Naru cheered. "Calm down."he said, she looked at him and sighed. "We are guarding... the daimyou's children."he said.

"What?!"Naru whined, Kurama grabbed her and slapped his hand over her mouth.

"Hush!"he said.

"We have to watch them while their parents are going to a meet of the other daimyou... it will take all day."he said and slumped a little. Naru grumbled into Kurama's hand a little. "Let's head out..."he said, they sighed and they followed him and headed out for the mansion outside the leaf village a little ways. They walked in and bowed to the daimyou, he smiled and nodded.

"They shouldn't be to much trouble, they need to play for a while then have their naps and they will need their supper... then probably play for a while..."he said. "Then of course bedtime...which is 9pm..."he said, Kakashi nodded. "Okay thank you all."he said and smiled and they two left, suddenly they heard little feet come running down, three kids appeared and started to cheer.

"Ninjas!"they yelled, Kakashi winced and Kurama held in a deep growl, until one crawled up and tugged his hair hard.

"Hey!"he snarled and the girl fell from him whimpering, suddenly he was hit in the head with a ball, he growled deeper another was thrown, he grabbed it and popped it. "One more hit and I will make sure there will be one less kid here."he growled, they all froze in place and whimpered.

"Nii..."Naru said, she walked forward. "Who wants to play hide and seek?"  
"Yes please."the girl said, Naru smiled and took her hand and led the others outside, Kurama snorted and followed. Naru closed her eyes and counted then started to search around. Kakashi leaned against the wall and smiled as Naru ran around with the kids. _She is really good with kids...good feature...what am I saying _he thought and sighed, Sakura came out and ran around with them. Sasuke stood there staring at Naru closely, Kurama watched the Uchiha and mentally growled. _I dare you to try and come near my kit._ He thought and sighed, he smiled at Naru who was tackled by the three kids.

o0o

After two hours of playing outside, the three kids were exhausted, Naru carried one in who fell asleep, she set him in his bed upstairs and Sakura brought the girl and Sasuke brought the other one and put him down. They slipped out and sat down in the living room, Naru sighed and slumped a little and hit muscle, she looked and saw Kakashi and sat up with a blush.

"So who's gonna cook?"Sakura asked.

"Why not sensei?"Kurama said smirking, Kakashi grumbled and got up and headed to the kitchen.

Naru got up after a few minutes and got a cup of water, Kakashi was cooking the food that was in the fridge.

"Need some help?"she asked.

"Taste."he said and held out the spoon, she blew on it and tasted it.

"Its good."she said. "You don't seem like someone who would know how to cook really well..."she said.

"Thanks."he said and smiled, she blushed a little and helped him a little as he cook, she left and woke the kids up and brought them down. They ate then Naru took them outside and made them play for a few hours then brought them in then got them cleaned up. She was on the verge of passing out, Kurama smirked and helped a little.

Kakashi sat down and Naru was sitting on the couch next to him, she was wavering then fell to the side on his lap, he jumped then chuckled and moved her over a little until her head was on his leg, Kurama came out and snorted.

They parents came back at 9:30pm and the team headed home, Kakashi carried Naru on his back who hadn't woken up yet.

They split up and Kakashi walked with Kurama to their apartment and walked in, Kurama watched Kakashi set her down gently and covered her up, he looked at Kurama and smirked.

"See ya later...meeting at 10."he said and walked away, Kurama sighed and looked at Naru then back at the door, he shook his head and changed and crawled into bed with her and fell asleep.

Three weeks passed and team 7 got closer, and did a lot of D-rank missions. Kurama training Naru everyday after mission even sometimes while they were training he did extra training with her. Sasuke started to get annoyed with him and his comments.

Kakashi was talking with Kurama asking small questions as he watched Naru work.

Today they were on **another **D-rank mission, they all had mikes on.

"Do you see the target?"  
"I got him."Sakura's voice said.

A black blur shot through the bushes.

"Follow it!"Kakashi ordered the four blurs shot out and they chased the cat, it turned and hissed at them, Naru bent down.

"Here kitty...here kitty kitty."she make a kissing down, he hissed at her and backed up right into Kurama's legs, he turned and sliced at his leg cutting his skin. Kurama roared at it, he yowled and ran straight to Naru and dove into her shirt. She grunted and held the shaking cat as it peeked up, she sighed and looked at Kurama who was glaring at the cat.

"Stupid cat."he said, they found Kakashi, Kurama walked up making him move away slightly. "Get a better mission."he growled, Kakashi gulped and nodded. They walked back to the hokage tower and waited to be called in, Naru handed the cat back to the woman who hugged him tight.

"Stupid cat deserves it."Kurama muttered.

"Nii."Naru elbowed him, he huffed.

"Okay... so team 7 you want another... I have babysitting I have-"

"Hell no!"Kurama snarled, he jumped a little and shook.

"Kurama."  
"I thought we were ninja's! Shouldn't we be having real missions..."he said, Naru nodded her head.

_I am so getting in trouble for this!_Kakashi thought and sighed.

"Hmm... so you want another mission... genin are only suppose to have D-rank until-"  
"Until we have proven we can work together as a team."Kurama said, Naru giggled, Sarutobi smirked a little.

"Kakashi...what do you think?"he said, Kakashi looked at him and sighed.

"They have been...working together...sorta... I think they could go for a harder one..."he said.

"Fine... I have a C-rank for you."he said. "You will be escorting someone to the land of waves."he said and smiled. "Send in our visitor."he called, the door opened and an older male walked in, Kurama cringed at the smell of sake on him, he took a swig of sake and looked at them.

"What the- they're only a bunch of kids... they couldn't protect anything...especially the short blonde princess..."he said, Naru looked around then caught it then growled, she went to launch at him, Kakashi grabbed her and held her against his body.

"Let me at him! I'll shred him to bits! Then we'll see who can protect who!"she snarled. Kakashi grunted holding the girl back.

"Naru he is the client you have to protect not murder."he said, Naru growled and slumped. Kakashi sighed and set her down, she launched at him, Kakashi grabbed her and held her under his arm, she squirmed and kicked against him.

"Let me go!"she snarled.

Sarutobi cleared his throat and they listened.

"You all are escorting him home and protecting him as he builds his bridge."he said and held the scroll, Kakashi took it as he still held Naru under his arm.

* * *

Alrighty as promised here is the new chapter :) since my loyal & awesome reviews gave me 7 reviews :) So keep it up :)

So wow I have been so obsessed with this story I have neglected all my other stories! I have no new chapters for any of the others!

Anyways this story is progressing I keep getting new idea all the time...

**Next chapter :** Tazuna and the Demon brothers. **Spoiler: **Team 7 starts out with Tazuna and they meet and fight the demon brothers!

Also to my followers can you go to my page and vote on the poll on my page! Please :)

And as always review!


	10. Tazuna and the demon brothers

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Team 7 stood at the gates, Naru cheered.

"What are you so happy about?"Sakura asked.

"Its my first time outside the village! This is gonna be awesome!"she said and jumped.

"Am I really suppose to trust this little runt with my life?"Tazuna asked pointing at her, she growled.

"She's with me... and I am a jounin... you'll be fine."Kakashi said.

"Stupid old geezer."Naru muttered.

"What was that you little brat?"

"I said..you're a...STUPID OLD GEEZER!"she yelled, Kakashi sighed and rubbed his head.

"OH yeah?"he said walking up, she glared at him, he reached and Kurama moved in front making him stumble back.  
"Think twice about that..."he growled.

"Whatever stupid brats."he said.

"Naru... knock it off."Kurama said, she glared at Tazuna then huffed and turned away.

"Stupid little kid... throwing a temper tantrum."Tazuna muttered, Naru growled and moved past Kurama and launched, Tazuna grunted and stumbled back dropping his sake bottle, Kakashi grabbed Naru and held her under his arm again, she kicked and punched at him.

"You're not walking until you calm down missy."Kakashi said and situated her again, Kurama sighed and shook his head.

"Nii-san..."she whined.

"You're the one who didn't listen."he said, Naru huffed and pouted. "Can we get going?"he asked.

"I need a new sake bottle."Tazuna said.

"No you don't... I wont help your ass when you get too drunk."Kurama said, he glared at Kurama and he sent a darker one right back making him shake in fear.

"Whatever."he mumbled and they finally set out.

Kurama glanced at the woods, where two ninja's dressed in black hid glaring at the group then disappeared, he sighed. _so... this is going to harder than I thought...fun._ He thought to himself and walked next to Kakashi who still had a hold of Naru.

They walked for a while in silence, Naru talking a little to Kurama.

"Say Mr. Tazuna..."Sakura said.  
"What is it?"he said.

"You're country is the land of waves right?"

"Yeah What of it?"  
"Kakashi-sensei there are ninja in that country too aren't there?"  
"No there are no ninja in the land of waves. But in other countries there are hidden villages each with their own different customs and cultures where ninja reside."he said.

"Can you put me down?!"Naru snarled.

"Will you be good?"he asked smiling his eye creased smiled, Naru grumbled and nodded, Kakashi chuckled and set her down, she huffed and walked next to him.

"So why are there ninja in other countries?"Sakura asked, Kurama rolled his eyes.

"To the people of each country the existences of ninja means strength, military strength, in other words that how they protect themselves and maintain the balance of their lands. But ninja villages are not under the control of the government... but when it comes to small islands like the land of waves it has natural protection from the sea, so they don't need a ninja village"he said.

"Which one's have ninja villages?"Sakura asked.

"Didn't we learn this in the academy."Kurama nodded, Naru elbowed him, listening to Kakashi.

"The lands that do consist of ninja villages are the lands of fire, water, lightning, wind and earth. And each have vast areas of land, together they are known as the five great shinobi nations."he said. "The land of fire has the village hidden in the leaves, the land of water, the village in the mist, the land of lightning, the village hidden in the clouds, the land of wind, the village hidden in the sand and the land of earth the village hidden in the stones." he said. "The leaders of these village are allowed the title of kage Hokage, Mizukage, Raikage, Kazekage, and Tsuchikage."

"So Lord hokage is really great!"Sakura said. _Is that old man really that great?.yeah right. _She thought.

_He can't be that great.._Naru thought.

_Sure... he is.._ Kurama thought.

"Hey!"Kakashi said, Naru and Sakura stiffened. "You all just doubted lord Hokage didn't you?"he said in a strict voice. Both shook their head no, Kakashi chuckled, he ruffled Naru's hair and Sakura's. "Well anyway there are no ninja battles in a C-rank mission anyway... so you can relax."he said to Sakura, she sighed and nodded.

"So we wont be running into any foreign ninja or anything like that?"Sakura said.

"Heh...Not likely."Kakashi chuckled.

_Don't be so sure..._Kurama thought and looked at Tazuna just as Sasuke glanced at Tazuna as well, he gulped and looked down stiff.

They continued their journey slowly, Kurama sniffed and smirked, Kakashi glanced at him, he walked into the woods, Naru looked and him and shrugged, the team continued on.

As they walked Kakashi spotted a water puddle on the ground, they passed it, Kakashi glanced at it then sighed and got ready, he glanced to the woods, he could see Kurama slip through the woods. _Does he know as well? _ He thought then sighed.

Two ninja's rose up out of the water, they shot chains out and they wrapped around Kakashi, he gasped and grunted, they turned and gasped.

"Ready?"

"Do it!" they said and pulled, Kakashi gasped as the chains tightened, the team watched him get torn into pieces.

"Kakashi-sensei!"Naru cried out, she gasped as the two appeared behind her.

"You're next."he whispered and chuckled, she gasped and shook in fear and turned.

They got ready, Sasuke launched and kicked Naru back and threw a kunai and shuriken and pinned the chains to the tree then kicked them back.

They released the chains, one ran to Tazuna and the other ran at Naru, she gasped and shook in fear.

Sakura jumped in the way with a kunai drawn, she shook in fear, Sasuke growled looking at the frozen Naru and at Sakura and Tazuna, he growled and threw a fire ball at the one going to Sakura and Tazuna, he groaned and fell to the ground, he turned and glared at Sasuke then got up quickly hissing in pain.

The other sliced at Naru who jumped back in time, she pulled out a kunai shaking hard, she heard Sasuke groan as he was slammed into by the one, she gasped.

"Don't drop your guard!"he hissed and sliced at Naru's stomach she cried out in pain and when flying back and rolled on the ground. He ran at her again while his brother went after Sasuke, he went to slice at Sasuke but slammed into Kakashi's strong arm, his neck popped and he slumped. Kakashi turned and went to launch at the other one.

"NII-SAN!"Naru screamed, a blue and red blur launched out of the bushes and slammed into the other demon brother, they went through the trees, they heard a yell of pain then silence except for some growling.

Kurama came out panting and walked up, Kakashi sighed and smiled at him.

Sasuke got up and coughed shaking then stood up and cleared his throat.

"Good job Sasuke, Sakura."Kakashi said, he looked at Kurama who was heading over to Naru who was curled up crying and shaking.

"Naru."Kurama said, she peeked and smiled, he looked at her and sighed, he bent down and pushed her back, Kakashi walked over after tying up the only demon brother who was alive. He walked over and knelt down and lifted her shirt, earning a glare from Kurama and returned it. He pulled out a small medic pack and pulled out gauze. Kurama growled at seeing the poison and cursed under his breath, he focused and pressed the wound, sending his chakra in and pushing the poison out, Kakashi wiped the blood up from the wound and Naru cried shaking a little. Finally they got the poison out, Kurama sighed and wiped his hands. Kakashi pulled out some fresh gauze and a wrap.

"Lift her up a little."he said, Kurama propped her up, Kakashi put the gauze on the wound and paused as the wound started to heal. _The nine tail fox power I guess..._ he thought and sighed, Kurama smirked.

_She still has the healing power...that's good. _He thought, Kakashi wrapped it up and fixed her shirt.

"There ya go."he said, Naru smiled a little bit and sat up.

"Thank you sensei."  
"Sorry I didn't get there in time...but I didn't think you would freeze up."he said gently, Naru looked down upset, he ruffled her hair.

They got up, Kurama didn't say anything, she looked at him and smiled.

"Nii-san thank-"  
"Don't ever freeze like that! Ever!"he snarled, Naru slunk a little and looked down fighting tears. "Naru look at me! This is not a game! Don't ever ever-"  
"Kurama! She is safe...enough."Kakashi said.

"No! Naru listen to me... I don't want-"  
"I get it."she said and walked away, Kakashi sighed, Kurama sighed and looked at her. She walked forward shaking slightly and crying a little.

"So who were these guys?"Sakura asked.

"Their were chunin from the village hidden in the mist.. they specialty is relentless attacks...keep fighting no matter what happens."he said.

"How did you know about the ambush?"he rasped.

"A puddle...on a clear day like this...when there hasn't been any rain in weeks."he said.

"If you knew why did you leave if for the genin to handle them?"Tazuna asked.

"I could of taken them out right then...but I wouldn't of found out who they were after. I needed to see who their target was and what they were after."he said looking at him.

"Hm? What are you getting at?"Tazuna said.  
"This... I wanted to know if they were after us... ninja attacking ninja ...or if they were after you...the master bridge builder.."he said. "When you put in your request you asked for standard protection from robbers and highway men...you didn't mention there were ninja after you..."he said glaring slightly at the older man. "If we knew this it would be ranked B-rank or higher... our mission is to get you to your destination and protect you while you finished the bridge."he said. "If we knew we would be protecting you from other ninja we would assigned and staffed differently and charged for the cost of a B-rank mission."he said. "You have your reasons...but lying to us is not acceptable. We are now beyond the scope of this mission."

"We're genin... this is to advanced for our level of training...and I really think we should take Naru back for her wound..."Sakura said, Naru glared and almost snarled.

"I'm fine!"she snarled glaring, Kurama sighed. "I can do this...even if he gets on my nerves... I worked hard to get here so I am doing this mission...bridge builder... I will protect you..."she said and smirked, Tazuna looked at her. She walked forward and stood there, they looked at Kakashi who sighed and nodded and walked forward and they continued their journey.

~o0o~

"You failed?! I thought you all were hot-shot assassins ! I put out big money for you."  
"Stop whining..."a man said and went to the handle behind him.

"Huh?"a shorter man said and stared in shock as the first man swung his sword, the tip almost reached the man's throat and the first on was sitting on a couch a little ways away.

"This time I'll go personally... and this sword will be the last thing he ever see's."he said glaring.

"Are you sure about that... apparently he has a high level ninja guarding him.. and since your first attempt failed they'll be expecting you back, they'll be waiting watching it will take someone with great skill!"

"Who do you think you're dealing with?... I am Zabuza Momochi the demon of the hidden mist."he said glaring then smirked.

* * *

New chapter :)

Kinda liked how this one went.

**Chapters uploaded :10  
Chapters finished :28  
Chapters planned :69**

I'll make a deal if I can get...more then 4 reviews on a chapter I will update it 2 to 3 days after this one is uploaded so read and review!

Ja na! ~Babywolf :3


	11. Land of waves and Zabuza

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Team 7 continued their journey to the land of waves, Naru walked in the front, not even speaking to Kurama.

They arrived at the small port and got on a small boat, Naru sat in the front again staring out.

"This fog's so thick you can't see anything."Sakura whispered.

"The bridge isn't far now, our destination is just ahead... the land of waves."the boat operator said.

Naru peered closer trying to see through the mist, finally they could see the bridge or what had already been built.  
"WOW! Its huge!"Naru said.

"Huh? Quiet!"the operator said. "I told you no noise! Why do you think we're traveling like this huh? Cutting on the engine and rowing... moving through the dense fog so they don't see us."he said, Naru clapped her hands over her mouth, Sasuke glanced back at Tazuna.

"Mr. Tazuna..."Kakashi said looking at the man. "Before we reach the pier I want to ask you something... the men who are after you... I need to know why... if you don't tell us I'm afraid I will have to end the mission when we drop you ashore."

"Hmm...I have no choice but to tell you-... no I want you to know the truth. Like you said this is beyond the scope of the original mission... the one who seeks my life is a very short man who casts a very long and deadly shadow."

"A deadly shadow?...hmm who is it?"Kakashi asked.

"You know him... at least I'm sure you've heard his name before...he's one of the wealthiest men in the world, the shipping magnet Gato."

"Hm? Gato of Gato transport?"Kakashi said shocked. "He's a business leader...everyone knows him."

"Who who? What? What?!"Naru said, Kurama smirked at her enthusiasm.

"Gato, he's a very powerful tycoon from a famous company that's true but underneath the surface with the same ruthless methods he uses to take over businesses and nations he sells drugs and contraband, using gangs and ninja." he said and sighed. "It was one year ago when Gato first set his sights on the land of waves. He used his vast wealth to take control of our transport and shipping. Anyone who tried to stand in his way simply disappeared."he said. "In an island nation a man who controls the sea controls everything! Finance, government.. our very lives! But there is one thing he fears... the bridge. When it joins us to the land it will free us and break his control."he said and looked down then back at the team. "I am the bridge builder."  
"So that's it... since your in charge of the bridge you standing in this gangsters way.."Sakura said.  
"So that mean.. those guys from before they were working for Gato."Sasuke said.  
"I don't understand... if you knew he was dangerous knew he would sent ninja to attack us why did you hide that from us?"Kakashi said.

"The land of waves is a small and poverish nation even our nobles have little money...the common people who are building this bridge can't pay for an A or B rank mission its too expensive if you end the mission when you drop me ashore...there will be no bridge, they'll assassinate me before I reach home."he said, they all looked at him upset except for Kurama. "But don't feel bad about that! Of course my sweet little grandson will be upset, he'll cry 'granddad, I want my grandad!'"he said in a little voice. "Oh and my daughter will condemn the ninja of the hidden leaves denouncing and blaming you for abandoning her father and living her life in sorrow!"he said, Sakura and Naru whined a little, Sasuke looked at him, Kurama shook his head with a smirk.

_The guilt trip...how old! _He thought.

"Ah well its not your fault forget it!"he said, Kakashi sighed and scratched his head, Kurama looked at him.

"Well I guess we have no other choice we'll have to keep guarding you..."Kakashi said smiling.

"Oh... thank you so much!"Tazuna said, they others looked away and he smiled. _I win! _

"We're approaching the shore..."the boat operator said. "Tazuna we have been very fortunate so far no one has noticed us."

"Nice going."he said.

They sailed through a tunnel and came out finally and stopped at a small pier, there were houses all around.

"Cool!"Naru said.

They got off, the boat and waited.

"That's as far as I go..good luck."he said.

"Right. Thank you for taking such a risk."Tazuna said.

"Just be careful!"he said and sailed away.

"Okay take me to my home and I mean get me there in one piece!"he said.

"Right."Kakashi said.

_The next ninja they send wont be chunin...but jounin...elite ninja with deadly skills …..sigh..._Kakashi thought.

_So its gonna get harder... sweet. _Kurama thought and smiled.

"What was that?!"Naru said jumping, they jumped and looked around, the bushes moved Naru pulled out her kunai, Kurama sniffed.

"Just a rabbit."Kurama said, just then a snow rabbit hopped out.

_That's a snow rabbit... their fur is only white in the winter... this is used for a decoy...so they are already here..._Kakashi thought, he looked around.

Zabuza watched them from the bushes. _No wonder the demon brothers failed in their mission...its Kakashi the copy cat ninja from the leaf village._ Zabuza thought and grabbed the handle on his blade.

He jumped up quickly.

"Look out!"Kakashi yelled turning, Sasuke grabbed Sakura and dove down, Kurama shoved Naru down and tackled Tazuna down, Kakashi hit the ground as the huge blade came out and slammed into the tree and Zabuza landed on it and smiled, the others gasped.

"Zabuza Momochi."Kakashi said. "Rogue ninja from the village hidden in the mist..."Kakashi said and walked up.

_Whatever._ Naru said and ran up, Kakashi shot his arm out blocking her.

"No this is my battle stay back."he said, Naru looked at him confused.

"Naru seriously...back up."Kurama said, she looked at him and nodded and moved back a little.

"If we are fighting him...then I'll need this..."Kakashi said and started to pull his slanted hatai-ate up, they gasped.

"Kakashi of the sharingan eye...did I get that right..."Zabuza said. "Its too bad huh...but you'll have to hand over the old man."he said, Kakashi glared.

_Sharingan...what is that? _Naru thought.

_**Just pay attention kit. **_Naru heard Kurama's voice in her mind, she looked at him, he smirked, she nodded and looked at Kakashi.

_Does he have some special power or something..?_Sakura thought.

_Sharingan..._Tazuna thought.

"Now quick manji formation... protect the bridge builder and stay out of this fight! Work as a team."Kakashi ordered, they jumped over to Tazuna, all four surrounding him kunai's drawn ready for anything.

Kakashi pulled his hatai-ate up, and opened his eye, it was red with three tocoma's around the pupil.

_His eye? What the hell?!_Naru thought.

"So I get to see the sharingan in action this is an honor."Zabuza said turning.

"Everyone keeps saying sharingan...what the hell is it?"Naru said.

"Its a rare power that resides in the eyes the user of this power can understand any genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu and reflect the attack back on the attacker... the sharingan is a rare form of power...there is a lot more then that to it...a lot more."Sasuke said.

"You got it right boy...you only scratched the surface...the sharingan can analyze an opponents technique and then copy it down to the smallest detail."Zabuza said, mist rolled in suddenly. "You are in our bingo books...we were ordered to destroy you on sight..."he said. "The man who copied over a thousand jutsu...Kakashi of the sharingan."

_Nii did you know that?_

_**Yep. **_

"That's so cool!"Naru said.

_Wait a minute the sharingan is a rare trait that only occurs the in the Uchiha clan...my clan...could he be-?_ Sasuke thought.

"Enough talking...time to get my job done..."he said, the others moved got ready, Kakashi stood in the front. "So I have to get rid of your first Kakashi? So be it."he said and jumped up with his sword and landed on the water.

"He's standing on the water?!"Naru said, he focused and his chakra grew.

"Hidden mist jutsu."Zabuza said, the misted thickened and he disappeared.

"Sensei!"Sakura said.

"Relax... he'll come after me first..."

"But who is he?"Sakura asked.

"Zabuza was the ex-leader of the hidden mist assassination group...he is a master at the silent killing technique."he said.

"Silent?"Naru asked.

"As the name says... it happens in an instant..without sound or warning of any kind."he said. "Its so fast you past from this life without even realizing what happened."he said. "The sharingan can not fully stop it...so don't lower your guard."he said, Naru shook in fear. "Well if we fail...we only loose our lives..."he said.

"How can you say that?!"Sakura snarled.

They waited, the mist grew thicker until they couldn't even see Kakashi.

"Sensei?!"Sakura said.

"Eight points."Zabuza's voice said, they gasped.

"What's that?"

"larynx, spine, lungs,liver, jugular, subclavian arteries, kidneys, heart... now which will be my attack point?"he said, they all gasped, Naru shook in fear, her heart beating faster. _**Kit calm down slow your heart rate...it only puts you in more danger. **_Kurama spoke to her in her mind, she let out a breath and stood ready.

Kakashi focused and his chakra grew a little, the mist around him cleared, Kurama noticed.

"I got it sensei!"he called, Kakashi glanced back slightly and Kurama focused, the area around them cleared from his chakra. Kakashi stood there ready watching for any movement.

Sasuke stared at Kakashi's back shaking. _I feel like I can't breathe! One little breath a twitch of the eyes is enough to draw his attack. Its suffocating! If this goes on I will go insane! _he thought. _The clash of two jounin intent to attack, I've never felt anything so chilling! My own life feels like its being choked off! _He thought, he moved his shaking hand that held his kunai and pointed it at him. _I can't take it! No! I'd rather-_

"Sasuke!"Kakashi barked. "Calm down! I'll protect you with my life all of you. I will not allow my comrades to die! Trust me."he said and turned his head back, his eyes closed in a smile.

"I wouldn't bet on that."Zabuza's voice said, he landed in between the group in front of Tazuna, they gasped. "Its over."he said, Kakashi turned, his sharingan activated, he moved quickly just as Zabuza swung his sword and stabbed him in the stomach, they all fell backwards staring in shock, as not blood but water poured out of Zabuza, Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi, his sword ready to swing.

"Sensei behind you!"Naru cried out, he turned, the clone disappeared into water, just as Zabuza swung and cut Kakashi in half, Zabuza smiled until he saw water fall in place of blood.

_The water clone jutsu it can't be! _He thought and grunted at Kakashi stood behind him a kunai at his neck. _Even in the mist he saw through my illusion and copied it in an instant. _

"Don't move."Kakashi said. "Now its over." he said, they stared in shock. "You're finished!"he said.

"Alright! Way to go sensei!"Naru said, Sakura laughed.

Zabuza began to chuckle standing there. "Huh?"Kakashi said.

"Finished? You really don't get it do you? Your technique is really only an imitation! I'll never be defeated by a mere copy cat ninja like you."he said and continued to chuckle, Kakashi growled. "You already copied my clone by time you made your little speech."he said. "You made your clone say those words to draw my attention, while you hid in the mist waiting for me to make my move. Nice try."he said.

"But I'm not that easy to fool!"he said now standing behind Kakashi, he gasped in shock as the Zabuza in front of him turned to water.

"That was a clone too!?"Naru cried.

Kakashi turned and ducked just as Zabuza swung his blade, it hit the ground and dug in, Zabuza flipped and kicked Kakashi hard sending him through the air.

"Now!"he said and ran after him, he skidded to a stop. "Spikes! Trying to slow me down."he said and turned his back. "Foolish."he said and flipped into the air, just as Kakashi landed in the water.

"Sensei!"Naru cried out.

_I can't believe Kakashi-sensei got kicked through the air like that!_Sakura thought.

"He has great physical skill too..."Sasuke muttered, Kurama focused and broke through the mist completely.

Kakashi popped out of the water panting, he lifted his arm and looked at the water. _This isn't normal water ….its dense...heavy..._

Zabuza appeared behind him making him gasp in shock. "Fool!"he said and formed seals. "Water prison jutsu!"

"No!"Kakashi said just as he was lifted into a ball of water, he growled and tried to move but couldn't.

_Escaping into the water bad mistake. _He thought looking around then at Zabuza.

"This prison is made of water but is stronger then steel. Its hard to fight when you can't move. So much for the great Kakashi. I finish you off later.. but first your little friends will have to be eliminated."he said and turned his sights to the team and Tazuna, he formed a one handed seal and a water clone appeared. _He's even more skilled then I thought!_ Kakashi though and watched.

Naru shook in fear as the clone stepped forward.

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja...when you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may call yourself a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile is in my bingo book, then you may call yourself a ninja... but to call upstarts like you ninja is just pathetic."he said, the mist rolled in again, Naru gasped in shock. _He disappeared again!_ She thought, she gasped as he appeared in front of her and kicked her back, she went flying through the air and skidded, her hatai-ate fell on the ground and Zabuza stepped on it, Kakashi growled.

"You're just brats!"he said, Sasuke gasped.

"Naru!"Sakura called, Kurama growled even deeper. _He's dead._ He thought.

* * *

WOW 54 reviews! You guys rock! :D

**But we are going to take a short break! about a week...I will probably put the new chapter up... thursday or friday.** _Only because updating this two times a week is going faster and I am taking a small break on writing new chapters becuase I haven't done any work for my other stories._

**Also please check out the poll on my page and vote on it please :D **

**Next chapter:Zabuza fights Spoiler: **Kakashi is captured and they try to rescue him but fail, Kurama and Naru come to the rescue!

Anyways keep up the review I am really glad you all are enjoying this story I am too!

check out the art I do for the story as well on my DeviantArt. I have chapter covers and a small little scene/joke for the story. I will also be putting up a comic for a future scene!


	12. Zabuza fights

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

"You think wearing a headband makes you a ninja...when you've hovered between life and death so many times it doesn't faze you, then you may call yourself a ninja. When you've become so deadly your profile is in my bingo book, then you may call yourself a ninja... but to call upstarts like you ninja is just pathetic."he said, the mist rolled in again, Naru gasped in shock. _He disappeared again!_ She thought, she gasped as he appeared in front of her and kicked her back, she went flying through the air and skidded, her hatai-ate fell on the ground and Zabuza stepped on it, Kakashi growled.

"You're just brats!"he said, Sasuke gasped.

"Naru!"Sakura called, Kurama growled even deeper. _He's dead._ He thought.

"Listen! Get the bridge builder and run! You can't win this fight!"Kakashi ordered. "He's using all his power to keep me in here! So he can only fight you with his clone! But the clone can't go far from his real body, if you get away from him he can't follow now run!"he said.

_Run away? Not an option._ Sasuke thought and glared. _That became unthinkable the moment you got caught. Now matter how fast we run or how far we go...he will find us... and kill us all..if we do a manji defense formation he can get around it in an instant if we're on our own we're finished! In the end if we're going to survive this..._he thought and looked at Naru laying there shaking and at Sakura standing there frozen. _Our only chance...is to rescue you!_

"We've got to do it!"Sasuke said and ran forward, Kurama grumbled at the boy, he threw kunai and shuriken, but Zabuza deflected it with his sword, he jumped in the air and tried to jump on him. _To easy._ Zabuza thought and grabbed him by the neck and threw him.

"Sasuke no!"Sakura cried.

"He got Sasuke..."Naru said and looked at him, he stood right in front of him. _I got to get away...this is was a jounin is... a true elite... if I don't get away... he will kill me!_she thought and shook, she tried to jump up and turned the wrong way, she felt the wound that was still healing, she gasped and remember.

"_I'm fine!"she snarled glaring, Kurama sighed. "I can do this...even he gets on my nerves... I worked hard to get here so I am doing this mission...bridge builder... I will protect you..."she said and smirked, Tazuna looked at her. _

Naru turned and looked at him glaring slightly, she panted and looked at the hatai-ate from Iruka that was under his foot, she got up slowly then glared and ran at him, they gasped.

"Naru no!"Kakashi yelled.

"Naru what the hell are you doing?!"Kurama snarled.

"Naru!"Sakura said.

"Fool."Zabuza said, Naru got there and Zabuza kicked her back, she went flying then slammed into the ground and rolled a little.

"Naru what are you thinking charging at him like that! Even Sasuke couldn't get to him! We are genin he is a jounin!"Sakura said.

She groaned and got up a little Kurama looked at her then smirked at what she held.

_Huh? She wanted her headband..._Sakura thought.

They all looked at her shocked as she stumbled up shaking hard.

"Hey you the freak with no eyebrow."she said, Zabuza growled a little. "Put this in your bingo book... my name is Naru Uzumaki and I will defeat you and become a great ninja then a great hokage."she said and put the hatai-ate on and tied it. "Count on it!"she said and wiped away blood from her lip, Kurama smiled at her and nodded. _That a girl._ He thought.

_Naru..._Kakashi looked at her shocked.

_I thought she was all talk...but she's got guts..._Tazuna thought.

"Alright let's do this!"Naru said. "Sasuke, Sakura Kurama! Let's save sensei!"she said, Sasuke smirked and nodded, Kurama smiled and gave a nod, Sakura gave a slight nod still shaking.

"I think I got an idea... let's go wild!"she said and smiled.

"Big words for such a pretty little girl..."Zabuza said, Naru growled hating that.

_This isn't good! _"What are you doing I told you to run away!"Kakashi snarled. "This fight was over the moment I got caught! Now take off!"he yelled. "Your mission is to protect the bridge builder not to prove how brave you are! Stay on mission!"he said.

"Bridge builder?"  
"I guess this happened because of me, for my desire to life...but I wont stand in the way of that now. Forget about me go ahead and fight to save your sensei!"he said, Kurama smirked and Sasuke smirked and looked at Naru and Zabuza.

"Alright let's go."Naru said.

Zabuza began to chuckle then it became laughter.

"You haven't learned anything have you? When I was your age this hand.. had already crushed many opponents."he said, they gasped in fear.

"Zabuza the demon."Kakashi said.

"So I was in your book too huh?"  
"Long ago in the village hidden in the mist, also known as blood mist village, before a student could become a ninja they had to pass one final test."  
"Do you know about the graduation exam?"  
"What graduation exam?"Naru said. "What's the big deal we had graduation exams too!"Naru said.

"Did you have to kill the other students to pass?"he said, they gasped in shock.

"What?!"

"Imagine young ninja like you, eating together, training together, and then comes the final exams, only they changed the rules...kill of be killed! you can't stop while your opponent still breaths- he was your friend! he shared your dreams! now its him or you."he said.

"That's so cruel!"Sakura said.

"Ten years ago in the village hidden in the mist the graduation exam changed. One year before a dark evil had filled the school with terror."Kakashi said.

"What's he saying? what evil? What kind of change? What caused the terror?"Sakura asked.

"Without pause or hesitation a young boy who was not even a ninja in the academy approached the class and took down over a hundred other students."Kakashi said.

"It...it felt so good!"Zabuza said, before they could move, Zabuza appeared in front of Sasuke and hit him, he slammed into the ground, and Zabuza slammed his foot on Sasuke's chest, he coughed up blood and tried to get his foot up.

"Sasuke!"Sakura called.

"You're nothing."

"Shadow clone jutsu!"Naru said, hundreds of clones appeared and ran at Zabuza, they tackled him, he chuckled and flung them around making them disappear, she went flying back and dug in her pack.

"Sasuke!"she said and threw a giant shuriken at him, he flung around and opened it.

"Demon wind shuriken! Windmill of shadow!"Sasuke called and jumped up flinging the shuriken, Kurama smirked understanding, it went past the clone and went straight to the real Zabuza.

"So you passed the clone and aimed at my real body...smart, but not smart enough!"he said and caught the shuriken.

"He caught it!"Sakura said.

Suddenly another one appeared, Zabuza gasped. "So a second shuriken in the shadow of the first on..."he said, it got to him and he jumped, it went flying behind him.

"I told you a shuriken can't touch me!"he said, there was a pop, they gasped looking back as Naru appeared from the smoke.

"Hah!"she said and threw a kunai, she smirked as it almost reached him but gasped in horror as another clone appeared and deflected it, Naru hit the water and gasped, one appeared behind her and kicked her in the air and kicked once more, she went flying over Zabuza and Kakashi and slammed back on the ground and rolled. Kakashi gasped and growled watching her lay there.

Kurama growled and threw two kunai's and they clones disappeared, he walked up to Naru, she laid on the ground shaking.

"Kit?"he said, she looked at him smiling slightly then coughed up blood, he glared at Zabuza who smiled evilly.

"Nii-san..."she rasped.

"Alright...kit..."he said, she stumbled up and panted, she dropped her pack.

_**Listen to me kit. We are going to get sensei.**_

_How?_

_**I am going to put us into one tail mode.. focus on Kakashi and go after him, I will deal with Zabuza...get Kakashi out. **_

_Yes nii. _she thought and smiled.

Kurama chuckled and took her hand, she let out a breath.

"Sakura, Sasuke guard Tazuna."Kurama ordered, they moved over and pulled their kunai's out ready.

Kakashi growled but still had a small smile. _They are really coming together as a team._ He thought.

He gasped as Naru's groaned and flinched a little as red chakra bubbled out and covered her body, it also traveled to Kurama and covered him.

Naru's hair became unruly, her teeth sharpened, her eyes blood red, she growled and hunched a little, Kurama's eyes glowed red almost, his hair got unruly as well.

They walked forward both had a chakra fox tail swishing behind them and two ears on their head.

Kurama grabbed Naru's arm and spun her around a little then let her go, she began to run quickly, she dodged the the clone, Kurama smashed into the clone, he hit Kurama and Sasuke launched a kunai and it fell, Kurama looked back and nodded. He disappeared into the mist, Naru launched into the air and straight to Kakashi, Zabuza growled and swung his blade, Naru didn't look at him, she stared into Kakashi's eyes. Kurama bit down on Zabuza's arm. Zabuza howled in pain but couldn't do much of anything, Naru hit the prison and went through the wall, her chakra disrupting the prison, she kicked with a burst of chakra and grabbed Kakashi.

They both went flying from the prison hard, they went flying in the air and slammed into the shore on the other side. Kakashi groaned and panted, Naru was on top of him shaking hard, the chakra disappeared slowly, he panted and sat up a little.

Naru looked at him and smiled a shaky smile, he panted and sat up slowly, he ruffled her hair gently.

"That was amazing."he said, she smiled big at him there was a loud yell, they looked at Kurama skid back, and Zabuza skid back as well, his hand bleeding from Kurama's bite. He spit out something that fell into water, Kakashi got up.

"Stay here."he said and ran out quickly, Naru got up slowly and stood there, unknown that a figure stood in the woods behind her watching her.

Kakashi arrived and blocked a swing of the shuriken from Sasuke to Kurama, he smirked and nodded letting the chakra fall. Zabuza pushed against his arm but Kakashi flung it back, it slammed into the ground next to Naru, she hissed and flinched a little and sighed.

"Stupid brats."he growled.

"You're technique worked on me once it wont work again."Kakashi growled, Zabuza smirked.

Zabuza jumped back and Kakashi followed his sharingan activated.

Zabuza suddenly began to fly through hand seals and say them, Kakashi followed perfectly.

"Ushi, saru, u, ne, i, tori, ushi, uma, tori, ne, tora, nu, tora, mi, ushi, hitsuji, mi, i, hitsuji, ne, jin, saru, tori, tatsu, tori, ushi, uma, hitsuji, tora, mi, ne, saru, u, i, tatsu, hitsuji, ne, ushi, saru, tori, jin, ne, i, tori." they both said at the same time.

The water behind them both bubbled up and two water dragons appeared and smashed into each other, underneath them both Zabuza and Kakashi were locked in battle, Kakashi was groaning and growling blocking Zabuza's sword with a kunai.

_Something isn't right! _Zabuza thought. _The sharingan and comprehend and replicate the enemies jutsu however, both jutsu occurred at the same time. Could he? _

They both grunted trying to fight one another, they jumped away from each other. Unknown as a figure stood in the trees behind Naru a little watching the fight.

They broke apart and Zabuza ran to the right and Kakashi followed copying him perfectly, they stood across from each other. Kakashi mirrored his perfectly when he raised his left arm in the air and held his other with two fingers in front of his face, Zabuza gasped in shock to himself.

"He's not just copying him, he's moving the same way at the same time."Tazuna said, they gasped and watched the fight.

"How's he doing that Sasuke how?"Sakura asked.

_My movements...its...its as if...as if hew knows what I'm-_

"Going to do next?"Kakashi said and smirked at Zabuza growled.

_What is he reading my mind as well!? He looks at me with that eye..._

"It makes you furious doesn't it?"Kakashi said mirroring his movements still.

"Hah! All your doing is copying me like a monkey!"he said.

"You can't beat me with cheap tricks! I'll crush you!"both said at the each same time, Zabuza gasped the vein in his forehead pulsed.

"When I'm finished with you, you'll never open that monkey mouth again!"he said and started to go through hand signs, Kakashi copied him at the same time. Zabuza almost paused, his eyes grew wide in panic, as he saw a clone of himself standing behind Kakashi.

"Water style, giant vortex jutsu!"Kakashi called.

"W- What?!"Zabuza yelled, the water came right at him. _Impossible! I was going to create a vortex but he created one first!_ he yelled in his mind as he was tossed and turned backwards, Naru gasped as water came rushing at the shore, she jumped in the air and took off running. She grabbed on to a tree holding on just barely against the swirling water.

Zabuza leaned against the tree panting, he yelled out in pain as kunai became embedded in is arms and legs. Kakashi landed on the branch.

"Its over."he growled.

"How? C- can you see into the future?"

"Yes, this is your last battle."he said holding a kunai. "Ever!"he said, suddenly two senbon came flying out and hit Zabuza in the neck, he grunted and fell to the ground still.

Kakashi gasped and turned to see the figure that had been watching the fight the whole time standing there, he wore a mask over his face protecting his identity.

"You're right, it was his last battle."he said, Kakashi jumped down and checked Zabuza's pulse but it was still.

"He's dead..."he said, he looked at him as the boy bowed his head.

"Thank you I have been tracking Zabuza for a long time now, waiting for the perfect time to take him down."

"By your mask, I see you are a tracker ninja from the village hidden in the mist."Kakashi said.

"Impressive; you're well informed."

"A tracker? What's that?""Naru said finally arriving soaked to the bone.

"Clueless as usual."Sakura said.

"Annoying as usual."Kurama said, Sakura glared at him.

"A tracker ninja have a special role, when a ninja goes rogue; or breaks away from his village he carries all of his village secrets with him. The secrets of his people."Sakura said and sighed. "Trackers are training to hunt them down and eliminate them, that way the secrets stay secret."she said, Naru looked at her then nodded.

"That's correct. I am a member of the elite tracking unit of the hidden mist, it was my duty to stop Zabuza."the boy said. _By the sound of his voice I would say he is no older then Naru..._Kakashi thought, he sighed and looked at him.

"Hey! Who do you think you are?!"Naru snarled, the boy didn't respond. "Did you hear me?!"she snarled.  
"Easy Naru, he's not our enemy..."Kakashi said.

"So what?!"she snarled. "I don't care about that, he took Zabuza down like that... Zabuza was huge! And and... he's no bigger then me! He brought him down like nothing at all!"she said fighting her tears. "What does that make us!? We have no idea what we're doing out here! How can I except that?!"she snarled blinking away the tears, Kakashi sighed and stood there.

"Even if you don't except it Naru, it did still happen...in this world there are kids that are younger then you...and yet stronger then me."he said, he put his hand on her head.

The boy jumped down and picked up Zabuza's body.

"Your struggle is over for now..."he said, Kurama glared at him. "I must deal with the remains. There are many secrets in his body and they must not be allowed into the wrong hands... please excuse me. Farewell."he said and disappeared in a swirl of wind and leaves.

"He disappeared."Naru said and running from Kakashi's hand and looked around panting. She gritted her teeth, Kurama watched her knowing she was upset.

Naru fell to her knees and started to punch the ground, Kakashi walked up to her and grabbed her wrist, she grunted and looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"As a ninja the things we face are never easy... save your anger...for the next fight."he said, she sighed and slumped, he let her arm go. "We still haven't completed out mission yet. We still have to get the bridge builder to his bridge."Kakashi said.

"Ha-ha! Sorry for all the trouble I caused!"Tazuna said rubbing his head. "But you can rest at my house."he said.

"Alright, let's get moving."Kakashi said and pulled his hatai-ate down, Kurama shot from his spot and stood right in front of Kakashi as he gasped and fell on Kurama's shoulders, Naru gasped and got up.

"Sensei?"she said.

"What's wrong sensei?!"Sakura said.

Kurama situated Kakashi who was unconscious on his back.

"Let's go."he said.

* * *

So? whatcha think?

Naru and Kakashi's relationship starts to blossom a little :3 aww ;)

This chapter took me a while to write!

I only got 2...2! that's a major let down after getting 4+ reviews on previous chapters :( it made me sad...

REVIEW! or I'll get Kurama on your ass! xD lol just kiding but seriously please please review please *gives puppy eyes and whimpers*

**Next chapter : **Hunches and training **spoiler: **Kakashi starts to get a hunch about Zabuza and Kurama. And they begin training :3


	13. Hunches & Training

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

In response to a review!

Thank you to **YuujouKami **for pointing it out about Naru. :)

I guess I never really noticed that she seemed that weak. But points I do gotta point out I just kept forgetting! xD

1) Naru just had Kyuubi pulled out of her, so she wont be as strong at first, she will in the future but she will have her weak points.

2)Her weak in the mind I kinda had an idea about it, (it may or may not show up in the story. who knows) her being in the village and hated does effect her psychological wise.

3)Also because of going what she went through in the village (being hated, being alone etc.) she wont be into the whole killing thing, she has a big heart and is very trusting so she wont be like Naruto.

So I guess I should probably tie all this into a chapter huh? so it wont be so confusing but I do hope this helps!

**~Anyways on to the story!~**

* * *

Kakashi opened his eyes and groaned, the room was bright, he felt like the room was spinning.

_I think I over did it..._

"Waking up are we? How are you feeling?"a woman said.

"I've been better... it will be a week before a I move...ugh...normally again."he groaned sitting up.

"Ugh huh that's exactly why you shouldn't move."she said, he looked at her and sighed.

"Yeah."he said and laid down covering back up.

"Sensei's up."Sakura said walking in, Naru, Kurama, Sasuke and Tazuna came in and sat next to him.

"Listen sensei that eye is amazing but if it makes you that weak maybe you shouldn't use it."Sakura said.

"Sorry."he said staring at the ceiling.

"Well you did take down one of the most powerful ninja assassins so we'll be safe for a while."Tazuna said.

"What about that boy though? What about him?"Sakura said.

"He's from the elite tracking ninja hidden in the mist. Those masks are only worn by the most elite shinobi."he said.

"What exactly does he do?"Naru asked.

"The anbu black ops also known as the inferno squad destroy all traces of a rogue ninja's corpse, the shinobi's body contains many secrets, ninjutsu, chakra, medicines used on his body, these are the secrets of his village, if his enemies find them, his village will be in grave danger..."he said. "For example if I were to die at my enemies hands they would try to analyze my sharingan, in the worse case my entire technique could be stolen and used against our village. It is the sacred duty of the shinobi trackers to prevent this, keep the village secrets safe, if a ninja betrays his village, the hunter ninja hunt them down, eliminate him and obliterate his very existence. That's there specialty."he said.

O0o

_First I'll cut the bandages and drain some of the blood. _The boy from earlier sat next to Zabuza and went to pull out the senbon in his neck, Zabuza's hand shot out and stopped him.

"Enough I'll do it."he said. "Damn it your brutal Haku."  
"You're the one who's brutal, if you keep pulling them out like that you really will be dead."

"How long are planning to wear that phony mask? Take it off!"he said, Haku pulled it off slowly, his face almost reminded you of a girls face, soft skin and eyes, and with his long hair you would guess he was a girl.

"I have good memories of this mask... plus this mask helped fool that ninja."he said. "If I hadn't jumped in you'd be dead now... for sure."  
"Putting me in a temporary death state is fine but not in the pressure points in my neck! Cruel as usual I think you love it."  
"It was the only sure way, then I wouldn't want to mark up your flawless body, you'd complain about that even more. The neck is more vulnerable, there is no layer of muscles so I could straight to the pressure points."he said, Zabuza tried to get up. "There's no point in trying to move, you'll be numb for a week... but with you I know you'll be moving in half the time."he said.

"You're so innocent and yet clever at the same time rare combination, that's why I keep you around."  
"I'm still a kit what do you expect?"he said smiling and a small blush on his cheeks. "The mist has cleared."he said standing. "Next time will you be alright?"  
"Next time, I'll see right through his sharingan."he said.

o0o

Kakashi sat up slowly and held his head._ If Zabuza is dead why do I feel like this? _There was a knock on the door and Naru peeked her head in slowly and smiled. _Speaking of weird feelings..._he thought.

"Come in Naru."he said, she smiled and walked in and slid the door shut with her foot.

"I was helping Tsunami make some lunch...thought you might be hungry."she said and sat down and set the tray next to him, he smiled.

"Thanks."he said, she smiled and looked at the side.

"Well I'll be-"  
"Wait."he said, she paused and sank back down. "Naru...who is Kurama?"  
"What do you mean?"she asked smiling.

"Well... I know you said he's your nii-san...but... he...- its..- … he just appeared out of no where and -"  
"He's always been here sensei..."she said and smiled, he looked at her confused.

"But-... its just.. I... I'm just confused... and curious.."he said. _Although I still remember what he said. "Curiosity killed the cat...or in my case the dog. _"Its- Naru I just...want to know."  
"Well if you want to get to know Kurama you could always talk to him..."she said.

"Ugh... I …. … I... guess..."he said and sighed, he held his head.

"Are you okay?"  
"Got a bad feeling..."he muttered the door opened and Kurama walked in, he looked up and Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna followed. "What's wrong?"he asked.

"I have a strange feeling... I've had it...about that kid..."Sasuke said.

"You're not the only one and I know why..."he said, the looked at him confused and curious. "Here's the thing...Zabuza's still alive."he said. Naru, Sakura, Sasuke and Tazuna gasped, Kurama nodded his head.

"What do you mean? You checked his pulse!"Tazuna said.

"I know but... did you noticed what the boy used to take him down?"  
"Senbon... usually used for medics and paralyzing. But if you know what your doing which I bet he did, he knows how to put someone in a fake death state."Kurama said.

"You knew?"Kakashi said.

"I had a feeling."he said and crossed his arms over his chest, Kakashi sighed and nodded.

"So how do you know for sure?"Sakura asked.

"Think about it... that tracker... what did he do with Zabuza's body... he lifted it and carried it away... a normal tracker ninja takes care of the body right then and there... he was much smaller then Zabuza and picked him to take him out of there..."Kakashi said.

"So what do we do?"  
"We train..."he said, Naru shook a little in excitement.

"How can we do that when you can barely move..."Sakura said.

"I can still train you."

"A little last minute training wont make us strong enough to fight Zabuza!"she snarled.

"Maybe it would if you would shut up and let him finish telling us what he is going to teach us!"Kurama snapped, Sakura looked down blushing a little.

"You all have grown ….. especially your teamwork..."he said. "Naru!"he said, she looked at him.

"You've grown up too..."he said, she smiled a blush on her face.

"Thanks."she said. "Everything will be better now."she said.

"No it will not! I don't believe it!"a little boy said, the turned and saw a small boy wearing a pale shirt with green cover all's and a big white hat with blue stripes on it.

"Inari where you been?"Tazuna said.

"Inari that is very rude! These ninja brought your grandfather here safely!"Tsunami snapped, he jumped up and hugged Tazuna.

"Its okay, its okay I'm rude to them as well."he said, Naru grumbled a little.

"Its true mom! These ninja are going to die..."he said.

"Excuse me?!"Naru said. "You don't know me! I will take this guy down!"she snarled.

"Please you just look like a little idiot."Inari said.

"Who are you calling little you stupid brat!"Naru snarled and went to lunge, Kurama grabbed her and held her tight.

"Calm down."  
"Listen brat you don't know anything about me! I will take this guy down and make you eat your damn words!"she snarled.

"If you want to stay alive you should go home."he said.

"Where are you going Inari?"Tazuna asked.

"To look out at the ocean... I wanna be alone!"he snarled.

"Sorry about that..."Tazuna said, Naru growled and shrugged him off and walked out of the room, she walked up the steps and found the boy's room, she heard crying and paused and peeked into his room.

"No daddy... no...please don't go daddy..."she heard him crying, she looked down and sighed, she walked away.

o0o

"Alright training begins now!"Kakashi said. "We will first have a review of chakra."he said. "Understanding chakra is very important."

"Sweet!"Naru said.

"We know that."Sasuke said, Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Yeah we already learned about-"  
"Naru..."Kurama growled.

"Fine..."she said.

"Sakura..."Kakashi said.

"Chakra is the main source of a ninja's power. The energy has two forms; physical energy which are everywhere in the body each cell that work together. And spiritual energy which is strengthened with training and experience. Both of there chakra must be drawn out at the same time and used together in order to perform jutsu. When both of these are used at the same along with hand signs, can focus and unleash the chakra."she said.

_Blah blah blah blah..._Naru thought, Kurama smirked.

_**Don't make me smack you... now pay attention! **_

_I know it! I remember! I just suck at doing it!_ She snarled in her mind which caused Kurama to chuckle.

"Right on all points."Kakashi said. "Iruka-sensei taught you well."he said.

"So who cares about all that?! Can we please just get to the training?!"Naru whined.

"Yeah..Naru is right...who cares... we are already using chakra.."Sasuke said.

"No! You have not mastered it... maybe you can use it but you have not _mastered _it … you must know how to draw out only a certain amount... how you use it now.. you are just wasting you chakra away and soon you will be out of it..."Kakashi said. "So you must know how to balance the amounts of chakra.. if you don't know that then its worthless and you'll end up dead."he said, Naru blushed a little.

"Okay...so how do we do this?"Sasuke asked.

"heh.. ….climb a tree.."he said.

"Climb a tree?!"all three yelled at the same time.  
"That's right..."he said. "But there's just one rule... no hands."he said.

"Huh?"Sakura said.

"He said no...hands..."Kurama said, she sent a glare at the boy and turned away.

"You have to be joking."Sasuke said.

"Am I? Let's see."he said, he focused and some dirt moved from the ground around his feet, he hobbled over with his crutches to a tree and put his foot on the tree and started to walk up, they gasped.

"He's climbing..."Naru said.

"Straight up...with his feet..."Sakura said.

"Collect chakra in the bottom of your feet and use it to stick to the tree."he said now standing upside down. "This one way to apply the power of chakra."he said.

"Wait a minute this is all really cute but how is it going to help us fight against Zabuza?"Sakura asked.

"Its the only way to fight him Sakura. That's the entire goal of this training. You'll first learn to draw a certain amount of chakra into a certain point in your body...this can sometimes be difficult for advanced ninja. This kind of training requires a subtle mix of physical and spiritual energy. The bottom of the feet are the most difficult are to do such a thing."he said. "Are you getting it now? If you can master this.. you will be able to do almost any technique."he said. "Well almost... any kind."he said. "This will also teach you to maintain the amount of chakra."he said.

"So how exactly do we do this?"Sasuke said, Kakashi pulled out four kunai's and threw them, they hit the dirt.

"Using those kunai.. use this to mark the are in the tree with your hands... and every time you try again try to get past that mark again and again."he said. "You'll need to run at the tree until you get use to it... ready?"he said.

"Alright.."Naru said, she focused, Kurama watched her chakra spike a lot, he winced and waited, Kakashi came down and stood there.

Naru ran up the tree and and took two steps and fell, she yelped and laid there for a second. Sasuke got up higher then put to much and it cracked, he sliced at the tree and flipped back.

_This is harder then I thought... the balance must be perfect... to much and you break the tree... to little and you fall..like Naru..._he thought and looked at the girl rubbing her head.

"Hey this is fun!"Sakura said, they all looked at the girl who was sitting on a branch over half way up the tree.

"Well... looks like the female of the group..."  
"Excuse me?!"Naru snarled.

"Ugh... sorry..."Kakashi said and chuckled. "I'm just saying... looks like Sakura is the best at this..."he said. "We talked about someone being a great ninja then hokage... looks like Sakura has the best chance at that... and as for the great Uchiha's...maybe their not so great..."he said, Kurama started to laugh hard, Sasuke glared and looked down ticked off, Naru still glaring at Kakashi looked down then at Sasuke who looked at her they glared at one another then turned to the tree focusing again.

_There we go... that should get them moving. _Kakashi thought, he sighed and sat down.  
"Kurama..."he said, the boy looked at him and sighed, he didn't even pick up the kunai, he walked to the tree not even pausing and went straight up walking slowly and all the way to the top then flipped off and landed in front of him.

"Too easy."he said, Kakashi snorted and pulled his book out.

"Nii come help me!"Naru whined.

"You must do this yourself... use what sensei taught you."he said, Naru huffed and tried again.

Sasuke glared at him then sighed. _I must get as good as him..._he thought and tried again.

o0o

Back at Zabuza's place, Haku stood next to Zabuza who laid in bed, the door opened and Gato with two guards came in.

"Some jounin, the unbeatable ninja just got beat limping like some pathetic has been."he said smirking "Demon of the hidden mist heh heh heh... more like coward of the hidden mist!"he said, Zabuza didn't even flinch, Haku stood up, his guards got their swords ready.  
"Drawing swords.."Haku said.

"Hang on a minute.."Gato said and walked forward. "Alright let's here what you have to say about this fiasco.."he said, Haku didn't move just stood there and glanced at him. "And don't play possum.. I know you can talk!"he said, he reached towards Zabuza's face, he gasped as Haku gripped his wrist tight.

"Keep your filthy hands off of him."he said and twisted, the bone snapped easily.

"Ah! You're breaking it!"Gato cried out.

His guards moved to draw their sword but gasped as Haku now stood in between them their own swords drawn in his hands at their neck.

_That's impossible! _

_No one can move that fast! _

"Don't mess with me...I'm in a real foul mood."Haku said, Gato growled and ran back, Haku moved back to Zabuza and threw the swords.

"One chance and that's it! If you fail this time I'll cut you off and there will be no one left to cover for you!"Gato yelled. "Let's go."he said and walked out followed by the two, the door shut and Haku sat down.

"Haku that wasn't necessary."Zabuza said and showed the kunai in his hand under the blanket.

"Perhaps but its too early to eliminate Gato, he's still our best cover. Think about it."he said. "The murders would draw their attention...then they'd be after us again. We need restraint."he said smiling an eye creased smile.

"_sigh..._right."Zabuza said and closed his eyes again to rest some more.

o0o

Naru ran up the tree again and fell slicing the tree, she whined and rolled in pain a little, Sasuke panted and stared at how far he had gotten so far, Sakura laid at her tree panting. _I'm totally worn out...how can they keep going like that? _She wondered.

"Ow damn..."Naru cursed.

_Naru hasn't made much progress... she'll probably throw a tantrum and give up..._Sakura thought. Kurama sat next to the lazying Kakashi and watched Naru get mad and kick the tree then whine about her foot.

"Typical..."he muttered, Kakashi looked at him and sighed and stopped himself from asking Kurama a question still a little scared of the kid.

Naru walked up to Kurama looking down.

"Nii..."she said, Kakashi glanced at her.

"What?"  
"Can't you give me a small hint? Not how to master it just... a push I guess?"she said fidgeting the dirt with her toe, he sighed and smiled.

_She's finally catching on... now she'll just get stronger and stronger... who knows how strong... she possesses the most chakra even more then Sasuke... and me..._Kakashi thought and watched Kurama lead Naru over to the tree and gave her a small hint quietly, Sasuke watched them talk.

o0o

Naru ran up the tree again, she got half way so far, Kurama stood there watching them, Kakashi was exhausted so went back to the house.

Kurama smiled as he watched Naru get higher competing with Sasuke, Sakura finished her training and walked back to the house exhausted, Kurama brought them home making them rest.

~o0o~

Sakura sat on the bridge watching them work, she yawned.

"Are you always this lazy?"Tazuna said.

"Eh..."she said and blushed a little.

"Where is that little blond girl, or her brother or the one with the attitude?"he asked.

"Their training... climbing trees."she said.

"Too tough for you?"he sneered.

"No, in fact I'm the best that's why sensei told me to come here with you."  
"You're kidding me... a little girl like you?"he said, Sakura growled.

"Tazuna!"a man said. "Ugh.. I need to talk to you."  
"Huh? What about?

"Ugh...the thing is I've been thinking a lot about the bridge and I decided, I pushed my luck far enough... I want out."he said.

"Now your going to quit on me just like that?! You're kidding!"he yelled.

"You know I stayed on because of our friendship, but I'm putting my life on the line everyday I stay here... Gato and his thugs will show up eventually...when they do they'll kill you and the bridge will never get finished anyway..."he said and sighed. "Its a lost cause Tazuna why don't we stop now while we can still get out of this alive!"he said, Sakura watched the whole thing.

"No chance... this is our bridge. Our island is poor and it will stay that way until this bridge connects us to the mainland. Commers trade and hope that's what were building here!"

"There's not going to be much hope if were all dead."he said looking down.

"Its already noon let's break for lunch."Tazuna said walking past him.

"Tazuna! Let's not end it like this..."he said.

"Save your breath...oh and don't bother coming back after lunch."he said.

o0o

Naru laid on the ground covered in bruises and cuts panting hard and glaring at the tree, Sasuke a few feet away from her, in the exact same state, Kurama looked at them and sighed.

"Why is this so damn hard?!"Naru snarled and growled and glared at Sasuke and ran at the tree again, Kurama smirked as they battled against each other. _They push each other..._

o0o

Tazuna and Sakura walked to a store, the shelves were practically empty, she looked around. _How is this a store? There is nothing here..._ she thought.

A man walked in and spotted her purse, he grabbed it and she froze then whipped around kicking him in the jaw.

"YOU PERVERT!"she snarled.

"No I was just- ugh.."he said.

"Nice one.."Tazuna said, they got some food then walked out. "I didn't think you would fight like that..."he said. "Most girls don't fight back."

"They should!"Sakura said, she felt a hand grabbed her shirt over her butt, she growled and whipped around quickly and froze at the little child standing there holding his hands out.

"Please?"he said and smiled, she looked at him and found some candy and gave them to him. "Oh thank you!"he said, she nodded with a smile.

"This is how its been since Gato came here...children suffer and adults are afraid to stand up to him...they lost all hope that's why we have to finish the bridge."he said.

_Sasuke, Naru hurry up and finish..so we can help them. _

o0o

They got to the house late and started to eat, Naru listened to Tazuna as he told them about Inari's father, how he was a hero to the land of waves no matter what happened. How he looked up to him and how he saved the town and when Gato came and took him out when he tried to stand up to him. How Inari watched along with the whole town as Gato killed him.

Naru growled and got up and fell instantly, they looked at her.

"Naru you cant' move... you're almost out of chakra..."Sakura said.

"I'll prove there is a hero..."she growled then passed out, Kurama smiled and picked her up and took her to the bed.

~o0o~

The next day Kurama took Sasuke and Naru out to the forest to watch them train, Naru fell again and watched Sasuke make it almost to the top, she growled and got angry. She glared at Sasuke as he landed on the ground again and looked at her tree and smirked at her almost gloating how much higher he was.

Naru growled and glared at the tree and focused, she took a calming breath and ran up the tree and straight up, Sasuke watched in shock, Kurama walked up and watched her run slowly up to the top, she arrived and grabbed the top branch, she cheered and swung a little.  
"Congratulations Naru but you shouldn't-"Kurama started, her branch broke and she came tumbling down, he hissed.

"Yo I wanted to check on how they were- oof!"Kakashi said as Naru slammed on top of him making them both hit the dirt. "What the hell?"he said, Naru was on his back passed out, Kurama chuckled then laughed as he picked Naru up and held her.

"She made it to the top."he said, Kakashi looked at her shocked then smiled.

"What about you Sasuke?"Kakashi asked.

"Not yet..."he muttered and glared down then at the blonde then at his tree.

"Good job Naru..."Kakashi said, Sasuke glared then ran up the tree quickly they watched him slip a few times but kept going until he reached almost the top and fell back down, he stopped from hurting himself, he smiled panted and looked to see Kurama walking away with Naru and Kakashi followed, he glanced back.

"Nice job."he said simply and they left.

Sasuke glared and punched the tree hard and panted. _Damn it._ He thought and slid down the tree and sat there.

* * *

Sasuke-teme is getting jealous! xD believe me it spells out trouble in the future. As I said I have almost 70? chapters planned so this is gonna be a long story xD  
**I also am uploading a one-strip comic on my DeviantArt page. It will be a scene for a possible future chapter xD **

Anyways and as always REVIEW! rawr!

I hope everyone had a good thanksgiving :3

**Next chapter : **Their back! **Spoiler: **The fight on the bridge :3


	14. Their Back

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Naru opened her eyes and moaned, it was daytime, she didn't remember much, she sat up and groaned when her head spun a little. She moaned and gripped her head, the door opened and Kurama walked in, he smirked at her.

"Head hurting?"he said, she looked at him and nodded. "No surprise...that's what happen when you fall from the top of a tree hitting a few branches then taking down sensei."he said.  
"What?"  
"The branch broke... you fell and Kakashi was coming up and you slammed right on top of him."he said and smiled.

"Oh... was he hurt?"  
"Surprised."he said and chuckled, Naru giggled and got up slowly, he helped her stand.

"Where is everyone?"  
"The bridge... they went to guard him...since its been a few days.. they want to be safer then sorry... I stayed back to make sure you'd be alright."he said.

"Do you think something is going to happen?"she asked.

"I have a pretty strong feeling..."he said, she nodded. "Come on there is food being cooked."he said.

They walked out and sat down at the table and got some food.

"Naru-chan are you doing better?"Tsunami asked.

"Yes I am... my head still hurts a little but I am better."she said smiling.

"N...Naru-chan..."Inari said, she turned to look at the boy.

"Yeah?"she said.

"Can I talk to you?"he asked, she shrugged and got up, the two walked out.

"What's going on with him?"Kurama asked.

"He got mad last night... Kakashi-sensei talked to him last night. He's been...different...since.."she said.

Naru sat down on the dock, Inari sat next to her, he looked down and sighed.  
"What's up?"  
"Kakashi-sensei talked to me last night...is... is...is it true you grew up without a family?"he asked suddenly, Naru looked at him shocked.

"Pretty much..."  
"You mean you didn't know your mom or dad?"  
"Nope... I still don't... I know they died the night I was born..."she said and sighed.

"Weren't you ever...scared..or anything?"  
"Of course... I mean I lived on my own for as long as I can remember..."she said and sighed.

"Well why didn't you...just...quit?"  
"What? I didn't have someone to teach me right from wrong I'm just suppose to give up and act like a coward for my life? Yeah right!"she said, he looked at her shocked. "Ya know I didn't actually get some sense knocked into my head until I met my sensei Iruka... and he literally knocked sense into my head... after that I just realized I could be a little brat who just gave up or I could be a ninja strong and prove to others that just because some things happen doesn't make you who you are...and it doesn't define your life..."she said, Inari looked at her shocked, he gulped then got up and hugged her, she blushed a little.

"Thank you... Naru-nee-chan."he said, she chuckled and hugged him back.

"Are you gonna be a hero?"she asked.

"Yes!"he said, she chuckled and got up, Kurama came out and stood there, Inari walked in and waved when they said they had to head to the bridge.

They left and walked through the woods, Kurama looked as they passed a boar cut up and trees were cut up too.

"Naru...tell me...look at this."he said.

"Something's wrong..."she said.

"Let's get back to the house...those cuts are leading to the house..."he said, they ran back down the path.

~o0o~

Kakashi stood up when fog rolled in slowly, Tazuna shivered a little. Then the evil chuckled sounded from the fog, Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

"Sasuke, Sakura get ready!"he ordered, they jumped around the bridge builder.

"Its that hidden mist jutsu again isn't?"Sakura asked, Sasuke shook a little.

"Long time no see Kakashi... still with these little brats... even the boy is shaking in fear some ninja."Zabuza taunted in the mist. Suddenly five Zabuza's appeared from the mist around them.

"I'm shaking... from excitement."Sasuke said smirking.

"Go ahead."Kakashi said, he jumped up and easily sliced through them all and they turned to pure water, he landed back in his spot. _You can't make a fool out of me._ Sasuke thought glaring at the real Zabuza and Haku now as they appeared.

"Hmph.. he saw right through the water clones...seems the brat has grown."Zabuza said. "Haku looks like you may have a rival."he said.

"It seems so..."Haku said.

"It seems Kurama and I were right about you."Kakashi said. "The masked one is obviously Zabuza's comrade...he standing right next to him after all..."Kakashi said.

"He should stop hiding under that mask and face us!"Sakura snarled.

"I'll fight him."Sasuke said, Sakura looked at him a blush on her cheeks. "Tricking us with that stupid act! I hate guys like that the most! He needs to stop hiding."he growled.

"Sasuke-kun your so cool!"she said.

_She is WAY to hung up on him... she'll never change._ Kakashi thought slumping a little.

"Impressive.. even though water clones are not as strong as the original...still.."Haku said.

"We have the advantage now go."Zabuza said, Haku disappeared and reappeared right next to Sasuke, he blocked the attack quickly.

o0o

The door to Tsunami's house smashed open and the two guards from before stood there.

"You're Tazuna's daughter right? Sorry but you're coming with us."he said, she gasped then let out a scream.

Inari who was leaving the bathroom froze at the scream then a loud crash, he ran out.

"Mom!"he cried.

"What a kid?"

"Inari don't come in here! Run away!"she said.

"Should we take him too?"  
"We were told only one hostage."

"Then should I kill him?"he said starting to pull his sword out, Inari froze shaking in fear.

"Stop!"Tsunami said, they looked back at her. "If you touch my son I'll bite my tongue and kill myself you said you wanted a hostage right?! Take me and leave him alone I will go quietly."she said, Inari peeked at his mom and cried.

"Thank you mom kid."

"Damn I wanted to cut something."

"You just cut up a bunch of stuff on the way...let's move it."

Inari sank to his knees and cried. _Mom I'm sorry I'm so sorry. I'm to weak to protect you... I don't want to die... I'm so scared. "I'm just suppose to give up and act like a coward for my life? Yeah right!" _Naru's words rang in his mind, he froze and thought about Naru fighting no matter what.

"_You know I have rarely seen her cry over not having parents or being alone... my guess is she got so sick of being taken for a wimp..."Kakashi said _

"_You little wuss!" _

"_If you love something and if its really important to you, even if it costs you your life protect it with both your arms!" Kaiza's voice said. _Inari looked at his hands and thought about his mom.

_They're all so incredible, so cool...so strong... I will also become strong like dad!_ He thought and stood up the tears gone from his eyes.

"You know looking at your pretty makes me want to cut it."

"Walk faster."he said and shoved her.

"WAIT!"

they turned around.  
"Inari!"  
"Its that kid."

"You... you... get away from my mommy!"he yelled and ran at him.

"Stupid kid... cut him."  
"Sure."  
"INARI!"Tsunami screamed they hit her in the head making her fall, he had his eyes closed, they sliced but it was only a log with his hat on, they gasped.

"Sorry for being late..."Naru said, she had Tsunami and Inari away from them. "Ya know the hero is always late."she said.

"Naru..."  
"Good job Inari."she said.

"Well if it isn't one of the loser ninja Tazuna hired." they ran at her, she threw two shuriken, they dodged. "Pathetic!"they said, Naru stood there smirking, Inari gasped as Kurama appeared he had bubbling red chakra over his arms, he slammed into the two, they cried out in pain from the chakra and claws then smacking into each other and falling unconscious.

"How did you know they were coming?"Inari asked, Kurama freed Tsunami and woke her up.

"Well we spotted all the cuts and things on the way and had a feeling."she said.

"Inari."Kurama said, the boy looked at him scared. "Sorry for calling you a wuss and bopping you before..."he said and smirked, Naru looked at him confused.

"When did you do that?"  
"The night you passed out exhausted...he pissed me off... and I bopped him in the head and called him a wuss..."he said.

"Its okay... I needed it."he said, Kurama smirked and ruffled his hair.

"Stay with your mom... you shouldn't have anymore problems... Naru...we gotta get to the bridge now."he said.

"Huh?"  
"They are there."he said, they nodded, Inari walked in with his mom and watched the two take off together.

~o0o~

The team watched Sasuke block Haku's attacks, Kakashi watched.

_He can keep up with Haku's speed..._Zabuza thought, Kakashi got ready.

"Sakura stay in front of Tazuna and don't leave my side."Kakashi ordered and began to move away from Haku and Sasuke

"Yes sir!"she said, they moved away from the other two.

"I don't want to kill you... but you wont back down will you?"Haku said.

"Don't be foolish."

"Well you wont be able to keep up with my speed for long...and right now I have two advantages over you."  
"Two?"  
"The first is the water on the ground.. and second I have one of your arms occupied."he said. "You can only run from my attacks."he said and began to form seals with his one hand, Kakashi gasped in shock as he formed the seals. _One hand?! That's impossible. _

_Special jutsu flying water needles. _Haku thought and moved his foot, the water came up and formed needles, Sasuke gasped along with the others .

_He doesn't want to kill him..._Zabuza thought.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura screamed.

_Remember the training._ Sasuke thought and focused, _to the legs! _he thought the needles smashed together, Haku jumped back but he was gone. _He's gone!_ He thought and looked around, shuriken shot down from the sky, he skidded back.

"You're pretty slow...from now on... you will only be able to run from _my _attacks."Sasuke said holding a kunai at him. Haku spun around and twisted around just as Sasuke threw the kunai, Haku was bent down, Sasuke quickly countered and kicked. _He's fast! _Haku thought just as he was kicked and went flying back.

_What?! Haku lost his speed?!_Zabuza said.

"Looks like I have the speed advantage..."Sasuke said.  
"I can't have you underestimating my team by calling them 'brats'. Sasuke is leaf village's # 1 rookie. Sakura is the brightest in the village. And the other two at the most unpredictable, crazy ninja Naru and Kurama."Kakashi said.

"Haku... you realize we are being driven back."Zabuza said chuckling.

"Yeah...we can't have that."he said, his chakra leaked out, Sasuke shivered slightly.

_What is this chill? _Sasuke thought, he gasped as the water around him rose up and formed a dome of mirrors, he gasped.

_What kind of jutsu is that?!_ Kakashi thought.

Haku walked up and stepped right into the mirrors and appeared on everyone, Sasuke spun around a little.

"What?!"Sakura said.

"Damn it!"Kakashi cursed knowing he underestimated Haku and raced to help Sasuke, Zabuza appeared in front of him.

"Your opponent is me."he said glaring "Your little brat of yours is finished.

"Well shall we begin?"Haku said.

_What ? What are these mirrors?_Sasuke thought.

_I'll show you my real speed._ Haku thought and pulled a needle out.

Suddenly thousands of them came flying out and sliced at Sasuke.

"AHHHH!"Sasuke screamed in pain.

"Sasuke!"Kakashi yelled.

Blood flew out from Sasuke, they stared in shock through the mirrors.

"If you get by me to help your kid I'll kill those two."Zabuza said.

"Damn you!"Kakashi snarled.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura cried out, Sasuke was crouched down screaming in pain.

"Tazuna-san I'm sorry... I'm going to leave you for a moment."Sakura said.

"Yeah go!"he said, she ran forward and jumped up.

"Sasuke-kun!"She yelled and threw a kunai to him, Haku reached out and stopped the kunai.

_He blocked it!_

Suddenly a shuriken came flying out and hit him in the face, he went flying out and slammed into the ground.

They gasped and stared in shock there was a huge pop and a huge cloud of smoke appeared.

"Who?"Sakura said.

"That idiot...stupid little show off."Sasuke rasped.

"The Hyperactive #1 unpredictable ninja's?"

"Naru Uzumaki has arrived!"Naru said smiling.

_You idiot!_Sakura thought.

_Idiot... she could have been more useful staying hidden..._ Kakashi thought and sighed.

* * *

Yeah Naru still has her dumb-ass moments. It was too funny in the actual series so I kept it in this one. :)

Ya learn something interesting in the next chapter with Kurama. :3

**Next chapter: **The Final fight **Spoiler: **The final fight between Naru, Sasuke and Haku and Kakashi and Zabuza.

Review. I got 3... I'm not happy xP

I'm thinking maybe...monday... will be my update... but I want over... 5! You can do it! review :3

Until then ja na ;3


	15. The final fight

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

_**Kurama speaking in minds.**_

_thoughts/inner Sakura_

_"memories"_

* * *

Suddenly a shuriken came flying out and hit him in the face, he went flying out and slammed into the ground.

They gasped and stared in shock there was a huge pop and a huge cloud of smoke appeared.

"Who?"Sakura said.

"That idiot...stupid little show off."Sasuke rasped.

"The Hyperactive #1 unpredictable ninja's?"

"Naru Uzumaki has arrived!"Naru said smiling.

_You idiot!_Sakura thought.

_Idiot... she could have been more useful staying hidden..._ Kakashi thought and sighed.

Naru stood there smirking, Haku looked at her and glared, Naru turned and looked at them all, she looked at Sasuke laying on the ground.

"What are you doing teme? Taking a nap?"she said teasing.

Zabuza growled and threw shuriken at her, Kakashi gasped.

"Naru move!"he yelled, she stood there shaking, Haku threw needles and it hit the shuriken and it dropped.

"You just made yourself a target..."Kakashi said, she whimpered.

"I'm sorry! I don't get this stuff!"she yelled.

"What are you doing Haku?"Zabuza growled.

"If you don't mind... I want to deal with her..."he said, Naru growled at him.

"Bring it on!"Naru growled.

"So you want to kill her huh?"Zabuza said.

Sasuke threw a kunai but Haku moved.

"I haven't forgot about you... we will finish our fight now... to the death."Haku said and moved back to the mirrors.

"Huh? Hey!"Naru snarled.

"Don't worry Naru... we will have our fight next..."he said. "This will be short anyways."he said, Sasuke growled at him for the comment. _What the hell?!_Naru thought watching as Haku disappeared into the mirror.

_Here he comes._ Sasuke thought, he turned and watched a bunch of Haku's appear and all throw needles at him, he fell.

"Sasuke!"Naru and Sakura called. _What the hell? I can't even tell where his attack is!_Naru thought.

_What kind of jutsu is this?_Sasuke thought as he held his throbbing shoulder.

"Sasuke, Naru think you need to hit it from the outside and inside at the same time!"Kakashi yelled.

_I got it! _Naru thought.

_Kakashi-sensei's right If Naru hits it the right way... I can break out... come on Naru..._ he thought.

"Psst! Sasuke!"Naru said, he turned and Naru was behind him.

Sasuke looked at him shocked and growled, Sakura looked at him shocked, Kakashi sighed.

"Naru... you sneak up on your enemy...not your allie!"Kakashi said.

"You idiot!"Sasuke snarled.

"I was just trying to help!"Naru yelled.

"I'm going to destroy these mirrors right now!"Sasuke yelled and focused. "Fire ball jutsu!"he yelled, fire shot out of his mouth and hit the mirrors. _If they're ice I'll melt them._ Sasuke thought, the fire cleared but nothing had changed.

"It wasn't strong enough!"Naru said.

"Really!?"Sasuke said.

"You'll a lot of heat then that to melt this ice."Haku said, he picked up his needles, it got bright they could barely see, they screamed in pain as needles them, cutting their skin, sticking in their bodies, they fell to the ground.

"Naru, Sasuke!"Kakashi yelled.

"Are they clones!?"Naru said.

"You'll never learn the secret."Haku said.

"Oh yeah?! You want clones I can give you clones!"Naru snarled. "Shadow clone jutsu!"she said.

"No Naru!"Sasuke yelled, they jumped up and went to hit, Haku shot out and hit everyone of them in a blink of an eye destroying them all, Naru fell to the ground, shaking hard.

"These mirrors show my reflection...so I can move at the speed of light... in my eyes you're moving in slow motion almost."Haku said.  
"I knew it!"Kakashi said and growled. "Its a blood line trait.."

"What is it?"Sakura said.

"It's like my sharingan... you can't learn it...copy it...nothing it has to be in your blood, your DNA, passed down through your family."

"So that means-"  
"Even I can't copy that jutsu. There is no way to stop it or him."he said, they growled.

"I'm not going to lose or die here! I have a dream and you wont stop me!"Naru snarled and stood up slowly shaking hard.

_Dreams..._Haku thought, he remembered meeting Zabuza.

~o0o~

_He sat on the bridge wearing wore out shirt and some pants with no shoes, he was covered in dirt. Zabuza walked past looking at him and chuckled. _

"_Pathetic urchin... nobody wants you huh? By time winter is over you'll be dead, no dreams or- ugh?"he said and looked at him shocked, he smiled at him with a blush on his face. _

"_You're eyes are just like mine mister..we're both the same."he said, Zabuza looked at him shocked. _

_~o0o~_

"It was not my desire to be a shinobi... its painful... I don't want to kill you...but if you advance... I will have no choice."he said. "I will kill the kindness in my own heart... if we do this... this bridge will be the battlefield... were our dreams collide... I must fight for my dreams..."he said. "Just as you fight for yours, please do not blame me."he said, everyone watched and listened. "I fight for someone who is precious to me... I live for him.. I will face death for him...so his dream will become a reality... that is my dream... and for that if I must act as a shinobi and take your lives.."he said and held a needle in his face, Naru smirked, Sasuke did as well. "Then so be it."Haku said.

The fog rolled in a little more making it slightly harder to see.

"Sasuke, Naru take this guy out! You can do it!"Sakura cried.

"Don't Sakura!"Kakashi said, she looked at him confused. "Don't push them, even if they can stop the jutsu... they still couldn't defeat this ninja."he said, Sakura gasped.

"How do you know?!"she said.

"They have the desire to win yes...but they don't have the instinct to kill...that boys lives for pain and thrives on it.."

"Exactly. Your village has become soft, your trainee's didn't learn how to kill their feelings in their heart, to be able to destroy an opponent mercilessly, with no emotion or regret."Zabuza said, his chakra starting to grow a little.

"Sensei what are we going to do then?!"Sakura said.

_I could make a break to save Naru and Sasuke...but he could make a break to the bride builder and kill him, if I use shadow clones he'd make just as many so I have no choice. _He thought went to his hatai-ate. _It me or Zabuza, now... I'll have to do this the hard way. _

"Sharingan... you're no fun Kakashi...using the same old trick."Zabuza said, he took off running, Kakashi gasped and went to pull it up, but Zabuza stabbed a kunai right at his hand and eye.

"Sensei!"Sakura called.

Blood dripped down on the ground, Kakashi pulled his hand up just in time and took the weapon on his hand.

"If its 'just an old trick' why did you just stop me?"he said, Zabuza chuckled.

"Let your opponent see your jutsu too many times and he'll find a way to use it against you."he said smiling.

"Then count yourself lucky, your the only man alive who's seen my sharingan twice, shows over there wont be a third time!"Kakashi said, Zabuza chuckled.

"Even if you did defeat me.. you'd have no chance against Haku."he said, Sakura gasped and looked over at the mirrors. _Is that possible? That boy in the mask...is stronger then Kakashi-sensei?! _

"When I found him, he was just a street kid... but I trained him in the most advanced ninja techniques. I taught him everything I know. Plus he had special abilities, he built stronger on his own. The boy developed quickly and was able to face the greatest enemy. Even out numbered, in darkness... it didn't matter. He could strike with perfect accuracy...he didn't even care for his own life... or others... he became a shinobi..."he said. "In the end.. his power surpassed even mine. His blood line can not be destroyed by anyone... I have created a tool that can destroy anyone or anything that stands in my way...unlike the brats who follow you around!"Zabuza said.

"I'll do it again until I defeat him!"Naru said and did the same thing, Haku attacked him and Sasuke at the same time.

"How is this possible!?"

_I could just barely saw it. _

"One more time..."Naru said and did it again, Sasuke ran forward and kicked water up, Haku attacked again and both went down, Sasuke got up first.

_I can see his speed... doesn't mean I can match it...what if I try something else... not water though...its just being repelled..._ Sasuke thought, he closed his eyes. G_ot it! Now its my move. _

Zabuza chuckled watching Sasuke and Naru try to fight Haku.

"You think those genin brats can defeat Haku...even together? He is a battle tool of perfection!"Zabuza said.

"Are you finished bragging? You're starting to put me to sleep."Kakashi said, he lifted his hatai-ate activating his sharingan. "Let's finish this now!"he said.

"Fine... but there is one more thing you should know...more bragging as you say..."he said.

"Did you really think our last battle was win or loose? That I took your attacks like a genin..."he said.

"Haku was there...hiding... watching every move you make...studying your sharingan.. Haku is able to see a jutsu once and immediately devise a lethal counterattack... its one of his gifts..."he said, Sakura listened curious. "I've been waiting to see the look on your face when you find out your sharingan has become worthless! You once said the same jutsu wont work on me twice, now I'm telling you that."he said, Kakashi looked at him and gasped. "Ninja art hidden mist jutsu."he said, Kakashi gasped as the area became so fogged and Zabuza disappeared.

_What's going on? You can see anything! _Tazuna thought.

"Sensei?"Sakura said.

"Sakura stay with Tazuna."he said, Sakura nodded. _I have to be strong and believe in Sasuke, Naru and Kakashi sensei. _She thought. "I have my job to do no matter what!"she said and ran over, Tazuna gasped then sighed as he saw Sakura.

"Oh Sakura."

"Follow my lead Mr. Tazuna and whatever happens stay close."she said pulling out a kunai.

"Alright I will be right behind you."

o0o

"I know you need me Zabuza.. I'll finish them off quickly."Haku said, Naru growled and ran at him again.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"she yelled, Haku jumped out. _You just wont quit!_ He thought, Sasuke went through a series of signs, Haku gasped as a fireball went right up at them. _What fire-ball jutsu?!_ He thought and dodged.

_It shouldn't be taking so damn long to defeat them! _He thought, and went again, Sasuke shot another ball out and it caught the bottom of Haku's pant leg, he arrived back in the mirrors after Naru fell to the ground. They both got up slowly, Sasuke smirked seeing the pants singed. _Got him... I'm starting to get the timing. _

_o0o_

Kakashi stood on guard, he looked up and around. _Its the hidden mist jutsu...but this fog is even too thick for Zabuza! How can he fight in it. _

He heard a whistling noise and turned, he pulled out a kunai and blocked shuriken.

"Very skillful.."Zabuza said. "As I'd expect from Kakashi the sharingan warrior."he said, Kakashi gasped as he appeared behind him, he spun around. _His eyes are closed!_Kakashi thought gasping inwardly.

"But the next time you see me.. will be the last time you see anything. Without your sharingan you're nothing!"he said. "You wanted me to believe you could see though anything even through time, but your prediction was wrong I'm alive! You can't read the future, you can't even read me! Sharingan is just a cheap trick to make you seem more powerful than you are, I know now, your sharingan has two separate elements, the piercing eye which sees every detail and the hypnotic eye, which memorizes your opponent. Using both of these abilities you can do many jutsu's in quick amounts of time making is seem like you can see in the future..."he said. "First you use the piercing eye to replicate my movements...which makes me doubt my own... once I was shaken you infiltrated my mind...waiting for the right chance to anticipate my actions... seeking the hints on my next move..."he said. "When that happens your create a new illusion with your hypnotic eye, you make me make hand signs while you were making the same ones...so it seemed like you were copying me when you were actually controlling me."he said. "Now that I know this, a simple plan can be used... first stop your piercing eye with zero visibility mist."he said, Kakashi gasped as he was hit hard and skidded back.

_The mist is slowing my reaction time.._Kakashi thought, Zabuza chuckled.

"Next stop your hypnotic eye by keeping my own closed... you can't get in without looking into mine."he said.

"Brilliant...but with your eyes closed you can't see me either."he said.

"Have you forgotten who I am. I am the demon of the hidden mist mast of the silent kill. I can take you out by sound alone!"he said.

O0o

_he read my movements_! Haku thought.

"I was so close but next time I'll do it again."Naru said.

"Naru can you do it again?"Sasuke said.

"Huh? Ugh yeah. Nothing can stop me."Naru said, Sasuke looked at her.

_She doesn't want to show it but she's exhausted...the shadow clone jutsu takes up a lot of chakra... but thanks to her I know how to break through!_Sasuke thought.

_The human eye can not track my movements...it must have been a coincidence.._Haku thought, once again it got bright in the area, Sasuke got ready.

"Naru run for it! Get out of here and attack from the outside hurry!"Sasuke yelled forming hand signs.

"Right!"she said and ran, Haku slammed her back, Naru got up again and tried again. Haku launched out.  
"That's it!"Sasuke yelled. "Fire style: fire ball jutsu!"he yelled, the fireball went straight towards him, he turned and dodged and threw a single senbon at Sasuke, Naru almost reached the exit when Haku landed in front of her and kicked her back, she hit the ground and Sasuke was stabbed in the shoulder.

"Nice one Naru..once more?"

"Yeah!"she said.

_There must be a limit to his chakra too.. I can feel him slowing down._ Sasuke thought, Naru and Sasuke jumped up and ran.

"This time you'll stay down!"he said and threw a needle at Sasuke's leg, he groaned, Haku launched more and stabbed Sasuke's body, he cried out and fell, Naru gasped.

"Sasuke!"she said, Haku hit her with senbon as well and she screamed.

o0o

_An enemy that you can't see nor hear...its been a long time since I fought anyone this tough... and Sasuke and Naru I don't know if they can hold out..._he thought. _Stay calm...think...where will he strike? Gasp! The bridge builder!_ He thought and ran.

Sakura stood ready, Tazuna right behind him, Zabuza appeared behind him they gasped and turned.

"Too late."he said and pulled his blade out and sliced, Kakashi appeared and Sakura screamed.

O0o

Sasuke perked up at the scream. _That was Sakura's scream? What's happening to her? Where's Kakashi-sensei? _He thought panting, Naru got up slowly and shook.

"I'll bust us out of here.. I'll fake him out."she said.

"You have exhausted my patience."Haku said, Naru stood and tightened her hatai-ate and focused, her chakra shot out, she ran to one side and Haku appeared, she flipped back and ran, Haku running along with her in the mirrors.

"Naru behind you!"Sasuke called, she turned as Haku launched needles, she fell back groaning.

"You're chance of escaping my house of mirrors is zero."Haku said. "That is certain."he said.

"Naru are able to get up?"Sasuke asked kneeling next to her, she struggled. "Don't use your chakra... its only helping him."Sasuke said.

"I know!"she said and fell.

_He's blocking every move we make... I have out maneuver him._ Sasuke thought "My eyes have adjusted to his movements..."  
"Looking for a counter attack?"he threw needles, Sasuke grabbed one and blocked everyone of them.

_What?!_ Haku stared at him in shock, Sasuke fell to his knees.

"Get up you loser!"Sasuke said, Naru struggled.

_I'm aiming at his vital spots now... but I cant get a direct hit!_ Haku thought and watched Naru struggle to get up.

"I know what we have to do!"Naru said still sitting down, Haku threw more needles and Sasuke blocked them all.

_Its not just luck...he's fighting to protect his friend . That's why he's so determined. But he cant possibly see the needles coming at him. My movements are beyond human speed...whatever he's doing I've got to put a stop to it. _Haku thought.

"He disappeared! How can he just vanish...Naru you better not pass out again cause I really need you and I can't keep protecting you."Sasuke said looking around trying to find him.

"Well then don't I didn't ask for your help."Naru said and fell back unconscious, Sasuke gasped.

"You can't revive her... she's reached her limits..."Haku said and chuckled, Sasuke looked up at him in the top mirror, he threw a needle but it hit the mirror. "Excellent moves...your attacks are very skillful.."he said and threw needles, Sasuke dodged and they hit the mirror behind Sasuke. "But you've reached your limits as well...motor functions, reflexes, judgment... your abilities are slowly weakening. Now your finished!"he said.

"Here he comes."Sasuke said. _Focus... stay calm... focus... see everything._ Sasuke gasped silently, Haku threw the needles, he grabbed Naru and jumped.

_He saw every move, but there is no way he could do that! _

Sasuke set Naru down and Sasuke looked at her, his eyes red with a black tocoma.

_How is that possible? Those eyes, the sharingan you're-_

_its not complete, but I could see through his deceptions. _Sasuke thought.

_So he too has a blood line. passed down through a powerful clan. Interesting, even though its not perfected, to uncover this in an attack, and because of that I wont be able to fight much longer. My jutsu uses a large amount of chakra., and his swift movements take a lot of energy there is no doubt the more and longer we fight, the more he will use his sharingan, his eyes are tracking me even now. I can't use a direct attack...he'll block me... so I'll have to throw him off guard, by attacking his partner! Then I'll destroy him!_ Haku thought and moved out of the mirror.

_What?!_ Sasuke snarled, as Haku went straight for Naru. _He's going after Naru! Gotta stop him!_ He snarled in his mind and launched with his chakra.

o0o

Kakashi grunted holding his front that was bleeding, he grunted and hissed, Zabuza stood there.

"Sensei!"Sakura cried.

"You were late, Kakashi you let your concerns for those little brats cloud your mind. Adding fog to the already clouding your sharingan, your eyes are sharp, Kakashi...but not sharp enough to read my moves. Not anymore, come on Kakashi I wanted this to be fun as I exacted my revenge!"Zabuza said. "As for those brats...don't worry those brats are at Haku's mercy, their breathing their lasts breaths right now."Zabuza said. "Relax you'll have plenty of times to weep out an apology for those brats when you see them in the next life."he said chuckling, and disappeared, Kakashi glared.

"He said Sasuke...will die..."Sakura said . "No I wont believe that, I have faith in them."_ Sasuke will beat them to a pulp!_ Sakura yelled in her mind. "And that masked kid..." _they'll make him wish he was never born!_ "I can't loose Sasuke." _Anyone who takes him away from me will pay!_ "And Naru either."she said.

"Exactly."Kakashi said. "I have faith in them. Naru the number 1 unpredictable ninja and Sasuke heir to the most powerful clan in the hidden leaf village."he said, Zabuza gasped understanding who he was saying.

"You mean.."

"Yes, his full name is Sasuke Uchiha. Of the Uchiha clan, the unique powers of the Uchiha clan runs through his veins, the sharingan is his birthright."

"I heard one young boy survived the Uchiha clan tragedy."he said. "No wonder he advances so quickly. But so does Haku. No one could stop him...even the most skilled."Zabuza said. "Just as you will fall before me!"Zabuza yelled.

"Sakura...stay with Tazuna."Kakashi yelled and ran. _He is right its time to end this... but he is the one who will fall! _Kakashi thought.

_**Not if you don't listen to me.**_ A voice rumbled in his mind, he stopped and listened.

_What the hell?! _

_**Relax Kakashi... its me...Kurama...don't say I word... I am speaking to you through your mind... don't make a sound don't even move.**_

_But...how?_

_**I am more powerful than you know...just listen to me okay?**_

_Where are you? We could seriously use your help._

_**I am taking care of another thing... I can help you-**_

_forget me help Naru!_

_**She will be fine... so will Sasuke I can help her...but you need to get rid of Zabuza now listen to me mutt!**_ Kurama yelled in his mind, Kakashi almost whimpered at the volume.

_**Now I can see Zabuza in the mist... I will tell you how to move..what to do...**_

_even if you can see him..he still has one up on me... my sound. _

_**Not once I'm done with you...**_

_but-_

_**mutt... your wound is healed...but he still has one up on you that I can't do anything about. But you can flip it to your side...**_

_how? _

_**Your blood... his knife has your blood on it... you have a summon with dogs right?**_

_Yeah..._

_**summon then make them locate your scent... they can sniff him out and bite him which will stop him and you can attack him. **_

_Why didn't I think of that? _

_**Cause you're a mutt.**_

_Stupid... little.._

_**watch it. Wait wait jump in the air!**_

Kakashi jumped in the air just as Zabuza swung his sword, he flipped and skidded a little.

_**Take your kunai quietly and fling it to your right about 45 degrees. **_

Kakashi did as he said and heard a yell of pain.

_**Good you hit his arm. Now like I said you want to use your dogs to find him... then pin him down and hit him. **_

_When should I do it?_

_**Just wait... stay still for now.. I will tell you when to do it... I have to check on Naru... and Sasuke. Just don't move.**_ He said, Kakashi sighed and stood there ready.

_How are they? _Kakashi wondered.

o0o

"You always get in the way don't you Naru."Sasuke said, Naru blinked and saw Haku laying on the ground and Sasuke standing in front of her.

"You did it Sasuke-"she stared but stared in shock, there was about four needles in his neck, he looked back at her shaking slightly.

"You should see the look on your loser face."Sasuke said.

"Why did you save me? Why?"  
"I don't know why...my body just moved on its own..."he said and gasped a little, he started to think about their time so far, he slumped a little and coughed. "You... I hated you..."  
"Then why? Why did you protect me?"she said. "I didn't ask for this! I didn't ask for anything of this or- or for you to save me!"Naru yelled.

"I didn't think..."Sasuke said and fell back, Naru skidded and caught him before he hit the ground completely . "He's still out there... my brother... I promised myself I wasn't going to die until I killed him..."he said. "Naru... don't let your dream die."he said, Naru gasped and watched him slump down, Naru watched him tears welled up, she pulled him forward and held him, his heart stopped beating.

Haku got up and moved back into the mirrors, he looked at the two. _He found... the power he didn't realize he had...why? Because of a certain person who was important to him... to save him.. he rushed in knowing it was a trap. He was a true ninja. _

"Is this the first time you've seen a friend die in battle... this is what it means to be a shinobi..."he said.

"Shut up..."she growled and gently set Sasuke on the ground. "I hated you too Sasuke..."she said. "And yet..."she said, stream rose up around her, Haku perked up confused. "You'll pay for this."Naru growled. The steam became red chakra swirling around them causing the concrete to break a little, the mirrors began to melt. "I'm gonna kill you."she said, her whiskers wide and her eyes red with fox slits.

_What is this chakra? Chakra can not be seen and yet it's clearly visible its something horrible... I can feel the blood lust.. almost evil itself. _The chakra formed into Kyuubi's fox form face, the needles shot out from Naru's body and the cuts healed up easily, her nails became long. _Her hands are healing and changing! This girl...what is she? _Naru turned growling at Haku, he gasped.

Kakashi gasped and looked around, Zabuza gasped as well at the evilness of the chakra.

_Is Zabuza creating this?..._The chakra face of Kyuubi roared loudly. _I know this chakra... it can't be..._he thought. _...what's going on? _Kakashi gasped and shook slightly in fear. _Kurama...Kurama can you hear me? How do I do this?  
__**What?  
**__What's going on? Is Naru alright?  
__**no... do the summon now! Move it! **_He roared in his mind, Kakashi gasped and pulled out a scroll out and smeared some blood from his vest on it and focused, he slammed it on the ground and focused.  
_What is this energy? Is it Kakashi? No even he is not capable of making this. Where is it coming from?_O0o_  
_Naru stood up slowly and growled, she glared at Haku and ran at him.  
_**Kit knock it off! **_Kurama snarled in her mind, she paused slightly but still went after Haku, Kurama focused, Naru stood there shaking.  
_**"I know you are upset right now but don't overreact.. you are putting your self in danger and everyone else here."  
**__"He killed Sasuke... I'll kill him."  
__**"Fine..whatever...but right now you are tapping into my dark side chakra.. get out! You can loose control and so will I! We will not stop killing until we are satisfied and we will never be satisfied.**_"he warned.  
Naru hit Haku in the face and the mirrors shattered, they all gasped as Haku went flying out and slammed into the ground, he stood up slowly his mask cracked and broke, Naru ran at him quickly, her body slowly changing, she stopped and skidded in front about to punch him.  
"Why are you hesitating?"Haku said.  
"Why?"  
"Why?"He said, Naru stopped and looked at him.  
"Why are you doing this? Why kill innocent people who want to make a living.. I know you do as well but..."  
"Zabuza wanted to be known as a great ninja...he saved me...from me... and I felt in debt... to him..."he said.  
"I still...just..."  
"Naru...you need to understand... as a ninja in this world...you need a goal...a reason why you fight..."he said and sighed. "But you are to strong of an enemy... do it... please."he pleaded. "You are a worthy person to die by."he said.

~o0o~

Kakashi watched as Zabuza gasped in shock, he felt Kyuubi's chakra fall, but felt Kurama's chakra push the mist away. He saw Zabuza grunting as his eight dogs held him in his teeth, Kakashi walked up and stood in front of him. "Zabuza you may know some about me...but you don't know anything...and now... I think I will show you _my _signature jutsu."he said and focused his hand lit up with lightning chakra, Zabuza gasped, Kakashi growled and ran at him about to kill him, Haku gasped from Naru's blows, she grabbed Naru's arm and stopped her.  
"Sorry Naru. I have to do something instead."he said and disappeared, he appeared and Kakashi's hand went through his chest, Kakashi stared in shock, he was dead. _He jumped right in the way..._ Zabuza looked at him shocked then smirked, Kakashi struggled to free his hand, Zabuza pulled his blade out and went to cut. _He's gonna cut me down with the boy! _Kakashi grabbed his body and jumped. He set him down and closed Haku's eyes, he growled and stood up, Zabuza went to run but stopped when there was a huge explosion, Naru ran up to Kakashi and stood next to him, he glanced at her then glared at Zabuza, a red blur came down carrying a body over his shoulder, he walked forward, Zabuza swung at him and he stopped it and kicked him back.  
"Don't come after me."Kurama growled. "You need to take it out on him."he said and chucked Gato's body at Zabuza's body, he laid there shaking.  
"Make up your mind.. I can kill him... then you or you can get your peace...before I kill you."he growled, Naru gasped remembering what he said, Kurama ran at him, she ran in front.  
"Stop it nii!"she said, he stumbled and blinked a few times, he growled she ran at him and hugged him. "Stop."she whispered, he stopped and slumped, Zabuza went to swing at Naru and Kurama, he jumped back and kicked Zabuza's nose in, he yelled and fell. Naru held him tight, he dropped her by Kakashi. Kurama got ready, he popped his neck and smiled.  
"Let's go mist boy..."he said, Zabuza growled and ran at him, Kurama dodged and hit his arm the right way and his arm slammed up and cut Zabuza's neck, he stepped back and coughed up blood. Naru growled and ran at him.  
"Why are you coming after us?! Go after him! Blame him for killing Haku not us!"Naru yelled and pointed at the Gato who was wiggling away. "Haku protected you with his life! Stop being so stupid! Don't let Haku's death be for nothing...if he gets away... Haku died for nothing... he worked with you..."she said and began to cry. "He wanted to see you live... and now you are dying while the man responsible is getting away! are you really that cold hearted!?"she screamed, Zabuza straightened, he had tears in his eyes.  
"Shut up brat."he said and looked at Gato who was struggling, he stumbled over and glared at him, Gato shook in fear as Zabuza brought his blade up and brought it down directly on body, he slumped dead.  
There was some yelling as the villager's came up they stopped seeing it all done, they saw the boat sinking, they stood shocked, Zabuza turned and looked at Haku and tried to walk but fell. Kakashi walked over and stood there.  
"Kakashi...please...do me one last thing..."  
"Yes."  
"Take me to Haku..."he rasped, Kakashi nodded and picked him up gently and walked over, he set him down and he looked at Haku's face. "I wish I could go where you are...but I know I could never..."he said, a tear fell. "Haku...you were precious to me too..."he said and slumped holding Haku's cheek.  
Naru was still crying, she heard Sakura cry out Sasuke's name and looked down, then heard steps.  
"I'm so sorry..."she whispered, Kakashi squeezed her shoulder gently.  
"You did it dope."Sasuke's voice said, she spun around and smiled with a sigh.  
"How about...we get some rest..."Kakashi said and struggled, they all nodded looking at the whole scene and sighed.

* * *

R&R


	16. Home

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

**~Author Note~  
**Okay I gotta rant before I go on to the story...  
I got a couple of reviews and things people pointed out so now I'm going to answer to the points.

**1.)** Just because Kurama is is on the title cover and in the title name does NOT mean he is a main character, this story is not about him its about Naru! Not Kurama, yes is in important character but he is not the one the story is about.

**2.)**I know its gets a little confusing sometimes with the plot and junk but as I said I am pretty much following the ACTUAL manga/anime.

**3.)**I don't know if it wasn't read right or you didn't read it whatever! But yes I had Kakashi talk to Inari about Naru.  
and I put _"You know I have rarely seen her cry over not having parents or being alone... my guess is she got so sick of being taken for a wimp..."Kakashi said _  
I never said she doesn't cry plain out!  
She doesn't cry about having no parents!  
So before you chew me out and say you're not going to read it anymore, read it to make sure that's what it said! Yes she does cry a lot but not about being alone/having no parents I only had her cry ONCE about no parents and that was in chapter 3!  
**Okay I'm done ranting! on with the story.**

* * *

Naru set a bouquet of flowers on Haku and Zabuza's graves, it was on a cliff that over looked the sea, a cross laid at Haku's with a scarf on it and Zabuza's grave next to his had the cross and also had his sword in the ground behind it, Naru bowed in respect. Kakashi, Kurama, Sasuke and Sakura stood there all in silence. She stood up and looked out she sighed and turned with a smile.

"Kaka-sensei..."Sakura said.

"Yes?"he said.

"Is it true what they said...about ninja's..."Sakura asked.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to pursue his own goals... becoming a countries tool...is the most important...its the same way for the leaf."he said.

"Is that what it really means to become a true ninja... you know what?! I don't like it!"Naru said.

"You believe that too?"Sasuke asked looking at Kakashi.

"Well... each and every ninja while dealing with that issue...just like Zabuza and that boy..."

"Okay I decided... I'm going to be my own ninja! My way!"Naru said cutting Kakashi off, he smiled and chuckled.

"Let's get back."Kakashi said and they slowly headed back.

As they walked through the town, people smiling at them still happy they defeated Gato. The stores now somewhat stocked with food, people smiled a lot more.

So far the bridge was almost done, thanks to team 7's help, and since Gato was dead all of the villager's were helping, they had to wait for the concrete to settle then they had to do the lights, after that it would be completely finished.

They all sat down at the table when Tsunami said the food was done, Naru ate slowly still pretty tired, it had been two days since they defeated them and Naru had slept almost the whole day.

They chatted for a few hours then they all went to bed, Kakashi sat up reading his book, he looked over at Naru and Kurama who were laying in their combined bedrolls.

_Who is that really? It...it... can't be...Kyuubi could it? I mean... Naru lost control a little on the bridge...but Kurama is able to use Kyuubi's cloak... maybe Kushina did have another kid and just didn't tell anyone... I need to watch them some more._ Kakashi thought and closed his book and laid down falling asleep, Kurama opened his eyes and smirked at the man, what Kakashi didn't know was Kurama still was able to hear his thoughts, it was wearing out and almost gone but he heard that, he stuck his tongue out at the sleeping man. _You'll never know, you'll never know._ He thought and smiled, he tugged his kit closer and fell asleep.

o0o

Kakashi stood in the trees, Kurama asked to take Naru with him to train her a little, he watched them from the bushes, he watched him push Naru until she was about to collapse.

Kurama glanced slightly at the bushes, he could smell Kakashi there, he smirked and discreetly made a clone, it sneaked up behind Kakashi.

"Busted!"he said, Kakashi yelped and fell forward, he groaned Kurama looked at him.

"Kakashi."he said smiling, Kakashi glared at him.

"Sensei! What are you doing here?"Naru asked.

"Just...ugh... wanting to see... h...how you were...doing?"he said, Naru nodded believing him, Kurama rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Cool!"Naru said.

"Move it Naru."he said, she nodded and started to practice again.

"If you want to watch us then just join us when we come out here."Kurama said not looking at Kakashi.

"R...right..."he said getting up. "So... what are you teaching her?"he asked standing next to him.

"... Just how to maintain her chakra...in that fight...she lost it too quick...it put her in too much danger..."he said and sighed.

"Hmm."Kakashi said and nodded. "So don't you ever have to train?"he asked.

"Of course... I do most of the time when I'm training Naru."he said glancing at him, Kakashi nodded and stretched.

"Okay... how did you do that mind thing..."he said.

"I was able to get some of my chakra on you before the fight... I just focused.."

"Can you teach it to me?"  
"Sure..."he said and shrugged. "Its not hard...you just have to have great mastery over your chakra...it can take a while at first...but once you get it... its easy to do... and it barely takes any chakra."he said.

"What rank is that?"

"Dunno made it up."he said and watched Naru work.

"Hmm.."Kakashi said and stood there watching Naru.

~o0o~

Three days later the bridge was completed and team 7 along with Tsunade, Tsunami, Inari and Tazuna's friend walked along the bridge. Naru walked next to Kakashi and Kurama next to her, Sasuke and Sakura in front of them.

"Hey sensei! Let's get another A-rank mission!"Naru said.

"Forget it!"he said. "Zabuza and Haku were so dangerous it's a miracle we all are making it back unharmed."he said.  
"Awwww"Naru said pouting, they walked on. "Hmm... well then I guess you're right..."she said, Kakashi looked at her with a smirk, Kurama smiled. "But I gotta find more things to protect too!"she said.

"Huh?"Kakashi said.

"That guy Haku... he said people can only truly become strong when they're trying to protect what's important to them!"she said, Kakashi looked at her and smirked.

"I see... and do you agree with him?"  
"Yup! When I was watching Haku and Zabuza... I felt the same way..."she said and smiled, Kakashi looked at her shocked then smiled, Kurama smiled.

"Hey hey ...Kakashi-sensei! What about this?"  
"Yes?"  
"Okay... I know they were technically our enemies but... but... I liked them!"she said, Kakashi looked at her shocked. "Is...is that weird?"she asked, Kakashi smiled and chuckled, he ruffled her hair, Naru looked at him confused and blushed. "Is it?!"she snarled, he continued to walk. _Not at all... because I liked them too..._he thought and somewhat listened to Naru's whining and ranting until they arrived at the end.

"Thank you all for your help... but this is very sad..."Tazuna said.

"Thank you for everything."Kakashi said.

"Don't worry we'll come visit!"Naru said.

"You...better."Inari said fighting tears, Naru looked at him about to cry.

"You gonna cry?"Kurama said.

"No!"he said.

"Its fine to cry when your happy..."Kurama said, he ruffled his hair, Inari smiled at him then started to cry, Kurama looked at Naru who was starting to cry herself, he groaned.

"Those two changed Inari's heart... they gave us a bridge to hope..."Tazuna said.

_Oh yeah... I guess we gotta name the thing..._

"What should we call it?"  
"I just thought of it..."he said.

"Hmm?"

"The great Uzumaki bridge..."he said. "We can put Naru and Kurama's name on it as well..."he said.

"Nice."

"Alright let's get back to the village! I can get Iruka-sensei to take me to Ichiraku's for ramen!"Naru cheered and jumped up.

"Oh hell no! You're eating your veggies when we get home!"Kurama snarled.

"But nii!"she whined.  
"Sasuke how about you and I go on a date?"  
"No."  
"But Sasuke-kun! please!"  
"No."  
"Please."  
"He said no!"Kurama snarled, she glared at him.

"Who asked you?!"she snarled.

"You're the one who can't take a hint."he said.

"Nii quit being so mean."Naru said.

Kakashi sighed chuckling slightly at the team again.

~o0o~

They made it to the village finally, Kakashi led the team to the hokage off so he could do the mission report and show they were all, for the most part, alright.

They walked in, Iruka was there, Sarutobi looked up and smirked at the team.

"Team 7 back finally... what happened?"  
"Well you see sir... the mission was more of an A-rank then a C-rank..."  
"What?!"

"The bridge builder had Gato after him...we have a chunin level attack first...then we were attacked by Zabuza Momochi..."he said. Iruka dropped his papers and ran up and picked Naru up, she gasped as he held her tight.

"You mean my little Naru went on an A-rank?!"he said and looked at her.

"Yeah I totally kicked some ass!"she said.

"Naru!"he said.

"Whoops..."she said giggling, he chuckled.  
"I'll let it slide.. you are safe..."he said.

"Iruka-sensei can you take me for ramen after this?"she asked.

"Su-"  
"No!"Kurama snarled, Iruka chuckled, Naru stuck her tongue out at him, he jumped about to bite it, she gasped and hugged Iruka.

"Anyways..."Kakashi said, they paid attention again. "We almost defeated him the first time but he was taken down by a hunter ninja that we later found out he was on Zabuza's side and Zabuza was very much still alive... I was weakened from the sharingan and I trained the team and when all got it..."he said, Sasuke blushed a little knowing he was talking about him. "We went to the bridge and they attacked."he said. "We were able to take them down... Naru took down Haku partially... I was able to somewhat stop Zabuza.. I killed Haku then Kurama helped kill Zabuza."he said.

"What about Gato?"Sarutobi said.

"Kurama brought him, I guess he took out his thugs, Zabuza killed Gato then died after."he said, Sarutobi nodded.  
"Alright... I want a fully detailed report by...Friday..so you all can rest."he said, they nodded and bowed.

"It sounds like you all had a rough time."Iruka said.

"I can tell you what happened over ramen."Naru said smiling, Kurama sighed.

"Alright...fine... fine you win!"he said, Naru cheered.

"Alright hang on."he said and set Naru down again, he set the folders down and they all walked out, Iruka led Naru to Ichiraku's, Sasuke walked away quickly as Sakura followed trying to get a date with him, Kakashi stood there and stretched, Kurama stood there.

"I can trust you...to not talk about what you saw on the mission with other correct?"he said.

"But-"  
"I don't care about the report...they understand... I'm talking about with others..."he said and played with his nails giving a warning to Kakashi.

"Y...yeah..."he said, Kurama smiled.

"Good have a nice day...mutt.."he said and walked away, Kakashi growled with a blush at the nickname.

"Brat."he muttered.

"Heard that!"Kurama said, Kakashi stiffened then disappeared, leaving Kurama chuckling as he went to Ichiraku's to make sure Naru wasn't eating to much ramen until she got sick.

* * *

My first update since being sick and in the hospital! Yay! :)

Hope you enjoyed the chapter and from now on, if you review but you wanna flame me...well keep it to yourself cause I really don't care if you don't like it or whatever.

**Next chapter:**Chunnin Applications.

R&R! No flames!

I also need to point it out now before anyone says anything! Um What I have written so far with Naru and everything she will grow up she will maintain her childish nature.

P.S. To my reviews just to let you all know I have an ending idea :D But its a loooonnngg way off. Pretty much I still have a pretty big gap between the two that I need to fill ^^; but anyways! Read and review it makes me want to continue writing :D

Also check out the one-strip comic I made for this story on my DeviantArt page! (same name)

Until next time :3


	17. Chunin application

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

**~(A/N)~ **Another ...talk?

I got a guest review and I'm just going to take the time, hell I don't even know if they will read this.

But I know these hand signs on real... so you don't have to 'break it to me' I know they're not real. When I said its not real I mean as in the Naruto world its not a real jutsu. Okay?

Anyways on with the story~

* * *

Six months went by quickly, team 7 doing more missions and training sessions. Kakashi beat in their heads, sometimes literally, teamwork. Sasuke was watching Kurama train Naru and tried to do as he and she both did but always failed.

Today team 7 was practicing in the training grounds, Kakashi showed up finally two hours later.

"Today we are going to practice teamwork."he said.

"Again?!"Sakura whined.

"Problem..._Sakura-chan...?_"Kakashi said, knowing she hated to be called that, she growled. "Today I am going to teach you how to survive against an enemy ninja... I am going to give you a scroll and I will go away for three minutes... you must put a message on it and I want you to take just about every measure to keep it from me...for four hours."he said and smirked, he could tell they were thinking 'too easy!' he smiled. "Only one catch..."he said, they froze. "...No...chakra..."he said, they gasped, he chuckled and strapped a chakra blocker on them and sealed it, they gasped as their chakra disappeared, Kurama looked at him confused because he didn't put one on him.  
"What about me?"he asked.

"You are not on their team... you are on mine..."he said, Kurama smirked and nodded.

"So why are we doing this?"Naru asked.

"Well..." he said and thought.

"_Kakashi the chunin exams are coming up... I wanted to know if you were considering your team.."Sarutobi said. _

"_I have thought about it...but when we first started I didn't really get to show them the whole idea of the bell test..." he said._

"_So train them... I will keep your team off missions for a few days and you can test them... then let me know."he said, Kakashi nodded and bowed._

"...Because I wanted to?"he said and chuckled, Kurama rolled his eyes.

"Then how come we can't use chakra and you two can?!"Naru whined, Kurama walked forward and ruffled her hair.

"What are you whining about? This is challenging..."he said, she thought then nodded.

Kurama stood next to Kakashi, he handed them the scroll, then he and Kurama jumped away.

They waited for one minute, Kakashi nodded, Kurama chuckled and they took off.

Sasuke, Sakura, and Naru were sitting on the ground talking, they threw kunai making them jump back.

"YOU SAID THREE MINUTES!"Naru yelled, they chuckled.

"You think an enemy will give you the time they say?"Kakashi said, they jumped up pocketing the scroll, they dodged the kunai.

The three jumped off running through as Kurama and Kakashi chased them.

After three hours Sasuke, Sakura, and Naru were beaten up and exhausted. They walked through the woods quietly, Sakura screamed as she was ripped into the air by her foot, Naru jumped up and cut her loose just as Kakashi showed up, they smirked and threw the smoke bombs and disappeared.

The team snuggled into a hidden hole and waited, they panted and calmed down.

"What can we do?"Sakura whispered.

"We have to hold them off... its been three hours... we can hold on for a little bit longer."Naru said.

"There has to be something hidden about this training..."Sasuke said.

"But what?"

"I don't know..."Sasuke said.

"Maybe its to stay quiet."Kakashi said behind them, they screamed and shot out quickly, Naru tripped and Kakashi caught her, she struggled and grabbed his pant leg, he chuckled as she tugged at his pants.

"What are you doing?"he asked chuckling, a blue and pink blur shot out and tackled Kakashi, he grabbed Sakura quickly, Naru helped Sakura and they shot up and got free.

They ran away and bumped into Kurama, Naru hissed and ran away he grabbed her and she struggled trying to get free, she kicked he hissed and dropped her, she giggled ran off.

"You'll pay for that kit.."he said shaking a little.

After an hour Naru was tied up along with Sakura and Sasuke was still missing, Kurama landed next to Kakashi and yawned.

"Alright Sasuke come out."Kakashi said, Sasuke came out and landed next to Naru and Sakura.

"Looks like we win!"Naru said, Kakashi chuckled and held out their scroll, Naru gasped and searched her pockets, since she was the one carrying it.

"Naru!"Sasuke snarled.

"I swear I had it!"she said and wiggled a little, finally she sliced the ropes and pulled out a scroll and stuck her tongue out at Kakashi and opened it but it had a silly face on it and the word idiot written on it.

"SENSEI!"she snarled, he laughed.

"I've had this the whole time..."he said.

"But then...why did you put us through this?"Sasuke asked.

"To teach you all a lesson..."he said. "You all focused on the scroll so much you didn't catch the real reason of this test."  
"What?"Sasuke asked.

"For example...say you had the scroll Naru."he said and tossed the scroll to her. "But...Kurama.."he said the boy nodded and jumped over and grabbed Sasuke and held a kunai at the boys throat. "What if I said give me the scroll or Sasuke dies."he said.

"But-"  
"But if that scroll is an important document for the hokage...what would your choice be?"he asked, she looked at the scroll and at Sasuke then thought. "Hurry.."Kakashi said. Naru looked up and sighed she threw it in the air and suddenly three Naru's shot out and tackled Kurama, Sasuke got free and grabbed the scroll.

Kakashi stood there shocked then chuckled, Naru looked at him proud.

"So... you would do a fake out to save your friend and the scroll nice."he said.

"So what was the purpose?"Sakura asked, Naru cut her free.

"Teamwork..."he said. "The reason you are put on a team is for teamwork..."he said, they all sat down and listened to him. "I am going to teach you all the most important lesson I was taught."he said, they perked up. "I learned then when I was a jounin..."he said.

"But you were a young jounin -opps!"Kurama said and slapped his hand over his mouth, Kakashi looked at him curious then shook his head.

"What is it sensei?"Naru asked bouncing a little.

"In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum..that's true.., but those who abandon their friends are worst then scum."he said, Kurama smirked at him, Naru sniffled and fought the tears looking at him, Sasuke smirked and Sakura smiled. "This is the lesson I wanted to teach you all at the beginning."he said.

"He's so cool..."Naru said with a blush, Kurama smacked her head, she hissed.  
"I want you all from now on to keep that in mind on missions, on training anything... you protect your teammates like you would your own family.."he said, they nodded. "Good...dismissed. I will send you a note for the next meeting."he said, they got up, he pulled the chakra seals off of them and sent them off.

Naru and Kurama headed home, they collapsed on the bed and relaxed until it was dinner time, they went out for the night and spent it laughing, except for when a few villager's tried to mess with Naru at the restaurant, Kurama slipped away and trashed their area and they were charged a huge amount, and Kurama smiled as they were being screamed at by the owner.

~o0o~

Four days later team 7 had a few, simple D-rank missions, like cleaning up a river, cleaning up and repairing a farm, dog walking and small things like that and each and every single one of them turned out horrible for Naru. She fell in the river and almost went over the waterfall but Kakashi caught her, repairing the farm she was chased by a few horses and in the dog walking, she got a dog too big for her to handle and she was dragged to a forbidden training ground and it triggered a bunch of mines and kunai's.

She had to be carried home by Kurama and had to have her body iced the next day.

Finally Kakashi sent his little pug to Naru and Kurama telling them to meet at the red bridge.

Two hours later Kurama and Naru appeared the same time Kakashi showed up, and Naru giggled.

"Anyways I have good news... the chunin exams are beginning in a few days...and I have submitted you all for it.."he said and held out some paper's. "Take these papers sign them and bring them to room 302 at the academy the day after tomorrow at 8:00am."he said, they each took one and looked at them.

On the small slip of paper said,

_Naru Uzumaki, _

_I, Kakashi Hatake recommend _

_the above named student for _

_participation in the chunin examination. _

_Jounin Kakashi Hatake._

"I love you Kakashi-sensei!"Naru called and pounced on him hugging him, he spun around a little stuttering.  
"Get off please!"he said blushing slightly, she slid down and giggled looking at the sheet. "So each of you take them and think if you want to do them show up... okay?"he said.

"Yes!"Naru said.

"Hn."Sasuke said.

"Yep."Kurama said.

"...yeah.."Sakura said.

"Alright then dismissed."Kakashi said, they nodded and he disappeared, Kurama led Naru away to start training her.

* * *

Kinda short chapter *shrugs* a chapters a chapter!

Anyways where are my reviewers!? come on guys! review please :) I have up to chapter 32 written and pretty much the whole story written out! just missing a few small details.

**Next chapter: **New rivals **Spoiler: **You'll just have to review and find out later :P

Again review and review...review...and...oh yeah! REVIEW :D


	18. New rivals

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Today Naru and Kurama woke up and had breakfast, they headed out to do some training, they walked across the red bridge, Sasuke was there staring out, he glanced at them and huffed a little, Naru ignored him and continued on, they had gotten into a few fights the past few days, because of Naru wanting Kakashi's attention but sometimes was a little to much for Kakashi to handle. Even thought Kurama could most of the time it was an act with Kakashi and he really liked Naru.

They continued on to the training grounds, Sasuke came up and brushed past them, Kurama grumbled a little but ignored him as well.

"Alright Naru let's see what you've learned."Kurama said, he made clones and Naru followed, Sasuke stopped and watched them work, Naru beating Kurama a few times but he came right back and got her.

Sasuke glared and growled slightly, Haku appeared in his mind. _This is so unfair...that little idiot...how did she get to be so strong...she broke me out of Haku's prison... like it was nothing at all...its not fair... I have to get stronger if I ever want to be __**him...**__ but that will never happen taking these stupid missions. _

Unknown to them Kakashi was relaxing in the tree watching Naru and Kurama practice and Sasuke seething over them, mainly his glare pointed at Naru. _This can't be good... but maybe it will push him harder...maybe I can talk to Kurama and ask if he could train the team...as a last minute practice for the chunin exams...hmm_. He jumped out of the tree and walked over, Kurama looked at him with a smirk, he stood there and watched Naru work.

"Kurama...quick question..."he said.

"Yeah?"  
"Do you think you could put the team through a last minute workout for the exams..."  
"How do you know we are taking them?"  
"Taking them or not I will want them to be ready..."he said.  
"Hm... sure.."he said. "Today?"  
"Sure let's get Sakura..."he said, Kurama groaned while Kakashi chuckled and summoned his favorite brown pug Pakkun. "Please go tell Sakura to come to the training grounds now..."he said, he nodded and took off running.

Sakura showed up 10 minutes later and Kakashi called Sasuke over.

"What's going on?"Sasuke asked.

"Some training...but today...Kurama is in charge... I'm just here to make sure he doesn't go overboard on you guys."Kakashi said and chuckled. Naru looked at Kurama shocked then smiled a little and clapped.

"Don't clap yet Naru... you're not getting off easy."Kurama said, she looked at him and gulped.

And for the next three hours Kurama forced them to do sit ups, chin ups, push ups, and a few other heavy duty work outs until all three collapsed on the ground gasping for breath, all covered in sweat. Kurama chuckled, Kakashi looked at them and sighed, he chuckled slightly.

"Good thing I stayed here..."he said, Kurama chuckled and looked at him. "Alright team dismissed..."he said and sighed. "Don't forget tomorrow morning you have to meet at the academy...302 at 8:00 am.."he said and winked they moaned and got up slowly, he waved and disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun would you like to go on a date?"Sakura asked.

"No."

"Pathetic..."Kurama said.

"What did you-"She started.

"Naru-nee-chan!"Konohamaru yelled, they looked at the boy and Naru smiled, at the boy but caught the look on his face it was terror, just before he got to them a boy dressed in all black jumped down in front of him and grabbed him lifting him, while the little boy struggled.

"So punk you want to run off after running into me huh? Does this hurt?"he said, Konohamaru groaned as the grip tightened, Naru growled and ran over followed by the team.

"Leave him alone!"Naru snarled.

Another girl walked forward she wore a purple dress with fishnets.

"Kankuro put him down."the girl said.

"Why? I thought Konoha brats were top notch ninja's..we got a few minutes be for he gets here...let's mess with these brats..."Kankuro said.

"LET GO!"Konohamaru cried and kicked at him, Naru growled and ran at him, he moved his fingers and Naru gasped as she was flipped back.

"What the hell was that?!"she snarled.

"Your village is a bunch of wimps..."he said, Sakura looked at them and gulped. _Who are they...what are they_? She thought.

"You jerk."Naru growled.

"You are annoying...and when that happens I don't want to listen to you... I want to break him in half."he said, Naru gasped.

"Fine...whatever..."Temari said.

Kankuro raised his fist about to hit him but a pebble came out and hit his wrist making him drop Konohamaru, Naru gasped and looked at Sasuke standing in the tree now.

"You're a long way from home..."he said.

"SASUKE!"Sakura said, Temari blushed.

"Great.. another wimp."he said. "Why don't you come down here and fight." Kankuro said.

"Kankuro why? Stop it.."

"Kankuro back off."a voice said, Sasuke gasped as a boy was on the branch next to him upside down, they all gasped and Kurama glared at the boy. He had red hair and pale skin, he had huge black rings around his eyes and the kanji for love on her forehead, Kurama sniffed and almost gagged at the smell of blood radiating from the boy.

"You're an embarrassment to our village..."he said.

"Hey Gaara..."  
_how did he get there without a sound...only jounin at like Kakashi's level can move like that..._Sasuke thought, Gaara looked at Sasuke.

"But Gaara ….you just...- ugh... see what had happened was-"  
"Shut up."he said.

"Right..."Kankuro said. "Sorry I was totally out of line."he said, Gaara looked at them.

"I'm sorry for any trouble he caused."he said.

_This guy...has an evil look in his eye..._Sasuke thought.

_He stopped Kankuro with a pebble...he made it seem easy this one is someone to keep an eye on..._Gaara thought, Kurama shivered a little from Gaara.

_What is this feeling? I know it... but I can't place it..._ Kurama thought.

Gaara appeared in front of them.

"We didn't come here to play games... let's move."

"Right."Kankuro said.

"Wait! Hey!Why are you here?"Sakura asked.

"Duh for the chunin exams...what else?"Temari sneered.  
"Well you still need a passport... so let's see it."she said.

"I don't have to show you anything you little brat... now shut up."she said.

"Wait... who are you?"Sasuke said jumping down.

"Me?"Temari said.

"No him... with the goard on his back."he said and pointed.

"My name is Gaara of the dessert...who are you?"  
"I'm Sasuke Uchiha..."he said.

"Hm."he said and they left.

The ninja's stood in a tree watching.

"What do you think Dosu?"

"The usual weaklings...not special..except for the one from the Uchiha clan and the desert rat...we should keep an eye on them..."he said.

~o0o~

"I still can't believe Kakashi said they were ready."Iruka said pacing the hokage office.

"Iruka..."Sarutobi said, Iruka thought a little.

~o0o~

"_Kakashi you start."Sarutobi said. _

"_I lead team 7, Sasuke Uchiha, Naru Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno and Kurama Uzumaki and now I Kakashi Hatake recommend all four for the exams."he said, Iruka gasped.  
"My team is number 8, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, and Kiba Inuzuka... and now I Kurenai recommend all three for the exams."she said, Iruka gasped again. _

"_My team is team 10, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, and Chouji Akmichi and now I Asuma recommend all three for the chunin exams."he said. _

_All the jounin began to mutter in the room about rookies doing the exams. _

"_Hold on just a minute now... I had everyone of the 10 students named I know their strengths... I know all of them have great skills but its too soon... I think they need more experience before they tackle the chunin exams..if they try now they are sure to fail."he said. _

"_When I became a chunin I was half the age Naru is right now."Kakashi said. _

"_Naru is nothing like you!"he snarled. "Are you trying to destroy her?!"_

"_Well their always complaining about not having hard enough missions...maybe flunking out of the exams will be good."he said. "A little pain is good."  
"What did you say!?"_

"_Nothing fatal... seriously Iruka relax... listen.. I know how you feel, its very personal and it upsets you-"  
"Alright Kakashi back off you've said enough. _

"_Actually Kurenai, Iruka need to hear this... he needs to understand they are not his students anymore they are mine."he said, Iruka growled a little, the others sighed. _

"_These exams could destroy them you know that!"he said.  
"Iruka... calm down you've said enough.. now just drop it and meet me in my office tomorrow."he said, Iruka was ready to protest but was silenced by a glare from Sarutobi, he sighed. _

"_Yes sir."he said and stepped back, they others turned around and began to listen again. _

"Iruka... now I know your concerns..which is why I told the rookie jounin that we will be putting them through a preliminary round of sorts.. to test them... if you feel they are not ready then fine."

"Preliminary round..."he said, Sarutobi smirked.

~o0o~

Naru walked down the road and pulled out the exam paper she still hadn't decided whether to sign it yet.

She gulped and stuff the paper back into her pocket.

"Hey Naru come play ninja with us!"Konohamaru called.

"Sure... I'm not busy."she said, she walked forward and gasped as a masked man appeared behind Konohamaru and his friends and grabbed Moegi and jumped up.

"Konohamaru, Naru help!"she cried, the man chuckled while they growled.

"Put her down!"Naru said, he chuckled and took off, Naru growled and ran off after him.

O0o

Sakura sat on her balconey and sighed for the millionth time so far .

"Chunin exams...am I even ready for them?"she wondered out loud. "I can't keep up with Sasuke, I catch Naru or Kurama...maybe I should just-"  
"Hey Sakura."a voice said, she turned and gasped as Sasuke stood there.

"Sasuke-kun!"she said.

"Let's take a walk just us.."he said.

"Oh...okay."she said and ran down stairs.

O0o

"Well well he can keep up with me at this speed."the man said looking back, Naru was right behind him.

"I'll get you!"Naru said.

"Which way did they go?"Konohmaru said.

"No let me go!"Moegi cried.

"Leaf village is suppose to have powerful ninja.. now I see your just a bunch of weaklings."he said and finished the knot.

"Hey!"Naru yelled and landed behind him. "Let her go!"she said.

"What am I doing?! You really want to know?"he said and put a kunai at her throat. "You move the brat is finished."he said.  
"Hey why are you doing this?! She is just a kid let her go!"Naru said.

"I want the first hokage's scroll of sealing...bring it to me and I'll let the girl go."he said, Naru growled and shook a little.

"_In the ninja world those who break the rules are scum..that's true.., but those who abandon their friends are worst then scum."_ Kakashi's voice rang in her mind, she gulped and glared at the man then smirked.

O0o

"Um Sasuke...how come you want to hang out with me all the sudden?"Sakura asked as they walked to one of the training grounds, it was cloudy and some fog was on the ground.

"I want to tell you to back out of the exams."he said. "There is no way you can pass them Sakura."he said.

"I was afraid of that..."she said looking at him. "You're right."

"These ninja are advanced and if you try to fight them you could loose your life."he said.

"But Sasuke does this mean you're telling me this because you care about me!"she said.

"I ugh...guess that's true."  
"Hah! Two sweethearts how touching."the masked man said.

"Get lost before I make you!"Sasuke growled glancing at him.

"Talk is cheap."he said and threw some shuriken which Sasuke blocked and ran at him.

"Now I'm really mad!"he said.

"Careful Sasuke!"Sakura called, the man jumped in the air and threw a kunai down, Sasuke threw one back and it hit making hundreds of kunai rain down and stab him.

"SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura screamed, he laid on the ground stabbed by kunai and bleeding

O0o

"Don't just stand there like an idiot."the man said.

"Oh right and what happens if I don't!"Naru said.

"Then I guess you don't care what happens to this girl."he said.

"What girl all I see are two dummies!"Naru said, he turned to see the girl was replashed by a scarecrow, a clone stood on the branches.

"Wow Naru you were awesome!"Moegi said, Naru smirked.

"A clone jutsu I'll waste you brat!"  
"You just don't know when to quit!"Naru said and threw a net and pinned him to the ground, he growled and struggled, Konohamaru came running up panting.

"About time you guys."Naru said.

"Can we see him?"

"Sure he's right here."Naru said and turned but there was only a bolder under the net.

"Copy cat! I used that on him!"Naru snarled, the man stood behind a tree.

"I see."he whispered.

O0o

"Hah! He's finished and that's how you'll be if you take the chunin exams!"he said, Sakura leaned over Sasuke crying her eyes out.

"Yeah right!"she said. "I'm not an idiot. I saw right through that cheap genjutsu from the first moment."she said sitting up showing she wasn't even crying. "Sasuke going out with me? Then acting like he cared about me? Yeah like he'd ever. You thought I'd fall for that?"she said.

"Are you calling me a fool?!"

"I would if you were really here but you're just an illusion! The real one ran away like a coward."she said.

"Are you sure I'm not real!?"he said and threw an umbrella, Sakura walked up and it passed right through her.

"Yeah I'm sure."she said.

"Just like I'd expect from a kunoichi trained under Kakashi Hatake...but the chunin exams will be more then illusions!"he said and disappeared.

"Whatever! Bring them on! Chunin exams!"she cheered. "Oh yeah!"she said then paused. "Actually I'm really worried about them."she said.

O0o

Sasuke landed a kick to the man's jaw, he skidded back.

"Stay out of our village."he said.

O0o

Later that night, Kakashi sat on a roof staring out when the man from before landed behind him followed by one looking exactly like him.

"Well?"Kakashi asked.

"They all made it.. your team and the others.. all 9 genin proved they're ready."he said, there was two puffs of smoke and Iruka stood there and Kurama next to him. "You were right...their good..."Iruka said.

"Hmm...but the chunin exams are much harder then that.. we'll see if they can tough it out."Kakashi said.

~o0o~

Kunai and shuriken landed in the target perfectly.

"Did you hear we are going to have brand new rookies at the exams this year? That hasn't happened in five years."a boy said.

"No way.. I bet its just some jounin trying to boost their egos.."a girl said and spun a kunai then launched it a boy sat right in front and smirked.  
"It will be interesting."he said.

~o0o~

The next day Kurama, Sasuke, and Naru showed up at the academy and waited for a while then Sakura came up and chuckled, they walked in and headed to the hall. There was two boys standing there,they kicked a boy with a bowl shaped haircut back, he wore a green leotard and had huge eyebrows.

"The chunin exams are a lot tougher then this.. you wont pass."

"Let us through...while your at it release the genjutsu...we are going to the third floor."Sasuke said, Kurama smirked.

"What? We are?!"a few muttered.

"Kurama, Sakura you both should of seen this."Sasuke said, Kurama smirked and Sakura looked at him and gulped then nodded.

"Oh yeah! So lame!"she said lying.

"You figured it out...nice."he said. "But the chunin exams will be a lot harder then this."he said and they left.

"My beautiful flower... my I know your name?"Lee said looking at Sakura, she groaned.

"Sakura.."she said.

"I love you."he said, she gasped.

"No way those eyebrows are just too freaky."she said, he slumped a little and sighed.

"Hey you!"the boy called, Sasuke paused.

"What?"  
"What is your name?"  
"I don't have to tell you that."he said.

"Come on Naru, Sasuke, Kurama."Sakura said, they smirked and nodded and they headed out.

"So that's the misfits Kakashi and Gai have been going on and on about."the boy said.

"I guess they passed so far... the exams sound like they will be fun this year."

"For us...not them."he said.

* * *

Yeah I did cut alot of scenes out get over it. if you can't well here- *hands you a pacifier*

**Next chapter:**Written exams **Spoiler:**Its the written exams...

Review.


	19. Written exam

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

"Come on Naru, Sasuke, Kurama."Sakura said, they smirked and nodded and they headed out.

"So that's the misfits Kakashi and Gai have been going on and on about."the boy said.

"I guess they passed so far... the exams sound like they will be fun this year."

"For us...not them."he said.

"Lee are you coming?"Tenten asked.

"You guys go ahead... there is something I want to test out."he said and walked forward.

"Come on let's get this started!"Sakura said, Naru cheered.

"Hey you! With the dark eyes!"Lee said, they paused and looked at Lee, Naru looked at him, Sakura froze a little.

"What is it?"  
"Will you...fight me right here?"he said, Kurama glared at the boy.

"A fight...right now?"Sasuke said.

"Yes."he said and jumped off the top floor and landed in front of them. "My name is Rock Lee, when you want to learn a person's name you introduce yourself first right, Uchiha Sasuke."he said.  
"Heh...so you know?"

"I want to fight you... I want to test my techniques...against the offspring of the genius ninja clan...plus..."he said and looked at Sakura who jumped a little, he winked, she shivered.

"Those eyebrows are so freaky! that lame hairstyle and those thick eyebrows..."she muttered and shook.

"You are an angel."he said and blew a kiss, she yelped and fell back. _That was close..._Sakura thought and rubbed her head, Naru giggled at her misfortune along with Kurama.

"Don't be doing weird crap like that!"Sakura snarled.

"You don't have to be that mean..."Lee whined.

"Challenging me knowing the Uchiha name...frankly you're a fool... you're about to learn what this name means thick brows."Sasuke said glaring.

"Please."he said. _I'm lucky to already get to face the # 1 rookie...and I'll prove myself, Gai-sensei. _"I'll say this... you cannot defeat me...because right now I am the strongest leaf genin."he said.

_He really is that strong? _Sakura thought.

_This kid is really interesting..._Sasuke thought smirking.

"Alright sounds fun...let's go."Sasuke said.

"Ugh...Sasuke don't! We only have 30 minutes until we have to meet-"  
"I'll be done in 5 minutes."he said and launched at Lee.

"SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura yelled.

_He's coming... I'm sorry Gai-sensei... I may need to break your rules... I may need to use **that **move!_ Lee thought and disappeared.  
"Leaf spinning wind!"he yelled.

_Above! _Sasuke thought, he ducked and gasped when Lee moved quicker. _Damn I can't dodge it. Block!_he thought and moved his arms in the way, Lee focused Sasuke gasped as Lee's foot connected with his cheek and he went flying back. _What?!_ He thought.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura screamed.

_What's going on?_ Sasuke thought.

_But he had that blocked..._Sakura thought.

_He slipped through my guard... was that ninjutsu or..genjutsu?_ Sasuke thought glaring, Kurama watched the whole fight closely, Lee smiled.

_Fine... this gives me a chance to practice it..._ Sasuke thought.

_No way! that is.. sharingan!_ Sakura thought.

_You idiot..._Kurama thought, Naru bit her lip nervous.

_When did he? .. plus both eyes..._Sakura thought.

_So that's the sharingan.._Lee thought.

_Haha. …. Sasuke-kun is incredible.. if this is the same advanced bloodline as Kakashi-sensei..then he can read thick brow's moves...! _

_ninjutsu or genjutsu... it might be some magic... I'll reveal it! _Sasuke thought.

_Sasuke-kun is getting stronger and stronger... the Uchiha clan is great... yeah Sasuke-kun can't lose to this guy._

Suddenly before Sasuke could even more or react, Lee moved under him and kicked straight up in his chin hard, making him fly in the air and.

_What?! The sharingan..._

_the sharingan can't read it... this can't be..._

"Yes my techniques are neither ninjutsu or genjutsu."Lee said and jumped up, Naru gasped with Sakura, Lee appeared under Sasuke. "Shadow leaf dance."he said. "Yes my techniques are simple taijutsu, _Sasuke-kun,_ you may not believe it because it's go basic.. but.."he said and paused. "They say the sharingan has the ability to reveal all types of ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu.. it is true that by reading ninjutsu and genjutsu which need chakra to be raised and seals to be performed. You get an advantage through the sharingan but taijutsu is a little different.."he said.

"What do you mean?"Sasuke said.

"Even if you can read my moves with your eyes, your body does not have the speed to react to my taijutsu...basically even if you can see it..if your body can't move then its useless."he said. The wraps on his hands, Kurama glared at him. "Did you know... there are two kinds of elites in this world... the genius born into it and the hard workers... if you are an Uchiha... you have your power born into you... I have had to work hard for this...and I have mastered only taijutsu..."he said. "You could say... my taijutsu is the worst match up for your sharingan... and I'll prove it with this technique... hard workers are better then born in elites."he said.

_What's he planning?! _Sasuke thought.

_I haven't seen something like this since...Gai fighting with Kakashi years ago..._

Suddenly Kurama jumped up and kicked both down to the ground, they groaned and sat up, Kurama landed there next to them.

"Both of you can knock it off now."he growled.

"Who are you?"Lee asked.

"Kurama Uzumaki.. don't piss me off... if we are late because you two want to play... flunking out of this exam will be the least of your worries."he growled, Sasuke looked down and got up slowly hissing.

"Lee what were you doing?!"a voice said, they looked at a giant turtle there, Lee gasped and shook a little.

"So...you were watching?"Lee said looking down.

"Are you alright Sasuke-kun?"Sakura said, he stared out shaking a little. _What's going on with him? _

"Lee that technique is forbidden!"

"I'm sorry I..."he started."But I wasn't planning on using the other one... I mean.."Lee panicked, Kurama walked back over to the team and they watched Lee.

"Am I crazy or is that a talking turtle..."Naru said.

"Naru..."Kurama said. "Most animals can speak.. .if they are training as ninja.."Kurama said.

"oh...Cool..."Naru said.

"YOU FOOL! You think you can get away with an excuse like that?! You already know what it means for a shinobi to reveal his special techniques!"

"...Y..yes..."he said.

_Damn... I keep loosing to these weirdos... _Sasuke thought and rubbed his sore cheek.

"Are you prepared to pay?"  
"Yes..."

"Then here comes Gai-sensei!"the turtle yelled, there was a cloud of smoke and a loud pop, the smoke cleared a man stood there, posing weird.

"Geez! you guys are the epitome of youth!"he said.

_You've got to be kidding me...he's more of a dork then what he was years ago! _Kurama thought, the others looked at him weird.

"He's got ever thicker eyebrows!"Sakura yelled.

"I've never seen such a weirdo..."Naru said.

"STOP INSULTING GAI-SENSEI!"Lee screamed.

"YOU FOOL!"Gai yelled and punched him in the face, he fell to the ground.

"HUH!?"Naru and Sakura said at the same time.

"You...are... you..."  
"Sensei..."Lee said, both now were crying. "Sensei... I... I..."

"That's enough Lee, you don't need to say it!"Gai said and pulled the boy into a hug.

"SENSEI!"Lee cried, Kurama face palmed while Naru shook a little.

"I... lost...to...him?"Sasuke muttered.

"This is what youth is all about..."

"Sensei."  
"You know...at the same time of being weird.. its kinda sweet how close they are..."Naru said.

"No what.. to creepy!"Sakura snarled.

"Its alright Lee... youth and mistakes go together..."

"You are too kind sensei.."  
"But you did start a fight and almost broke my rules... your punishment...hmm... will take place after these exams."

"Yes!"

"It will be 500 laps around the practice range!"  
"YES!"Lee said.

Sasuke still was in shock at loosing to him.

"So...stupid..."Sakura said.

_so... these kids... are Kakashi's huh? _Gai thought.

"Why's he looking at us?!"Sakura thought.

"Hey you guys, how's Kakashi-sensei doing?"  
"You know Kakashi?"Sasuke asked.

"Know him?...heh... heh..."he said, Sasuke looked at them then gasped as he disappeared. "People refer to us as 'eternal rivals'."he said behind them they gasped in shock.

_This guy..._

"50 wins... 49 losses..."he said.

"When did he?!"Naru said jumping a little.  
"Truth is I'm stronger then Kakashi."he said, they gasped.

_His speed is above Kakashi... is... he even human?! How can he be above Kakashi..._Sasuke thought.

"See Gai-sensei is incredible!"Lee said.

"Sorry about Lee, I swear this wont happen again..."he said.

"I can say the same about him."Kurama said, Gai looked at him.

_So this is Kurama... Kakashi has told me a lot about him... he is pretty strong...knocking both boys down...interesting..._ Gai thought, Naru glanced at Lee as he wrapped his hands up, she gasped inwardly as the bruises, burns and scars on his hand.

"You all need to get to the classroom."he said. "Good luck Lee, later."he said and disappeared.

"Sasuke-kun I'll say one more thing... the truth is, I came here to test my abilities, I lied before... I am not the strongest genin here... the one who is the strongest is on my very own team..he is one of my targets..."he said. "You were my main target...but now...you Kurama are my main one..."he said, Kurama smirked. "Both of you be prepared during the exam!"he said and jumped away. Sasuke glared shaking in anger.

"Sasuke..."Sakura said.

"I guess its true... the Uchiha's aren't that great."Naru said.

"NARU!"Sakura snarled.

"Shut up."Sasuke growled "I'll beat him next time.."

"Yeah right... you just got your ass kicked..."she said.

"SHUT UP NARU!"Sakura snarled.

"No...anyways...he's stronger then Sasuke."she said, Sasuke grabbed Naru's shirt and tugged her forward leaning in her face.

"Meaning?!"he growled.

"You should of seen his hands! He works more then you do.. he's stronger then you... you fight him... and you will loose again."she said and pulled away from him, Sasuke shook in anger, his hand closed into a tight fist.

"heh...these chunin exams... are getting fun.."he said, Naru smirked, Sakura smiled a little, Kurama watched him. "Ready to go? Naru, Sakura, Kurama?"

"Hell yeah!"Naru said and they walked down the hall, they arrived and looked in shock at Kakashi leaning against the door.

"So you did come Sakura."he said. "Good... now we can start these exams."

"What do you mean?"  
"The truth is... only teams can take these exams... if you hadn't shown up I couldn't of let the others through..."he said.

"But-... why not tell us?"  
"Taking the exams is a single choice... if I told you that.. you would made your choice on what the others said.. and felt... not what you felt."he said.

"So... if only Naru, Sasuke and Kurama shown up?"  
"They would have to go home."he said. "But you came of your own will, I'm proud of you."he said. "Go on in."he said, they smiled.

Suddenly Naru walked up to him and stared at him, he looked at her confused. _How the hell is that eyebrow freak stronger then sensei?_ She thought, Kurama chuckled, she poked his stomach and sighed.

"N...Naru?!"Kakashi asked, she shook her head and blushed then scratched the back of her head and looked at Sakura and shrugged. Kurama chuckled and thought back as they walked up the hall.

"_I still don't get how that weirdo is stronger then sensei..."Sakura said. _

"_I don't believe it either... he looks strong..."  
"It may be his jacket..."Sakura said, Naru hummed and thought._

"Naru... what was that about?"  
"Nothing..."she said blushing a darker red, he looked at her weird then nodded.

"Alright...get inside."he said, they smiled and headed into the room, Kurama chuckled and followed last, Kakashi stopped him. "What was that about?"  
"We met Gai... 50 losses?"he said, Kakashi grumbled a little.

"...Gai... alright.. good luck."he said, Kurama smirked and walked in.

they paused slightly at the room, there were at least a hundred if not more ninja's in the room, and most were looking at them.

"w...Wow..."Naru said.

_What numbers... they are **all **taking the exam? They all look so strong..._

"Sasuke-kun! You're late!"a blonde haired girl said hugging the boy from behind, he glowered at her. "I haven't seen you for a while so I've been waiting..."the girl purred.

"GET AWAY FROM SASUKE-KUN!INO-PIG!"Sakura snarled.

"Why if it isn't Sakura...big ugly forehead as always.."Ino said.

"What did you say!?"

"You guys are taking this stupid test too? What a drag..."Shikamaru said.

"Oh... Shikamaru..."Naru said, he nodded at her and Kurama with a smirk.

"This sucks..."he groaned, Chouji just continued to eat his bag of chips.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!"Ino said.

"Found ya!"a male said

"H...Hi.."a girl with lite violet eyes and purple hair said.  
"Well well everyone is assembled."a boy said, he had a small white dog on his head.

"Geez... you guys too?"Shikamaru said

"So.. it seems all 9 rookie genin are taking the exams.."Kiba said. "I wonder how far we'll get...eh Sasuke-kun.."Kiba said, Sasuke smirked.

"Its 10 not 9 Kiba."Naru said, he looked at Kurama.

"Never seen him before..."he said, Kurama looked at him, Akamaru yapped at him making his eye twitch, he growled at the pup, making him whimper and shake.

"Pft... you seem confident Kiba."Sasuke said

"We did a lot of training... we wont lose to you.."he said.

"What do you think we've done this whole time?!"Naru snarled, Kiba always got her riled up.

"Naru... he doesn't mean it like that..."Hinata said.

_That dog looks tasty..._Chouji thought.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet."a boy said, they looked at him, he had silver hair that was in a pony tail and he wore big round glasses. "You guys are the rookies just out of the academy right? Screaming like school girls...geez..."he said, Kurama growled in his mind at the boy. _Something's not right about him..._

"This isn't a picnic..."

"Who do you think you are?"Ino said.

"I'm Kabuto.. but instead of that...look behind you."he said, they turned and saw all the ninja's glaring at the group. "Those guys... are from hidden rain, they have short tempers..we all are nervous about this exam...so I would quiet down before you make a scene...but I can't blame you rookies... you remind me of how I used to be."he said.

"Kabuto-san...right?"Sakura said.  
"Yeah."

"So this is your second time?"she asked.

"Nope... my seventh... this exam is held twice a year so this is my fourth year..."  
"So you know a lot about the exam.."  
"That's right."

"Cool..."Naru said.

"Heh... so I guess I'll share some info with you cute little rookie... with these nin-info cards."he said pulling them out.

"What's that?"

"They are cards with info burning on them with chakra... I have four years worth of info here... over 200 cards...they look blank but to open the info on these cards..."he paused and spun the card around then focused.

"What are you doing?"Sakura asked, they all gathered around to look.

"You can't view them unless I use my chakra...for example." the card suddenly showed a photo of the map and a graph with a bar graph sticking up.

"Wow a graph...what is this about?"

"This is the number of those taking the exam, and the breakdown of what country they are from.."he said.

"Do you have card with info on individual ninja?"Sasuke said.

"Someone you are worried about?... of course I do... they are perfect... I have even info on just about each of you."he said, he sent a glance to Kurama.

"Gaara from the sand, and Rock Lee from leaf."  
"You know their names? Too easy."he said, he focused and pulled two out.

"Show me."Sasuke said.

"First is Lee, he is a year older then you, he's had 20 D-rank missions and 12 C-rank missions, his sensei is Gai, his taijutsu is great...the rest is not... last year he was known as a powerful ninja but did not participate in the exam, like you all, this is his first time, his teammates are Hyuuga Neji and Tenten."he said, Sasuke nodded, Kabuto put it away and focused. "Next it Gaara of the sand, he's had 8 C-rank and ...wow 1 B-rank... a B-rank as a genin... anyways... but since this is his first time and from another country I don't have much info, it seems every mission he has returned without even a scratch."Sasuke gulped a little.

"So who exactly is taking them this year?"

"Leaf, Sand, Rain, Grass, Waterfall and sound, many amazing genin are taking the exams this year, well the sound was just recently created so there isn't much info, the rest are filled with outstanding ninja."he said.

"Makes you lose your confidence..."Hinata said.

"So basically all the people here are..."  
"Yup! Like Lee and Gaara, they are the top elite genin from other countries... this wont be easy."Kabuto said.

Kakashi still stood outside the door listening to them and thought about when they recommended them and how Gai stepped in.

"_This isn't so easy, you are rushing things...Iruka is right, my team waited a year to gain greater abilities."Gai said walking up, Iruka looked at him shocked. "Let them mature a little more first."he said. _

"_Heh...they may not be perfect but they'll quickly blow by your guys..."he said, Gai growled a little. _

"_That is enough!"Sarutobi said. "Now we will nominate the non-rookie genin."he said. _

"_Well just don't complain after wards..."Kakashi said and turned away._

_I may have said that, but...even those fearless kids may be shaking in their boots right now... _Kakashi thought looking at the door.

_Poor Naru... she is nervous seeing these guys.._Sakura thought. _Its not like Naru...but... we are rookies among rookies... I'll try to cheer her up._

"Hey..Naru.. don't get so down..."she said, she looked shocked as she stood up straight.

"MY NAME IS NARU UZUMAKI AND I'M TAKING ALL YOU BASTARDS DOWN!GOT IT?!"she yelled, the others glared at the girl, Kurama chuckled and shook his head. Kakashi chuckled at her and sighed.

"Is your little teammate trying to get us killed?!"Ino snarled.

"That was cool..."Naru said.

"Heh..."Sasuke smirked.

"She's very spirited, I guess you didn't beat 'em down enough Lee."Neji said.

"hehe... The hidden sound is a minor village? Is that so?"a boy said who was wearing a sound hatai-ate.

"Big words for a little girl."Shikamaru teasing making her almost snarl.

"Are you trying to get us all killed!?"Sakura snarled. "Sorry everyone its was a joke..."she said.

"Should we do it?"

"Yeah."three blurs shot through the crowd, Kabuto looked as one jumped in the air and threw two kunai, Kabuto skidded back, one appeared right in front of him, he swung his fist Kabuto dodged. _These are hidden sound..._he thought.

_He dodged it..._Sakura thought.

_Good speed..._Sasuke thought, Kurama looked at them.

Kabuto smirked then gasped as his glasses shattered. _I see this kind of an attack..._ he thought.

"What's going on? He dodged it... so why did his glasses..."Sasuke said.

"It probably caught his nose...its what he gets for asking like a big shot.."Shikamaru said.

Kurama looked at Kabuto as he gasped and fell to his knees and threw up.

"He threw up..."Naru said.

"Kabuto-san?"Sakura asked, everyone was watching the scene, the three genin stood there.

"Kabuto!"Naru said.

"Are you alright?"Sakura asked.  
"Yeah... I'm...I'm fine..."he said.  
"How pathetic... this being your forth year..."the boy said, they looked at him. "Write this down on your little cards, 'the three sound ninja's will change the chunin exams!'"the other boy said.

"QUIET DOWN YOU WORTHLESS BASTARDS!" a voice boomed from the front, now they all noticed the man standing there with a big group of ninja's behind him, the man in front was strict and mean looking, he had scars on his face. "Now... that you've waited.. I am Ibiki, I am the examiner for the first part of the exam."he said, many of them gulped and shook at his mean stature.

"And you sound, take a seat before I fail you all now!"he snarled.

"Its our first time... we got carried away sorry."the boy said.

"I will warn you all now... if any of you fight before any exams you will be failed understand?"he glared, they all gulped.

"Good... now... you will pick one of these tabs and sit in the seat assigned to you we will then hand out the exams."he said.

"A PAPER EXAM!?"Naru snarled and whimpered a little.

15 minutes later everyone was in a seat and their papers in front of them with their tests, Naru was in seat number 53, Kurama was in seat 68, Sakura in 60, and Sasuke in 72, Naru was slumped over holding her head.

"Naru.. You'll do good."a soft voice, she looked at Hinata.

"Oh Hinata..."  
"Do not turn your tests over...now here are the rules.. listen because I will not repeat them."he said, they all focused. "Rule number 1: you each have 10 points, the test has 10 questions so each will be worth one point, basically if you answer all the questions right you will keep your 10 points, so say if you miss three questions you will lose three points and will have 7..."he said.

_So if we get them all wrong we get zero points..._Naru thought.

"Second rule, this is a team test, whether you pass or fail will be determined by how many points you have together as a team."he said, Naru froze. "So each team will compete to see how many points they can hold on to from the initial team total of 30."he said.

"Wait a second!"Sakura snarled. "I don't understand this initial points system either, but why is it a team test?"she snarled.

"Shut up! You don't have the right question me. These is a reason for this so shut up and listen."he snarled, Sakura slunk down, Kurama held in his snickers. "Okay now I will tell you the most important rule."he said. "The third rule is that during the exam anyone caught by the other proctors doing sneaky things will have 2 points taken off for every time they are caught."he said. "As shinobi's trying to achieve the level of chunin be proud ninja's." he said.

_Okay... so yeah we have Naru...but if Sasuke-kun and I do well... even if she gets zero... we can cover for her still..._Sakura thought.

"The final rule, those who lose all their points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly... will be failed...along with their 2 teammates."he said, Sasuke gasped.

_What did he just say?!_ Sakura thought, Naru shook a little in fear.

_oh... crap..._she thought.

"The exam will last for one hour."he said. "Alright...BEGIN!"he yelled, they flipped their pages over and looked at them.

Naru looked at the sheet and shook a little reading the questions. _Okay okay... don't panic Naru...don't panic...if I don't get the first one... move on... okay... this one is a cryptogram..._she thought.

_Come on Naru... don't mess this up..._Sasuke thought glaring at Naru then at the paper.

_Okay... no.2... "Line B, seen in the picture is the greatest possible distance shinobi... can thrown his shuriken from a tree of 7 meters. For enemies who appear with in the circumference of the shuriken's range, explain the attack options using this distance. Show your work.._ Naru read the problem in her mind. _WHAT THE FUCK DOES THIS MEAN?! _she screamed in her mind and panted.

Kurama smirked watching his kit shake in fear, he listened to her thoughts. _This is very complicated...but this test is to show you are a ninja... so we have to find our own way to answer... without being busted by them. _He thought and glanced at the proctors who were writing things down.

_I can't answer a single one of these... plus what's up with the tenth question..._Sasuke thought.

All it said was: Question 10- this question will be revealed 45 minutes after the test begins, listen to the examiner closely before answering.

_So pretty much this test wants us to cheat... hopefully, Sasuke-kun, Naru and Kurama catch this. _

"_As shinobi's trying to achieve the level of chunin be proud ninja's." that's it! This isn't testing our intelligence, this is a test on how well we can gather information. Shinobi read underneath the underneath... just like Kakashi said... so he means to cheat just don't do it pathetically..._Sasuke thought.

Everyone started to catch on, Gaara used his sand to look at others, Akamaru barked out the answers to Kiba which he understood, Shino used his bugs. If you looked closely there were wires leading to the ceiling attached to a mirror which showed Tenten's page, she moved them a little, Lee glanced up. It was a secret code: _Lee if you can see this touch your hatai-ate._ He tied his hatai-ate on his head. The sound ninja focused on the sounds of the pencil moving on the paper. Neji focused and opened his eyes again. _Byakugan._ He thought and looked at the other papers and wrote the answers down. Sasuke activated his sharingan watching one boy, the he moved and copied him and wrote the answers.

Naru held her head tight a kunai whizzed by and landed on a paper right behind her, the boy stood up.

"What was that for?!"he snarled.  
"You messed up 5 times, you fail."he said.

"No... no way.."he said.

"You other two on his team get out as well." they watched as the three were taken out.

Ibiki watched Gaara sit calmly then watched his sand form an eye and look at the others.

Naru shook and let out a breath.

Sakura sighed and put her pencil down. _Finished! _She thought.

_Looks like Sakura has stopped... finally its time to do it._ Ino thought, she formed a hand seal, her body slumped down and Sakura froze a little. _Sorry Sakura..but I'm stealing your answers... I have to memorize these answers and give them to Chouji and Shikamaru too. _

"Number 102 stand up you fail."one man said.

"Number 23 you fail."

"43 and 27 you fail."

"Excuse me!"Kankuro said and stood up.

"What?"  
"Bathroom."he said, he was handcuffed and led out by a proctor.

He was followed in by him.

Kurama stopped and looked at Naru who was shaking, he closed his eyes and focused.

_**Kit can you hear me? Don't react.**_

_Yeah nii-san._

_**Good... now.. I will tell you the answers.. listen to me carefully.**_

_Yes._ She thought and listened to him and wrote the answers as he told her in her mind.

"Okay! We will now start the 10th question!"Ibiki said. "There are added rules as well."he said, Kankuro came back in and sat down, he brushed against Temari's hand and gave her the answers.

"I'll now explain..."he said.

~o0o~

"Man this is boring without the team."Kakashi said, Asuma and Kurenai sat across from them.

"Don't worry you'll be busy again soon."  
"Hmm?"  
"I heard that Ibiki is the first examiner."

"Not that sadist."he said.

"Sadist?"Kurenai asked.

"You're new Kurenai... but Ibiki..."  
"Who is he?"

"A pro."

"A pro of what?"she asked, Asuma took a drag of his cigarette.

"Of torture and interrogation."he said she looked at him shocked

~o0o~

"Rule number 1, you must decide whether to take it or not."he said.

"Choose?! What happens if we choose not to?!"Temari yelled.

"If you choose not to, your points will be down to zero and you and your team will fail."he said. "One more rule."he said.

_Another one?! Come on!_ Sakura thought.

"If you choose to take it... and answer incorrectly...that person will lose the right to ever take the chunin exam again."he said, they gasped in shock.

"But wait there are guys here you have taken it before!"Kiba said.

Ibiki began to chuckle making everyone shiver and wait. "You guys were unlucky... this year it's my rules."he said. "But I'm giving you a way out.."he said and paused. "Those that aren't confident can choose not to take it and try again next year."he said.

No one said anything for a while, many just shook in fear and thought, Naru looked at him shaking. _If I choose to take it... and I get it wrong... I could cause everyone on my team to fail... and I'll be stuck as a genin forever... _Naru thought and sighed.

_I wont raise my hand, I have confidence that I can answer it..._Sakura thought.

Suddenly a hand came up and a boy stood up shaking. "I...Wont take it!"he yelled. "I'm sorry Gennai, Inoho..."he said shaking.

"Number 50, 130 and 111 also fail."one of the chunin said, they stood up and sighed.

"Damn it."he cursed and shook, Naru looked at him upset and gulped.

More and more people stood up choosing to pass the question up then to risk failing.

Sakura looked at Naru who was shaking, she sighed. _Why aren't you raising your hand Naru... your dream... of becoming a ninja... is so...important...and... I don't want to see it crushed._ Sakura thought and moved her hand up but gasped and paused.

"He..."  
"Ibiki knows the human mind completely, that's what makes him scary..."Asuma said. "By attacking their mind he can gain control over their spirit.. the person's weaknesses all float to the surface..."

"You can't escape his interrogation."

Sakura, Sasuke, Hinata, and Kurama stared in shock as Naru held her hand up she was shaking hard, suddenly she slammed her down on the desk, Ibiki looked at her, she glared and stood up.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME! I'M NOT RUNNING AWAY!"she snarled. "I'll take your stupid question even if I am a genin forever! I'm not afraid!"she said and sat down glaring.

_That little... she wasn't even thinking about us..._Sasuke thought.

"I'll ask you again. Your life is riding on this decision, this is your last chance to quit..."he said glaring at her, she glared back.

"Are you deaf? I said I'm taking this test... its my ninja way."she said glaring.

Everyone in the classroom who was still there instantly stopped shaking and got a determined look on their faces.

_Interesting brat, she blasted everyone's' worries away... 79 left...more then I expected..._ Ibiki thought. _No point in stretching this any longer..._he glanced at the chunin, then smirked and looked at the others.

"Good decisions. Now to everyone still remaining...I congratulate you on passing the first test!"he said, Naru looked at him in shock, along with everyone else.

"Wait... what do you mean?"Sakura said. "We already pass? What about the 10th question?"

"There is no... well you could say those two choices were the 10th question."he said smiling.

"Hey! Then what were the first nine questions for? They were useless!"Temari yelled.

"No...they served their purpose...they were to test on your abilities of gathering information."he said smiling.

_He's changed personalities suddenly..._Temari thought.

"These questions no genin could answer unless you knew it perfectly... so you got the idea to cheat... we even slipped a few chunin who knew the answers perfectly to see what you'd all do."he said.

"This was to teach you how to cheat correctly...because... when you cheat poorly... you fail of course."he said and untied his hatai from his head. There were scars, screw wounds and burns on his head. "Because in times information is more important than life... in battlefield people risk their lives for it."he said. "This test.. shows you that if you become a chunin and you have no idea the strengths of your enemies... would you say no to it? No! As a ninja even if it can cost your life... there are missions you can't avoid."he said. "Those who say 'there is next year' are pieces of trash! That have no right to become chunin... at least that's how I see it."he said. "Congratulations to you all for making the right choice and making it past part one...I wish you good luck."he said.

"HELL YEAH!"Naru said jumping up, Kurama chuckled, Ibiki smiled at her. _Interesting little girl..._he thought.

* * *

phew! long chapter.. not as long as some of the chapters.. but still...

Anyways read and review...as always. :)

**Next chapter: **Forest of death **Spoiler: **pretty much what the title says...

NO FLAMES! You wanna flame go somewhere else cause I wont care.


	20. Forest of death

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Ibiki smiled at the genin cheering and Naru who was still standing up laughing hard in joy. Ibiki suddenly looked at the window, it smashed in and a black blur shot out. The genin jumped and shook in fear. Kunai shot out from the blur and hit the ceiling, a giant sign was in front of Ibiki.

"What's this?!"Naru asked, they looked in shock.

_Not this one..._Ibiki thought.

A woman stood there, she wore a fishnet shirt and fishnet shorts a skirt over them and a belt holding it up, and a brown coat, she had purple hair pulled into a bun and wore shin protectors over her legs.

"You guys! THIS IS NO TIME TO BE CELEBRATING!"she yelled. "I am the examiner for the second test! Mitarashi Anko! Now let's go! follow me!"she yelled, no one moved they all looked at her like she was insane, Kurama rolled his eyes. _Not this idiot._

Anko stood there still, Ibiki peeked out. "Bad timing..."he whispered, she blushed and glared.

_This one is like Naru... almost..._Sakura thought.

"79?! Ibiki! You left 26 teams?! The test was way to easy this time!"she said glaring.

"This time... there are a lot of outstanding ones.."he said and glanced at Naru then looked at Anko.

"That's fine... I'll at least cut them in half by the second test."she said smiling.

_At least in half?! _Sakura thought.

"Ahh... I'm excited... I'll explain everything once we've changed locations.. follow me."she said.

Ibiki walked in the room collecting the tests, he found the two tests and looked at them and froze seeing the right answers explained perfectly, even better then the chunin who knew it. _Who is..-...Kurama and Naru Uzumaki...hmm... I think I need to talk to Kakashi... he has an interesting group..._ he thought and chuckled.

~o0o~

All 79 genin stood there, they were standing in front of a huge forest that was dark and creepy, they saw a huge snake slither on one of the trees, they shook in fear. On the gate that was locked up tight there was a sign in bold letters saying :**Danger! Stay out!**

"Welcome to the stage for the second test... practice area 44 also known as...the forest of death!"she said, they gasped.

"Wh...why do you call it that?"Naru asked.

"You'll soon find out... why..."she said glaring at the girl with a smile.

"You'll soon find out...why.."Naru mocked her. "You think I'm scare?!hah! That's nothing! I'm not afraid!"she snarled, Kurama sighed and flicked her head making her wince.

"You're spirited..."Anko said, she shot a kunai out and flung it, Naru gasped as it whisked by her and cut her cheek and cut a kids hair, she appeared behind Naru and looked at her.

"Kids like you are killed quickly..."she said and licked her blood, she shivered a little, Anko glared and pulled a kunai out, a grass ninja stood behind her.  
"Here's... your kunai."the boy said, he had the kunai in his tongue that was long.

"Why thank you."Anko said, Naru stared in shock still shaking at the long tongue of the man's right by her face. "But you should know... don't sneak up behind me... unless you want to die."she said and took the kunai, she glared at him.

"I just get excited when I see blood... plus.. you cut my precious hair... I couldn't help it."he said.

_What is up with this examiner?!_Sakura thought.

"Anko-san..."Kurama said, she looked at him. "Unless you want me to rip your tongue out take your hands off my little sister."he said smiling, she looked at him and let her go. _what's up with this kid?_she thought.

"Looks like we have a lot of blood thirsty ones in this test... this should be fun."she said and smiled.

"Before we start the second test...there is something I have to pass out."she said and pulled out a stack of papers. "You must sign these agreement forms.."she said.

"What?"Naru asked rubbing her cheek still.

"Well you see... there will be deaths in this test and if you don't sign it, it will be my responsibility!"she said and chuckled, they all looked at her like she was insane.

"I'm going to explain this test then you can sign it after then you will check in with that booth behind me."she said. "This test you will attempt the ultimate survival."

_survival? This sucks already._ Shikamaru thought.

"First I'll explain the area where this test is going to take place... around practice arena 44, are 44 locked gates, forest, river and a tower in the center. From the gates to the tower is about 10km. During the survival in here, you will be asked to complete a certain task, using your many weapons and jutsu's you will compete in a no rules scroll battle."she said and held up two scrolls, one said 'heaven' and the other said 'earth'. "You will fight over these two scrolls, there are 79 people here meaning 26 teams, half of the teams will get the heaven scroll and the other half will have the earth scroll. To pass this test your team must make it to the tower with both scrolls."she said smiling.

"So 13 team will lose their scrolls, half of us will definitely fail."Sakura said.

"But there's a time limit. This second test will last 120 hours, exactly five days."she said.

"FIVE DAYS?!"Ino said.

"What about dinner!?"Chouji yelled.

"You're on your own. The forest is full of food, just watch out for man-eating beasts, poisonous insects, poisonous plants..."she said, Chouji slumped a little. "13 teams passing is not likely, as the days go on, the distance to the goal will become further, and the time to rest will become shorter. And the area is crawling with enemies, you wont get much sleep."she said. "So not only will some fail by losing the scroll, but some will die from the harshness of the course."she said, everyone gulped. "Now I'll talk about what will disqualify you. First, those that don't make it to the tower, with both scroll within the time limit. Second, those who lose a teammate or those who have a teammate killed. As a rule there is no quitting in the middle, you will be in the forest for five days. And finally the most important you must not look inside the scroll until you make it to the tower."she said.

"What happens if you do?"Naru asked.

"That will be a surprise for anyone who does."she said smiling. "A chunin or jounin will be asked to handle classified information, this is is to test your trust-worthiness."she said. "That's it, exchange three forms for your scroll, then choose a gate to get ready for the start."she said. "Also a final word of advice...Don't die."she said, they all gulped a little and got ready.

15 minutes later at the guard post, a sheet was pulled in front and around the area, one stood up.

"Its about time to exchange for the scrolls."he said.

Sasuke sat there watching as teams walked in and walked out, he watched closely and thought. _I see...so you can't tell which team gets which scroll...or who on the team is carrying the scroll. Its as Ibiki said... in this test we will risk out lives fighting for information. Everyone is an enemy. Everyone here is determined. There will be killing..._

finally they all got their scrolls and picked their gates, team 8 which was Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were at gate 16, team 10 consisting of Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino were at gate 27. team 7 was at gate 12, sound team was at 20, Kabuto's team was at gate 38 and Gaara's team was at gate 6.

"So first we'll go after the rookies... we're allowed to kill from here on... that makes things easier."the creepy team from grass said.

Finally after all 26 teams got their scroll Anko stood up.

"Everyone follow an instructor and go to your gates! We will start in 30 minutes!"she yelled.

The gates were opened and they moved once it was half after 3.

"THE SECOND TEST OF THE CHUNIN EXAMS BEGINS NOW!"Anko yelled and they all shot in the forest.

"Those three right?"one from grass said.

"Find the brats."

"LET'S GO!"Naru yelled, they smirked and got ready.

Team 7 leaped through the woods quickly, Sasuke glanced at Kurama as he jumped and groaned a little. They paused for a few minutes, they sat down, Kurama kept his senses up.

"Listen guys... I think we need to have a password so we know we all are the same.."Sasuke said.

"Or better yet... none of us leave each others side."Kurama said.

"Who do you think you are?! You act like the boss!"Sasuke snarled.

"I know more then you. Like right now I know we are being watched from the bushes."he said and threw a kunai there was a yell and a boy shot away quickly. "Get it now Uchiha! I have my own special techniques, I know what to do!"he snarled.

"Guys stop."Sakura said.

"Nii-san..."Naru said.

"I don't like you... and I'm not listening to you!"Sasuke snarled, Kurama growled and picked Sasuke up by his shirt, he struggled a little.

"Listen to me Uchiha! I don't give a fuck if you like me or not! Normally I wouldn't even waste my breath on a worthless little runt like you! But I need you to make sure that we pass... I don't give a fuck about your feelings got it!"he snarled, Sasuke glared at him and sighed.

"Sasuke...nii...come on..let's just get through this.."Naru said.

"How do I know you can do this?"Sasuke snarled.

"You little pathetic son of a-"  
"Nii stop!"Naru yelled. "Can we please just work together until we get to the tower...then you guys can fight it out after!"Naru said, Kurama looked at her then at Sasuke.

"Fine."he said and dropped the boy.  
"I'm not listening to you!"  
"Listen Uchiha.. you can either walk into that tower... you I can drag you into that tower...take your pick!"he snarled, Sasuke gulped and stood up.

"Fine...sorry."he said.

"Whatever.."Kurama said.  
"Nii!"

"Sorry..."he muttered.

"Now since that took up 10 minutes of time can we please get a move on?!"Naru snarled.

"But I still think we need a pass-code." Sasuke said as they jumped through, they raced through the trees quickly, Kurama stopped them quickly and pointed.

Kiba, Hinata and Shino stood there talking and another group was above them, Naru was about to yell out but Kurama stopped her.

"Stupid kids.. standing in the open... it looks like they sensed us though...but they don't know where...we-"he stopped and suddenly his skin grew pale.

"What's wrong? You're turning blue."his partner said. Suddenly there was lump on his neck, his shirt moved to see a leech on his neck sucking his blood. A bunch of them fell from the upper trees. They screamed out in horror and pain.

They all fell to the ground bleeding and hurt.

"Damn it..."he said and looked to see a net on the ground.

"Leaf village jumping leaches will sense life forms and attack in a group. Five minutes of sucking and you'll be in the next world. Realizing that and setting traps were the enemy might escape to... one down!"Kiba said.

The net snapped up trapping all three ninja in the next with the leeches, they screamed again loudly.

Anko perked up at the screams and smiled evilly. "Sounds like it's started."she said.

Naru raced away quickly, the other followed her, she was throwing up, she wiped her mouth and coughed.

"Sorry.."she mumbled. "I wasn't ready for that..."she said.

"Its fine."he said, Naru looked at him weird, she backed up a little.

"Who are you?"she snarled.

"Are you alright Naru?"Kurama said.

_He calls me kit when he is worried... nii? Where are you?_

_**Coming. **_

_Shit..._ she thought and drew a kunai and got ready, they chuckled and their henge disappeared, Naru sighed and attacked.

She got cut up a few times but was able to dodge them fair enough, they cut her, she cut back.

By time her real team arrived, she took one down and was fighting the other, Kurama smiled. _she's grown up. _They launched down and attacked, Naru jumped back and got ready to fight, they stepped forward, she was ready.

"Relax kit."Kurama said. _**Its really us I promise.**_ He said to her, she nodded and relaxed.

"Good...now..."Sasuke said, he searched but didn't find a scroll, he cursed. "Theirs is-"

"Ahem..."Naru said and waved the right scroll, they smirked, Naru tucked it away.

Sasuke stood up straight and sighed, Kurama launched a kunai right past him actually nicking his hair, he froze. A snake rose up the kunai in its nose, they froze in fear as the huge snake hissed at them. Kurama glared at it and sniffed. _Is this... Orochimaru?...no... but he is here..._ he thought, he pushed them back, but Sasuke stood next to him.

"Let's do it together...its not fair if you get all the action."Sasuke said, Kurama smirked a little.

Kurama threw a few kunai.

"Your fireball jutsu."he said, Sasuke nodded and did the jutsu, the same time Kurama blew a huge gust of wind, it caught the snake and it withered in agony as it was burned alive. Sakura gagged at the smell, Naru stood there shaking. They panted and stood there and watched the snake stop moving, Kurama looked at Sasuke.

"Thanks..."he said.

"Thank you...sorry I acted like an idiot..."Sasuke said, Kurama smirked.

"I'm Sorry too."he said, they smirked and punched their fists together.

"Now how about we get to the tower?"Kurama said.

"Its still going to take a while..."Sakura said, they nodded and took off quickly.

They only made it a quarter of the way before they had to rest, they found a small clearing, there was a bunch of trees around and there was one where the roots pushed it up a little and had a shelter.

"That one.."Kurama said. "Its gonna rain.."he said sniffing, Sasuke sniffed and could smell the slight scent of rain in the sky, they got under the tree, almost an hour later it began to pour down rain, Kurama sat up awake keeping guard, Naru was laying against him sleeping, he smiled and looked at her, he looked out and watched as ninja ran though the trees, he set up a barrier around them so they could rest and not be detected. _I wonder if I am right about him being here..._ he thought and sighed, Sasuke sat up and yawned.

"You need sleep Uchiha."he said.

"How are you so good?"  
"Good?"  
"Yeah... you can sense people, you know a lot of information... how do you do it?"  
"I train... I study.."he said.

"How can I get that strong?"  
"Train..."he said.

"You don't like me do you?"  
"Not really."he said.

"I really am sorry for snapping earlier..."he said.

"Its fine... but like I said... let's just get through this and then we can work it out later."he said, Sasuke nodded.

"Don't you need sleep?"  
"No... I got enough energy."he said. _Sleeping for almost 11 years you don't need much sleep._ He thought, Sasuke nodded and laid down falling into a light sleep.

_where are you boy? I want my Uchiha..._a man thought as he sped through the trees trying to locate the team he was after.

The team got up in the morning and they set out quickly, Kurama kept his senses on high alert just in case.

"Kurama!"Sasuke yelled, he looked to see a net come out, he growled and sliced it open, three ninja's popped out.

"How do they have four?!"  
"Who cares!" they said, they launched at the team, they battled hard trying to get the scroll, Naru got cut in the cheek, she growled and punched the girl who cut her sending her flying, their scroll went up in the air, she jumped up and caught it and giggled as the enemies stopped.

"Damn!"they cursed, Naru tossed it to Sasuke who took it.

"Let's go... the fighting could of drawn attention."Kurama said, they nodded and took off quickly.

They traveled for three more hours then took a break.

"I gotta use the bathroom.."Naru said and stood up, she walked behind a few bushes, Kurama kept watch.

She came out and stood there, Sasuke looked at her and nodded, suddenly Kurama punched her, she fell back and yelled in pain.  
"What was that for?!"she snarled.

"For posing as my sister."he growled.

Sasuke looked at the girl then finally spotted the cut was missing and her kunai pouch was on her left leg not her right like normal, he ran forward and fought against her, he swung a little. She jumped back and panted.

"Did everyone loose it?!"she snarled, a blur shot out and pounced on her back, Naru pulled at the imposter's hair.

"Try to pose as me you jerk!"she snarled and tugged her hair, they tumbled back and rolled around, Kurama stopped Sasuke from jumping in, just then two more popped out and Sasuke fought one while the other went towards Sakura, she shook in fear. Kurama growled and shoved her back and took him out. They beat them, they stood there panting hard, Naru popped her back and hissed in pain.

"Naru what happened?"Kurama asked.

"I was...going... and I was about to come back but they grabbed me and tied me up...but I got free."she said, Kurama nodded.

"Alright... hang on.."Kurama said, he focused and looked forward. _We are about halfway there... we can't stop another night...teams will start getting desperate and we could mess up... so we have to travel now..._ "We are halfway there... now that we are closer and its out second day we will be running into more trouble...so let's try not to stop if we can help it.."he said, they nodded.

"Let's go."Naru said, they nodded and took off.

They jumped through the trees as quick as possible, dodging traps and all the animals and plants. Kurama kept pushing them to move, they got attacked two more times but easily beat them all.

After four hours of traveling, Kurama let them take a break, they stood there taking a break all breathing hard.

"H...h...How far... are... are... we... now..?"Naru panted, Kurama focused, he looked in the direction of the tower.

"Almost there... not even 1km."he said and sighed.

"Can't we take a small break?"Sakura asked a whine in her voice.

"Do you want to sleep and risk being attacked and loosing a scroll? Or would you like to make it to the tower and rest for the remaining day?"Kurama said.

"... keep going.."she mumbled, Kurama nodded and sighed.

"Alright let's-"he was cut off when a huge gust of wind shot out of the woods, knocking all of them back, Kurama was snuggled under a brush, he sniffed and caught the scent of everyone else right in the section. They got up and stood there, Kurama glared at the man who used the jutsu, he stood there smirking, he was the grass fellow from earlier.

"Kurama..."Naru said.

"Back up...this is my fight."he growled.

"Why?"Sasuke asked.

"I'm the only one who can fight him..."  
"Who is he?"Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru..."he growled, the man perked a little.

"Hmm.. you are interesting... but.. I only want him."he said looking at Sasuke who shook in fear.

* * *

Naru's starting to grow up a little, of course and I have stated before she will always have the childish nature where is can be weak/cry/ whatever!

Read and review! come on guys review!

But if you want to flame me...well don't... because all I will do is delete it or I will block you so you are wasting you time. I don't care if you don't like my stories or whatever! Don't waste your time...or mine! okay?!

**Next chapter: **Orochimaru **Spoiler: **Orochimaru attacks...


	21. Orochimaru

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

**A/N- In this chapter Naru will be very childish and crying I know, she does grow up but in this chapter she does go back to a crying child...so just a warning you don't have to tell me.**

* * *

"I'm the only one who can fight him..."  
"Who is he?"Sakura asked.

"Orochimaru..."he growled, the man perked a little.

"Hmm.. you are interesting... but.. I only want him."he said looking at Sasuke who shook in fear.

"Back off snake boy."Kurama growled.

"If your fighting so am I."Naru said and pulled out a kunai.

"So am I."Sasuke said, Sakura gave a nod, the four stood there weapons drawn ready.

"So we will fight for scrolls.. and for our lives."he said and looked at them Kurama looked away just in time as the others shook in fear all three seeing their gruesome, bloody deaths. They fell to their knees shaking. Kurama glared at the man and looked at the three. _Great..._

_**kit! Snap out of it!**_Kurama roared in Naru's mind, she blinked and panted hard coughing.

"Naru wake the others now!"he ordered, Naru crawled over and woke the two, Sakura shook and looked at fear, Sasuke fell forward and puked.

_Was that genjutsu? …...no it was just pure fear... the killing intent in his eyes alone... is making us see our own deaths._ Sasuke thought and fell back panting, he wiped his mouth and glared. _We gotta get out of here... we'll die if we don't..._  
"Hehe... you can no longer move."Orochimaru said smiling.

Naru looked at them panting, Sasuke was trying to reach for a kunai, she grabbed it. _The way to break a genjutsu... inflict pain if needed._ She thought, she grabbed one and stabbed Sasuke's leg, he yelled out but was able to move just as Orochimaru threw two kunai, he grabbed Sakura and all four took off quickly.

Sasuke pulled the kunai out of his leg, he panted.

"Thanks Naru."he whispered, she nodded.

_To injure her teammate to help them... these genin are going to be fun prey..._ Orochimaru thought smiling.

They sat there panting, Sasuke was peeking around a little shaking.

"Sasuke-kun are you-"Sakura started, he slapped his hand over her mouth to silence her.

_We gotta get out of here... this guy is too much... I don't even think Kurama can beat him..._

_I've never seen Sasuke-kun so scared before..._Sakura thought, she glanced up and panicked.

"Sasuke-kun!"she yelled.

"SASUKE!"Kurama yelled and threw a kunai that went straight through the snakes head that was right next to Sasuke, he turned and gasped, they jumped away, Sakura stood there watching Sasuke land there. _Dammit! I was panicking I didn't sense the snake! _Sasuke thought and jumped up, another appeared, he looked at the eyes and saw the same eyes as Orochimaru, he panicked threw his weapons.

"NO GET AWAY!"he screamed, the snake fell to the limb below, they watched in horror as the snake's skin broke open and Orochimaru rose up out of it.

"You shouldn't relax for even a moment... prey should always be trying their best to run away... in the presence of a predator that is."he said and smiling.

~o0o~

Naru groaned and rubbed her head, she jumped away and fell away from the team, she groaned looked up in fear as a huge snake was there, it grabbed her and swallowed her.

_Oh hell no!_ she thought and struggled. _How to make it throw up man...come on..._ she remembered one time at dinner, she over ate and vomited. _That's it!_ she thought and make thousands of clones, the snake froze at its body expanded and finally blew up, Naru groaned and held down her vomit seeing she was covered in snake slime and guts.

"I gotta find the team."she said.

~o0o~

Sasuke watched in shock as Orochimaru shot out and slithered up the tree, his body reminding Sasuke of a snake. Kurama walked forward and growled, suddenly kunai and shuriken were embedded in the tree right next to Orochimaru, he looked at the person, Naru stood there.

"No worries.."she said.

_So that's what happened to her..._Kurama thought.

"Nice one Naru!"Sakura said, Naru smirked then glared at Orochimaru.

"Naru! Stop trying to be cool, knock it off! Run away!"Sasuke yelled.

"Naru seriously...stop showing off now!"Kurama barked, she slumped a little.

"Hehe... looks like you successfully defeated that giant snake... Naru-chan."Orochimaru, Naru glared.

_This guy is a snake like Kurama said..._ Naru thought. _so...this is the one behind that snake..._

_what should we do?!_ Sasuke thought, he stood up and pulled out the spare scroll, they looked at him confused.

"Here! I will give you the scroll just...please...take it and leave us..."he said, Kurama looked at him shocked.

"You are very smart prey..."Orochimaru said. "You know the only way for prey to escape a predator is to give it a different meal..."he said, Kurama glared.

Naru growled and launched as Sasuke threw the scroll, she grabbed it and landed next to Sasuke.

"You idiot! What are you doing?!"he snarled. "You don't understand the situation!"Sasuke yelled, Naru growled and spun around and kicked him hard, he slammed into the tree.

"Where is the Sasuke I know... you sure aren't him!"she said. "I know he is stronger then us! But when did you turn into a wimp!"she said, Kurama smiled.

"Naru-chan..."Orochimaru said, she glared at him and put the scroll away. Orochimaru bit his finger and smeared his blood on his arm where a seal was, there was a huge cloud, it cleared and a huge snake bigger then any of the ones seen so far was there and Orochimaru stood on his head, its tail slashed out and smashed the tree.

"NARU!"Sasuke and Kurama yelled, she fell and coughed up blood.

"Go ahead and eat her."Orochimaru said, the snake's tongue lashed out, Naru suddenly sprang up and punched the snake in the nose.

"GO SCREW YOURSELF!" she yelled, the snake hissed in pain, Naru fell farther, Orochimaru was about to blow poison gas at her, but Kurama launched and grabbed her and while slicing the snakes nose open. It backed up hissing in pain, Orochimaru glared at Kurama, he gasped seeing his eyes red with fox slits.

"Alright this is fun...now its your turn Sasuke-kun!"Orochimaru hissed and launched "What will you do?!"he said, Sasuke gasped and froze in fear. Suddenly he stopped right in front of Sasuke, Kurama was in front of him kunai embedded in the snakes face.

"Are you alright you scaredy cat!?"Kurama said, Naru looked at Kurama shocked and smiled. "I thought Uchiha's were great! Hah!"he said.

~o0o~

"Three dead bodies..."

"This is some kind of ninjutsu right..."

"This...this is... horrible..."  
"A problem already..."

"Geez..."he said. "Alert Anko-san now!"  
"Yes!"the chunin said and jumped away.

"Yum! Nothing better then dango and juice...now once I'm done eating I guess I'll head to the tower and see who's still alive and who has made it.."she said, she threw one of the sticks from her dango into the tree. "Look at the a complete perfect leaf symbol."she said smirking.

"Big trouble Anko-sama!"

"What?"

"Bodies three of them."  
"Bodies?"

"And they are weird...please come!"he said, Anko thought then jumped down and followed him.

"After examining their papers and personal items, they seem to be the hidden grass shinobi's who were entered in this exam...but... are you can see...they have no faces...they are blank as if they were melted off..."he said, Anko stared in shocked and horror at the faceless bodies.

_There's no mistaking it... this jutsu is **his **why is he in this exam!?_

"Show me the pictures of these three!"she ordered.

"Yes ma'am."he said and gave them.

_He stole this face...so at that time...he already..._

"This is bad!"  
"Huh?!"  
"You guys go report this to Hokage-sama!"she ordered. "Send some anbu captains to the forest of death I'm going in now!"she said.

~o0o~

Sasuke stared in shock at Kurama who stopped the giant snake with two kunai, he gasped and shook. Orochimaru's tongue lashed out and picked Kurama up, he snarled.

"Damn you snake let me go!"he snarled and struggled.

"So you have the nine-tails huh.."Orochimaru said, Kurama growled at him, he formed hand signs, he struggled as Orochimaru's hand glowed. _Damn it! _ He snarled and struggled.

"Your emotions seem to control his power...how about I take care of that..."he said and went to hit.

Naru launched and slammed into Orochimaru, he hissed and dropped Kurama, as both Naru and Orochimaru tumbled down from the air, she punched him in the face, he hissed.

"Stay away from Kurama!"she growled, Orochimaru hissed and struggled as Naru held him right where Kurama taught her, in his shoulders where he couldn't move his arms. They slammed into tree branches and slammed into the ground hard.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHY ARE YOU FREEZING! NARU MAY NOT BE THE BEST BUT SHE IS STOPPING HIM! AND SO IS KURAMA WHY ARE YOU BEING A COWARD!"Sakura screamed, Sasuke activated his sharingan and looked as Orochimaru shot back up, Naru laid on the ground still. Kurama launched down to Naru and Sasuke started to fight, he threw a shuriken and it passed Orochimaru, he smirked and then gasped as he spotted the strings, he spun around and caught the shuriken in his mouth, Sasuke smirked.

"Nice try...but not good enough."he said.

"Yeah right!"he said. _Fireball jutsu!_ He thought, Orochimaru gasped as fire shot out and burned at Orochimaru's face, he yelled and hissed, Sasuke smirked. Kurama grabbed Naru and set her down by Sakura and launched up.

"You really are brothers..."Orochimaru said and looked at Sasuke, he growled.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!"he screamed.

"How about this... you want to know more about me... pass the exam..."he said and focused, his neck shot out straight to Sasuke, he froze in fear. He just reached Sasuke about to sink his teeth into his neck but Kurama sunk his teeth into Orochimaru's neck, he screamed and hissed and thrashed, Kurama let him go and spit some of the meat he tore off and glared.

"You're fight isn't over yet."he said growled, Orochimaru brought his neck back to its normal length, he hissed at the boy.

"Sasuke, Sakura!"Kurama barked.

"Huh?"  
"Take Naru and get to the tower."  
"But-"Sakura said, Naru woke up and gasped.

"Get out of here now!"he snarled. "Sasuke take Naru and go now!"he ordered, Sasuke growled. "You stay here and you will face something ten times worse then death."he said, Sasuke shook in fear then nodded.

"Fine... you better make it."he said.

"Nii!"Naru said and got up slowly, she tried to run to him but Sasuke grabbed her and held her tight. Kurama pulled up his chakra but the cut the tie to Naru for now and growled, Orochimaru shook in anger pain and a little fear of the boy.

"You are going to die."he growled. "GO NOW!"he snarled, they nodded and took off pulling Naru with them.

"NII!"She screamed as they rushed through the trees, she struggled against Sasuke's grip. "No! GO BACK THIS IS MY NII-SAN TAKE ME BACK!"she screamed.

"No Naru..."he said, they finally arrived at the tower an hour and a half later, Sakura shook in fear.

"Sakura... get the scrolls and open the doors."Sasuke said using all of his remaining strength to hold Naru back.

There was a huge explosion from the area Kurama and Orochimaru were, Naru began to cry hysterically now, Sakura found the scrolls and tossed the spare one, Sasuke nodded and they walked in and shut the door.

"Open the scrolls."Sasuke said and watched the seal appear on the door, he let Naru go and she fell to her knees crying.

Sakura nodded and opened them, she tossed them back when she saw the marks of a summoning jutsu.

There was a pop and a cloud of smoke then it disappeared, Kakashi stood there, he smiled brightly at them but it dropped when he saw them.

"What's going on?"he asked, he looked around for Kurama but was met with nothing.

"Oh...sensei..."Sakura said, she looked down and sighed, Sasuke watched Naru sit there crying hard.  
"What's going on?"He asked again.

"We...we were attacked...by this...weird guy...Kurama said he was Orochimaru..."Sakura said.

"What?"he said.

"We were going along fine...sorta... and when we got close this man came out and attacked us..."she said. "Sasuke and Kurama and Naru fought but it was getting too much ….and Naru tackled him...she is hurt-"  
"NII!"she screamed and ran to the doors and tugged and hit at the doors trying to open them. "No...nii.."she whimpered.  
"Naru...I'm...I'm sorry..."Sasuke said, she glared at him then punched the door, she cried out in pain as her hand popped, she fell to her knees and punched the ground hard still crying, Kakashi walked over to her and grabbed her arm, she panted then slowly looked up at him, he looked at her silently. She whimpered and launched up and wrapped her arms around his waist and buried her face into his waist.

"Please sensei do something please!"she begged. "Please... this is my nii-san.."she begged.

"N...Naru... you... you have to wait..."he said and placed his arms around her, she glared at him and hit his abdomen.

"No this is my nii-san! you can't leave him!"she almost screamed.

"Naru this is dangerous... you have to wait!"he said, she glared at him and pulled away from him and stood there looking down shaking.

"What are you doing here sensei..."Sakura asked.

"I was suppose to congratulate you on passing the exam and tell you the reason and meaning between the heaven and earth scrolls..."  
"So... this means.. we don't pass?"Sasuke said.

"...I don't know..."he said. "Right you all are... well... you guys are safe...when was the last time you seen Kurama?"he asked.

"About two or so hours ago."he said, Naru growled and tugged at the doors again.

"Naru.. please you have to understand-"  
"What happened to what you said!?"she said.

"What?"  
"I thought leaving a teammate makes you scum!"she said and ran out, Kakashi looked down remembering Obito saying almost the same thing to him.

"So...what do we do?"Sasuke asked.

"Go out the doors she was just went out you will be escorted by a chunin to a room."he said looking down, the two looked down and walked out, Kakashi sighed and walked out, he went straight to the room where Sarutobi was, he walked in, Anko was in there they looked at him.

"Kakashi?"  
"My team just got back...but..."  
"But what?"  
"Kurama is fighting him..."he said, they froze.

"What?! A genin!"  
"Anko there is a lot you don't understand..."he said.

"I want to go find him."Kakashi said.

"Who?"  
"Kurama..."  
"Kakashi-"  
"Let me go please..."he said.  
"In a few hours..."  
"But-"  
"Two... that's it."he said.

"F...fine..."he said. "But I have to talk to you also..."he said.

"About the team?"  
"Yeah..."  
"We will meet later..."he said, Kakashi nodded and sighed, Anko looked confused.

"I'm going to see Naru..."he said and walked out, he walked up the steps and found the room, he heard Naru crying, he walked in slowly and looked at Naru who was crying her eyes out, he sat on the bed gently.

"Naru..."he said.

"Go away.."she cried.

"Please Naru I ..."  
"Just get away from me!"she snarled and turned away from him, he sighed and looked down.

"I'm sorry."he said and patted her shoulder then walked out quietly.

~o0o~

Kurama stood there panting hard glaring at Orochimaru as he hissed and withered in pain. Kurama smirked and watched the forbidden seal spread on his body.

"DAMN YOU!"he hissed. He shot out of his body but the seal jumped on his arm, he screamed out in pain, he shot his neck out and Kurama hissed and jumped back as Orochimaru tried to bite him, he tripped then yelled in pain.

~o0o~

Kakashi waited for the anbu to open the doors, one appeared and nodded, Kakashi nodded and took off into the forest, it was nighttime already.

_I gotta find him...no matter what..._ he thought, he raced through the trees following Sakura and Sasuke's directions they gave him before he left.

He raced through the woods and sniffed, he gagged at a strong smell, he stopped and looked around, the area was destroyed and burned up. He walked around and looked around.

"Kurama! Kurama! can you hear me?"he yelled, he heard groaning and looked around, he followed the sounds, he spotted a hand over by the tree, he gulped. _Please don't be dead... please please! _He begged and walked over, Kurama laid by a tree, he was covered in bruises and blood, he panted hard and coughed.

"Kurama..."he said, the boy looked at him shocked then sighed and slumped a little. "Are you alright?"  
"Ye...okay...ugh...no..."he said trying to get up.

"Relax... I'll get you to the tower."he said, he walked around and picked him up gently, he hissed and shook in pain.

Kakashi launched through the trees and headed back to the tower, he walked in and saw team 8 walking in, he smirked and took the boy to the medics lab and told the anbu to tell Sarutobi.

Kurama sat on the bed and panted, he looked down panting and coughed up blood, Kakashi grabbed some napkins, he took them and wiped his mouth from the blood. The door opened and Sarutobi walked in, the medic stood in there and began to heal him.

"Shirt off please."she said, he unzipped it and pulled it off, Kakashi felt his gut drop as he saw his neck was red. She began to heal all the broken bones and bruises. Finally she was done and sighed, Kurama had wraps around his torso and a few gauze patches on his cheeks, his hand was wrapped up too, and his ankle had a wrap around it.

"Please excuse us ma'am."Sarutobi said, she bowed and walked out. "Kurama..."he said, the boy looked at him and smirked.

"I'm fine..."  
"But..."  
"Nothing..."he said and showed his neck, it was red but nothing was there. "The redness happens when you fall from the tree and get burnt from the trap..."he said and shrugged.

"Is... is he dead?"  
"..."he opened his mouth then glanced at Kakashi and sighed. "No... I did some damage though..."  
"Like?"  
"His arm is no longer any good."he said.

"Okay..."Sarutobi said, Kakashi sighed.

"What about the team?"  
"Meet in the office tomorrow...we need to explain it... to a few people.. you and Naru..."he said. "Kakashi you as well."Sarutobi said, he nodded, Kurama sighed and yawned.

"Alright... well get some rest Kurama."he said, he nodded, Sarutobi walked out.

"Come on."Kakashi said and turned his back, Kurama looked at him then hopped on his back, Kakashi adjusted him then walked out.

"Kakashi..."  
"Hmm?"  
"You know... don't you?"  
"What... who you are?"he said in a hushed tone.

"Yeah..."  
"Yeah."he nodded.

"Since when?"  
"I really got a feeling from the land of waves... and I just watched your growth and everything and put it together..."he said.

"SO...why didn't you do anything?"  
"What? You thought I was going to kick you off the team?"he said.

"Well...yeah..."  
"I don't care... you are a teammate... you are my student...even though you can teach me... but I don't care... and you are important to Naru."he said and walked up the stairs.

"You like her don't you."he said, Kakashi tripped on the step but caught himself.

"Uh...well I like her...as my student and friend... and I mean she is-"  
"I mean more then that...I'm not stupid."he said.

"...I..."  
"Relax..."he said. "But... warn you now... if I ever let you get closer to her that way..."he said, he dug his sharp nails in Kakashi's neck, he stiffened. "Hurt her and I'll kill you slowly."he growled, Kakashi nodded, Kurama chuckled and removed his nails. "Good."he said.

Kakashi walked up the steps and got to Naru's room, he opened the door, Naru was still crying.

"Naru?"  
"GO AWAY!"she yelled, he sighed, Kurama slid down and smirked at Kakashi, he nodded and walked out.

Kurama slid on the bed, he pulled Naru, she gasped and looked at him, he smirked. She whimpered and tackled him on the ground, he cried out in pain.

"Naru!"  
"Nii!"she said and cried hard.

"Naru let me up it hurts!"he said.

"I thought I lost you!"

"I wont leave you so easily."he said.

"How?"  
"Kakashi-sensei found me... he brought me back."  
"I'm so happy your okay!"she said.

"Quit your crying."he said. "Let me up... I need some sleep."he said, Naru got up and looked at the door. "Just wait till tomorrow...its going to be a long day."he groaned and flopped on the bed, Naru crawled on the bed and laid next to him holding his good arm.

"Good night Nii."  
"Night kit."he said and fell asleep instantly, Naru giggled to herself and fell asleep too.

* * *

See what I meant when I said Naru is kind of a baby in this chapter, its just cause she is so close to Kurama she cries first... I think this may be one of the last times she cries so easily...I think...don't hold me to that!

Anyways I know I didn't put the fight with Orochimaru and Kurama in here but I did not feel like go through and coming up with an amazing fight and all that... I do that a few times...get over it.

**Next chapter: **Preliminary exams **Spoiler: **Exactly what the title says..

Read it...then review it :)


	22. Preliminary rounds

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

The next day at 1pm, Kakashi walked out of Sarutobi's office and sighed, he began to head up to his team's room, he heard chatter and watched them come down, he smiled.

"Hey I was just coming to get you guys."he said.

"Sensei.."Sakura said, he smiled at them.

"Have you found out yet?"Sasuke asked.

"I'm about to now... Kurama, Naru let's go."he said, they nodded.

"What's going on?"Sasuke asked they walked down with them.

"We've got somethings to talk about with hokage-sama..."he said. "You can follow this hall and there is a cafeteria get some food and relax. I will come back after we get everything sorted out."he said, Sasuke was about to protest but Kakashi silenced him with a glare.

Kakashi led Naru and Kurama to the office, they walked in and was met with Sarutobi, Anko and Ibiki there, Kakashi shut the door behind them and stood there.

"Everyone sit."he said, they all sat down and waited. "We've got a lot to talk about... but first... this meeting does not leave this room... understand... anything you are told here you keep it to you."he said, Ibiki, Anko and Kakashi nodded. Naru glanced at Kurama who was slumped a little still looking exhausted, Sarutobi activated the privacy in the room and sighed.

"You all know about 12 years ago..."he said, they nodded. "As you know Kyuubi no kitsune was sealed into Naru."he said, they nodded and looked at her. "That night Kyuubi warned us that if anything happened to her and made her use his chakra even the slightest bit, he would break out of her."he said, Anko gasped slightly. "Almost...7 months...ago...maybe... an incident happened to Naru..."he said, Naru looked down. "You all heard about Mizuki and what he did...that night...Kyuubi came out of Naru."he said, they gasped. "And when that happened-"  
"I decided to stay here and take care of Naru."Kurama said, they looked at him.

"That's right... Kurama Uzumaki is Kyuubi no kitsune."Sarutobi said, Anko and Ibiki gasped.

"But...that's...how did you know ….or how can you do that?"  
"I'm an entity... I know more jutsu's then all of your combined."he said. "I grew attached to her and I wasn't going to leave her alone..."he said.

"So...yesterday... when team 7 ran into Orochimaru... Kurama is the one who fought him..."

"Yeah..."  
"Is he still alive?"Anko asked.

"Yes... but he has an ancient seal on his arm that made it completely useless no matter what."he said.

"What about the team?"Kakashi finally spoke up.

"Did you know Kakashi?"Anko asked.

"I figured it out..."he said.

"Well... I think under the circumstances... team 7 can pass.."Sarutobi said, Naru perked up and smiled.

"I don't have a problem with it."Ibiki said, Anko shook her head.

"Alright... team 7 continues on. Thank you Kurama, Naru."he said, they nodded and stood up. "And as I said this information does not leave this room."he said, they nodded and left.

Kakashi sighed and yawned, Naru looked at Kurama and perked up, she turned to Kakashi and tackled him, he yelped and fell, he looked at her shocked, she held him tight.

"Thank you..."she whispered.

"What?"he said, Kurama smirked.

"You found my nii-san...thank you..."she said looking at him, he chuckled and scratched his head.

"Its fine Naru..."he said, she hugged him again, he blushed and tried to get free from the girl, Kurama sighed and picked her up.

"Go tell the others."he said, Naru gasped and nodded and took off.

"Thanks though Kakashi."Kurama said and pulled the jounin up.

"No problem."he smirked.

Naru ran and found Sakura and Sasuke who were eating still, she ran up and told them the news, they chuckled and cheered. Kurama walked to the room and Kakashi watched.

"Not gonna eat?"  
"I'm too tired."he said and stumbled up and went back to bed.

~o0o~

Almost three days later the test ended and everyone who was left gathered in the giant auditorium.

"First off for the second exam congratulations on passing!"Anko said. _Hehe, among the 79 participants for 21 to get this far... I said I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digits..._she thought.

All the jounin of the teams were gathered there, some of the chunin including Iruka, Ibiki was there along with Anko and a few other stood behind Sarutobi.

Ino looked over and gasped seeing team 7, she smiled. _So Sasuke-kun and his team made it too! _She thought.

_Still this many left... this sucks..._Shikamaru thought.

_so hungry..._Chouji thought.

"Your team isn't too bad, maybe they were lucky...but as long as my team is around, getting any farther is impossible."Gai whispered. "Since from now it's all about real ability. Well with you there are sweet times and there are sour times, eh Kakashi..."he said, Kakashi shook his head and looked at him.

"Huh? Did you say something?"he asked, Gai spun around shaking, Kakashi looked at him weird.

_Heh! Not bad my rival Kakashi, you're cool in the way that really gets on my nerves..._ he thought.

_So that's Gai-sensei's eternal rival. Gai- sensei totally looses in terms of looks though..._Tenten thought.

_I knew it! Among all the teachers Gai-sensei is the coolest! He's sparkling! Alright... WATCH ME GAI-SENSEI I'LL SPARKLE TOO! _Lee thought.

_So his team made it too huh..._Neji thought. _Sasuke Uchiha._ He thought.

Kabuto looked at the jounin and looked at the jounin for sound's team, he glared at Kabuto, he looked shocked and looked at the eyes and sighed.

_So only 7 out of the 27 teams survived. _Temari thought.

_Gaara is unscathed of course..._Sand's jounin thought.

_Akamaru is acting strange. _

The small dog was inside Kiba's jacket shaking and whimpering, Sasuke smirked looking at everyone.

"It seems all the leaf rookies have made it..."Sakura whispered.

_For this many to make it...and most of them rookies..._ Sarutobi thought with a smirk. _No wonder they all nominated them..._he thought and looked at the rookie jounin.

"Hokage-sama will now explain the third test. Listen carefully!"Anko said. "Hokage-sama..."

"Yes."he said. "For the coming third test...but before I explain that... there is something I'd like to know..."he said. "It concerns the true reason for this exam..."

_shit!_Kakashi thought. _I never told them the meaning behind this test...oops..._he thought.

"It's about the hidden meaning behind this test."

_the hidden purpose?!_Sakura thought.

"Why do we have all the allied countries taking the exam together?"he said. "'To promote friendship among the countries'. 'To raise the level of shinobi.' I don't want you to be confused about the true meaning... this exam is..."

_is...?_Tenten thought.

"A replacement for war among the allied countries."he said.

"What does that mean?"

"If you go back in time, the current allies were enemies who fought each other over who would rule. In order to prevent useless fighting. We made a stage for fighting and that's how the chunin exams were started."  
"Why the hell do we have to do this crap ?!"Naru snarled.

"Yes its true this exam does that, but this test has another meaning, for each countries ninja to protect their land's prestige."he said.

"Huh?"

"Watching this third exam will be many influnetual people and leaders of the countries will be watching you all battle. If the strength of a country is clear, that country will get more clients. And if certain villages seem weak they will get less clients."he said. "This also sends a message to potential enemy ninja 'our village has this much power' so it will send a political message to others."he said.

"Yeah but why?! Why do we have to risk our lives in battle!?"Kiba yelled.

"The strength of the country is the strength of the village. The strength of the village is the strength of the shinobi. And a shinobi's true strength is born only through life-risking battle."he said.

"This test is a life-risking battle, your dreams and your countries prestige on the line."he said.

"I don't care what it is...just hurry up and tell us what this life-risking battle entails."Gaara said.

"Yes, I'd like to now explain the third test but..."

"Actually..._cough.._"a voice said a man appeared and bowed. "I apologize hokage-sama, will you please allow me to be a referee from now on?"  
"By all means."he said.

"Hello everyone I'm Hayate."he said "Before the third test begins I would like you all to do something, its a preliminary for the third test...to decide who gets to participate in the main event."  
"Preliminary?"Sakura said.

"Why?!"Shikamaru said.  
"Why can't we all just participate in the next test?"Sakura asked.

"Because the first and second tests have been too easy this year... we have too many people remaining."he said. "As hokage-sama said earlier we will have many people watching this and having this many battles would take too long... we have a limited time...so anyway... I will say now anyone who is not feeling well or wishes to not continue on may quit now."he said.

"WHY NOW!?"Kiba yelled.

Kabuto sighed wanting to quit but remembered once he finally got to the tower.

"_Kabuto.."  
"Orochimaru-sama!"he said and propped the sanin up. "What happened?"  
"Don't go with the original plan."he hissed. _

"_What?"  
"You quit and it will be the last thing you do."he hissed. "I will make sure but that boy on Sasuke-kun's team, Kurama... you fight him and take him out in that exam."he said. _

"_Y...yes sir."he said. _

"_Good."he said slumped a little. _

"No one wants to quit?"Hayate said, everyone stared in silence. "Alright then let's begin."he said. "Since we have...22 entrants we will have 11 matches the winners will advance to the third test. There are no real rules, the fight continues until one of you dies or is knocked out or admits defeat. And I will determine the winners so we wont have a large amount of corpses. I will jump in and stop things if it gets to be too much."he said. "Your matches will be randomly selected... the names will appear on this screen."he said, a part of the wall opened and a giant screen was there. "Now let's begin the first match is."he said, the board blinked quickly going through all the names, it stopped and they stared in shock. On the board was UCHIHA SASUKE VS. AKADO YOROI.

"Nice..."Sasuke said.

"Are the both of you ready?"Hayate said.

"Yeah."

"Yes."

"We will start the match everyone except the two names please move to the upper level."he said pointing, they all walked slowly up the steps.

"Don't mess up teme."Naru said.

"Hmph."he said. They walked up and stood there.

"You ready?"Yoroi said.

"Yeah."Sasuke smirked, his hand glowed with chakra, he pulled out some shuriken and tossed them, Sasuke pulled out a kunai and dodged them all, he tripped slightly and hissed in pain. He looked up to see Yoroi run up to him and punch the ground where he was, he rolled just in time and stabbed his kunai into the ground and put his feet no his arm and pinned him down, his legs around his shoulder and neck, Yoroi struggled and gripped his neck. Suddenly Sasuke gasped as he felt his strength weakening, Kurama watched closely. _My strength. _He thought, Yoroi broke free and punched him in the jaw, then right in his stomach, he laid there shaking. _What was that? My body's strength suddenly..._ Yoroi jumped up and reached.

"SASUKE-KUN!"Sakura called, he sat up suddenly, his hand gripped Sasuke's head and pushed him down to the ground, he cried out in shock and pain. He punched at his arm then suddenly slumped down shaking a little.

"M...m... you...my chakra..."he rasped.

"So you finally noticed."he said smirking.

_Yes ….. Yoroi has a special ability...he can absorb chakra... a wonderful jutsu that can let him suck out his opponents physical and spiritual energy just by touching him with his palm...by then I can get to you and you cant stop me...nor will your little friend._

"Damn!... you!"he snarled and kicked him backwards suddenly.

"You still have that much power left..."he said.

_That was close...if he touches me one more time...I'm finished... he will try to do a close contact fight...so what do I do? _Sasuke thought.

They all watched silently.

_Sasuke..._Lee thought, Naru glanced at Sakura who was looking down not watching, she gritted her teeth.

"COME ON YOU WHIMP! ARE YOU REALLY SASUKE UCHIHA!? THAT'S THE BEST YOU CAN DO? PATHETIC!"Naru yelled, Sasuke glared at her then looked at Lee and gasped.

_That's it! _ He thought and got up slowly.

"You don't have time for sight seeing!"Yoroi said and ran at him, they all got ready for anything.

Yoroi got to him, Sasuke turned slightly and kicked him in the jaw, he launched up off the ground.

_That's my...!_Lee thought.

_What!?_Gai thought. They all looked in shock, as Sasuke appeared behind him and smirked.

"Though from here I'm going original..."he said, Yoroi looked shocked. Sasuke pushed two fingers on his back. "Its over!"he said.

"Leaf shadow dance..!"  
"Take this..."he said and focused, he gasped in pain as his chakra was running out a little, he pushed him back a little and kicked on his side, Yoroi blocked.

"Heh. Not enough you little amateur."he said, Sasuke gritted his teeth and spun again and freed his leg and swung.

"Amateur indeed."Kakashi said.

Yoroi yelled out in pain as Sasuke hit his jaw with his fist, he went down slightly, right before he hit the ground.

"One more!"he yelled and kicked straight down on his stomach hard. "Lions barrage!"he yelled, Yoroi coughed up blood and Sasuke skidded and landed on his stomach laying there, Hayate looked at them and walked forward, he watched blood run from Yoroi's mouth, he bent down. _I don't even have to check. _He looked and smirked as Sasuke sat up and glared.

"I'm stopping the fight here. The winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha, he is moving on!"he said.

"YEAH!"Naru yelled, Sasuke panted and fell back on his butt and panted.

_The movement before the lions barrage was Gai's taijutsu. He must of copied it when he and lee fought. _

Lee watched silently and Sasuke looked up at him.

_Lee...thanks to you I was able to survive if I hadn't seen your technique earlier I would have been in trouble...only problem is my body is in so much pain..._he thought and gripped his wrist tight. _I can't use that move to much. _He thought.

A medic came up and walked with Sasuke out and two others picked Yoroi up and walked out with him.

Gai watched him walk out and sighed. _Mastering even part of the super taijutsu technique 'lotus' is impossible without grueling training... even with the sharingan its not something that can be perfected that quickly ….. and the creativity of that finished move... Kakashi this boy reminds me of you when you were young._ He thought.

"We will now start the next match."Hayate said. The board lit up and it was Shino from team 8 and Zaku from the sound team, his arm was damaged a little, Naru guessed it was from the forest. "Begin."he said.

"If you fight now you'll be finished... forfeit now."Shino said.

"Not in your life."he said and moved a little, he ran at him, Shino held his hand up blocking it.

"You'll have to do more then attack me with one hand."Shino said.

"SHUT UP!"he said, Shino watched chakra come out of the small holes in his hand, it exploded, he smirked as Shino rolled away on the ground, they stared in shock. "Get up loser."he said, Shino got up and looked at him, Zaku looked shocked watching bugs crawl out of his skin, Naru gagged a little and looked away.

_Bugs?! They're swarming out through his skin...from inside of his body..._ Zaku thought then gasped as he heard a noise, he turned to see a huge swarm of beetles behind him.

Everyone watched the match continue on ending when Zaku's arms exploded from his arm piped being blocked by the bugs and Shino was declared the winner.

The next match was Kankuro vs. Misumi. They were shocked to see Misumi was flexible and is seemed like he broke Kankuro's neck but it was his puppet, Kankuro came out and used his puppet to start breaking his bones, he screamed he gave up and the match was ended.

The next match was Ino vs. Sakura shocking all the rookies, the match went on for almost 15 minutes before Ino tried to use her mind control jutsu.

"Don't do it Sakura!"Naru yelled, Sakura broke the jutsu shocking the jounin and both were knocked out by each other and both lost.

Kakashi and Asuma brought them up and set them down, Sasuke came back finally and found out about the match, and watched the extra short match between Tenten and Temari, and Temari was called the winner and tossed Tenten to the side, Lee grabbed her and held her.

After they got everything cleaned up the next came up, it was Shikamaru versus Kin, she was from the sound team as well, that match went on quickly as well, with Shikamaru using his shadow possession jutsu, he threw a shuriken causing her to as well and bent backwards, she slammed her head into the wall giving herself a concussion. He flipped and sighed.

"Troublesome."he muttered and walked back.

Naru stood there shaking a little, Kurama chuckled watching her shake in excitement, the board flashed, she gasped as her name showed up under Kiba's.

"No way! we got Naru!"he yelled and jumped down, Naru jumped up with a cheer and jumped down quickly. "You're going down little girl."Kiba said.

"Huh? You talking to me? I thought you was talking to yourself."she said, Kiba growled at her, Kurama moved to Naru's spot next to Kakashi watched, Kakashi grabbed his shoulder and Kurama glanced at him.

"Don't help her..."he whispered.

"I wasn't planning on it."he said, Kakashi nodded and started to watch.  
"Wait shouldn't the pup sit out... I mean I can fight Akamaru easily."she said, Kiba growled and so did Akamaru.

"Kiba and Akamaru are one... so it counts."Hayate said.

"Whatever."Naru said. "If you need help fine by me."she said taunting him.

"Heh... sorry buddy but I can handle this alone you sit out Akamaru."he said, he pup whined but sat down.

"DON'T LOSE TO HIM NARU!"Sakura yelled.

_Here we go..._Kakashi thought.

_Naru? Sorry Kakashi but she can't beat Kiba. _

"Begin!"Hayate said and jumped backwards, Kiba hunched and focused.

_Beast effect ninpou quadruped no jutsu! _Kiba thought.

"Here I come."he said, his nails grew long and he launched, Naru gasped as he was right there and slammed her backwards and into the wall.

"She wont be opening her eyes for a while ref."he said.

"So typical..."Shikamaru said.

"Naru-chan...way too lame..."Lee muttered, Kurama shook his head, Kakashi watched silently.

"Man, she's weak..."Kankuro muttered.

Naru stood up slowly blood fell from her face, she glared.

"Don't...ever... underestimate me!"she said, they looked in shock her team smirked.

"Why are you up?! You ain't winning!"he said.

"I let you hit me... so I could tell your strength."she said and wiped the blood from her mouth. "You should stop acting so tough... why not use your little puppy."he said.

"You'll regret that."he said. "Let's go Akamaru!"he yelled and the dog barked, Kiba pulled out tow round shapes and glared.

_Smoke bombs.!?_ Naru thought, they threw them and they exploded, Naru groaned and tried to see, she cried out in pain as she was hit hard.

_I gotta get out of here or I'm finished._ She thought and ran to the side and froze, Akamaru launched out and bit her arm sending her back into the smoke.

_Gotcha! _Kiba thought with a smirk.

The smoke cleared they looking shock to see Naru laying there and Akamaru sitting next to her, he back.

"Good on Akamaru!"Kiba said, Akamaru ran at him, he gasped when Akamaru launched up and bit his arm, he groaned in pain. "Wha-"  
"GOTCHA!"Naru said breaking the illusion, she has Kiba's arm in her mouth, they all stared in shock.

"Dammit I let my guard down!'he said. "Where's Akamaru?!"he snarled, Naru gasped and pulled away gagging.  
"Dude you taste like a dog!"she said coughing.

"Over here!"a clone said holding up the dog,

"AKAMARU!"he yelled.

"Amazing! She was able to use the transformation jutsu and her shadow clone jutsu right at the same time... no way."Shikamaru said.

"That can't be Naru! She couldn't stand up to Kiba... I can't believe..."Ino said.

"She timed it perfectly..."Temari said.

"I had no idea she was so good..."Kankuro said.

_What a freak...biting Kiba? Then having it backfire...its hilarious..._Neji thought smirking.

_Ever since this exam started...she has really come out of her shell proving herself..._Kakashi thought shaking a little.

_What an interesting turn of events. _Sarutobi thought with a smirk

"So you have gotten a little stronger eh? So I'm not gonna hold back this time..."Kiba said.

"Right back at ya!"She said.

_But I thought that Naru was a total dunce..._Kurenai thought.

_What kind of method has Kakashi been teaching her?_Asuma thought looking at Kakashi.

"Now let's go with this!"Kiba said, he threw a ball to Akamaru and he swallowed it, Naru watched in shock as Akamaru's fur turned red and he grew a little bigger.

"What the hell?!"she said, Akamaru bit the clone and he launched he jumped on top of Kiba's back,

"Ninja art of beast mimicry!"Kiba yelled, Akamaru turned into Kiba, Naru looked shocked and gasped as they launched, she jumped in the air but not high enough, they slammed into her, she coughed up blood, she was slammed into the ground, she got up slowly and growled.

"You're going down..."Naru said standing up, they launched again and slammed her up, she coughed up blood again, Kakashi watched and glanced at Kurama who was putting a dent in the bars.

Naru hit the ground hard and coughed up blood, she laid there.

"Good now stay down you little girl! You're not good enough to be a ninja."Kiba taunted.

"GET UP NARU!"Sakura yelled, she stumbled up and glared at him.

"What did you call me?"she growled.  
"A little girl!"he said. "And another thing you can't be hokage I'm gonna be hokage."he said, Naru growled and launched Kiba and Akamaru launched up and slammed into, she hit the wall hard and got up, she fell to her knees and coughed up a lot of blood.

"Stay down little girl!"Kiba yelled, she looked at him and smirked and threw smoke bombs and ran into them.

She found Akamaru and grabbed him, she pulled his jacket off and put her's on him before he even noticed and transformed into Kiba. The smoked cleared and they all looking in shock.

"Very nice Naru..."Kakashi said, Kurama smirked.

"What?!"Kiba snarled looking at him, he looked down with a smirk. "You think you are gonna win...but guess what... I have a dogs nose..."he snarled and punched one of the Kiba's back, he yelled out and fell and turned into Akamaru and Naru's jacket fell next to him. "Wh...What?!"he snarled.

Naru launched at him and kicked him back, he groaned and skidded back, she panted and waited, he launched at her but she stood there, he hit and she disappeared, he looked around quickly. Naru jumped up from the ground and kicked his stomach, he coughed up blood, she jumped up and kicked him down, he slammed into the concrete and laid there still, Naru stood there and wavered a little.

"I am ending this match, winner Naru Uzumaki."Hayate said, she smiled and jumped with a cheer, she stood there then wavered a little, she fell to the ground, Kurama smirked and jumped down, medics came out and started to pick her up.

"Leave her I'll take care of her."he said and lifted her up and jumped up to the sides, he set her down on the ground and let her rest, Kakashi looked at her and smiled.

They cleaned up again and the matched continued on with Neji Hyuuga vs. Hinata Hyuuga, Naru woke up in the middle and gasped in shock as Neji was beating Hinata with no mercy, Hayate called the match over but Neji launched and was stopped by the jounin teachers and Hinata was rushed out of the area for treatment.

The next match was Gaara vs. Lee, that exam was the worst, by time the end of the match happened which was Gai jumping down and stopping Gaara which instantly disqualified Lee. He had a broken arm and leg, he lost a lot of blood, and was unconscious. Naru watched in worry as they wheeled him out quickly. Kurama stood there waiting, he was smirking.

The board flashed finally and Kurama's name showed up and under it was Kabuto.

_So this is who I'm fighting..._Kurama thought with a smirk, Naru grabbed his hand.

"Good luck Nii."she said, he smirked and jumped down.

_Is this the kid that did that much damage to Orochimaru-sama?! _Kabuto thought and jumped down.

"Start!"Hayate said, they all watched as they stood there looking at each other.

_So this is the little snake spy..._ Kurama thought, he pulled kunai and launched, Kabuto flipped back and Kurama went in for the attack, Kabuto gasped as Kurama slammed into his side he grabbed Kabuto and flung him against the wall, Kabuto got up and healed himself shocking a bunch of them. Kabuto focused his chakra and ran at Kurama, he reached him and hit his chest, Kurama fell back and rolled he coughed up blood, Kabuto smiled at him and chuckled. The jutsu he just used is originally ranked jounin level, Naru gasped as Kurama laid on the ground groaning.

"Get up!"Naru yelled jumping on the rails, Kakashi held her from falling over.

Kurama got up and coughed up blood, he healed his insides and stood there glaring. _I knew it...he is working for the snake...he is stronger then a genin..._ he thought, he focused, Kabuto ran at him about to do the jutsu again, Kurama flipped up and hit Kabuto in his back, he yelled out in pain and fell to the cement, he coughed up blood and shook in pain, Kurama panted and sighed stepping back.

"It seems the-"Hayate started but Kabuto got up slowly and growled, he launched and went to kick, Kurama blocked and flipped him back, they got in a battle of taijutsu and fought hard against one another. Naru was shaking watching Kurama fight Kabuto, finally Kurama delivered the final blow sending Kabuto against the wall and he fell and coughed up blood he panted and slumped.

"Winner Kurama Uzumaki."Hayate said.  
"WHOOOOOO!"Naru screamed and jumped up and down, Kurama chuckled and jumped up and slumped down and panted, Naru tackled him and hugged him tight, he chuckled and moved closer to watch Chouji's match again Dosu.

It was a fairly quick match, Chouji not up to Dosu's level of genin yet, he was instantly knocked out by a gust of wind and Dosu was pronounced the winner.

"Its finally over..."Kurama said.

"For a bit."Kakashi said, Kurama nodded and sighed and yawned.

"I think I'm going to sleep for two days..."he said and sighed, Naru giggled.

* * *

There ya go new chapter...

This was a pain to write! :[ anyway... I don't care if you don't like the plot I am not holding a gun to your head to make you read it! So don't waste my time by flaming me or the story because I will delete and or block you. So in other words if you want to flame go jump out of a plane without a parachute.

**Next chapter:** Jiriaya and Kakashi **Spoiler: **Naru trying to decide who will be her sensei for the exams and we meet the great perverted sage Jiriaya! :3

Read and review except you flamers


	23. Jiriaya and Kakashi

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

* * *

Sasuke, Shino, Kankuro, Temari, Shikamaru, Naru, Neji, Gaara, Kurama and Dosu were all gathered in the center waiting again.

"To all who won the rights to compete in the third round of the chunin exam... congratulations to you all!"

The sensei's of the genin still in the exams and teammates were still on the sides listening.

_Now there is six from the leaf.. three from sand and one from sound..._

"Well then Hokage-sama if you would please..."

"Yes.."he said and walked forward. "Well now I'd like to start explaining the main test."he said.

_Finally!_Naru thought.

"As I told you before, in the main event your matches will be seen by everybody. Each of you will fight to represent the strengths of your countries. I'd like you to show off all your powers with no reserves.

Which is why the finals will be held one month from now!"he said.

"What?! We're not doing it now?"Naru asked.

"This break you can say, will be for preparations."  
"What does that mean?"Neji asked.

"In other words this gives time for us to let all the villagers and leaders know so they can come here for the event, and this is time for you all to prepare."

"I don't understand what you're trying to say! What does that mean?"Kankuro asked.

"Basically it's the preparation to get to know your enemy and yourself."he said. "Its the time period where you will calculate your chances of winning by analyzing the data you accumulated during the trial competition."he said. "The battles up to now had you fight as if you were in an actual combat with no idea who your opponent is."he said.

_That's for sure... I'd never imagine that he would use sand as a weapon. _Shikamaru thought.

"The final trial will not be like this... in these exams some of you have shown your power... some were badly injured... to make everything fair the one month should be used by all of you to advance and improve yourselves. But you can also rest."he said.

_I've got to improve, I can't just rest for a month seriously!_ Naru thought.

"Well I'd like to dismiss you now but... there's something that has to be done for the finals before I can..."

"What?!"Naru whined.

"Relax... there are pieces of paper inside this box that Anko's holding so each of you take one piece."he said.

"I'll come around, so just wait."she said. "Only one now.."he said.

They each picked one paper and looked they had a number on them.

"Alright you all took a piece."Sarutobi said. "Now then I'd like you to tell use the number on that paper in order, starting from the left."Sarutobi said, Ibiki pulled out a clipboard and waited.

"9."Dosu said.

"1."Naru said.

"7." Temari said.

"5."Kankuro said.

"3."Gaara said.

"8."Shikamaru said.

"2."Neji said.

"6."Shino said.

"4."Sasuke said.

"10."Kurama said.

"Alright! Now I will reveal to you the final tournament!"Sarutobi said.

"Huh!?"they all said.

"That's what we drew numbers for?!"Shikamaru said.

"Yes... Ibiki show them the matches."Sarutobi said.

They all looked at the paper shocked.

The first match was Naru vs. Neji, second Gaara vs. Sasuke, third Kankuro vs. Shino, fourth was Temari vs. Shikamaru and finally Kurama vs. Dosu.

_Perfect..._Neji thought and smirked at Naru, she glared at him.

_Just what I wanted..._ she thought and glared.

"Well now you are free to start planning or resting as you like. With this you all are dismissed. Are their any questions?"

"I have one."Shikamaru said.

"Yes?"  
"Since its a tournament that means there is only one winner which means there will only be one chunin...right?"  
"No... there will be judges including myself, the kazekage, and a few other leaders who will be judging you all as you fight... so if we deem you good enough to become a chunin even if you lose your first match you still have a chance."he said.

"That means...there is a chance that everyone here could become a chunin..."Temari said.

"Yes."he said. "But there is still the possibility that no one will become a chunin... understand now?"he said.

"Yeah."they muttered.

"Well then thanks for all the effort you showed here..."he said. "You're all dismissed until a month from now!"he said.

_So my second match...would be against either the no brow sand freak or Sasuke-teme...can I do it? He is strong enough to take down Lee..._Naru thought. _I gotta train hard. _Naru thought.

_He's...Sasuke-kun's opponent..._Sakura thought.

They all separated a little with their teams and talked a little, Naru held Kurama's arm, he chuckled and stood there.

"I'm proud of you all."Kakashi said, they smirked and nodded.  
"Um...Kakashi..."Sasuke started.

"Kurama...I want to train you...you and Naru of course..."Kakashi said, the two looked at him shocked, Sasuke looked down pissed off.

"Kakashi..."Sarutobi said, Kakashi perked up and walked up to him.  
"Yes sir?"  
"I want you to train Sasuke..."Sarutobi said.

"Well-"  
"He needs it... his sharingan...he is fighting Gaara..."he said.

"...Yes..."he said and nodded.

He walked back over and stood there, Sasuke was looking down pissed off still.

"Actually...ugh... Kurama... I think you should handle Naru..."he said, Kurama smirked hearing what Sarutobi said. "Sasuke... you and I will be training..."he said, the boy looked at him shocked.

"But-"  
"I will be training you..."he said and smiled, Sasuke nodded and looked at Naru smug like almost wanting to brag.

"Naru I will be teaching you some powerful techniques..."Kurama said.

"Well actually... I wanted to find you a teacher..."Kakashi said.

"If you want..."Kurama said, Naru nodded with a shrug.

"Well let's get out of here..."Kakashi said, they walked out and got back to the village.

"Can we get ramen nii-san?"Naru said.

"No..."he said.

"Nii..."  
"How about a team dinner at the barbeque?"Kakashi said. They all nodded and headed there they got a table and heard talking, they peeked around to see Chouji there seating, Shikamaru and Ino next to him and Asuma looking like he was about to cry.

"Hey Shikamaru..."Naru said, he looked up and smirked.

"Hey Naru..."he said. "You guys here too?"  
"Yeah team dinner...on Kaka-sensei!"she said.

"Huh?!"Kakashi said almost dropping his book on the burner.

"Yeah!"Kurama said with a smirk, Kakashi slunk a little and sighed.

"So Nii what are you going to train me in?"Naru asked bouncing.

"Dunno yet..."he said eating. "I'll think of something..."he said shrugging.

"I'm really happy for you guys.."Sakura said smiling.

"You'll make chunin next time Sakura!"Naru said, she smiled.

"Thanks Naru."  
"So Sasuke-kun are you excited to be moving on?"Sakura asked trying to talk to the silent boy.

"Sure... just makes me one step closer to my goal."he said curtly, Sakura slumped a little.  
"Why do you have to be so mean Sasuke?"Naru said.

_oh...boy..._Kakashi thought getting ready.

"I'm not."  
"Yeah you are!"she said and stuck her tongue out.

"At least I'm not childish."  
"Its better then being a stick in mud.."she said.

"Shut up."he said.  
"See..boring..."she said, Sasuke growled and flung some sauce at her, she yelped when it got in her eye, she whined and rubbed her eyes trying to get it out, Kurama growled, Sasuke smirked and looked away, Kurama hit the big bowl of sauce on his pants, he yelped and jumped up with a blush, Kakashi held in his snickers, there was a huge red spot on his pants over his crotch.

"Ugh...Sasuke I think you're have a monthly 'issue'..."Kurama said chuckling.

"You...i.. I...ugh!"he snarled and ran out quickly, Kurama bust out laughing and fell over.

"Nii...th...that...was...was mean..."Naru managed through her giggles, even Sakura was giggling, Kakashi had his book against his face but he was shaking, so they knew he was laughing.

"Oh...that made my night..."Kurama said.

They stayed at the restaurant for an hour chatting and laughing until finally they decided to go home, as promised or tricked into Kakashi paid the bill and they walked home.

Kurama and Naru went home and went to bed, Kurama was on guard the whole night, he could feel someone watching them from outside, he just didn't know who and if they were an enemy.

Naru woke up to some noise on her door, she groaned and got up and looked Kurama had his head buried under a pillow, she stumbled up and peeked out, she didn't see anyone, she opened it slowly and was met with Pakkun Kakashi's dog summon.

"Hi."she said bending down.

"The boss wants to meet you at the red bridge in an hour."he said.

"Okay. What about-"  
"Kurama too."he said, Naru nodded and rubbed his head behind his ear, Pakkun sighed and wagged his tail.

"Thank you."she said, he nodded and shook himself and smiled then disappeared in a puff of smoke, Naru yawned and shut the door, she came back and sat on the bed.

"You smell like a dog kit..."Kurama groaned.

"Kaka-sensei wants to meet us at the red bridge... in an hour.."she said, Kurama groaned and wiggled a little, she giggled and got up, she took a shower and came out, Kurama was dressed and ready and had breakfast ready, they grabbed it and ate on the way and headed to the red bridge, they arrived and waited.

"If I have to wait for an hour he's dead..."Kurama growled and jumped on the railing and sat down, he yawned.

"You're grumpy today..."she said.

"I wanna sleep."he said.

"Well go on..."she said.

"Huh?"  
"Go ahead I'll stay and meet and you get some rest today."she said, he looked at her and nodded.

"Alright."he said. "If you need me just contact me.."he said and tapped her head, she nodded and smiled, he winked and took off.

Naru sat on the railing and kicked her feet, five minutes later Kakashi appeared, he waved.

"Sorry I was-"  
"Sure..."she said, he chuckled and hopped down.

"Where's Kurama?"he asked looking out for the boy.

"At home, he was tired.."she said and laughed, Kakashi chuckled.

"Anyways I wanted to meet you two because since I will be teaching Sasuke I don't want to leave you alone.. so I talked to someone and got them to agree..."he said.

"Who?"  
"Me."a voice said, she turned and glared at the man Ebisu, the trainer of Konohamaru and his group, he was a total jerk to her and a couple of times called her names. "I will be looking over your training."he said adjusting his glasses.

"Why would I want your help?"she sneered and turned away. _Little..._he thought and sighed.

"Naru-chan... I can help I am a great jounin..."he said.

"So?"she said.

"Naru? You met him before?"Kakashi asked wondering why his happy little student suddenly became cold when Ebisu walked up.

"I wish I hadn't."she said simply.

"Listen! I am a great jounin who could teach you many things!"he said getting a little annoyed.

"And I care why?"she said. "You're a perv! And a jerk ! And I wouldn't learn from you if you were the last teacher on earth!"she yelled and ran away quickly puzzling Kakashi and ticking Ebisu off.

"Ebisu...just how …..do you know Naru?"Kakashi said stepping up to the man.

"Well... ugh..."he said backing up a little from the intimidating man.

Naru ran away tears in her eyes, she ran blindly through the streets falling a couple of times and scraping her knees and hands. She found herself at the hot springs, she stood there panting she looked at the water and blinked a tear fell to the water.

"Naru..."Kakashi said, she didn't look at him.

"Just leave me alone..."she said.

"No."he said and jumped down, he put his hand on her shoulder and gripped it tight.

"You're hurting me..."she whined and pulled away a little, he grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her neck, she coughed and struggled, his image faded and Ebisu stood there.

"Listen brat!"he snarled, she struggled against him an tried to get air to her lungs. "I didn't want to teach you but Kakashi asked... so you should just except it!"he snarled.

"Get...off... I. ….can't...b...br..."she struggled, suddenly a tongue shot out and wrapped around Ebisu's waist, he gasped as he was jerked away, Naru fell and hit her head, she watched just barely as Ebisu was tossed up and hit the ground hard passing out.

"Geez... what has this world come to? A jounin picking on a kid..."a voice said, she looked up and saw an older man with white spiky hair and red lines leading from his eyes down his cheeks, he smirked at her and bent down, she leaned away trying to stay awake.

"You have become a cutie."he said and pinched her cheek, she whined a little. "Relax I'll take you home."he said, she nodded he picked her up and sighed looking back at his fence. _It'll have to wait I guess..._ he thought.

"Ex...excuse me?"she mumbled.

"Hmm?"  
"What's your name?"she said just barely stay awake.

"Jiriaya."he said, she nodded and passed out, he chuckled and jumped over to her apartment, he tried the handle and it opened to Kurama.

He looked in shock and growled at the man, then stopped and snorted, Jiriaya looked at him.

"Sorry... she hit her head hard on the cement..."he said, Kurama stepped back, Jiriaya walked in and set the girl on the couch.

"Been a long time Jiriaya..."Kurama said.

"Hmm?"  
"You don't know huh? Sarutobi didn't tell ya?"he said.

"No?"  
"Its me...Kurama..."he said, Jiriaya looked at him and thought. "Kyuubi no kitsune..."he whispered.

"You...you...you...came...out?"he said in shock.

"Yep... when she was 11,..."he said. "Now what happened?"  
"I was at the hot springs... I saw her run up and then Kakashi hopped down and wrapped his arms around her neck and it changed to another guy and I saved her...she was choking and really upset, she hit her head when I got him away."he said.

"Hmm...thanks..."Kurama said gritting his teeth. "Can you do me a favor?"  
"What?"  
"Stay here... while I …...take care of something..."he growled sliding his shoes on.

"You can't kill him..."  
"Not him..."he said and walked out.

He tracked Kakashi to the training grounds lounging, he jumped up to the branch making Kakashi jump a little.

"Kurama what-"he started, Kurama snatched his book.

"Who...?"he growled.

"Who...what?"he said.

"What jounin did you have try to teach Naru?"he growled.

"...Why?"  
"Answer my question!"he snarled.

"Ebisu!"he said. "What's going on?"  
"That asshole hurt Naru!"he snarled.

"What?"Kakashi said sitting up.

"She is unconscious at the apartment now what happened?"he growled.

"I met Naru and then he came up and Naru got really upset and ran off, I talked to him and he took off..."Kakashi said.

"Well apparently...he posed as you and wrapped his hands around her neck... he was choking her! If Jiriaya hadn't been there who knows what would of happened!"Kurama snarled.

"I didn't know!I'm sorry! I..._sigh..._"Kakashi said.

"I... know..."he said looking down, he tossed his book back. "But... next time ask me before you bring anyone near her..."he said.

"Alright...sorry..."he said. "Will she be alright?"  
"Dunno... I will check after I am done..."he said.

"Done with what?"  
"Do you want to know?"  
"No..."  
"Then don't ask."he snarled and disappeared, Kakashi slumped down and sighed.

Kurama raced to the hokage tower, Ebisu was in there talking to Sarutobi, Kurama stormed in right up to him and hit him in the nose breaking it, he fell with a yell.

"THAT'S FOR MY SISTER!"he snarled.

"Kurama!"Sarutobi said.  
"He hurt Naru! You come near her again and I promise you I will be the last thing you ever see again!"he snarled, Ebisu shook and nodded, Kurama snorted and disappeared and went home to take care of Naru.

Jiriaya was sitting down and a towel was on Naru's head, Kurama sat down with a sigh.

"Jiriaya..."Kurama said.

"Huh?"he said.

"... Can you ….. or...would you mind training us?"he said. "For the chunin exams?"  
"Yeah..."he said and shrugged.

"Cool."  
"Meet me at the forests, near the waterfalls."he said. "Noon."  
"Alright...thanks ….."he said.

"No problem and tomorrow you can tell me all about this."he said, Kurama nodded and smirked as Jiriaya left, Kurama looked at her as she slept and sighed. _You got hurt again..._ he thought and punched the arm rest.

Two hours later Naru woke up and told him what happened and he told her the news about Jiriaya.

* * *

Okay so yeah I did throw a little comedy in there :) just cause I felt like it. :P

With Ebisu before you rant about him, he's never been a favorite of mine, he not really a bad guy he just doesn't like Naru because of Kyuubi... So I didn't even really involve him.

READ AND REVIEW! But no flames, you flame I will delete and or block you, so you are just wasting time!

**Next chapter: **New techniques **Spoiler: **they begin training, Naru gets her summon scroll... and you find out something interesting about Naru and Kurama.


	24. New techniques

**Full summary:**_The night Kyuubi was sealed into Naru's newborn body, he warned them if Naru was ever hurt in anyway, he would break the seal and leave. The night she took the scroll for Mizuki and he upset her, Kyuubi broke the seal but in the 11 years he had been in her body he grew attached to her and uses a forbidden jutsu to turn himself human, he becomes her brother and takes care of her. But can everyone in the ninja world take the two Uzumaki's _

**Disclaimer:**I don't own anything :P

**Warning:M-**for language, violence, and maybe some sex scene later on(way later)

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS FANFICTION! YOU SHOULD UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! Some of you should try it... you'll find like much much more enjoyable... **

* * *

Naru and Kurama headed out of the apartment a little before noon, Naru was still bandaged up a little from yesterday, they headed out through the woods and arrived at the area where Jiriaya told Kurama to meet at, they stood there waiting.

"So Nii...I'm sorry I didn't-"  
"Its fine Naru...I shouldn't of left you..."he said.

"No I gotta get stronger..."she said, he smiled and ruffled her hair.

"You will..."he said, she smiled at him and they stood there.

They looked around and finally Naru spotted some white in the bushes, she pointed it out to Kurama he walked over and put his hands over Jiriaya's eyes and blew on his ear, Jiriaya giggled and turned around then yelped and fell back, Kurama chuckled.

"That was very mean."he said.

"You are a perv."he said.

"Well then... shall we get this going?"he said jumping up he smiled and looked at Naru, he walked up. "We haven't properly met, I'm Jiriaya I am a great toad sage... and for the time being your teacher."he said.

"Hi...thank you for helping me yesterday."she said, he chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"You are a cutie."he said, Naru blushed and smiled.

"Jiriaya..."Kurama growled, he chuckled and rubbed his head.

"Relax Kurama relax."he said.

"So what are we going to be doing?"Naru asked.

"Well I want to know...do you know your basic jutsu's and chakra control exercises?"he asked.

"Yeah!"she said.

"Okay... what can I teach you..."he said and paced a little, they watched him go back and forward, he hummed a little. "Okay...how about a summoning contract?"he said.

"Summoning?"she said.

"Yeah you can summon animals that can help you fight... like I signed a contract with frogs... you can too or if you want to do something different..."he said.

"Hmm...Nii?"she said.

"I think I may know a good one..."he said with a smirk.

"hmm?"Jiriaya and Naru said at the same time.

"A fox contract...but spirit fox... like demons almost..."  
"Like you use to be?"  
"Yeah my...followers...but they are still real foxes as well."he said.

"That would be good."Jiriaya said.

"Cool! I'll do it."she said smiling.

"Alright do you have a contract with them?"Jiriaya asked.

"No..."he said.

"Oh...tricky..."he said smiling. "But this will be fun... Kurama can you contact them still?"  
"Yep."he said and sat down, he closed his eyes and focused.

He opened his eyes and was in darkness then finally it changed senery to a simple area a huge field and a few houses and shacks, he walked in and looked around, people came out they bowed to him, he nodded.

"Kurama-sama! You are back!"one said.

"Yes I have a request."he said, soon everyone came out stood there listening to their leader. "As you know my recent holder Naru Uzumaki.."he said, they nodded and murmured. "I want her to have a contract with us so she can summon us when she needs us."he said, they murmured and nodded. "I need a summoning scroll."he said, one was brought out to them and they all agreed, he nodded. "I thank you, she will take good care of you all."he said.

"Farewell Kurama-sama!"they yelled, he nodded and focused and disappeared with the scroll.

Kurama opened his eyes and blinked a few times, he stood up and focused, he hit the ground and the scroll appeared.

"Alright kit, sign this and we will try the summons, everyone has agreed already."he said opening it, Naru walked up and looked at it, she looked at it and looked at him. "Cut your finger and sign your name in blood then put it on each of your finger tips and press under the name."he said, she nodded and bit her finger, blood pooled up, she bent down and signed her name and pressed her thumb on each finger then pressed on the paper, her blood drying quickly.

"So...now what?"she asked.

"Now you have to first make sure you use some of your blood then do these signs boar, dog, bird, monkey, ram then touch the ground."he said.

"Quick question...because having the toads sound pretty cool too..."she said, Jiriaya smiled and nodded. "Can one person have more then one contract?"she asked.

"Well... I guess you can... I mean this contract is with demon foxes...so I mean I would guess you could have a contract with a real animal..."Kurama said.

"I will have to ask the toad sage..."Jiriaya said.

"Toad sage?"Naru said.

"He is the oldest and wisest frog, he taught me..."he said.

"Oh...cool!"she said.

"But right now kit just focus on the one until you master that."he said.

"Okay!"she said smiling.

"Alright now do the moves as I taught you..."Kurama said, she nodded and backed up. "But Naru the most important thing I have to teach you..."he said.

"Huh?"she said.

"This scroll is now your responsibility... you are their keeper... if others got this scroll they could easily summon them as well... so you must make sure this scroll never is lost."  
"But what happens if …. like I'd die?"  
"If that would happen it would automatically go back to them ….."he said almost shivering at the sentence she just muttered.

"Oh...okay."she said.

"After you get this down I will show you how to put a seal on your body, where you can simply summon them through blood..."he said, Naru nodded. "But we will wait."he said.

"Cool."

"Also this contract there are not many foxes there... I think its about... 16 foxes... they all are able to be summoned... but the trick is the more chakra you put in them when you summon them and have them here and are controlling them the bigger they are."he said.

"Okay!"she said and focused, she went through the seals, Kurama sat down and Jiriaya sat next to him and they watched, she hit the ground, they watched the seals appear and there was puff of smoke, laying there was a kit, Kurama winced.

"Ugh...kit...way too young..."he said, she whined then rubbed its head, it disappeared again. "You need some more chakra..."he said, she nodded and did it again.

"Alright Kurama while she is doing this...tell me what's gone on..."  
"As I said... I warned them when I was sealed... and when she was in the academy there was a...man there and he tricked her and wanted to kill her, he beat her up and almost killed Iruka, she called her names and her chakra spiked to much and the seal was unlocked... but I waited until she was alone..."

"Why didn't you just go free?"  
"Well...just...look at her... I grew attached..."he said and sighed, Jiriaya smiled and nodded. "She has a special something..."he said and sighed.

"Yeah..."he said. "How does it work now I mean the whole chakra wise?"

"Its my chakra...but she still has some inside her and if I want I can have it effect her as well."  
"What do you mean?"  
"Like on the mission to the land of waves... I put us both in one tail form."he said.

"Okay...and what special jutsu's or abilities do you have?"  
"I can speak with her in her mind... I can track her by chakra...and a few others thing I don't feel like sharing."

"Who all knows the truth now?"  
"Sarutobi, Anko, Ibiki, and Kakashi."  
"Why the last three?"  
"Well Kakashi figured it out...no surprise."he said, Jiriaya nodded with a smirk. "Anyways, we had a run in with your old partner..."he said glancing at him.

"Orochimaru?"  
"Yes...he wanted to mark Sasuke but I fought him...nearly got my ass kicked..."he said, Jiriaya snorted. "But I put a permanent death seal on his right arm... so even if he changes bodies it wont help..."he said. "After Sarutobi wanted to know because Ibiki was curious and Anko...well just because of Orochimaru."he said.

"Okay..."he nodded. "How strong are you now in this state?"  
"Since I am still getting use to this form... not as strong... I mean I still am the king of demons... but I am not _as _strong as normal...its just going to take some time..."

"Does she even have the cage in her anymore?"  
"_sigh..._ I haven't told this to anyone...but …...my dark side...is still in her..."  
"What?!"  
"Shh! I did that because I am not quite up to the strength to keep him down... he is partially in me and in her... she started to tap into that chakra on the land of waves mission too..."he said. "I need to teach her about that...but after this..."he said.

"I see..."he said.

"DAMMIT!"Naru yelled, she once again for the 8th time summoned a kit.

"Naru..."he said.

"Yeah?"  
"How much chakra do you use to make a clone?"  
"Um... I dunno?"she said.

"I want you to focus that much... and then summon it."he said, she nodded.

She did the signs and focused, this time there was a kit there but he was able to stand but it was crying, she whined and sent him back.

She started to do the seal again but stopped and passed out from blood loss.

"...kit..."Kurama said and sighed.

"You said something about make a seal on her?"  
"Yeah... possibly on her arm...a tattoo with chakra..."he said.

"Shouldn't we be worrying about her bleeding to death?"Jiriaya said.

"Another thing... I can control her body...somewhat the wounds and what not..."he said.

"Oh..."he said and nodded.

After three hours Naru woke up and tried again finally she was able to summon a young fox, whose name was Kūki. He was a lite orange colored fox with a lot of white in his fur, he was very short and had almost clear blue eyes.

"Hi..."Naru said, he looked at her then around and saw Kurama and bowed, Kurama nodded.

"So if you're here Kurama-sama then you must be Naru-chan."he said.

"Yes."she smiled.

"Well I hope I can be of service to you."he said and bowed slightly.

"Thank you."she said and rubbed his head, he sat down and watched as Naru practiced some more, but after two more hours Naru passed out from exhaustion, it was after 6pm, Kurama picked her up and agreed to meet Jiriaya tomorrow and said farewell, and Kūki walked home with them.

~o0o~

Two days later Naru was sitting on the ground panting, she was exhausted and they were all eating lunch.

"Naru, I've been meaning to speak with you..."Kurama said.

"Hmm?"she said.

"You remember in the land of waves...at the bridge when I told you not use that power?"  
"Yeah..."  
"Do you know why?"  
"No..."  
"That power is my dark side... he is still trapped inside you and me... neither of us are ready to take control of him yet..."

"A dark side?"  
"Everyone has a dark side...something that holds your anger and pain..."he said, she nodded slowly.  
"So like even Kakashi-sensei?"  
"Yep... and kit I never want you to go near that power no matter what..."he said.

"Okay nii-san!"she said smiling.

"I will start to teach on how to tap into it without it latching on to your emotions."he said.

"Okay."she said smiling and finished eating so she could train again.

~o0o~

After a week Naru was still only able summon young kits and one time a really old fox, Kurama was sighing and chuckling each time.

Jiriaya turned as he heard Naru throwing a fit failing again. He sighed and walked over to them, he watched her kick a rock then whine in pain.

"Naru, I think I have an idea on how you can get a bigger fox..."he said smirking.

"Oh? How?"she asked.

"Come on."he said.

"Jiriaya what are you up to?"Kurama said following behind as they walked away and up a hill and a few turns.

"Naru the best way to pull out a lot of chakra in a quick time is when your life is on the line..."he said.

"Jir-"

"So we have to put your life in danger..."he said.

"NO!"Kurama yelled but it was too late, Jiriaya flicked Naru back and she shot back and out of the bushes she screamed as she fell down a cavern filled with sharp rocks on both sides, Kurama ran out and watched her fall, Jiriaya came out smirking.

"WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!?"Kurama just about screamed.

"What? It will help her-"  
"Yeah! When she has enough chakra! You baka! she is close to empty!"he snarled, Jiriaya paled a little and looked at the still falling girl.

"Oops..."he said, Kurama growled at him, his hair bristling.

"NARU! FOCUS ON YOUR CHAKRA SUMMON A FOX!"Kurama yelled, Naru stopped screaming and focused.

Naru closed her eyes and suddenly found herself in front of a huge cage that was black, she gulped two red eyes shown in the dark.

"What do you want?"the voice rumbled.

"You are dark Kurama..."she said.

"Oh so this host is smart..."he said, Naru grumbled.

"Give me some of your chakra!"  
"What?"he said.

"You've been in my body and you hurt my nii-san so you better hand over some chakra!"she ordered, he chuckled then roared Naru stood still.  
"Alright fine."he said.

Naru opened her eyes and gasped, she bit her thumb and flew through the signs and focused, Kurama gasped as he felt his dark side chakra being used.

"Shit! She's using his chakra!"he yelled about to jumped down, Jiriaya grabbed his shirt.

"Wait! See what she does..."he said, Kurama watched.

Red chakra shot out and suddenly Kūki appeared huge, he was spread eagle in the middle of the canyon.

"What the hell?!"he yelled, Naru fell, he caught her with his teeth gently, he had nine tails swishing behind him, one moved up and Naru fell on it, he set her on his head. "Naru-chan?"  
"Sorry Kūki I was falling and I finally-"  
"Its cool just hold on tight."he said, she gripped his fur, he focused and suddenly a huge gush of wind shot up and rose them up, he landed on the ground and laid down, Naru slid down and hugged Kurama, he held her tight and checked her all around.

"Nii-san I did it! I really did it!"she said jumping.

"Naru what were you doing in there?"Kūki asked suddenly shrinking a little.  
"He pushed me in.."she said pointed to Jiriaya, he looked at the man and growled.

"Hey! I knew it would work!"he said.

"Baka!"Kurama and Kūki said.

"Oh hey Kūki...how did you do that?"Naru asked, the fox shrunk down to its normal size finally.

"What?  
"Fly us out of there..."  
"OH! I didn't fly...you see my name it means air...and I can control it..."he said. "Most foxes have special powers... unlike Kurama-sama he has it all."he said, Naru sat down.

"So like...what are some of the others?"  
"There is many of them... they are eager to meet you so they hope you can figure this out soon..."  
"I might just take her there so she can meet them all."Kurama said.

"The only ones if you go through summing you can't summon would be Aijō, Saki, um... and Hiroaki."he said.

"Why?"she asked, Kurama listened.

"Well Aijō just gave birth to kit's which you have summoned just about everyone..."he said, Naru blushed. "But I explained it and she understood, Saki...because she is still learning... and we've been having problems..."he said, Kurama chuckled and shook his head. "And Hiroaki because he is the father of the new kits..."he said.

"Ah..."Kurama nodded.

"Okay..."she said.

"I will bring you some names and what not and some information on them so you will know..."he said.

"Will it help?"Naru asked.

"Yeah! See if you are fighting and you need us you can focus on which one you need and summon them..."he said.  
"Is that what I did with you?"  
"No... its just because you summoned me already... I felt the pull and came out..."  
"Oh... cool."  
"Kūki, bring the information tomorrow and I will explain it..."Kurama said.

"I can do it now-"

"No..."  
"Why?"  
"Three...two...one..."he said and Naru fell to the side in his lap unconscious. "She's falling asleep."he said, Kūki chuckled and nodded.

"Until tomorrow Kurama-sama."he bowed and disappeared, Kurama set Naru down gently, he grabbed Jiriaya.

"And you... if you ever pull a stunt like that again you'll find yourself down there."he growled, Jiriaya nodded.

"But you have to admit it was a pretty good idea..."  
"...Yeah... I guess..."he muttered.

"Alright well I guess we will meet in a few days?I got some stuff to take care of."Jiriaya said.

"More 'research' for your porn books?"  
"...Maybe..."he said and walked off, Kurama sighed and picked Naru up and walked home.

~o0o~

Three weeks later Naru was in the hospital for chakra depletion, she was sound asleep and was like that for three days straight.

There was a few incidents one being Kurama and Shikamaru stopped Gaara from killing Lee as he healed.

The most shocking news Kurama discovered that day still had him shaken up.

"_I have no feelings... I was born a monster..._" Gaara's words echoed in his mind.

_Now I know...he is Shukaku's holder... damn..._Kurama thought and leaned back and fell asleep.

* * *

Alright you found out the truth behind Kurama's jutsu, his dark side is still inside Naru. Pretty much his dark side is going to be like Kyuubi in the Manga!

**Next chapter: **Chunin exams. **Spoiler: **read the title... -.-'


	25. Chunin exams

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS FANFICTION! YOU SHOULD UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! Some of you should try it... you'll find like much much more enjoyable... **

* * *

Naru sat in the bed and sighed, Kurama left to get them both some lunch, she noticed he had been acting weird for a while but wouldn't say one word to her about it, she sighed and got up slowly, her body still sore and exhausted from training so much. She bit her thumb and focused. _Knowledge. _She thought and went through the signs and touched the ground, a dark gray fox appeared, he even had glasses on.

"Oh you must be Naru-chan!"he said.

"Ugh...yes..."she said.

"My name is Osamu... I am the fox of knowledge."he said bowing.

"Yes! I did it right!"she cheered.

"Do you have some questions?"he asked and jumped on the bed, she nodded and sat down.

"I'm fighting in the chunin exam's tomorrow and I haven't had a chance to get any information on my opponents or any of them for that matter."she said.

"Hmm okay...who are you fighting..."he asked.

"Neji Hyuuga."she said.

"Hyuuga..."he said and thought. "The Hyuuga clan is a powerful clan in the hidden leaf village, known for its special doujutsu, the Byakugan..."he said. "Have you seen this?"  
"Yeah...in the preliminary rounds he fought against Hinata...almost killed her...but I couldn't understand why..."Naru said.

"The Hyuuga clan has two sections in its family the main house and the branch house... the main house runs the clan and family while the branch protects them..."he said. "Neji was born into the branch house...while Hinata was born into the main house... she is... royalty I guess you could say..."he said. "Each person in the Hyuuga clan has the Byakugan..."he said.

"So...why does Neji hate Hinata so much?"she asked.

"Neji's father was killed... and he grew a strong hatred for the main house... because his father was killed for the main house..."he said.

"Oh..."Naru said.

"There is something you should know... the branch house being the ones who fight the most, the main house puts a seal on them that can control them all... with a simple hand sign it can kill them or cause so much pain."he said.

"Wow..."Naru said.

Kurama walked in and listened as Naru got notes on Neji and his family along with the others just in case.

_She is getting smarter..._he thought.

~o0o~

The next day Naru and Kurama set out to the arena, they watched people walk in, lords and leaders of lands, the two walked down the road and walked into the huge entrance and walked out and stood in line, they looked at them all. Shikamaru, Neji, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kurama and Naru were the only ones there.

"I wonder where Sasuke and sensei are?"Naru whispered.

"Yeah..."Kurama said and looked around for his opponent.

Sakura sat in the audience watched, she looked down worried about Sasuke.

Sakura sighed and looked upset, Ino was next to her.

"Ya know Sakura... I know you care about Sasuke-kun...but... Naru's match is first... why not cheer her on... instead of sulking ..."she said, Sakura looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah..."she said.

"You haven't heard anything yet?"Sarutobi asked.

"We have a few anbu teams looking around but...no luck... if..."  
"I understand..."he said, he perked a little. "Oh...well, well...if it isn't the kazekage."he said.

Temari, Kankuro their jounin leader looked up at seeing the kazekage arrive. Gaara growled silently and glared at the man.

"You must be tired from your journey..."Sarutobi said.

"Not at all, good things it's held here this time, while you're still young the trip may have been to much for you hokage-sama... maybe its time you decide on the fifth?"he said.

"Hah hah! please don't treat me like an old man, I intend to do this for another 5 years."he said, and stood up. "Well now... let's begin."he said. "Thanks everyone for coming to the hidden leaf chunin exams!"he said loud so everyone could hear. "We will now start the main tournament matches between the 9 participants who made it through the preliminaries. Please stay and watch until the end!"  
"If its 9... one seems to be missing..."the kazekage said, Sarutobi glanced at him.

"There have been some minor changes to the tournament...check once again to see who you're fighting."Genma said and held out the paper.

_My opponent is missing...did he forfeit?...no...something else is going on..._Kurama thought, his name was moved up to the second round of the matches.

"Hey?"Naru said raising her hand.  
"What?"Genma said.

"Sasuke...isn't here what are you going to do?"

"If he doesn't show by the time of his match he will instantly loose."he said, Naru looked at him shocked and glanced at Gaara.

_This is so strange... with him...nothing could stop him...even if he had to drag himself here..._Naru thought.

Gaara's hand twitched a little and thought about a few days ago.

_He stood behind a rock his hand eye floating in the air watching Kakashi and Sasuke spar. _

"_Sasuke, one more time...here I come.."he said. _

"Alright you all, this is the final test...the area might be different but the rules are the same...no rules... the match will go on until one dies or admits defeat...but if I think the match is over I'll step in and stop it.. you got it?"he said, they all nodded. "Now the first match is Naru Uzumaki versus Neji Hyuuga, those two stay the others go to the waiting room.

"Hey Hinata right here."Kiba said, Hinata who was finally on her feet and pretty much healed again came down.

"Yeah..."she said.

"She wont beat him...its the end of the line..."one muttered.

_I thought that too...but you'll be sorry for underestimating her..._Kiba thought, Akamaru alerted him that there was an anbu there. _Why is there anbu here? _He thought.

Naru glared at Neji, she gritted her teeth, Neji had a smirk on his face.

"It looks like you have something to say..."he said.

"I already told you I am going to beat you down!"Naru growled, Neji looked in her eyes then activated his Byakugan. _Her eyes...those are eyes that has no doubt in her body..._he thought.

"Now begin!"Genma said.

"This will be fun to watch you fall apart... once you discover reality."Neji said.

"Damn you talk a lot... let's fight."she said.

_You need to remember what you were taught kit... close fighting will be your defeat..._Kurama thought and watched.

"_The opening points...basically if you press them correctly you can stop your opponents flow of chakra and you can even increase it at your will..."_

_so pretty much I can't get to close... I'll have to fight him from a distance..._Naru thought.

She created five clones and they all had kunai's ready.

_Good thinking Naru..._Sakura thought.

"What interesting girl... that jutsu is jounin level...for her to be able to use it..."

"This fight is going to be interesting..."

_clones?! Even her chakra is divided equally among them... I can't even tell which one is the real one...even with the byakugan. _

"Well are you going to fight or not?"Neji thought.

"You need to stop disrespecting me..."Naru said and they ran at him.

Neji jumped up over the clones and spotted one about to kick, he dodged and flipped back, two others were about to hit him with kunai, he focused and slammed them back, they disappeared, Naru growled.

"You say you want to be hokage...but...with that... yeah right... talent is decided at your birth... just like your path...as soon as a person is born."  
"Why are you like that?! You think that you know it all...everything is decided at birth!?"Naru snarled.

"Are you saying anyone can become hokage through hard work? Only a handful of shinobi become hokage..."he said. "Get a reality check! Those who become hokage are born into that destiny, you don't get it by trying...its decided by destiny."he said. "People must live with their own unchangeable flow... but...there is only one destiny that every person shares... that's death!"

Naru growled and created a bunch of clones.

"You idiot... I can already see through your jutsu..."  
"I told you to stop thinking its all decided!"Naru said.

They all raced at him, he dodged them all and looked, he smirked and ran through, Naru gasped as he hit her body, she grunted.

"Fearing about having your points pressed one body is doing the least amount of fighting... the more you attack the clearer it becomes."Neji said, all the clones disappeared, Naru hunched and coughed up blood, she chuckled.

"That's why I told you ...to stop automatically deciding things..."she said glaring at him, Neji gasped as the body disappeared and two launched up behind him, he turned.

"HELL YEAH! GO NARU!"Kiba roared.

"Naru..."Hinata said.

"Wow..."

"I'm coming at you... with everything I got and already prepared to die!"she yelled, they all watched as her fist hit him. _Yes!_ she thought then gasped as suddenly he spun around quickly the two flew back _what the hell?!_ She thought.

"You thought... you won?"he thought.

"What the hell?!"Shikamaru thought.

_That is Neji's main defense... the heavenly spin..._ Tenten thought with a smirk. _Neji's vision is nearly 360 degrees... and with his byakugan he can sense all of his opponents attacks.. then when they get close he uses the hand of 8 divination... right before the attack lands he releases a large amount of chakra opening through his whole body this stops the enemies attack, he then spins his body like a top and blasts them away...normally control of chakra from chakra openings is difficult...even jounin can only control from one hand or leg... but with Neji, who has mastered gentle fist fighting, he can release the chakra from his entire body and block away all attacks with that... you could say it has power the surpasses Gaara's ultimate defense..._

"Damn..."Naru thought and growled.

"Its over... you are within field of my jutsu..."he said. "Gentle fist 64 palms!"he said, he crouched his left leg out his left arm over it, and his right hand in the air behind him.

_That...stance...it can't be..._

he moved fast and Naru gasped as he hit her. "Gentle fist two palms!"he said. "four palms, eight palms,16 palms! 32 palms! 64 palms!"he said and hit Naru flew back and was bent over shaking.

"I have hit 64 points on your body you can no longer stand..."he said, Naru shook and groaned. "Painful isn't it? Stay down... realize your dreams... will not come true even through hard work."he said. Naru groaned and put her head down, they watched in shock as Naru stood up shaking.

"What!?"Neji said.

"I told you...I'm not giving up until I take you down..."she said.

"Why not just give up? You can't win!"he said.

"I'm doing this...to prove that assholes like you are wrong about people..."she rasped.

"I'll tell you something... about the Hyuuga clan..."he said.

"If your talking about our damn seal, I know and I don't care...it doesn't make you who you are."she said, Neji looked at her in shock.

"You could never know what its like to carry a burden of a seal on you that you couldn't do anything about! Nor was it what you wanted!"he yelled, Naru glared at him then smirked.

"You think so don't you... I know what its like... and I don't give a fuck! I know your pain...I've been through it...but it didn't turn me into an ass like you."she said. "And I will take you down."she glared and coughed up blood, Neji growled at her. "You say your destiny can't be changed but you are!"she said, Neji looked at her shocked.  
"What?"  
"The branch house is suppose to protect the main house and yet you tried to kill her! So you are going against your own destiny!"she said, Neji gasped and stared at her.

She focused and called on dark Kurama's chakra, Neji gasped as chakra shot out of her.

"Impossible!"he yelled, he watched as chakra started to pulse through her system again, he shook in fear as he felt the killer intent in that chakra.

Kurama watched scared that she was dipping into his dark sides chakra.

_How can she? This is the same chakra I felt that night went he attacked...but not with Kurama..._Sarutobi thought.

Naru moved quickly in the air, Neji watched her as she pulled out shuriken and he quickly blocked Naru moved quicker then before thanks to the chakra.

"Here's the thing Neji! You hate the way the Hyuuga clan is now...when I become hokage I will change it!"she yelled and punched the ground.

Genma covered his face and skidded back from the impact as dust rose from the ground, they all gasped in shock as there was a hug hole in the ground a hand appeared, they watched in shock waiting.

Neji stumbled out and coughed up blood, Naru laid in the crater unconscious, Neji looked in shock and smirked then it dropped when the ground under him burst up, Naru launched up hitting his jaw sending him up and back landing unconscious, the Naru laying in the crater disappeared. Naru stood there looking at him,

"Ya know... the clone jutsu was my worse jutsu... but I changed that... now its my best technique..."she said.

"WINNER NARU UZUMAKI!"Genma said smiling, the audience cheered loudly for her, she looked around smiling, she jumped around and cheered. _Still has enough energy to jump around..._Genma thought and smirked.

Naru raced up to the waiting area and was praised by Shikamaru and Kurama.

"They are getting restless..."the kazekage said.

"It was an amazing match..."

"No...well I'm sure that's part of it... but most are eager to see the next match..."he said.

The next match was Sasuke Uchiha versus Gaara.

"Where is he?"he asked, Sarutobi sighed and glanced at the one next to him.

"That's just it...we still can't find him... and we still have Orochimaru to deal with...before everyone makes a fuss...maybe we should just disqualify him..."he whispered.

Sarutobi could hear the audience yelling and getting restless already and asking why nothing had happened yet.

"What did he wimp out and not going to come?"Shikamaru said.

"No...he'll show up..."Naru said and glared at Gaara.

Sarutobi sighed and thought. "We have no choice... as the rules state...Sasuke will be disqualified."he said.

"This is bad...if he doesn't show... then the plan will..."Kankuro said.  
"This is bad...what are we going to do?"Temari said, Gaara thought about the time before.

"_One more time Sasuke..."Kakashi said, he paused and looked over at the rock where Gaara was standing. _

"_What is it?"Sasuke asked panting. _

"_You killing intent is giving you away... come out from there..."Kakashi said, Gaara walked out. "Oh...its just you..."he said. _

"Hokage-sama...please wait for a little longer before making an decisions..."Kazekage said.

"I beg your pardon but anyone who takes being late lightly doesn't have what it takes to be a chunin...no matter how good they are... if there isn't a good reason to convince the leaders to wait we should just go on..."

"Yes but the majority of the leaders and lords myself included are here mainly because we wanted to see this match."

"But-"  
"He is after all a member of the Uchiha clan, and we as the wind country would also request that our Gaara be given the opportunity to fight him..."he said, Sarutobi sighed.

"What should we do?"  
_there's no guarantee that Sasuke will come, but there's no helping it..._

"Very well... we will make an exception and have the match later..."Sarutobi said.

"Are you sure hokage-sama?"

"Just go inform the examiner."he said.

"Yes sir..."he said and disappeared. Genma looked at him and listened and nodded.

"Alright... Ladies and gentlemen! The contestant for the next match has yet to arrive! therefore... we will push this match back and begin the next one!"he said, they gasped. "So the next match! Kankuro versus Shino Aburame come down!"Genma said.

Kankuro sighed and looked at Temari.

_I don't care about this...it doesn't even matter! I'm more worried about revealing the gimmick that was planted into Karasu before the plan begins... there's no way that I'm going to do that..._ he thought.

"I FORFEIT!"he yelled, they gasped.

_What?!_ Genma thought.

Temari smirked and pulled out her fan and jumped down floating on the wind and stood there.

"Looks like your eager...Shikamaru get down here!"

_what's she so eager for? I wish she'd just die... how come my match is so quick... why not Kurama? Well I can also forfeit..._ he thought, he didn't notice Naru's hand moving closer it hit his back.

"Go for it Shikamaru!"she yelled, he flipped off the side and down the wall and landed on his back, Naru looked at him, as he glared at her.

_Naru..._ he growled in his mind.

"Get up kid...how long are you going to lay there?"Temari asked, Shikamaru laid there and looked at her.

_He wont move...he's not motivated..._ Asuma said.

"GO SHIKAMARU!"Naru yelled.

"If you wont come then I will!"Temari yelled and ran at him.

"Hey! I didn't start the match yet!"Genma said.

Temari raised her fan, Shikamaru pulled out two kunai, and she hit the ground with her fan.

"Ya know I don't really want to fight... and I don't care whether I become a chunin or not...but I'm not going to lose to a girl!"he said, Temari looked at him shocked as he was against the wall his feet not touching the ground.

She smirked and opened her fan, she blew wind and he disappeared again. _He's great at running away..._ she thought.

"BUST HER UP! SHIKAMARU GET HER WITH A 16 HIT COMBO!"Ino screamed.

"Can I sit here?"she looked and saw Chouji there.

"You feeling better already?"she asked.

"Hmm."he said.

"GO SHIKAMARU!"Ino screamed, he looked at her and sighed. He looked around and spotted the hole from Naru's fight, he looked up to the sky at the clouds and smirked.

Temari growled and swung her fan, he grunted and barely held his ground against the wind, Temari gasped as his shadow shot out, she jumped up and watched it get smaller.

"I got it now... you can't stretch it any farther then your normal shadow right?"she said.

"Right..."he said chuckling.

She smirked and looked at the position and made a line with her fan in the ground.

Suddenly he dropped to his knees and put his hands together making a circle and closed his eyes. Asuma perked up recognizing what he is doing.

"What is that? A seal?"Kurenai said.

"No..."he said smirking. "Its a habit...he knows how to slowly take his time... when we play shougi and he gets backed into a corner he does that... its a sign he's working on a strategy."he said.

"This is a fight not a game..."She said.

"Heh...he is a diamond in the rough...but he is a super genius with an IQ over 200!"he said.

Shikamaru looked at her and dug in his weapon pouch. _He's done thinking... its gonna begin now!_Asuma thought.

"Looks like you're finally going to be serious!"Temari said.

Shikamaru jumped out of the way and hid behind a tree, he had a kunai out and tugged his small jacket off.

"HOW LONG ARE YOU GOING HIDE?!"Temari yelled. He threw a kunai out, Temari blocked it with her fan and glanced down just in time to see his shadow again, she smirked . _As long as I'm on this side of the line he can't- what?!_ She thought as his shadow went past the line.

"Very good you saw through that.."Shikamaru said.

"You were wasting time waiting for the sun to go down a little so the shadows of the wall and yourself would grow larger..."she said.

"Hmm"he said.

_From the height of the sun and judging from the earlier attacks, my calculations say this should be the limit of his jutsu..._ she smirked staring at the shadow, Shikamaru watched.

"TEMARI ABOVE!"Kankuro yelled, she looked up shocked a small black shadow appeared in front of her, she gasped and jumped back as the shadow shot out again. The circle was his jacket, hatai-ate and kunai together floating.

"YOU WONT ESCAPE!"Shikamaru said.

_To use his shirt as a parachute to add to the shadow he's quite an impressive fellow..._ she thought. _He drew my attention to the ground with the shadow attack so I wouldn't notice what's going on above... then when I finally notice the parachute I'm attacked from below as well... a sneaky plan to create an opening.. but now it's all clear to me... the shadow possession jutsu is..._ she thought while dodging and weaving the shadow. _A technique that attacks by controlling your own and others shadows... but he can only control the person if he catches their shadows. _ She thought. _I'll end this now..._ she thought. She gasped as she couldn't move suddenly, she shook. They all gasped.

"Finally... the shadow possession is a success!"he said.

"WHAT?!"she yelled

"What?"Naru said.

"Why wont by body move? The shadow can have reached his far...besides..."  
"Here I'll show you behind you..."he said and turned his head, Temari's turned and she saw the hole and the shadow attacked to her shadow from the back.

"You haven't noticed... that's the hole Naru dug and ambushed with in the previous battle..."he said.

"So...the shadow in the hole..."

"Exactly..."Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru took a step causing Temari to, until they were closer together, he raised his hand and so did Temari.

"YEAH DO IT!"Naru cheered.

"GO!"Ino yelled.

"That's it... I give up..."Shikamaru said, they all stared in shock.

"I knew he'd give up..."Chouji said.

"What?!"Temari said.

"The continuous use of this jutsu has used up all my chakra... plus I'm freaking tired... I could of kept going I have almost 200 moves planned out...but... bah... I quit... one match is enough for me..."he said, Genma smirked. _Weird little guy..._

"Winner Temari!"he yelled.

The jutsu quit and Temari got control of her body again, Shikamaru rubbed his shoulder.

"I'm tired..."he said.

"Grr...I'm gonna!"Naru said and jumped down, Kurama watched her, she landed down and walked up to him. "BAKA!"Naru screamed. "Why did you give up?"

"Shut up...let's just enjoy the next fight..."he said.

"Huh?"she said then gasped and smirked. _Sasuke's! _She thought.

Out at the gate two figures walked up the guards, they gasped.

"You're...wow! We're glad you two are here now hurry to the arena..."they said and opened the doors.

"Let's go Lee!"Gai said.  
"YES!"Lee said.

"The first rounds are pretty much over... only Gaara and Sasuke's match remain.."  
"Who won in Naru and Neji's match?"he asked.

"That match was...interesting...it seems the Hyuuga lost."he said, Lee looked in shock, along with Gai, Lee looked down. _Naru-chan beat Neji... yes! You did it!_ Lee thought with a smile, Gai smiled at his student.

Sarutobi sat there waiting and heard everyone yelling about the matches.

"Actually... information from Kakashi has..."he whispered.

"Is he even going so show?"Kankuro said.

"He'll show..."Gaara said.

"ARGH where is that baka! he's not here yet?!"Naru said looking around.

Suddenly next to them there was a swirl of leaves they gasped as it cleared and Kakashi stood there with Sasuke next to him. Sasuke wore a one piece black outfit, wrapping around his arm, Naru looked at them shocked then smiled.

"Sorry we're late..."Kakashi said smiling his eye creasing smile.

"Name?"Genma said smirking.

"Sasuke Uchiha."he said.

* * *

Yeah I know the whole issue with Kurama not fighting is a little confusing but get over it...

read and review.

**Next chapter: **Attack of the leaf. **spoiler: **read the title.


	26. Attack on the leaf

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS FANFICTION! YOU SHOULD UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! Some of you should try it... you'll find like much much more enjoyable... **

**But if you do flame, you will find yourself on a very exclusive list...its called MY BLOCK LIST! :) **

* * *

"Sorry we're late..."Kakashi said smiling his eye creasing smile.

"Name?"Genma said smirking.

"Sasuke Uchiha."he said.

"Sasuke has finally arrived huh?"Lee said, Ino and Sakura looked at him in shock then smiled.

"Lee!"Sakura said.

"Damn! I was starting to think you wimped out teme!"Naru said.

"Heh..."he said. "And from your face... I'll say you won the first match huh?"he said, Kakashi looked at his blond gaki.

"You know it!"she said smirking, he smiled.

"Well...we showed up all flashy...and yeah...but... let me guess...Sasuke's been disqualified?"Kakashi said rubbing the back of his head. "I told ya Sasuke..."he said.

"Geez your tartiness must be contagious..."Genma said.

"So?"Kakashi said.

"Don't worry we pushed Sasuke's fight to the end...he's safe..."he said smirking.

"AH! Hah hah..hah... That's good!"Kakashi said, he looked up and saw Gaara glaring at him, Sasuke glared back.

"Teme...don't lose to him..."Naru said looking at Gaara then at Sasuke.

"I didn't plan to...cause... I want to fight you..."he said, Naru looked at him shocked then smirked.

"I wanna fight you too..."she said.

"Gaara get down here!"Genma said.

"Naru let's head on up."Shikamaru said, she nodded, Kakashi walked up.

"What about Kurama?"he asked, Naru looked at him.

"Their saving him for later matches..."she said, Kakashi nodded and walked up.

Naru and Shikamaru walked up the steps.

"Hurry!"she said.

"No..."Shikamaru said, she perked up and peeked up, Gaara was stopped by two ninja's.

"These exams are great for betting...so why don't you...lose the match..."he said, Gaara smiled and his sand came out, Shikamaru and Naru watched in horror as they screamed and blood spat out, Gaara came out no spots on him. He walked down the steps calmly past them, Shikamaru and Naru didn't move, he walked on.

Shikamaru and Naru slunk down the steps.

"If... those two hadn't been there...we'd probably be dead."Shikamaru said.

~o0o~

Naru and Shikamaru watched in shock as Sasuke actually was able to wound Gaara and get past his defense, he began to scream loudly, Sasuke pulled his arm back and stared in shock.

Kakashi watched as Kurama even shook a little. _What is he?_ He thought looking at the globe of sand. _Even upsetting Kurama..._ he thought.

Sasuke stared in shock and fear at what he saw in the darkness of the sand.

Suddenly in the audience feathers fell, Kakashi and Gai looked around and gasped.

"What...is this?"Naru said.

"Kakashi this it.."  
"Yeah a genjutsu."he said, both jounin put their hands together and focused. "Release!"they both said, Sakura copied and looked around as everyone fell forward asleep. Kurama stood there the genjutsu broken for him already. He sniffed the air and growled as he caught Orochimaru's scent.

"Kurama?"Kakashi said.

The kazekage threw a smoke pellet it exploded around the hokage holding area and they gasped as anbu, sound and sand ninja's jumped into action attacking.

On the outside of the village there was a huge pop and a three headed snake appeared and began to attack the village.

Anbu jumped to save the hokage but stopped seeing the kazekage have a kunai pointed at his throat. Anbu launched up about to help but a barrier appeared blocking them.

Kurama growled and left the arena.

Most of the jounin in the audience were awake and saw the anbu from the audience land by the sound ninja.

"So...this is an attack..."one said.

"Yep."

~o0o~

"What's going on?!"Sasuke yelled as Gaara was picked up by Temari and Kankuro and they took off.

"The chunin exams are over go after Gaara and others..."

"Wha-?"  
"You are already at chunin level if you are a true Konoha shinobi make yourself useful."he said, Sasuke looked at him and took off after the two.

"This is bad..."Kakashi said watching Sasuke take off. "Pretty large number..."

"Not just that...look at the central watch tower..."Gai said checking on Lee who fell from the jutsu.

"A ninjutsu barrier..."

"Look inside it..."he said, Kakashi peered and gasped.  
"Orochimaru!"he said, Sakura gasped and stood up to see Sasuke gone, two sound ninja launched, Kakashi jumped in front of her and killed them both, Sakura peeked, he looked at her.

"Sakura stay down for a bit okay."he said.

The battle started as the jounin fought the sound ninja, Kakashi and Gai went back to back.

"I'm worried about hokage-sama..."Gai said.

"Let anbu worry about that... hokage-sama isn't going to be taken down so easily..."  
"But..-"  
"After all... that person is the hidden leaf's hokage!"Kakashi said.

They attacked some more and watched Orochimaru and Sarutobi talked it seemed.

"Sakura..."Kakashi said.

"Huh?"  
"As I thought it was worth teaching you genjutsu during the survival training... you have a real talent for genjutsu... stop the genjutsu and wake Naru and Shikamaru.."he said. "This will be the first mission we've had in a while...Naru will be happy..."

"What kind of mission?"she asked.

"Listen carefully..."he said. "For the first time since the land of waves mission this will be an A class."he said.

"What kind of A rank mission? During a time like this?!"Sakura said ducking as he killed another sound ninja.

"Sasuke is in pursuit of Gaara...Sakura... you are to break the genjutsu and you three track down Sasuke."he said and cut his thumb.

"But then shouldn't I wake up Ino and Chouji?"

"Most likely shinobi from the sand and sound have already entered the village...with more then basic four man squad you loose speed and it becomes harder to remain hidden... you learned that in the academy."he said.

"Oh...right!"he said. "But four does that mean you are going with us?"she said.

"No I must stay and fight."he said, he touched the back of one of unconscious people a small brown pug appeared. "Pakkun will be able to track Sasuke down by scent..."he said.

"Really? A doggy?!"she said.

"Listen girly..."Pakkun said walking up. "Don't call me a cute little doggy..."he said.

"I didn't say cute..."she said.

"Now Sakura go!"Kakashi said.

"Alright!"she said and crawled on the floor past them all and up the steps up to Naru and Shikamaru.

She focused and touched Naru's shoulder. "Release."she said.

"Huh? Sakura what's going on?"Naru said.

"I'll tell you late just get down."she sand pushing her down, she moved to Shikamaru and stared at him. His face was scrunched up as he kept his eyes closed.

"Shikamaru... you..."she said, Pakkun walked up and sunk his teeth into his leg, Shikamaru jumped yelling in pain.

"I'm not doing it! I don't care about Sasuke."he said holding Pakkun but the scruff of his neck, he pinched his cheek and Pakkun bit him again.

"What's going on? Where's Nii?"Naru said sitting up, a sound was right behind her.

"NARU BEHIND YOU!"Sakura yelled, Gai raced forward and slammed him into the wall behind them creating a huge hole.

"Wow..."She said, Kakashi landed in front of her.

"Now I will tell you your mission again then escape through that hole."he said. "Chase after Sasuke and stop him..."Kakashi said.

"What happened to Sasuke?"Naru asked.

"I'll tell you later."Sakura said and they jumped out followed by Shikamaru and Pakkun.

"Will they be alright Kakashi?"Gai asked.

"Pakkun is with them... they'll be fine..."he said.

~o0o~

Kurama ran into the stands hidden easily as he focused on the area, he watched with his chakra as Orochimaru attacked Sarutobi. He gasped as he watched the first and second hokage attacking Sarutobi.

_So he knows the reanimation jutsu...he is such a pain..._ he thought.

_I should be with Naru..._ he thought, he closed his eyes and focused.

_**Kit...where are you?**_

_Chasing after Sasuke...where are you?_

_**I'm going to help Sarutobi... and take Orochimaru out once and for all...why are you chasing Sasuke?**_

_He's going after Gaara...we gotta stop him. _

_**Kit...listen to me... do not fight him if you can help it! **_

_Why?_

_**As you know I am the top biju... but there was eight others under me... Gaara has one tail...if you can help it don't fight...**_

_Nii... you need to stop..._

_**stop..?**_

_Stop acting like I am a child... I will never grow up if I can't do this..._

_**kit... I don't want you hurt!**_

_I know...but... I want to grow... I will get Sasuke and try not to fight ….but I need you to believe in me._

…_**...kit... you're growing up...fine...but if you need me... call me...don't over do it...**_he thought with a smile.

~o0o~

Naru smirked and they followed Pakkun through the tree's after Sasuke.

Shikamaru stayed back fighting and diverting the sound ninja's that were following them.

"Don't worry Sakura..."Naru said, she looked at her. "We will get him back..."she said and smiled, Sakura smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."she said.

~o0o~

Gaara began to transform and Temari gasped as she landed down, he shoved her back already sensing Sasuke behind him.

"G...Gaara..."she stuttered.

"Shut up!"he growled, she stumbled back and jumped away.

~o0o~

Kakashi and Gai along with the other jounin finally slowed the other sound ninja down and jumped down and watched the fight of Sarutobi versus his ex-student Orochimaru.

"What about the rest of the village?"

"We have jounin fighting and even Jiriaya is there..."one said.

_Where is Kurama...is he helping Naru? He took off...where are you?_ Kakashi thought and fought against a few of the sound and sand ninja.

~o0o~

"We are getting close..."Pakkun said, Naru looked at him and nodded.

~o0o~

Sasuke caught up to Gaara he started to scream his skin broke and his body thrashed and transformed.

"YOU ARE MY PREY!"he screamed Sasuke gasped and watched him transform. Sasuke shook in fear. He caught a sight of Temari shaking and whimpering.

* * *

Sorry about the length... uh... just wasn't in the mood to write a long chapter...get over it.

The next chapter will be up...soon hopefully... :|

um... yeah... :[


	27. Naru vs Gaara

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS FANFICTION! YOU SHOULD UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! Some of you should try it... you'll find like much much more enjoyable... **

**But if you do flame, you will find yourself on a very exclusive list...its called MY BLOCK LIST! :) **

* * *

Sasuke caught up to Gaara he started to scream his skin broke and his body thrashed and transformed.

"YOU ARE MY PREY!"he screamed Sasuke gasped and watched him transform. Sasuke shook in fear. He caught a sight of Temari shaking and whimpering.

Gaara launched at him, he jumped back he slammed into the trees, knocking them down, Sasuke leaned in one and panted.

_I really didn't think this through..._ he panted and watch Gaara on a branch about 15 feet from him.

"Come out! Sasuke! fight me!"Gaara screamed looking around for him. Sasuke launch kunai at him but he blocked them then flung them back at him. He disappeared, Gaara realized it was a clone.

Sasuke growled and created a chidori and stood there, he jumped up to attack. They clashed his chidori tore right through his sand arm, he fell and chuckled then got up Sasuke gasped. He blocked a hit but still got slammed into the tree, he laid there panting hard. He watched Gaara transform more, he launched and hit him with a chidori he landed on the other side Gaara screamed in agony. Sasuke knelt there panting hard. He had a huge gash across his chest and arm, he gasped and fell face first on the tree. Gaara launched at him but was kicked back by Naru, she landed in front, Sakura jumped over with Pakkun and Shikamaru next to Sasuke.

~o0o~

Sarutobi watched in shock as Orochimaru was about to stab him as he was sealing Orochimaru's soul, a red blur landed behind Orochimaru and bit into his neck and ripped a huge chunk out of his neck, Orochimaru hissed and thrashed in pain. He looked and gasped as Kurama stood there, he spit the meat from Orochimaru's neck out his mouth.  
"Long time no see Orochimaru...this time... you are going to die.."he growled, Orochimaru gasped and then growled at the boy.

"Kurama get out of here!"Sarutobi rasped.

"No."he said.

"Wretched little brat!"Orochimaru hissed as he struggled to move but with both attacks and his arms being sealed away, he was stuck.

"Time to make sure you don't come back!"Kurama growled, he hit Orochimaru's back, he screamed out in pain as a seal was slammed on his back, his body froze.

"There Sarutobi now."he said walking up, he looked at the death spirit and showed it his true self.

"Take his life...and I'll make you're hell..."he said, it nodded and moved to Orochimaru where Kurama put the seal, Orochimaru screamed as his body was seal away slowly, he slumped down dead, Kurama walked up and sliced his body to ribbons almost, Sarutobi fell to his knees panting.

"You alright old man?"Kurama said.

"Yeah...thank you."he said.

"Yeah..."he nodded.

"OROCHIMARU-SAMA!"the four holding the jutsu up yelled. The barrier fell and they took off quickly, Kurama looked around and saw the snakes that was summoned disappear.

~o0o~

"Sasuke-kun!"she said.

Naru and Gaara glared at each other ready.

"Gaara..."she glared, at him growling a little.

"Well I didn't kill you last time... I guess I can kill you now."he growled.

"Sakura,Shikamaru get Sasuke and get out of here now!"Naru yelled turning. Gaara launched past her and straight at the other three.

"Die Sasuke Uchiha!"Gaara screamed. Sakura jumped in the way kunai out she glared at Gaara. Naru watched in horror. Gaara slung his sand arm out and it slammed into Sakura.

"MOVE IT!"he screamed he slammed her into the tree she grunted and her head fell forward she was out. Shikamaru gasped, Naru growled a little. Shikamaru jumped with Sasuke in his arms and over with Naru closer to Sakura.

"What can we do?"Shikamaru mumbled.

Gaara groaned and gripped his head, he couldn't kill her.

"Gaara you and me fight now."Naru said he growled Naru jumped at him, he hit her away, she growled and got up again.

"Naru you can't..."Sasuke groaned.

"Just shut up."She growled and launched at him again with a kunai.

"You can't beat me you don't know how to use power."

She watched as he transformed again, she launched again and got smacked away. She panted and fell back groaning, Sasuke jumped up and stood in front of her panting.

"Sasuke get back."she growled.

"No."  
"Sasuke get out of here I am the only one who can fight him."she growled and summoned over a thousand clones, they all gasped at the amount.

"Sasuke take a rest, Shikamaru take care of him."she smirked and launched at him she yelled and kicked Gaara up in the air all of the clones helped, she launched higher up and came back down and slammed into his stomach, he coughed and slammed into the ground, she landed on the branch panting.

"No way will I loose to a kid like you!"Gaara screamed and a huge cloud of smoke appeared her clones disappeared. Sasuke, Naru, Shikamaru, and Pakkun stared at Gaara now. He was huge he was fully transformed into his demon state of the one tail Shukaku. Naru gasped and stared at him shaking a little. Suddenly Sand covered Naru's body she gasped, Sasuke gasped.

"Naru!"he fell down blood was seeping still.

Naru growled and tried to get out, She panted.

_Dammit..._

She thought about the foxes and focused, she went through the signs. _Fighter fighter FIGHTER!_ she thought and hit the sand, it burst open and a huge black fox appeared, nine tails whipping behind him, he growled.

"So you're Naru...I've been looking forward to meeting you."he growled. "My name is Takeshi, the warrior fox..."he growled.

"Perfect... I gotta fight him..."she said, he looked at Gaara and growled.

"No problem!"he growled.

"I need Kūki too."she said and did the signs again and Kūki appeared. They held on as Takeshi jumped at Shukaku and growled he hit him and bit him in the arm it ripped off, he landed behind Shukaku, Naru gasped and stared at him.

"Thank you for entertaining me. Now you will see my power."Gaara said. He pulled out of the head and smiled, Naru gulped.

"Naru-chan you gotta knock him out... its the only way!"Kūki said.

"Hai... Takeshi can you hold him and Kūki give me a burst of air?"she said.

"Yeah."they both said. Takeshi jumped up and grabbed a hold of Shukaku's arms and neck in his claws and mouth, Naru got up slowly and jumped Kuki sent a huge gust of air and it pushed her up to Gaara and she landed a punch in his face.

"Come on I just woke up!"Shukaku screamed and stopped. Naru panted and stood there, Gaara looked up at her. She panted and growled and Takeshi kept his grip, Naru growled and ran straight at him, his hand came out and sliced at her body, she grunted and growled. She growled and jumped up she yelled and the sand wrapped around her wrist and legs, she struggled against the hold but couldn't break it. She growled Gaara stared at her, she growled and leaned her head back and brought it back fast and slammed it into his forehead, he gasped he stared in her eyes, she glared at him. Blood dripped down both their head and faces. The sand of the Shukaku form crumbled, Naru and Gaara fell. Takeshi panted and disappeared. Sasuke looked at the damage and panted a little.

_Did she win?_

Naru and Gaara launched once more they landed one hit to each other then fell to the ground, Gaara looked at her and groaned. She laid on her stomach She opened her eyes and growled at him and dragged herself by her chin closer.

"NO keep away from me!"Gaara yelled, she groaned and kept moving closer. Sasuke landed next to her.

"Naru enough, Sakura is free Shikamaru has her."Sasuke said he looked at her. She panted and sighed and smiled, Temari jumped down and picked Gaara up.

"Go. Don't come back."Sasuke said. She bowed and took off with him.

Kūki ran up and looked at Naru he helped her sit up a little.

"Naru-chan are you okay?"he asked.

"Y...yeah..."she said panting hard and slumped a little.

"If you can...summon another fox... summon Chiryō-shi..."  
"Who's that?"she panted.

"She is the healer..."he said.

"No...its fine... I can wait..."she rasped.

"Well out some chakra in me and I'll carry you home."he said, she touched him and he grew bigger, he gently picked her up and set her on his back, Sasuke looked in shock at the fox, he gritted his teeth and held the wound. _She is so damn strong... and I'm..._ he thought, Sakura came over with Shikamaru, they all walked back to the village slowly.

~o0o~

Kakashi landed next to Sarutobi and Orochimaru's body, Kurama looked at him and smirked.

"This is where you went to huh?"he said.

"Yeah..."  
"Where is Naru?"he asked.

"I don't know... she didn't ask for my help..."he said. "I gotta go find her..."he said. The anbu jumped up and looked in shock, they helped Sarutobi stand up, he panted and held his stomach that was bleeding.

"Kakashi, Kurama...both of you go after them and find them...make sure they will make it..."he said, they nodded and took off.

Kurama and Kakashi ran through the village and in the woods, looking at all the damage, they skidded to a stop with Shikamaru, Sasuke and Sakura came up.

"Where is Naru?"Kurama asked, Shikamaru tilted his head, Kūki came up slowly, Naru was laying on his back passed out. Kurama ran up with Kakashi.

"Kurama-sama."he bowed.

"Who is this?"Kakashi asked.

"Kit are you okay?"Kurama asked ignoring Kakashi.

"Nii..."she muttered. "I... I … I did it... I did it..."she said and fell back asleep, he sighed and smiled looked at Kūki.

"Thank you."he said, Kūki bowed and stood there, they set out to the hospital and got Sasuke wrapped and a hospital room for Naru, Kūki laid on the bed next to her, Kakashi stood there watching her sleep.

"So who are you?"Kūki asked.

"I'm her sensei...Kakashi...you?"  
"I'm her summon... Kūki..."he said, Kakashi nodded.

~o0o~

Four days later Naru was out of the hospital still bandaged up but was getting better, she walked to the training grounds, Kakashi perked up and smiled as she walked up and smiled at them all.

"You're looking better..."he said, she nodded and smiled at him with a blush.

"Where is Kurama?"he asked.

"Sarutobi-sama called him into the office about something..."she said and shrugged.

"Well we aren't doing much today..just mainly relaxing..."he said.

"Ah... well I wanna see if I can stretch... they said I can't..."she said.

"I'll help..."he said, she nodded and they walked over, Naru laid down and moved her legs up, Kakashi took her leg and straightened it and watched her face for any signs of pain, he pressed it forward a little slowly, she laid there and took in breaths, he pressed forward and saw her flinch a little, he pulled back.

"Its fine..."

"No... you don't wanna be back in the hospital do ya?"he asked.

"No..."she said, he chuckled and continued to stretch her legs out. Finally she wanted to do some sit ups, she got ready, he sat in front of her and put his hands on her feet and she sat up and groaned in pain.

"Take a break..."he said, she huffed and fell back.

"Stupid stitches.."she growled, he chuckled and waited, she spread her legs a little, he sat up and put his hands on her knees.

"Try just lifting your head then your shoulders just slowly."he said, she nodded and listened to him and she was able to do a partial sit up, she continued, Kakashi leaning over and smiled.

"Thank you sensei."she said.

"No problem Naru."he said, he leaned over and tapped her nose as she came up, she giggled.

"What are you doing?"a voice growled, Kakashi yelped and almost fell on Naru but stopped himself, they looked at Kurama standing there.

"I was helping her stretch..."Kakashi said, Kurama nodded and sighed, Kakashi spotted the green vest on the boy. "So..."he said smiling.

"Yeah..."he said and shrugged.

"Nii?"  
"I'm a chunin!"he said.

"Really?! Congratulations!"Naru said, he smirked and nodded.

"Thanks kit."he said.

"Who else made it?"she asked.

"Ugh...Shikamaru..."he said.

"Oh...that's...that's good."she said smiling, he could hear the disappointment in her voice and see it in her eyes.

"Listen kit...its...not that great... and you'll have other chances!"he said, she smiled at him and nodded.

"Kurama?"Sakura asked, he nodded.

"You...you're... a chunin?"Sasuke asked, he turned and looked at the boy with a smirk.

"Yep!"he said.

"How?"  
"Ugh...they picked me to be a chunin?"he said. "Ya know the exams that just happened-"  
"I know that! But you didn't fight!"  
"Actually I didn't have to... with my opponent disappearing and showing up dead a few days later..."he shrugged. "I don't know why they picked me..."he said lying and thought back to the meeting.

"_Kurama..."Sarutobi said, Ibiki, and Anko stood in the office._

"_What's going on?"he asked. _

"_We have called the winners of the chunin exams..."he said. "And you have become one.."  
"Why I didn't even fight..."he said. _

"_Kid... you took down Orochimaru..."Anko said. _

"_How did-"  
"I told them..."Sarutobi said. _

"_So...why am I a chunin?"  
"You are showing the ability of it..."_

"_Oh..."he said, they gave him the vest, he took it out and slid it on leaving it open. _

"_Also... what happened to my mark?"Anko asked. _

"_The seal I put on him... it took the bites off..."he said. _

"_OH..."she said. _

"_Alright Kurama con-"  
"Who else made it?"  
"Shikamaru.."he said. _

"_That's it?"  
"Yeah..."  
"What about-"  
"Naru is almost there...but...not...fully..."Sarutobi said. _

"_Alright I understand."he said. _

"_Congratulations."he said, Kurama nodded and walked out and bumped into Shikamaru and his dad and congratulated him. _

"We should go for ramen..."Naru said.

"Why?"  
"Because..."she smiled. "Come on! You haven't let me have any in a couple of weeks!"she whined.

"Alright..."he said, Naru cheered then whined in pain and they walked away saying goodbye.

* * *

Don't ask me why I made him a chunin... I just did...

I know I cut alot of scenes out of the fight (Sarutobi vs Orochimaru) But when I wrote this I was being lazy and didn't feel like re-watching all the episodes and re-reading all the chapters and what not so I skipped it. Get over it.  
Read and review like normal! NO FLAMES!

**Next chapter: **Itachi & Kisame **Spoiler: **Itachi and Kisame vs Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and yadda yadda review and just wait until I update.


	28. Itachi and Kisame

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS FANFICTION! YOU SHOULD UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! Some of you should try it... you'll find like much much more enjoyable... **

**But if you do flame, you will find yourself on a very exclusive list...its called MY BLOCK LIST! :) **

* * *

Three weeks after the disaster of the chunin exams life was somewhat normal, team 7 was doing a few small mission but mainly training. Naru was training harder and harder wanting to reach chunin rank quicker.

At the gates of the village two figures stood on the top, they had straw hats that hid their face and both wore long black cloaks with red and white clouds on them.

One man was tall and his skin had a blue tint to it, the other was shorter and had long black hair with pale skin.

"I guess we don't have to destroy something that's already suffered a lot of damage...what do you think?"the tall one said.

"The village is at a weak point...we shouldn't... feel sorry for it."the other said.

"Gaara's no longer here..."he said, he glanced at the one next to him and a sharp toothed smile appeared. "You still miss your village don't you..."

"No...not at all.."the one said, his eyes glowing red with sharingan.

"Its been a long time since your homecoming what do you think? Let's stop by before our search..."  
"Yeah...that sounds good."he said.

They walked into the village undetected, no one really paying any attention two the two.

They sat at a dango shop, and Kakashi stood outside the shop waiting.

Asuma and Kurenai walked up together, Kakashi looked at them.

"Hey you two.. you guys look good together... You guys on a date?"he said, Kurenai blushed.

"Baka! Anko asked me to pick up some sweets for her..."she said blushing.

"What about you? What are you doing here? You picking up some sweets too?"  
"Not really... sometimes I do but... this time I'm waiting for someone..."  
"Who?"  
"Sasuke..."he said and glanced into the shop, the man with black hair and red eyes glared at him.

"It's very rare to see _you _ waiting for someone..."Asuma said.

"Kakashi... you arrived first?"Sasuke said.

"Well..."he said, Sasuke looked at the shop but the table was empty.

"I was thinking about getting some sweets but... kinda useless now.."he said.

Kakashi looked at Asuma and Kurenai, they gave a small nod and took off.

Jiriaya walked up to the ramen stand and walked in, Kurama and Naru were eating ramen.

"I heard she likes ramen really?"he said.

"Pervy sage!"Naru said, he smirked, Kurama looked at him and Jiriaya kept eye contact, Kurama stood up.

"Naru...let's go."he said.

"What?"she said, Kurama put some money down.

"Now!"he said, she swallowed and stood up confused.

The two figures walked along the small river in the village, they were stopped as Asuma and Kurenai stood in front of them.

"Its been a while... Asuma-san, Kurenai-san.."the man said and looked at them.

"You were from this village originally... what did you come back for?"Asuma said.

"You already know of us... so you real good shinobi..."he said and fully looked at them, they gasped.

"You... you are!"they said, he pulled his hat off and unsnapped the first few buttons on his cloak.

"Well what do you know..."Asuma said. "Uchiha Itachi."he said, Itachi wore a leaf hatai-ate with a cut through the mark.

"Are these friends of your Itachi?"the other said. "I suppose I should introduce myself ."he said and pulled his hat off. "My name is Kisame... I hope we can get acquainted later..."he said, he wore a mist hatai-ate also with a cut through it.

"Why should we wait until later? When I could beat you now..."Asuma said.

"Boy Itachi, it looks like they hate you in here as much as they do in mine."Kisame said.

"We know who you are.."Kurenai. "You are from mist, suspected of overthrow and the murder of a feudal lord, you're a rogue ninja from the land of water, wanted in every nation."she said.

"You're a high level S-rank criminal listed in bingo book's." Asuma said. "Itachi I have you say you have some guts to show your face in this village after what you did."he said.

"You two need to stop... its not my desire to kill you."  
"Like we'd believe someone who murdered his own family... now out with it ….. I know you didn't come in here like that for nothing. What do you want?"

Kisame pulled out his huge sword and slammed it in the ground.

"This guy is getting on my nerves... can I kill him?"Kisame said.

"Well I guess we're going to have to fight first.. just don't over do it. You stand out when you fight."

"Their dead..."Kisame said.

They got ready for a fight, Kisame swung his sword and Asuma dodged, he pulled out his weapons and blocked the sword with them.

Kurenai stood behind him and did a few signs, Itachi looked at her.

_I see... a genjutsu huh?_

Asuma and Kisame struggled against each other. _He's just pressing down with the edge of his sword... his strength... is unreal..._ Asuma thought, the sword went down and suddenly the bandages ripped off and it was covered in sharp scale's almost, Asuma skidded a little and held his arm.

"This sword doesn't slice, it cuts you to ribbons."Kisame said.

"About time..."Asuma said, Kisame looked down as the ground rose up a little around him, a tree image appeared behind Itachi and wrapped around him, Kurenai appeared out of the tree with a kunai, Itachi looked at her.

"Alright let's end this."she said, she gasped as she was pinned by the tree and a free Itachi stood in front of her.

"Genjutsu of that level doesn't work on me."he said.

_He used a genjutsu reflection.._ she thought and closed her eyes and bit her lip hard, blood dripped down as Itachi ran at her with a knife and swung, her opened her eyes and dodged but some of her hair was cut. He kicked her hard and she hit the water.  
"Kurenai!"Asuma said.

"You need to pay attention to me."Kisame said.

"You live up to your reputation...but..."Itachi said standing behind her, she gasped.

"But this is the end of the line."Kakashi said appearing behind Itachi, he looked at him. "For you."he said.

Asuma was dodging Kisame's swings, he swung his fist with the blade and Kisame dodged but paused as a cut appeared on his cheek. _What?!_ He thought, he looked and saw chakra on the blades, Kisame flew through signs quickly. _Water style: water shark bomb jutsu._ He thought, Kakashi's sharingan eye opened and as Kisame's hit so did Kakashi's against his.

"Not that I'm unhappy to see ya...but what are you doing here?"Asuma said looking at Kakashi standing in front of him.

"I asked you to take care of those two earlier..."Kakashi said standing in front of Asuma.

"But I got a little worried."Kakashi said standing behind Itachi with a kunai at his back.

"Kakashi... its been a while..."Itachi said turning.

_Those eyes haven't changed...those eyes are a true heir of the sharingan...which mean's I gotta be ready for the worst..._he thought.

"Well what a surprise... no wonder you were able to copy my jutsu... these really is someone besides Itachi with those eyes."Kisame said. "The copy ninja Kakashi."

"I have the same surprise... I got to check out some low-lifes and I find Itachi Uchiha and Kisame Hoshigake. The scum of the hidden mist village."

"How about that... you know my name... I'm honored."  
"And that sword is one of the seven swords of mist...the one called shark skins."  
"I heard you and Zabuza had a fight a while back."he said.

"Yeah..."he said and moved his hand behind him to his pack, Kisame growled and lifted his sword.

"Go ahead I'd love to cut you to ribbons..."he said.

"Kisame stop it."Itachi said, he gasped and looked at him, they all did.

"If you take this man on... it wont be without a cost... and its gonna take time... and with the commotion it will bring more shinobi."he said. "You're way's too risky...don't forget our goal."he said.

"What is your goal?"Kakashi said and his clone disappeared.

"We're looking for something and we know its here."  
"And what is that?"Kakashi said, and pulled up a kunai.

"My way is more effective then Kisame's."he said and pulled out shuriken, Kakashi jumped back and flew signs.

_Water style: water wall!_ He thought, water shot up around Kakashi and blocked the attack of water rising up hitting the wall. _The speed of his jutsu is incredible... I didn't even see a hand sign. _

"You're good... you almost anticipated my moves..."he said. "Almost."he said just as he stabbed Kakashi's back.

"A clone... his speed is too great..."Kurenai said.

Kakashi turned into water and Kisame gasped a little. _A water clone._

Kurenai looked down and took the kunai, Kakashi shot out of the water and grabbed her.

"Get back!"he said, she gasped. "One's a shadow clone..."he said just as it exploded.

"Kakashi! Kurenai!"Asuma yelled and jumped in to the water that was falling down.

Kakashi gasped and shook in pain, as he stood in front of them.

"Are you alright?"Kurenai said, she gasped as Itachi appeared behind them a little ways.

"Stay on your toes... this guy was made a captain in anbu when he was only 13."he said.

"He's tough we get it."Asuma said.

"Tough? You haven't seen half of what he can do."Kakashi said and glared at Itachi from over his shoulder.

"For someone not being of the Uchiha clan you've mastered the sharingan well."Itachi said. "But... not being one of us you lack our strength... that you can't copy."he said.

_He's right... my body doesn't have the stamina..._Kakashi thought.

"Why is it that the Uchiha clan is known by all and feared by all? I'll show you the real power of the sharingan when its used by a true heir of the blood line."he said and opened his eyes slowly, Kakashi gasped.

"Close your eyes! Don't look at his eyes!"Kakashi said, they gasped and closed his eyes, Kakashi closed his regular eyes. "Whatever happens don't look into his eyes... I'm going to have to do this alone.. My sharingan against his."Kakashi said.

"Indeed your abilities are impressive...even might be powerful enough to resist the mangekyou sharingan... however there is something they can't defend against... a special sharingan jutsu called tsukuyomi, only someone with the sharingan and kekkei genkai can defeat me."he said, Kakashi growled.

Kakashi gasped as the sky turned red and the clouds black, he found himself strapped to a board, Itachi stood in front of him black and white holding a katana.

"I wonder how much someone with out the kekkei genkai can take."Itachi said, Kakashi gasped as Itachi stabbed him in the stomach with the katana. He closed his eyes then opened them with a gasp but there was no wound.

"So it was only genjutsu..."he said, now two Itachi's with katana's stood there.

"In the tsukuyomi..."he said. "Time in space..even physical mass... I control them all."he said and stabbed him along with the other one, Kakashi gasped and shook in pain. "The next 72 hours will be nothing but this over and over..."he said, Kakashi opened his eyes and gasped as he was stabbed again and again, he kept grunting and gasping in pain.

He opened his eyes against and gasped as he panted. _Keep calm its only genjutsu._ He thought.

"Tell yourself its only an illusion will do you little good."he said and stabbed another Kakashi that was in the same Kakashi, he gasped in pain and growled a little.

"Pain is pain..call it what you will... do you feel it any less deeply by thinking its not real?"he said, Kakashi panted and groaned as he was stabbed again.

"How long will it be before your spirit is broken."he said.

Kakashi's eyes closed again and opened, he looked around to see dozens of himself around, he panted hard, they all disappeared but to be replaced by dozens of Itachi's all holding katana's.

He panted hard and looked at them, he shook a little.

"Only 71 hours, 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go."he said, Kakashi gasped in shock. _Only a single second has passed._ He thought, the Itachi's drew their katana's and began stab him, Kakashi groan in pain and clenched his fist, he gasped and looked up to the sky, it went dark.

Kakashi gasped and panted hard his eyes started to drift close, he fell to his knees.

"Kakashi? What is it can we open our eyes now?"Kurenai asked.

"No...not yet..."he rasped and panted hard.

"What just happened? One second the guys talking and the next second you hit the ground!"Asuma said, Kakashi looked at him. _Three days passed in that world and only a moment passed in this one...why not just kill me?_ He thought. _If he wanted to he could.._

"Even with that the fools spirit is still intact...meanwhile you risked using those eyes of yours... you know that dangerous."Kisame who was now standing next to Itachi said.

"This thing you've come for...is it Sasuke?"Kakashi asked, Itachi's eyes were twitching slightly.

"No."he said. "The legacy of the fourth hokage."he said, Asuma and Kurenai gasped.

_What's he talking about?! What's he after?_ Kurenai thought.

_Naru..._Kakashi thought and remembered his conversation with Jiriaya.

"_Its been a long time Jiriaya... how many years since you've even seen the village?"Kakashi said leaning against the railing, Jiriaya leaned against it as well looking out. _

"_Kakashi..."he said, he turned and looked at him. "I'll be training Naru from now on."he said, Kakashi looked at him shocked. "It was smart of Sarutobi to put her under your supervision again...she's been well looked after... not including her 'nii-san.'"he said. "Even someone as good as you might not be enough to get her ready..."  
"Ready? What are you talking about?"he said. _

"_I've been keeping a close watch on Orochimaru this whole time..ever since he left...it was clear he was planning on returning and it was important to know what he was planning."he said. "For years I watched his movements but then..."_

"_What?"  
"He became part of an organization..."  
"Organization? What organization?"Kakashi asked. "What's its purpose?"_

"_No one really knows for sure...its a group of nine rogue shinobi who call themselves the akatsuki... at first they stuck to small cloak and dagger stuff nothing big... but you knew something big was coming.. considering who they are...these are not small-timers... almost everyone of them are listed in the bingo book as S-class ninja."he said. "For instance that guy Itachi is one of them."He said, Kakashi looked at him. "When 9 shinobi like that get together its not because they want to do charity work. I'm sure you got an idea already where this is headed..."he said and looked at him. "Recently the group started to split up, Orochimaru went off on his own while others paired up and moved to different area's searching for new jutsu to master and other things too."  
"And one of these 'things' they are looking for is the nine tailed fox...right?"Kakashi said, Jiriaya looked at him. _

"_Its a possibility...considering how strong he is..."he said. "Kakashi...sooner or later Naru's gonna have to grow up and realize she can't be so carefree... even with Kurama beside her."he said. _

"_Yeah..."Kakashi said. _

"_For now... keep your eye on Sasuke... teach him how to use his sharingan. And I'll be keeping an eye on Naru...and Kurama...leave them to me."he said standing up straight. _

"The nine tailed fox inside Naru... is what your after... you're not the only ones are you? There are 7 more of you out there searching."he said. "I know all about you... you call yourselves the akatsuki right?"he said, Itachi gave a small recognition of shock.

"Huh? Akatsuki?"Asuma said.

"Kisame... we'll take Kakashi with us... we don't need the others."Itachi said. "Get rid of them."he said.

Kisame ran at them, suddenly the water shot up at him and he was hit back.

"SEVER LEAF HURRICANE!"a voice yelled, Gai landed in front of them, Kakashi panted watching.

"Well who do we got here?"Kisame said.

"I'm the leaf's beast of battle... I'm Might Gai."  
"Mighty stupid looking Gai."Kisame said.

"Don't underestimate him."Itachi said.

_Its him...Itachi._ Gai thought.

Suddenly Kakashi collapsed forward and sunk into the water, Gai turned and picked him up setting his rival on his shoulder.

"Don't look at Itachi... You'll get caught in his jutsu."Asuma said.

"Relax..I know what I'm doing... after training this much to fight Kakashi I know all about the sharingan... both of you open your eyes... now."he said.

"But... if we..."

"Don't worry...just don't look at his eyes... that's the key to fighting someone with a sharingan focus on his feet, you can read what he'll do by his feet.."  
"That sounds easier said then done..."Kurenai said opening her eyes.

"We haven't had your training Gai."Asuma said opening his.

"True it takes skill to anticipate an opponents move from just watching his feet... I don't time to teach you it... you'll just have to do your best."  
"So what do we do?"

"Kurenai get Kakashi to the hospital. Asuma you'll be my backup."Gai said and handed Kakashi to her.

"Got it."Asuma said

"I've sent word to the anbu but until they get here we hold them off.."

"Interesting... I'll give you credit for guts..."

"No Kisame..."Itachi said. "We're pulling out... we're not here to fight a full scale battle... tempting as it is...Let's go."

"Too bad it was getting fun... they don't know how lucky they are."Kisame said.

And with that the two disappeared, they growled and sighed.

"Nii-san... what's up?"Naru asked.

"Its just important …."he said.

"Alright..."Jiriaya said. "We gotta go see the hokage..."he said, Kurama walked next to Naru and Jiriaya led them to the hospital.

"What's going on?"Naru asked.

They walked into a room, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, and Sarutobi stood in the room, Naru gasped as she saw Kakashi laying in the bed, she ran up and looked at him.

"What happened?"  
"Quiet Naru."Kurama said.

"So it was them..."Sarutobi said.

"What? Who?"Naru asked.

"Naru right now Kakashi is sick..."  
"Well..."  
"Naru..."Kurama said.

"Are they after what we thought?"

"Yeah."Asuma said.

"Tsk..."  
"Let me..."Jiriaya said, already deciding a while ago, he turned to Naru and put his hand on her shoulder. "Naru...go home and get packed...we're going on a trip..."  
"No! I wanna help Kakashi-sensei!"she said.

"This will help Kakashi... we're going to get someone that will help him..okay?"he said, Naru sighed and nodded a little she looked at Kakashi then walked out, Kurama looked at them and sighed, he turned and followed her out.

"Are you sure she will come?"Sarutobi said.

"Yeah..."Jiriaya said with a smirk.

"Alright good luck."he said.

They looked at Kakashi laying in the bed breathing hard still and shaking.

They left the room and put a few anbu to guard him just in case the two came back for the man.

Naru quickly packed a bunch of stuff, Kurama stopped her.

"We're not gonna be gone too long...just the necessities.."he said, Naru paused and nodded and repacked quickly.

They met Jiriaya at the gates and nodded and the three took off, Naru looked back at the gates and bit her lip. _I'll bring help for you Kaka-sensei._ She thought.

* * *

Alright, this chapter begins the lite fluffy-ness of KakaNaru.

This took me a bit to write, yes it's just like the manga sorta but I wanted it like that.

read and review don't flame

**next chapter:** Tsunade **Spoiler: **review...


	29. The rasengan

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS FANFICTION! YOU SHOULD UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! Some of you should try it... you'll find like much much more enjoyable... **

**But if you do flame, you will find yourself on a very exclusive list...its called MY BLOCK LIST! :) **

* * *

Kurama, Jiriaya and Naru walked away from the village quickly, Naru listened slightly to Jiriaya and Kurama talking, her mind was mainly on Kakashi.

"Kurama I was thinking about teaching her something new while we're gone..."he said.

"Hmm?"  
"Rasengan..."  
"Hmm... it would help her..."he said.

"I'll start when we get to the next town."he said.

"Did you hear him Naru?"  
"Huh?"she said looking up and blinking, Kurama sighed and smirked.

"You're going to be learning a new jutsu.."

"Oh... cool.."she said and smiled, he sighed.

"Listen Naru..."he said and paused, Jiriaya paused as well. "I know you're upset and worried about Kakashi but you need to focus..."he said.

"I know!"she said.

"No Naru... alright you got to worry about yourself... you come first in your book..."he said, she sighed and smiled.

"I get it."she said.

"I'm not always going to be-"  
"I got it! Okay!"she snapped and sighed. "Stop treating me like a little kid.. you're telling me to grow up all the time! I know I need to."she said. "I am just worried... he's helped me and I wanna help him... that's all I care about right now."she said.

"...Alright... alright fine."he said and continued on, Naru sighed and they continued on, Jiriaya smirked and walked in between them.

_I wish you really did understand the danger your in kit._ Kurama thought to himself.

"So what are you going to teach me?"Naru finally said.

"The rasengan.."  
"The what?"  
"Its the rasengan, a circular ball of chakra that can do a lot of damage.."Kurama said.

"Oh..."she nodded.

"So I have another question..."Naru said looking at Jiriaya.

"What?"  
"Why'd you pick me?"she asked.

"Huh?"  
"Ya know...why'd you pick me to me your student?"she said.

"Well... the truth is..."he said and sighed. "I taught the fourth hokage a lot time ago..."he said, Kurama stiffened a little.

_Is he gonna tell her?!_ He thought.

"Really? Cool!"Naru said.

"And you look a lot like him...you're just a lot cuter."he said and shrugged, Naru blushed a little.

"Gee...thanks..."she said and smiled, Jiriaya smiled.  
"I heard you look up to him huh?"  
"Yeah... he's kinda the reason I became a ninja... I wanna be great like him.."she said and smiled, Jiriaya chuckled, she blushed. "What?"  
"Nothing kid nothing,.."he said. "Alright let's move on we have at least 10 miles until we reach Otafuki Gai town."he said.

"Why we going there?"she asked.

"Well we're searching for that women.."he said.

"You mean you don't know where she is?!"Naru snarled.

"Listen Naru I haven't seen her for a while... but I know she is in one of these towns."he said smiling.

"Stupid pervy sage."she muttered, Kurama chuckled, while Jiriaya sneered a little.

"Gaki."he growled.

~o0o~

"Sakura can you take these dumplings over to Ino's house?"  
"Sure."she said and took them, she walked down the street. "I should take some of these to Sasuke, I wonder if he likes sweets... oh and Naru and Kurama too..."she said.

"_Sensei can you teach me chidori?"Naru asked, Kakashi sighed. _

"_Its not that easy Naru-"  
"Teach me!"she whined and tugged his vest a little. _

_Sasuke and Sakura watched a little ways away. _

"_Sasuke I wanted to thank you... you saved me from the sand right?"she said. _

"_No... I didn't ..."he said._

"_What?"_

"_Alright alright..."Kakashi said. "Try gathering chakra into the palm of your hand..."Kakashi said, Naru smiled and focused, he held back the chuckle as he watched Naru focus. _

"_It wasn't me who saved you..."he said. "It was Naru."he said, Sakura gasped and looked at Naru who was trying to do chidori. _

"_Come on..Sasuke.. stop being so modest..."she said and giggled. "I know she's gotten stronger... but against Gaara? No way.."she said. _

"_I'm telling you the truth!"he said. "She showed more strength then I've ever seen before..."he said. _

_Sakura looked at Naru who was growling trying to get chidori to work. _

"I'll make sure to save some for Naru and Kurama!"Sakura said and headed off.

~o0o~

Itachi and Kisame watched Naru, Kurama and Jiriaya walk.

"I wouldn't be able to go toe to toe with him..."Kisame said. "I think you could..."he said.

"Yeah... if we faced each other...both of us would be killed..."Itachi said. "Even if there were more of us...the result would be the same..."he said.

"Never thought I'd have to go up against one of the legendary sanin."Kisame said. "if we fight him... both the Uchiha clan and the seven swordsmen of the mist would be dragged through the mud..."he said.

"True... still... no matter how strong...everyone has a weakness..."Itachi said standing up, his sharingan glaring.

~o0o~

"Pervy-sage what kind of student was the fourth?"Naru asked, they sat and paused for lunch.

"He was a little knuckle-headed, very naive... like I said a lot like you."he said, Naru smiled. "You know landing me as a sensei is a great thing."he said.

"Huh?"Naru said, Kurama smirked and listened.

"Well the fourth was great and I taught him so..."he said, Naru nodded.

"Wait then who taught you?"she said.

"The third hokage."  
"Really?"  
"When he was young.."he said, Naru giggled.

"So Naru if you trained under Kakashi that means you went through the bell test right?"Jiriaya said.

"Yeah... Kurama and I beat him... then..."she trailed off.

"What?"he asked.

"He stuck both his feet in his mouth."Kurama said, Jiriaya looked at him. "He started to say something... I also killed him right there."he growled.

"What did he say?"  
"He was getting after us... he didn't know we have the bells and he started to say 'twin monsters..', well anyway Kurama pounced and I gave the bells to Sasuke and Sakura and we left... he came and apologized again..."Naru said smiling.

"They're trouble... but it was a good idea of him taking Naru away for a while."Gai said, he, Asuma and Kurenai all were in Kakashi's hospital room while the man still laid there unconscious.

"That's what's not making sense... I mean they were able to get in the village... they should have been able to find Naru.."Asuma said. "Besides Itachi knows Naru..."he said.

"Shh!"Gai said looking at the door, it opened and they were met with Sasuke.

"What happened to him?"Sasuke said.

"Not much..."Gai lied.

"Is it true Itachi was in the village?!"another jounin burst in, Gai growled. "And he's here for Naru?!"he said and paused, Gai covered his face, Sasuke turned and he gasped, Sasuke growled and ran out.

"You idiot!"Gai said.

Sasuke ran through the village quickly. _So he's back huh? Why is he after Naru? What's going on? _ He thought, he ran her apartment and pulled the door open which was being opened by Sakura, she gasped and dropped her bag of the dumplings that were left.

"Hey Sasuke."  
"Where is Naru?!"  
"well.. I don't know... I just got here.."she said, Sasuke growled and ran off. _If she is caught she's dead.. I wont let that happen!_ He thought, he arrived at Ichiraku's and walked in quickly.

"Teuchi, Naru came in here earlier do you know where she went after?!"

"Well no, she and Kurama were eating then Jiriaya came in and dragged her away."he said.

"Do you know where?!"

"I overheard them when they went past saying something about the outpost town..almost 12 miles from here..."he said.

"Jiriaya?"  
"Yeah, he's one of the three great sanin... if you're looking for him, you're looking for a great big old fellow with a white head of hair."he said.

"Alright.."Sasuke said and took off quickly.

Jiriaya, Kurama and Naru through the town, Naru looked around at everything.

They walked into a motel, Naru looked at the pond outside.

"Naru we're crashing here tonight."

"What?! No I can still go on."she said.

"Listen a student always listens to their sensei.."  
"I just wanna learn this jutsu then find this lady to help Kakashi-sensei."  
Jiriaya got ready to argue with her but a women came up and paused, Jiriaya stared at her in awe, Kurama looked a little shocked at her short dress and long legs, she looked and smiled with a flip of her hair.

"Naru, Kurama... hell yeah!"Jiriaya said, Naru looked at him, he handed her a key. "Here's the room key I want you to train for a bit, work on your chakra and get to bed okay?"he said smiling, Naru looked at him shocked.

"Huh?!"she said, Kurama sighed and led Naru away as Jiriaya followed the woman.

Sasuke arrived at the town and panted hard, he looked around. _Here._ He ran through looking all around, Naru sat in the room focusing her chakra while Kurama supervised.

Sasuke ran through and growled when he couldn't spot them. _Guess I gotta go door to door._ He cursed.

"Is there a dopey looking blonde girl about my age, a serious kid also my age sorta traveling with an older guy with white hair here?"he asked.

"Sorry this hotel is for females only."she said, he ran out and tried the next one and the next one, Sasuke panted hard, he tried the next one and got a result, Sasuke ran up the steps quickly to the area.

Naru looked up when there was a knock on the door, Kurama was resting on the bed, she got up slowly.

Sasuke knocked on the door a few times.

"What did she dump you already?"Naru said and walked to the door. "I'm coming!"she snarled.

Sasuke listened as the lock turned.

Naru unlocked the door finally and opened the door.

"Naru!"Sasuke said ripping the door open, he was met with a girl with yellow hair and an old guy sitting on the ground. "You're... not.."he said.

Naru stared up at the man standing in her door way in shock as Itachi stood there looking at her with the sharingan.

Naru gasped and blinked. _Sasuke? no...but he has the same eyes..._

"Hard to believe a little girl like this carries the Kyuubi."Kisame said, Naru gasped quietly. _How does this guy know that?! _ She thought.

"Naru... you're coming with us."Itachi said, she gasped.

Sasuke ran from the hotel quickly and gritted his teeth. _Its him...he's here..._ he thought and thought about the time, almost 5 years ago.

_A 7 year old Sasuke came out really late after practicing at the academy, he ran quickly, he looked up as he saw a figure on top of the telephone pole, he blinked but there was nothing there, he shook his head. 'what was that? I thought someone was there.' he thought, he looked and gasped, all the lights were off, he ran quickly and froze, all the building, the markers that had the Uchiha clan symbol, the signs everything were either cut or had kunai embedded into them, people laid dead on the ground. _

"_What's going on?!"he said and quickly ran through the streets past the dead bodies, he gasped at seeing the two he was talking to that morning both dead. _

"_mom...dad.."he said and ran into his house, he gulped. _

"_Father? Mother? Are you guys here?"he asked pulling his shoes off and dropping his bag, he walked through the house but it was empty, he heard a noise and ran quickly and froze before opening the door when he heard a noise. 'someone's in here...' he thought, his whole body was shaking, he panted and opened the door slowly. _

_It was dark in the room, but the window had light from the moon shining, which showed his parents, his mom flat down and his father on top of her, both head. _

"_Father Mother!"he said walking in, the person walked into the light, he stepped back and gasped as he saw the person and gasped as it was his brother._

"_Itachi father and mother are both- I don't understand who could do all of this?!"he said, a shuriken came past, he gasped as it tore his shirt on his shoulder a little and cut him, he gasped. "What are you?!"he said, he stared into Itachi's eyes. "What have you done?!"he said. _

"_Foolish little brother... I also pity you."Itachi said and closed his eyes, Sasuke gasped as he opened them again. _

"_Mangekyo sharingan."Itachi said, Sasuke gasped as he witnessed each of the clan falling dead in front of him, the blood splattering, he screamed loudly. _

"_Why?!"he yelled, he watched his uncle and aunt stare at Itachi, Sasuke screamed as he watched them die, then it changed to the area they were and he watched Itachi kill his father and mother. "Stop it!"Sasuke cried. "NO!"he screamed and fell to his knees, he panted and held his head and fell flat down, his world blurred a little, he looked at Itachi again. _

"_Why? Why did you do it Itachi?"  
"To test my ability limits."he said. _

"_To test... your ability... that's why you did this... that's the reason you killed our clan."_

"_Yes."  
"What are you saying?!"he said. "YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND!"Sasuke screamed as he ran at him, Itachi punched him in the stomach, he coughed and fell and looked at his dead parents and shook in fear, tears slipped down his cheeks, Itachi stepped closer. 'I'm scared... I'm scared!' he thought and ran out crying. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"he yelled, Itachi stood in front of him again. "Please... don't kill me.."  
"You're not worth killing...foolish little brother... if you wish to kill me one day hold on to your hatred... go ahead and run..."he said. _

Sasuke ran down the road his eyes blazing with the sharingan.

"Why don't we take a walk..."Itachi said, Naru walked out of the room.

"Hey Itachi it'll be a pain if this kid runs... maybe I outta chop off a leg... to be safe."he said.

_What?!_ Naru thought, she panted as Kisame put his hand on the handle and walked towards her.

"Its been a long time..."Itachi said, Kisame turned and looked, Sasuke stood behind him, he snarled.

"Itachi Uchiha."he said.

"Itachi...Uchiha?"Naru said. _He looked likes Sasuke. _

"Well the sharingan... he looks a lot like you... Itachi who is this kid?"Kisame asked.

"He's my younger brother."he said, Naru gasped.

"Strange... I had heard the whole Uchiha clan was killed by you."he said.  
"Itachi... I hope you're ready to die!"Sasuke said, Naru gasped and remembered what Sasuke said the first time team 7 met. _"I'm going to restore my clan... and destroy a certain someone..."he said. _Naru gulped and watched. _This is who he was talking about the one he wanted to kill..._she thought, Itachi looked at him through the sharingan.

"Its just like you said... I held my hatred this whole time I lived my life for one purpose only..."he said and formed a chidori. "TO SEE YOU DIE!"he yelled. "It ends now."  
"Sasuke..."Naru said.

"Chidori..."Itachi said, Sasuke growled and dragged it along the wall and growled, as he launched at him.

"DIE!"he yelled, Itachi simply moved his hand and grabbed his wrist, the walls exploded and the chidori fizzed out.

_He stopped it like it was nothing _Naru thought. _I gotta do something..._

Sasuke groaned in pain as Itachi bent his wrist and it broke, he fell to the ground.

Naru growled and focused.

"Too slow!"Kisame yelled and swung his blade Naru gasped. _I can't feel my chakra._

"What's going on?"  
"Sorry kid... my blade eats chakra."Kisame said. "Maybe I should just cut those arms off."he said.

_Kurama!_ she yelled, a blur raced out and hit Kisame's side, he groaned and looked as Kurama skidded and glared at them.

"More brats.."he said and swung again, smoke appeared and a clang, they gasped as a frog stood in front of Kurama and Naru, he wore metal armor and it was blocking the sword.

"You don't know me at all."Jiriaya said appearing behind them with the women on his shoulder unconscious.

"What kind of coward would use a women to separate Naru and I..."he said. "I know she's the one you're after."he said, Naru gasped.

"That's how Kakashi knew...he learned it from you."Itachi said. "Naru is the prize the akatsuki is after.. and we'll take her..."  
"You wont get her."he said, Kurama stayed silent glaring at them.

"Well at least I can take you both out quickly."he said.

"No..."Sasuke said getting up slowly. "I'm the only who's going to kill him."he said, they all looked at the boy.

"You don't interest me."he said, Sasuke growled at him and ran at him, Itachi kicked him back.

"You son of a -"Naru said running.  
"No!"Kurama said and grabbed her.

She watched Sasuke run to him and was quickly beaten up by him, she gasped, Itachi walked up to him and hit Sasuke a bunch of times easily, and grabbed his neck hard making him choke, he looked into his eyes and Sasuke screamed loudly and passed out.

"You can't kill me... you don't have enough hate."he said.

The walls suddenly turned into muscles, Jiriaya smirked.

"You've been swallowed by the belly of the mountain toad.. not the best way to die huh?"he said smirking, Sasuke was pulled into the wall and Kisame's sword and foot was pulled down.

"Calm down Naru."

"Come Kisame."he said, he took off running towards Itachi and down the hall.

"Itachi..."he said.

There was a loud explosion, they ran down and looked at the wall, there was whole in it. _He did the impossible...he broke through..._

"What is this?"Naru said about to touch it..

"No!"Jiriaya said, she jumped back, he pulled out a blank scroll and quickly wrote some seals on it.

"Sealing jutsu."he said. "Fire seal."he said, chakra appeared and took the black flames and sealed them into the scroll, he tied it shut and put it away.

Sasuke fell out, Naru and Kurama set him down gently.

"What's wrong with him?"  
Suddenly a kunai hit the wall, they looked as a figure launched in, it was Gai, he kicked Jiriaya and gasped seeing who it was, Kurama sighed.

Jiriaya growled at the man as he explained what happened, after he took the wounded Sasuke back to the village.

"What now?"Naru asked.

"Move on."Jiriaya said, they nodded and got packed.

"So exactly are we looking for?"Naru asked.

"The other of the great sanin... Tsunade."Jiriaya said, Naru nodded. "Naru... its time to start your training now."he said, Naru looked at him and nodded, they paused and Jiriaya pulled out balloon filled with water.

"Huh?"

"Watch."he said and held it in his hand, the water began to spin around in the balloon quickly then it popped, Naru gasped. "This is the first step..."he said. "I have a bag full okay..."he said. "In the tree climbing exercise you learned to gather and maintain chakra, in the walking on water exercise.."he said, Naru remembered him teaching her that after she learned the summoning. "You learned to release a steady amount of chakra.."he said. "With the water balloon exercise you'll learn to create a stream of chakra spinning it around."he said.

"I'm suppose to create a stream."she said.

"Yeah.."he said. "I'll break it down... first gather the chakra into your hand, like how you did with the tree climbing exercise, then release a steady stream of it like you did with the water walking.. and finally use the chakra to push and churn the water inside of the balloon."he said.

"So what you're doing is wanting to spin the water around inside the balloon until it pops!"she said.

"Exactly!"he said smiling. "Alright start... we'll keep moving."he said.

Naru focused as she walked, Kurama kept his hand on her leading her as she focused on moving the water in the balloon.

The balloon moved a little, she focused on that for a while, but it only spun a little.

By time the sun was setting they made camp quickly, Naru growling.

"This is crazy! what do I have to do?!"she snarled. "How do I do this?!"Naru said looking at Jiriaya.

"Like I said... you wont know how its done until you've done it."

"What does this jutsu even look like?"she asked. "I mean... how strong is this?"she said.

Jiriaya looked at a tree and smirked, he made the jutsu, Naru watched amazing as he slammed into the tree and it slammed back spinning, Naru stared in shock and gulped.

"Answer your question?"he said smirking, Naru nodded. "But I'll give you a hint..."he said, Naru smiled. "Get the water in the balloon spinning again.."he said.

"Okay."she said and focused, it began to move.

"Which direction are you making it spin?"  
"To the left..."she said.

"Now come here.."he said, she walked over, he put his hand on her head. "Just as I thought."he said, she looked at him confused. "You're the right rotation type.."  
"What?"  
"That's your problem... you got your chakra working against its self."he said. "A good way to build up chakra in the body is to spin it into a tight spiral, whether the chakra spins to the left or to the right depends on the person, some are left and some are right. Is your spinning the water in the opposite direction of your chakra, its not going to work..."he said.

"Cool."she said. "I bet I can get this done in three days."she said.

"Three... hah.. do you know invented this jutsu?"  
"No.."  
"The fourth."he said, she looked at him shocked. "It took him three years to create this... ya know this jutsu is the second hardest jutsu to learn... its a master rank. And as I said.. the water balloon is only the first step... you have two more to go until you can do this."he said.

_Three years..._ she thought.

"Well its time to turn in."he said.

"I'll stay up for a while..."she said smiling, he smirked and went in his tent.

Naru stayed up for a couple hours trying but couldn't get it.

The next day, Naru was walking along with them as they headed to the next town, she growled. _Even rotating it to the right doesn't do anything!_ She snarled and focused again.

They walked for the whole day and arrived at the town, Jiriaya left the two for 'research' and Naru was still not getting it.

"Naru you gotta eat..."Kurama said, she nodded and reached for her chop sticks but couldn't hold them she looked at her shaking hand, it traveled through her whole body, she growled.

She got up and used the bathroom and came back out, there was a cat there playing with the balloon.

"Hey! Leave it alone.. its not a toy."she said watched it, she watched it pass the balloon between both paws and suddenly it popped, the cat meowed at it getting frightened.

"...huh..that's it!"she said and smiled, she walked to the room, Kurama looked at her, she walked up to Jiriaya. "Wake up you lazy old man."she said.

"Be a dear and get me some water..."he said.

"Water?"she said and smirked and grabbed a balloon, she moved quickly and it popped, he yelped and looked at her blinking, Kurama smirked. "What's next?"she said.

"So you did it?"he asked sitting up. "Show me."he said.

"Alright."she said and got another one, she held it in her hand it began to spin, she held her other hand out and chakra formed spinning around above her hand, she began to almost paw at the balloon like the cat had done but with her chakra, she grabbed it. Both Jiriaya and Kurama watched as the balloon exploded, Jiriaya smirked at her.

"Alright next."he said. _She's pretty smart._ "So my idea earlier helped huh?"  
"No."she said, she opened the door and picked up the cat. "He helped me... I watched him as he batted my balloon around and got the idea that because it was moving in different directions it finally popped.."she said. "I was only spinning it in one direction... not like yours... so I got to thinking if it was suppose to look like that it had to be spinning in different directions..."she said.

"Nice."he said.

_Good job kit._ Kurama thought.

"So what's next?"Naru asked as they walked out of the hotel and into the woods.

"Here."he said and threw her a rubber ball.

"You're kidding right?"she said.

"Let's see if you can pop this."he said and held up his hand, the ball moved a little and exploded, Naru looked at in and sighed. "Its a lot harder then that balloon."he said.

Naru tried the same way but it didn't work. _Damn..._

"The first element is rotation, the second is force...this object is solid, no water... a lot harder..."he said and turned.

"Don't leave! Help me!"she said.

"You're not getting it, I said I would teach you.. not be your friend nor your father... I'm not here to hold your hand, you need to do this alone! Stop being a child and learn how to stand on your own two feet like a shinobi!"he said, she blinked and looked down, Kurama sighed and watched the dispute, Jiriaya continued on suddenly the ball came flying at him and hit his head, he growled.  
"I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR HELP OR YOUR TRAINING!"she yelled. "I WAS JUST WANTING TO SEE YOU DO IT AGAIN OKAY?!" she yelled and glared at him, he blinked and sighed.

"Naru-"he said, she picked up the ball that rolled back, she grabbed it and ran off.

"Naru!"Kurama said.

"Leave me alone!"she yelled and took off.

Naru laid on the ground panting hard, it was nighttime already, she stared at the sky and growled, her arms shook in pain, she struggled to move them.

_**Kit where are you?**_

_I'm training... just leave me alone okay?_

_**Naru-**_

_Please._

_**Let me know if anything happens.**_

_Yeah.._

Kurama sighed and opened his eyes, Jiriaya wasn't back yet and with Naru out there, he sighed and thought about his talk with Jiriaya earlier.

"_Jiriaya!"Kurama snarled. _

"_Kurama.. look I know you're mad but she need to learn this...she can't keep relying on others to help her or to save her..."  
"You didn't have to snap like that..."_

"_Kurama.. I know you are looking out for her... you want her to grow up too but she wont do that if you and everyone else takes it easy on her."he said. _

"_I know...-"  
"Listen Kurama... she walked with Itachi.."  
"Huh?"_

"_She was going to take a walk with them... she is too trust... it will get her killed one day.. she has to learn being a shinobi you have to think..."_

"_Yeah..."he said. _

Kurama sighed and slumped a little more. _As much as I hate to admit it...but the old man was right..._he thought.

Jiriaya laughed and took a drink, he thought about Naru. _I know I was harsh but she's got to learn this._

Naru sat up and struggled to continue through the night, the next day Kurama finally found the girl, she was still struggling, she paused and looked at him but continued on.

"You need some food... I brought you some."he said and walked up and set it down, Naru panted and the ball fell from her hand. _"Its one of the top master rank jutsu."_

"_Stop whining I'm not holding your hand."_ she heard Jiriaya's voice in her head, she got up slowly and panted, Kurama looked at her as she tried again.

"Naru."Jiriaya said, she paused.

"What are you doing here?"she said and glanced at him.

"Why don't you run into town and get us all some lunch."he said smiling.

"Why don't you."  
"I'm your teacher..."he said, she growled and dropped the ball and headed in.

She paid the man and took the lunches and began to head back. _Some teacher... he doesn't teach me crap... then he snaps at me.. then tells me what to do.. _she thought, she watched a boy and his father buy a Popsicle and split it, she sighed and headed back.

That night Naru came into the room and fell asleep with ice packs on her hands, Kurama slept next to her, Jiriaya came in and looked at her and sighed.

The next day, Naru sat on her knees, the ball in front of her, her body shaking hard. _What the point? It wont pop... its useless... I'm just burning up chakra... and this pain... the more I do the more it hurts..._she thought. _I have to..but what I don't have enough._

She got up and grabbed it, she pulled her chakra out and growled, she gritted her teeth, and pumped more into it, it began to move like the water balloon, finally the edge popped a little and it went flat, she giggled.

"Well well.. your progressing nicely."Jiriaya said, she turned.

"But I didn't make it burst like you..."she said.

"Well you're getting picky..."he said, he held a Popsicle out. "Want one?"he asked and broke it, he held it out to her. "You've gotten far all on your own."he said, she smiled and took it.  
"Its yummy."she said.

"Yeah."he said, Kurama smirked and watched. "Wanna try an experiment?"Jiriaya asked.

"Yeah."she said.

"Give me your right hand."he said, he painted a circle with a swirl on her palm and chuckled.

"Huh?"she said, he pulled off his hand protector and saw the same mark on his hand. "Its the same... but so?"she said.

"You're the kind of kid that got in trouble for your lack of concentration aren't ya?"  
"Yeah."she said. "So?"

"Look at this paper."he said and pulled out a blank paper.  
"Yeah?"

"Alright now... looked at it."he said and turned it, he showed her again and it was the same symbol, she looked at it and stared at the circle.

"What am I looking at ?"

"I wont explain it all but... when you first looked at it your eyes just glanced at the whole thing right..."

"I guess yeah.."

"Now what about the second time... most likely the point in the middle..."he said, she gasped. "Anytime someone looks at a blank paper your mind is looking all over... but if you put just a dot... your mind will concentrate on that dot.."he said. "With that focus comes spiritual stability. Letting you tap into power. When you broke a hole in the ball you were putting all your chakra in the palm of your hand..."he said. "Now when your storing up power in your hand... concentrate on that mark."he said.

"Okay!"she said.

A few hours went by followed a few rubber balls, she didn't get it, she panted and laid down and closed her eyes feeling the breeze, a single leaf fell on her head and remembered when Iruka taught her.

She looked at the mark on her hand, she smeared it a little and made it into a leaf symbol and smiled.

"Now let's do this."she said and growled.

Kurama read a book and glanced at her as she growled and pumped chakra into it and began to swat at the ball like she did with the water balloon, her hair flew back from the force and suddenly it exploded sending her skidding back, Jiriaya stopped her and looked at her hand that was burned from the explosion, he smiled at the leaf symbol on her palm. _This kid is something... the chakra was so dense it burned her... she is full of surprises. _

"Look at that... I did it."she said. "What's the next one?"  
"No its time to meet Tsunade."he said, Naru looked at him and nodded.

They headed out after Kurama healed her hands, Naru grumbled as they walked.  
"What's your deal?"Jiriaya asked.

"Well you said there were three steps I have learned two!"she snarled.

"Alright fine..."he said, he pulled out a balloon, she watched him blow it up and tie it off. "here."he said.

"Okay? So now what?"  
"The first step you learned was rotation, the second step was power and the third is this..."he said and help up his own balloon, she watched the balloon.

"What?!"she snarled.

"It looks like I'm only holding an ordinary balloon.."  
"Looks like? That is what your doing you pervy sage."she said.

"Watch it on my left this time."he said, Naru watched his chakra form into a circle.

_Whoa its spinning wildly but staying perfectly circular on the outside..._ she thought.

"Like a small typhoon..."

"So what your doing in your left hand is what's happening in the balloon..."

_there is more power and spin in this one then the other._ She thought.  
"When doing this step you must draw on 100% of what you learned so far then maintain it."he said. "Keeping the power and rotation of your chakra at maximum... first visualize a thin membrane just inside the balloon, compress the chakra in that area."he said.

"Okay! So this time I have to keep up the power and rotation I did but not letting it pop right?"she said.

"Yes!"he said, Kurama smiled.

"So what happens I mean.. why all of this trouble?"  
"Watch..."he said. "These are the first two steps."he said, he gathered the chakra and hit a tree a swirled mark dug into the tree.

"Whoa..."she said.  
"Now once you master the third step.. You get this."he said and redid it and hit the tree again, it dug right in and through the tree, Naru stared in shock. "If you keep all that power in your palm it will spin faster and faster and the power will become more compressed.. and with that its destructive power will reach its max."he said.

"There ya go."he said and smirked.

"Sweet!"she said and began to focus, she began to swat at it almost and held the balloon and struggled. _Come on come on..._ she chanted in her mind, they watched her, she struggled but it popped.

"You must make your power 100% then maintain...no shortcuts!"he said.

_If I can't maintain it... this will be impossible..._Naru thought, Jiriaya smirked. _The third step is on a whole another level. _

"What did I tell ya? This jutsu is A-rank... its not gonna be easy."he said. "Now let's get moving."he said. "We gotta hurry or we may miss her."he said.

They nodded and continued through the woods, Naru walking along with Kurama leading her.

They all arrived at next gate for the small town, Naru tried again as they paused and looked at the sign.

Naru yelped and fell back as the balloon and her chakra exploded again. "Damn!"

_I hope she's still here..._ he thought.

They walked through the streets and they walked into a gambling area.

"Have you seen this woman?"Jiriaya asked holding a photo of Tsunade.

"Yeah sure..I know her... yeah."  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah she said something about winning the money she lost she was heading over there.."

Naru mumbled and tried to focus.

"Hey girl."a man said, she turned and looked, Kurama watched protectively.

"What?"she asked.

"Wanna throw the dice around a little?"he asked smiling.

"Where do you mean? Over there?"Jiriaya asked.

"How do you do it?"she asked.

"If you roll the dice and it comes up odd that hawn and even its cho."  
"No I gotta train."  
"What do you mean this is a gambling house...why not give it try."he said.

"You want anymore information... then you better pay up..."he said and held his dice.

"Alright..."he said.

"We'll make a deal... you win...the information is free... you lose its gonna cost you a 1000."  
"You're on!"he said.

"Hawn or cho?"he said.

"Hmm..."Jiriaya said and thought, Kurama rolled his eyes and watched. "Cho."he said, he slowly lifted the cup, Jiriaya gasped inwardly. _Its odd!_ he thought.

Suddenly the balloon in Naru's hand popped and her chakra rushed out, it was so fast it knocked the one dice over making it a four.

"What do you know... I win."he said.

_Damn!_ Naru thought.

They sighed and continued on looking around, while Naru looked around, she spotted a booth of a woman waving her over, she walked over.

"Scratch off..."Jiriaya said noticing Naru walk away.

"Everyone loves the lotto.. give it a try.."the old woman said. "Its fun."she said. "You'll know right away if you've won..."she said holding it up, Naru tilted her head.

"Okay!"she said and paid for the card, with what little money she had left, in the last town Jiriaya had taken all of her money leaving her flat broke.

She played and won, Kurama smirked as Naru held her frog wallet and giggled now that it was back to being stuffed full of money.

_I can't believe she won all of that with one ticket. Lucky kid...maybe it will help us..._ he thought.

"Kurama do you smell her?"  
"I haven't been around her in years..."he said.

"Can you at least jump up and see if you can see or smell her."he said.

Kurama grumbled and jumped up high and sniffed, he closed his eyes and focused, he sniffed and found her.

"Got her."he said and jumped down. "Let's go."he said.

* * *

Alright newest chapter ;3

Next chapter : Tsunade. Spoiler: Well... they meet Tsunade... duh!

Read and review, don't flame! Ya know what will happen if you do flame.


	30. Tsunade

**~(A/N)~**Characters will be different. Its a KakaNaru pairing but very slow (because Kakashi wont try anything with a Kyuubi big brother.) Kyuubi is tecincally older then Naru but I am making him around her age maybe a year or two older but its never actually mentioned. Most of the character will be in there, I think I haven't gotten that far planned xP There may be some slight very little Sakura bashing by Kurama just because of his attitude and a little Sasuke bashing mainly by Kurama. I think that should be good enough... for now...

_Kyuubi no ani (Title given to me by_**_ -_GrayTheBlueJay )**

**PLEASE UNDERSTAND THIS IS FANFICTION! YOU SHOULD UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! Some of you should try it... you'll find like much much more enjoyable... **

**But if you do flame, you will find yourself on a very exclusive list...its called MY BLOCK LIST! :) **

**Also I do understand some of you are bummed Kurama hasn't had too much of an impact on the story(although I never said he was going to be the main character) but oh well! But don't worry, he will be having more of an appearance (especially with Kakashi and Naru's relationship ;) ) But will be getting his own trouble and what not just later... **

* * *

Naru, Kurama and Jiriaya walked into a bar and looked around, Jiriaya smirked as he saw Tsunade and Shizune sitting there, Tsunade squinted at him she was clearly drunk. "There is she!"he said, Naru jumped and they walked to them. _This is Tsunade... I was expecting... an old lady..._she thought.

They all took a seat with them, Naru and Kurama got a snack and stayed silent as Jiriaya and Tsunade drank their sake.

Tsunade pulled out a deck of cards, and set them down after they were shuffled, Jiriaya shuffled them again and set them down.

"Why did you find me? What do you want?"  
"A major attack hit the village... we need to come back to-"  
"I will not be hokage I refuse."she said, Naru almost choked on her snack, Shizune gasped.

"I wasn't asking that... we need your help we have a bunch of ninja wounded and only you can help them..."he said.

Tsunade dealed the cards out, Jiriaya picked up his hand and so did Tsunade.

"I'm sure you heard about Orochimaru... and his attack...he was behind it all..."  
"Where is the fool?"she said.

"Dead."he said, Tsunade gasped and stared at him in shock, Kurama watched them and sighed.  
"Wait... I don't get it... why does it matter?"Naru asked standing up.

"He was one of the legendary sanin along with Tsunade and myself."Jiriaya said.

"Who is this brat you got with you?"she asked looked at her, Naru looked at her again.

"This is Naru Uzumaki."he said, Tsunade gasped again and looked at her. _This is...her... _ she thought.

"Why didn't you guys stop him before he could even try to attack?!"she said.

"Sit down Naru."Jiriaya said.

"NO!"she snarled, he turned his eye to her.

"Sit... down!"he growled, she sighed and sat down slowly and glared at him then at Tsunade.

"We need you Tsunade..."Jiriaya said, she looked at him, Naru watched them both. "Will you come back?"he said, Shizune looked at her.

"No way."she said, Naru gasped and looked at her.

"Please you got to come back!"Naru said, Tsunade looked at her. "My friends are badly hurt you gotta come back!"Naru said, she blinked. "I heard you were some hot shot top ninja but all I see is some drunk old lady who can't accept her age!"Naru said, Jiriaya held the smirk down, Kurama sighed and shook his head, Shizune whimpered a little and Tsunade glared at the girl.

"You got some major guts kid..."she said. "You're last apprentice wasn't as stupid..."she said. "He was a fool...throwing is life away for the village...idiotic."he said, Naru growled and launched up.

"I'm gonna!"she snarled, Jiriaya grabbed her shirt and held her back. "Let me go! I'll show her who's a fool!"Naru snarled. "I'm hit her!"Naru snarled.

"You think you can fight me brat?!"she snarled standing up. "Let's take it outside.."she said smirked.

"No!"Shizune said, Jiriaya and Kurama sighed.

They walked outside and stood there, Naru across from Tsunade and Jiriaya, Kurama, and Shizune stood to the side.

"You are a fool kid... I'm a legendary sanin... you're a snot nose little genin brat."she said, Naru glared at her.

"Who are you calling a snot nosed brat!?"Naru snarled, Tsunade held her hand out and pointed her pointer finger up.

"Stop trying to show off."Jiriaya said.

"You see this... one finger...I'll take you down with one finger."she said. "Well come on you little girl.."she said, Naru growled and ran at her, with kunai, she launched them and Tsunade dodged, she swung her other kunai and Tsunade grabbed it with one finger and swung up, hitting her hatai-ate and knocking Naru back, she caught her footing and looked up again, she gasped as Tsunade flicked her head and she went flying back. "Come on?!"Naru said, she watched her hatai-ate fall.

"Is that all you got kid?"she said.

"What's you so sensitive about hokage?"she said.

"Unlike you my goal is to be hokage!"she said, Tsunade gasped and remembered her little brother and even her lover saying that to her. "Its my dream."she said, Tsunade gasped and looked down. _She let her guard down... but I can't do it head on...maybe I can..do that..._ she thought. She smirked as her chakra formed a circle, Jiriaya chuckled, Tsunade gasped as Naru got close to her with the rasengan, she yelled and launched at Tsunade.

Tsunade hit the ground with her finger causing it to open, Naru fell in and her jutsu hit the ground making her fly back from the impact, she groaned and looked at Tsunade. Shizune helped her out of the crack and patted her back as she coughed.

"Are you alright Naru?"she asked.

"Jiriaya... did you teach her the rasengan?"

"Of course."  
"You are the only ones who can use that jutsu... what's the point of teaching someone who can never master it you fool!"she said. "You gave her false hope...making her think she could actually be hokage someday."she said, Naru snarled and got up.

"I'll show you! Give me three days and I'll have this jutsu down!"  
"Watch what you say kid... I might hold you to it."

"I bet you!"she said, Tsunade looked at her. "I said it and I don't go back on my word!"she said, Tsunade looked at her.  
"What are you proposing?"she said.

"Three days... I show you I can do this jutsu... if I do... you have to come back to the village..."  
"And if you can't?"  
"Well then you can go.."she said. "And I'll give my dream up."she said, Kurama looked at her shocked.

"Hmm... interesting..."Tsunade said smirking. "But I'll be nice and give you one week... and I'll even throw in this necklace."she said pointed, Naru looked at the necklace, it was a bright blue gem with two silver circles next to it on a thick leather band.

"You're on!"Naru said smiling.

"What are you doing Tsunade?"Shizune said.

"She wont make it..."Tsunade said. "Let's go."she said and left.

Naru was stopped from getting into bed because there was a knock on the door.

"Coming..."she said, Kurama sighed and sat up.

Naru opened the door and Shizune was there, Naru let her in and they sat down.

"We need to talk... you need to know about that necklace... and about Tsunade..."  
"I don't really care about her... the only reason I came here is because I need her to come back to help heal Kakashi-sensei.."she said.

"You don't know anything about her... she's not usually like that...its just.."she said.

"What?"  
"When she lost her younger brother and her lover..."

"Huh?"

"She lost all she had... her dreams hopes... all of it... the necklace... is more precious then life..."

"Its her fault... she bet it..."Naru said.

"You'll be sorry... its not a trophy!"Shizune said. "It wont except anyone wearing it... only her... whenever anyone else puts it on... they die."she said, Naru gulped.

"What's happened to you Tsunade..."Jiriaya said walking up to her, Tsunade didn't answer and thought about one time years ago.

"_I can't believe your 12 Nawaki... here... happy birthday."she said and held out a wrapped present.."  
"Just cause your my sister doesn't mean you gotta give me gifts..."he said. _

"_You'll like it..."she said, he opened it and gasped as he was met with the necklace. _

"_Is this?"  
"Yep... it was our grandfather's.. the first hokage."she said. _

"_I love it thank you!"he said and hugged her, she giggled.  
"I know you've wanted it... take good care of it."he said. _

"_Okay! I will! I swear I'll protect this necklace and the village... this place meant a lot to our grandfather... and I'm gonna become hokage and make sure its safe."he said tying the necklace around his neck. _

"_Nawaki..."she said. _

"_Its my dream to be hokage!"he said, she smiled. _

"_Nawaki take off your hatai-ate just for a second.."she said. "I have one more gift... a magic charm to make your dream come true."she said and untied it, she leaned in and kissed his forehead, they both giggled. _

_Tsunade ran in panting, Jiriaya stopped her from walking in._

"_Its best if you don't look Tsunade."he said, Orochimaru watched with a smirk. _

"_What difference would it make... the condition the body's in... she wont recognize her little brother.."_

"_Shut up!"_

"_It's what happens in war... there are no doctors or medics with them."he said and dug in his outfit. "The boy was wreck-less and thought he was invulnerable."he said and held out the necklace she gave to him just yesterday, she gasped._

_She cried her eyes out at his memorial remembering his words to her. _

"_I make this proposal when we send any group of four members out to make one a medic.. it will not only increase their survival rate it will improve the chances of their missions a success."she said standing in the room with the jounin and hokage and council. "We need to make a class to teach ninja's the healing arts at once... we need to do it now!"she said _

"_There is a lot of wisdom in what you say Tsunade... but at the moment we have no one with enough experience in the things you say..we're in the middle of a war..."Sarutobi said. _

"_SO WE DO NOTHING?! We just throw their lives away!?"she snarled. _

"_I agree..."a man said, she looked at him. "If we learn how to save future generations of shinobi then those who have died... maybe this way...their deaths will have meaning.."he said. _

_He walked out and Tsunade ran out after him. "Wait!"she said, he looked at her. "Thanks for that.."  
"No thanks necessary what you said was right."he said, she blushed. "I was thinking... its getting late... would you like me to walk you home?"he said. _

"_Oh... but don't you... isn't your house?"  
"The other way? Yeah.."  
"Don't go through trouble for me.."she said. _

"_Its no trouble..."he said. "I love this way... its the way I use to go to pick my little sister up at the academy.."he said, Tsunade looked at him. _

"_Use to?"  
"That night a year ago...when the village was attacked, my sister was killed."he said. _

_'Him too...were the same...' she thought. _

"_Tomorrow is another mission into enemy territory..."she said. _

"_I'd give my life to bring some order to this war torn world... I love this village and these people in it... I want to protect them I want to lead them into building a better world then this.. its been my dream ever since my sister died... its the only thing that's kept me going...to be hokage...that's my dream.."he said, Tsunade looked at him remembering her brother, she gripped her necklace. _

"_Dan."she said, he looked at her, she kissed his head. "Take this... I want you to have it..."she said and gave him the necklace..._

"_Hang on Dan you'll be alright!"Tsunade said as she healed his wound from battle, it was nighttime and it was pouring down rain. _

"_Tsunade... I don't want to die yet...there are so many things left to do..."_

"_Don't try to talk!"_

"_I can't die here... not like this... not yet..."  
"I've stopped the bleeding.. don't worry.."she said crying. "Just save your strength you're going to be alright."she said. _

"_Thank goodness that's a relief."he said his eyes started to close, she gasped and increased her chakra. _

"_Wait hang on! NO!"she yelled as his eyes slowly closed, she cried and continued to heal his dead body. "No don't leave me... don't go... don't leave me..."she kept whimpering "Don't go...don't go...don't go...don't go... don't go!"she whimpered. _

"_That's enough he's dead!"the other ninja said, she gasped and stopped healing him, she looked at her hands soaked with his blood and panted, she screamed loudly. _

Tsunade put her head on her knees and began to cry.

Naru looked down as Shizune finished her story.

"Ever since that day it changed her... she's been in torment everyday since..."she said.

Naru walked past her to the door, Kurama stood up and watched her, Shizune turned.

"Where are you going?"  
"Out...I got to start training..."she said.

~o0o~

The next day Naru was outside the village practicing her rasengan against some trees, smoke rose from the tree and she panted glaring at it, it didn't do the same thing Jiriaya's did, her hand shook in pain.

Jiriaya walked into the small stand where Shizune and Tsunade were sitting.

"What do you want?!"Tsunade snarled.

"Don't be like that."he said.

"Master Jiriaya..."Shizune said.

"Would you mind leaving us Shizune... I need to talk to Tsunade."he said, she nodded and left.

They got some food and more drinks.

"I never thought you'd still have that necklace... I assumed you'd gamble it all away..."he said. "Its all you have right?"he said, she looked down a little. "Is she on your mind?"

"Who?"  
"Naru of course..."he said.

"Not much..."

"She probably be able to master that jutsu in a week..."  
"Heh..."she scoffed.

"But maybe she could..."

"Why did you have to bring her?!"she snarled.

"Their about the same age..."  
"Their more alike then you know..."she mumbled.

"I gotta wait until tomorrow..."Naru rasped and fell asleep right where she was laying at her, Kurama sat a few feet away from her next to a fire.

Tsunade walked into a gambling place and thought about everything, Naru's words, Jiriaya's words everything, she touched her necklace again and sighed.

~o0o~

Tsunade sighed and continued to think about her little brother Nawaki and her lover Dan through the night, she walked towards the area where Naru was laying on the ground passed out.

She stared at the girl and sighed, she shook her head slightly.

"She's something huh?"Kurama said standing behind her, she turned.

"Who are you?"  
"Kurama...Uzumaki..."he said, she gasped and turned fulled and looked at him.

"Kurama Uzumaki? Who are you?" she said.

"Heh... before you can even find that out... think about your little brother... Naru has the exact same dream... I can see it in your eyes... you want to bet on the girl... it would be a wise one... if anyone could do it... she could..."he said, she sighed.

"Alright I'll think... but who are you?"  
"Heh... go ask Jiriaya... I need to wake her up.."he said and walked past her. "But also keep this in mind... You know who she is... she is capable of anything... she was treated horribly by that village yet she still wants to be the hokage..."he said and walked away, Tsunade looked down and walked away, she found Jiriaya, he looked at her.

"We need to talk."she said.

"Come on kit...wake up."he said, Naru looked at him and sighed, she sat up and looked at her progress.

"What was I thinking?"she said and chuckled. "A week?"she said and scoffed.

"You can do it..."he said. "You wanna help Kakashi right..."he said.

"I can see it in my head... but... I can't do it..."she said and sighed and got up, she tried it again and stopped, she sighed and looked down a little.

"Who is this Kurama? I just talked to him.."

"Heh... You know everything...about the nine tail fox right?"  
"Yeah... well you just met him."he said, she gasped.

"Wh...what?"  
"It seems...what he said that night...happened..."

"You mean he?"  
"Yes... you see when she was 11...she failed the graduation exam... a teacher.. said she could pass if she stole the hokage's scroll and she did... he tried to kill her... and told her the truth... I guess she was so upset... and when her teacher Iruka defended her... she was able to beat him... that night... he came out...but... he decided to stay with her... to protect the girl..."he said.

"Protect her..."she said.

"Naru is a special girl...she has something..."  
"That makes you want to be on her?"Tsunade said.

"Yeah."  
"I've noticed..."  
"You're week is almost up..."he said.

"I know... but... I've been thinking about all of this..."she said.

"Yeah?"  
"I'm going.."  
"You will?"  
"But ….that doesn't mean... I'm backing out of this bet..."she said and smirked.

"Well then..."he said. "Wanna go for a drink?"he asked, she smirked and followed him to the bar.

The next morning, they walked out to the area where Naru had been training, Tsunade went over to Kurama and sat down.

"I know..."she said.

"Hm."he said and smirked.

"She must be something... for you to want to stay with her..."she said.

"She is..."he said.

"Well... where is the brat?"  
"Washing up..I had to heal her last night..."he said.

Naru came up and paused, she glared and sighed. _I haven't even mastered it...but... I have to do it.._

"Ready to show me what you got kid...remember what I said-"  
"I heard you the first time."she said, she unwrapped her hands and sighed, she sighed and stood there, she sighed and looked at her shaking hands. _I..._

"Having second thoughts?"Tsunade said smirking.

_Second thought...second...second!_ She thought and smirked, she made a clone, Kurama looked at her shocked and confused. _What is she up to?_ He thought.

She set her hand out, and focused the clone began to paw at the ball of chakra it spun around quickly, she grimaced and held to it tight, she grimaced and focused suddenly the clone pulled away and Naru jumped up and hit at the tree, it exploded sending the tree go flying backwards.

Jiriaya, Shizune, Tsunade and Kurama stared in shock as Naru looked at them and smirked, Tsunade chuckled and stood up slowly, Naru panted hard and slumped down passing out.

"Gaki..."Tsunade and Jiriaya said.

"Well a deal's a deal... time to head back home..."Tsunade said and sighed.

Kurama walked up and picked Naru up and set her on his back.

"Time to go home.."he said.

* * *

Alright note to all the KakaNaru pairing fans of this story! Their relation sorta begins in the next chapter!

ALSO I FINALLY FINISHED THE PLOT/OUTLINE FOR THIS STORY! WHOO! IT'S GOING TO BE **90 CHAPTERS** 90!

Anyways and as always read and review! :3


End file.
